


独占

by 鱼墨桥 (kin_yumoqiao)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1v1HE, M/M, 架空向, 维勇only, 选手维x教练勇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 196,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kin_yumoqiao/pseuds/%E9%B1%BC%E5%A2%A8%E6%A1%A5
Summary: -------------◇文案◇-------------你是来自冰上的天使冰刀划过的痕迹，是你飞行的轨迹飘零的冰雪，是你的翅膀你是独属于我的，冰上的天使从我懂事起就夺走我的目光，占据我的心房教会我什么是爱的，我的天使你一视同仁的温柔我可以容忍带给人温暖的笑容我也可以分享唯独你的目光，只能注视着我一人——如同我对你一样你的心里，也只能装着我一人——如同我对你一样我爱你，会永远爱你远到与时光同寿，与世界同眠我会与你为伴不离不弃，生死相依“时光不要你，我要。”-------------◇设定◇-------------☆维勇only，选手维x教练勇，HE☆不老梗☆前期若维出没☆我也不知道这是什么向，大概是揉了原著的温馨向吧☆其实我就是想写一个关于若维对成勇虎视眈眈的故事w
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

-01-

第一次见到那个人，是在结了冰的湖面上。

他柔软的发随风飘扬，被月光染上了一层朦胧的光晕。他伸展双手的时候，白色的衬衫下摆会扬起，露出纤细的腰肢。被黑色长裤包裹的修长双腿或抬高或弯曲，与身体一起形成各个漂亮的线条，就像艺术品。

不，比艺术品更珍贵。

像落入凡尘的天使，正在努力展开背后那双象征着纯洁的白色翅膀，飞向天空。

维克托被惊艳了，他双手捂着嘴，生怕自己发出一丁点声音，惊扰了这个天使。

他躲在粗壮的树干后面，又悄悄的探头去看。

他看见那个天使一次次的尝试跳跃，又一次次摔倒。

除了这些，他的每一次动作都透着高洁优雅。

他手扶着冰面擦过时，他身体往后仰闭着双目时，他双手合十抬头祈祷时，都让维克托坚信，这是一个不小心坠入人间的天使，他在渴望回到天空的怀抱。

冰刀划过的痕迹是他飞行的轨迹，飘零的冰雪是他的翅膀，他在试图飞翔。

直到他换下冰鞋，取下挂在树枝上的外套离开了，维克托才慢慢的从树后走出来。

他红着脸把自己的外套也挂在那个树枝上，然后换上自己的冰鞋，回想着刚刚看到的动作，伸出双手去模仿。

他的手有些颤抖，呼吸带着急促，心在怦怦的跳。

这种状态一直持续到第二天的训练上。

“维恰，今天的状态很好嘛。”雅科夫抱着手，欣慰的看着维克托。

“嗯。”维克托嘴里咬着一根发圈，双手绕在脑后将银色的长发束成一个马尾，稚嫩的脸上扬起一个憧憬的笑容，说：“我昨晚看到了天使哦，雅科夫。”

他绑好头发，往后退了几步，然后他转起来，做了几个动作，兴致勃勃的朝着自己的教练说：“你看，这几个动作多漂亮啊！”

“确实很棒。”雅科夫点头表示赞同，问他：“你从哪里得到的灵感？我认为这几个动作可以加进你的节目里。”

“不是啦，这不是我想的，我只是在模仿啊！”维克托有些兴奋的看着他，蔚蓝澄澈的双眸都在闪光，“我昨晚看到了天使呀，他做的这几个动作，太美了，我都不敢去打扰他。”

雅科夫张了张嘴，想说这个世界上不存在天使恶魔这种神话里的东西，可是看着这个孩子还带着天真的脸庞又不忍心告诉他。

维克托不知道他的想法，他一整天的状态都很好。等到了晚上天色黑下来，月光足够明亮的时候，他又急匆匆的往那片湖面赶去。

他悄悄的走过昨晚的小路，又听见若有似无的冰刀划过冰面的声音。他小心翼翼的屏住呼吸，又找到昨晚藏身的那棵树，慢慢的探出半个脑袋，蔚蓝的双眸睁的大大的。

他又看见了那个天使！

还是那身纯白的衬衫，黑色的长裤，还有一样的，透露着优雅和纯洁的动作。

今晚的天使也没能成功飞起来呢。

维克托看着那个男人又一次摔倒在冰面上，有些遗憾的想。

他在和昨晚一样的时间离去，维克托等他走远了，才从树后面走出来，将自己的外套又挂在那截树枝上，回想着刚刚看到的动作，然后在寂静的夜，泛着月光空无一人的冰面上滑行。

维克托每晚都会去那个小湖。

一开始他只是心血来潮想要试试在童话般美好的月色下，在寂静空灵的湖面上独自一人滑行是什么感觉。而自己的表演会有谁看见呢，会不会就像童话里写的那样，出现一个精灵和自己搭话呢？

他没有想到，那里没有精灵和他搭话，却让他遇见了一个美丽的天使。

每晚八点半的湖面，成了维克托最期待的事情。

他亲眼见证了那个天使一次次摔倒，又一次次站起来重新尝试，然后在新年来临的前几天，他看见对方在一个充满了哀伤的动作后完成了一个后外点冰四周跳。

冰刀落在冰面上发出一声脆响，旋转的刀刃带起一片细碎的冰屑。

以一个小小的运动员的眼光来看，这个动作无疑是非常出色的。可维克托无法形容自己的心情，他有惊艳，有震撼，更多的，居然是不知从何而起的恐慌。

他飞起来了！他要走了吗？他要离开了吗？

维克托瘪着嘴，看见那个天使又完成了一个联合跳跃，眼睛突然一酸，想也不想就冲了出去。

他没有换冰鞋，靴子跑了几步就开始打滑，扑通一下摔在冰面上。

动静很大，他从来舍不得惊扰的天使也发现了他，停下了动作转过身来看。

维克托又爬了起来，朝着他跑过去，好在藏身的位置距离人并不远，他伸出双手抱住天使的腰，一头撞进对方怀里，将人带的往后倒了下去。

“嘶…”一屁股摔在冰面上的男人忍不住吸了一口气。

“你会飞了，你要回到天空了吗？”维克托丝毫没有自己将人撞倒的自觉，趴在对方怀里抬起头，泪眼汪汪的问。

“什么？”男人无奈的看着怀里的孩子，撑起半个身子，问他：“抱歉，我刚刚来这里没多久，俄语还不太熟，你会说英文吗？”

他的声音就和维克托想象的一样好听，透着淡淡的温柔，然而维克托眼眶里的泪水一下子就掉出来了，一颗一颗的接连落在对方胸口。

他从对方标准的美式口音里听懂了一个意思——这个天使真的不属于这里。

“我说，你要回去了吗？”他的英文还不熟练，带着浓浓的俄式发音。

勇利仔细分辨了一下，不太明白怀里这个即使哭泣也异常美丽的银发孩子是什么意思。他想了想，觉得这可能是个迷路的孩子，希望自己带他回家。于是他对着维克托扬起一个温和的笑容，轻声说：“我是打算离开了，你家在哪里，我送你回去吧，这么晚了你的父母会担心的。”

“我不要！”维克托抽抽涕涕的看着那张清秀温柔的脸庞，抱着对方的手又收紧了一些，说：“你不要回去了好不好，他们都不要你，留你一个人在这里。我一直都在看着你，我好喜欢你飞行的样子，可不可以不要走，留在我身边？”

勇利因为他那句“他们都不要你，留你一个人在这里”有些晃神，再听到他后面那几句又有些摸不着头脑。可眼前的孩子哭的跟个泪人似的，实在叫人心疼，勇利只好先安抚他。

好不容易问清楚了前因后果，勇利颇有些哭笑不得。他看着清澈眼眸里依然包着泪水的孩子，忍不住摸了摸对方漂亮的银发，说：“你误会了，我从来都不是童话里存在的天使，只不过是一个随处可见的普通人而已。”

“啊？你不是天使吗？”维克托睁着大大的眼，有些疑惑。

“我不是。”勇利轻笑着摇头，看他还是一脸纠结的样子，说：“不信，你摸一摸我的背上，有翅膀吗？”

他不说还好，一说维克托的嘴又瘪了起来，鼻子抽抽的说：“你没有翅膀，飘落的雪花才是你的翅膀，我都看到了！”

勇利有些无奈，不知道该怎么和一个孩子解释自己真的只是一个普通人类，好吧，虽然不是特别普通。

他想了想，说：“如果我是天使，那你是精灵吗？”

维克托被他问的有点发懵，摇了摇头。

“哦，你不是精灵吗？”勇利做出一个惊讶的表情，说，“我还没见过谁有像你一样漂亮的银色长发，清澈见底的蔚蓝眼眸，你撞过来的时候，我还以为我见到了精灵。”

他抬手抹去维克托的泪痕，温柔的笑道：“一只漂亮的，迷了路的，哭哭啼啼的冰上精灵。”

维克托反应了半天才明白他的意思，他眨了眨眼，大大的眼眸看着那双如宝石般温润的棕红色眼眸，问：“所以，你真的不是天使，不会飞回天空？”

见人点了点头，他又问：“那你还会一直来这里滑冰吗，我还可以见到你吗，你的动作好漂亮，我好喜欢。”

“当然，这是我为数不多的爱好了。”勇利说着将他从自己身上扶起来。

维克托这时意识到自己闹了一个大笑话，脸颊有些泛红，很是窘迫。

他抬头看着青年，脆生生的说：“我可以和你做朋友吗，我叫维克托·尼基弗洛夫。”

勇利摸了摸他的头，敏锐的捕捉到他话里隐藏的含义，道：“你好，维克托，我的名字是胜生勇利，很高兴和你做朋友。”

“嗯，我好高兴！”维克托扬起一个大大的笑容，又后知后觉的想起刚刚对方的那几个完美的跳跃，问：“勇利也是运动员吗？”

“不是。”勇利笑着说，语气带着一丝维克托听不懂的怀念，“我以前是一个舞蹈家，现在对滑冰还算感兴趣，尝试着将自己的舞蹈融入到冰面上。”

“以前？那你现在不是了吗？”维克托好奇的问。

“现在不是了。”勇利轻声道。

维克托没有听出异样，又缠着他问了好多问题，他的英文并不熟练，遇到无法交流的时候就用手脚比划起来，倒也能够沟通。

勇利对小孩一向很有耐心，何况这个突然出现将自己认作天使的孩子那样精致可爱，让他忍不住就陪着对方闹腾，教了他几个舞蹈动作。

最后他看时间太晚了，将明显还没尽兴的孩子送回了家，约定好了第二天还在湖面上见，才算松了口气。

他站在楼下朝着对自己挥手的孩子笑了笑，也挥了挥手，然后转身离开了这栋大大的房子。

他慢吞吞的走着，时不时的哈一口气，运动过后的热量散去，北国的凛冽的寒风便不断的侵袭上身，让他忍不住直打寒颤。不过他没有因此而加快脚步，反而沿着记忆中还有些陌生的路线慢慢的回到了自己的住所。

他躺在自己家中的沙发上，看着头顶散发着暖黄光芒的顶灯叹了口气，喃喃道：“但愿那孩子只是一时心血来潮，我还想在这里呆的久一些呢。”

客厅里安安静静的，没有谁会回答他的话。

勇利坐起来打开了电视，也不管电视台里播放的是什么，直接又躺回了沙发上。

他也没打算看电视的，他只是受不了太寂静的环境。

这会让他想起，他是被遗忘在这世上的，孤零零的一个人。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

-02-

店门被推开，挂在顶上的风铃被带动起来，发出清脆悦耳的声响。

进门的小少年直直的往吧台走去，轻车熟路的样子。

他背着一个黑色的双肩包，红色的运动外套衬的他肌肤似雪，一双清澈见底的蔚蓝眼眸好像天空一样晴朗。

他有一头漂亮的银发，扎成马尾束在脑后，随着他走动的起伏飘扬。

吧台只有黑发的青年一个人，他此时正忙着调制咖啡，只来得及分出一个温和的笑容给眼巴巴看着自己的小少年。

“今天推荐的甜点是什么？”维克托双手搭在吧台上，仰着头看在里面忙碌的青年。

“今天推荐的甜点是奶油慕斯，”背过身去的青年回头瞥了他一眼，温和的语气一成不变，“不过，我不卖给蛀牙的小客人。”

“我没有蛀牙！”维克托皱着眉，撅着嘴不满的说。

“慢走，小心烫。”勇利将刚刚调制好的拿铁递给客人，这才弯下身子凑近了维克托，看他气呼呼的样子觉得颇为好笑，伸出手戳了戳对方圆乎乎的小脸蛋，见他立马抽了一口气收回了手，挑眉道：“咦，那你的脸怎么肿了，是你嘴里含着什么东西吗？”

维克托捂着脸，漂亮的蓝色眼眸泛起水光，哼哼唧唧的道：“我就吃一小块，好不好嘛，勇利最好了！”

他抬着眼睛，努力的做出一个又可怜又委屈的表情来，他知道青年一向拿他的撒娇最没办法了。不过这一次他的小算盘打错了，对方点了点他的额头，十分冷酷的说：“不行，在你蛀牙好了之前都不能吃甜食。”

“过分，你们都好过分！”维克托哼了一声，委屈巴巴的看着他，“爸爸妈妈不让我吃，雅科夫也不让我吃，就连勇利都不让我吃了。”

“那都是为了你好。”勇利好笑的看着他，耐心跟他讲道理，“你现在吃了牙齿会更痛哦，等过一阵蛀牙好了，我就做芝士蛋糕给你吃怎么样？”

维克托眼睛亮了一下，他想起上一次吃的时候自己还没有蛀牙，那软软的芝士蛋糕又香又滑，入口即化，好吃得不得了！可是他又想起给自己看牙的医生说要等到那颗蛀牙自己掉，而牙齿还摇摇晃晃的扎根在牙龈上，不知道什么时候才能掉呢。

他叹了口气，一副小大人的模样可爱的不得了，勇利忍不住摸了摸他漂亮的银色马尾。

“不好，我想现在吃嘛。”那双大大的蔚蓝眼眸咕噜噜转了一圈，勇利一看就知道这孩子又在打什么鬼主意了，并不接他的话。维克托见人不上当撇了撇嘴，拉住他的手，说：“我下周就要放暑假了，勇利陪我去游乐场玩好不好嘛？”

这个要求倒是出乎勇利的意料了，他有些疑惑的问：“那你爸爸妈妈呢，也去吗？”

“他们好忙，已经好几天没有回来了，这段时间我一直住在雅科夫家里。”维克托脸上浮现出一个落寞的神情，“昨天打电话给我说，要下个月才能回来。”

他的父母从几个月前开始就时常出差，这一点勇利也是知道的，他自己也曾被维克托的父母拜托过帮忙照顾这个孩子。他能够理解他们想要给孩子一个更好的生活的想法，但并不赞同他们为了工作而疏忽孩子的这种做法，雅科夫也多次向他们提过这一点，不过见效甚微。

虽然勇利的本意并不希望维克托太黏着自己，但在和维克托的相处中又忍不住更多的去关心他，不自觉地将他当成自己的弟弟来疼。

而本就对勇利充满了憧憬的维克托在这样的相处中更加的黏着他了，在同龄的孩子们结伴玩乐的时候，他更愿意来到这家咖啡店等待对方下班后带着自己回家，给自己做一顿好吃的晚餐，或是去自己喜欢的餐厅。当然，他更喜欢对方在自己的央求下带着自己滑行在冰面上，教自己一些舞蹈动作的时候。

小孩那张精致的小脸上满满都是失落，叫人看了心疼极了。勇利轻叹一声，俯下身平视对方，脸上带着对方熟悉的温柔笑容，说：“那就等你放暑假了，我陪你去游乐场。”

维克托最喜欢这个人对自己笑的一脸温柔的样子了，那会让他觉得心里暖暖的。

他看着对方，眨巴着眼睛说：“我还想和勇利一起滑冰，勇利好久都不和我去冰场了。”

“那是因为你要专心训练准备比赛不是吗。”勇利无奈的看着他，见人又露出一副委屈的神情，连忙道：“好好好，再陪你滑冰。”

“Yeah！我就知道勇利对我最好啦！”维克托欢呼一声，凑过去在人脸上亲了一下，然后看着他说：“勇利把手机给我，我和雅科夫说一声今天不回去啦！”

勇利捏了捏他的脸，将自己的手机交给他，看着他拿着自己的手机翻开通讯录拨通了雅科夫的电话，一边对着电话那头说着什么一边轻车熟路的钻进了员工休息室。

晚饭后维克托又拉着勇利的手求他教自己跳舞，他实在太喜欢这个人的舞蹈风格了，优雅而纯洁，就像落入凡尘的天使一般，让他从看到的第一眼就被吸引了。

他知道勇利的软肋在哪，便故意做出一脸可怜相，说：“我好想用勇利教给我的舞去参加比赛呢。”

哪怕明知这个机灵的小孩是装的，勇利也还是忍不住心软成一片。他将这一切都归结为对方长得实在太精致了，肉呼呼的脸蛋因为瘪嘴而显得圆溜溜的，清澈见底的蓝色眸子溢满了失落，长长的浅色睫毛微微盖住了瞳孔，在脸上投下一片阴影，见了就忍不住的心疼，叫人无条件的答应他所有的要求，只想让他露出开心的笑颜。

勇利租的这个房子是两居室的套房，因为维克托常常央求他教着跳舞的关系，索性把客房改成了舞蹈室，虽然房间不大，但容纳他和维克托倒是绰绰有余。

和平时对维克托的宠溺不同，在教学中的勇利甚至可以称得上是严厉。不过维克托并不会因此而害怕他，因为勇利会在休息时间恢复到他所熟悉的那个温柔样子，而这时候他再诉一诉委屈，对方就会愧疚的亲亲他，然后答应他很多不过分的要求，比如让自己睡前稍微吃个不影响身体的零嘴，或者抱着自己睡觉之类的。

但是今天不同，维克托想要吃甜食的小小要求没有得到满足，他非常不开心，撅着嘴盯着电视里的新闻看，不理会无奈的青年。

勇利手里拿着毛巾有些头疼，小孩的银发湿哒哒的披散在肩上和后背，还淌着水，刚刚换上的衣服都被浸透了。虽然是夏季，但小孩的身子不比成年人，勇利担心他会着凉，可对方还在因为自己不给他吃布丁而生着闷气呢。

“维恰，先把头发擦一擦，你会着凉的。”勇利坐在他的身后，语气轻柔的哄着他，“等你好了，下次再给你做草莓布丁好不好？”

维克托头也不回，气呼呼的想着一个草莓布丁才收买不了自己呢。

“再加上你爱吃的奶油曲奇？”

啊，勇利做的奶油曲奇又香又酥，超级好吃！不对不对，自己不能被收买。维克托转了一半的头硬生生扭了回去，继续看电视。

勇利好笑的看着他，试探着将毛巾放在他的头上，见他没有拒绝便轻轻地搓着他的头发，道：“不可以太贪心哦，今天你已经从我这里得到了一个芝士蛋糕，一个草莓布丁，还有一些奶油曲奇了，吃太多甜食会发胖的。”

维克托听他这么说，嘴又撅了起来，小声的说：“那我这一段时间都没得吃呢，这要怎么补回来呀？”

“唔……”勇利想了想，道：“那你想要我怎么做，除了吃甜食，其他的我都可以答应你哦。”

“真的吗？”这一次小孩直接回过了头，清澈的蔚蓝眸子睁的大大的，充满了期待的看着他，脆生生的说：“我想玩过山车！”

“不行。”勇利想也没想直接拒绝了。

“勇利这个大骗子！”维克托抗议，“你刚刚说除了吃甜食其他都可以答应我的！”

勇利被他噎了一下，心道这孩子越来越机灵了。他摇了摇头，说：“你现在还小，坐过山车太危险了，这种要求我不能答应你。”

维克托哼了一声，不过他自己也知道这个要求得到应允的几率很小，因此并不为难勇利。他想了想，说：“那你今晚抱着我睡。”

“我哪次不是抱着你睡？”勇利好笑的看着他。

维克托看懂了对方脸上的调笑，不自在的别开眼。

他到底是个才11岁的孩子，会对亲近的人产生依赖的心理。

小的时候他最喜欢和爸爸妈妈一起睡觉了，不过稍微懂事一些后就不能再和父母一起睡了，他想做一个听话的孩子，因此并不表现出来，实际上他很喜欢被他们抱着睡觉的，那让他感到很安心。后来又认识了勇利，他第一次在勇利这里过夜的时候提出想和人一起睡，那个对自己一向温柔的青年并没有拒绝，反而在睡觉的时候将自己抱在怀里，还轻拍着他的后背哄着他入睡。

当时的维克托脸红红的，一方面觉得自己是个小男子汉了，被这样对待好像自己是个三四岁的孩子一样；另一方面又很喜欢这种被呵护的感觉，让他觉得心里暖暖的，可舒服了。

“我…我还想听勇利唱歌。”维克托小声的说，“就是上次我睡不着，勇利唱的那首歌。”

勇利稍微一想就明白了他的想法，知道这个年纪的孩子都觉得自己长大了，又控制不住的向大人撒娇。

他将毛巾取下来，摸了摸小孩的头发，拿起吹风机说：“好，我唱给你听。现在我要给你吹头发了，你可以再看一会电视，然后就该睡觉了哦。”

“嗯。”维克托的要求得到了满足，暂时忘记了自己正在因不能吃甜食而生气，开心的点了点头，拿着遥控器将电视调到了一个播放着动画片的频道，乐滋滋的看起来。

勇利将他的头发吹干后，又找了件衣服给他换上。

小孩的体型跟他相差甚远，T恤挂在身上倒像条裙子，勇利有些忍俊不禁，陪着他看了一会电视就哄着人去睡觉。

维克托靠在他的怀里听他轻声的唱那听起来古老又温柔的调子，清澈干净的嗓音在寂静的房间里轻轻回荡，让维克托感觉很是安心，他在对方唱完了以后问道：“这首歌唱的是什么意思呀？”

“大致意思就是远行的雏鸟沿着森林飞回到母亲的怀抱。”勇利说着在他发顶轻吻了一下，“好了，该睡了。”

“那，这首歌勇利是从哪里学的呢？”维克托眨了眨眼，好奇的问。

“是在我小的时候，我妈妈唱给我听，听着听着，就会了。”勇利耐心的说。

“那勇利的妈妈在哪儿呀，我也想听她唱。”

勇利轻轻笑了一下，柔声道：“她已经离开人世了。”

维克托闻言抬头看着他，没有从他脸上找到悲伤的痕迹，又问：“那勇利的爸爸呢？”

勇利知道他是关心自己，摸了摸他的头，说：“他也离开了，我还有一个姐姐，也很早就离开了。”

维克托看着他比自己父母年轻很多的脸庞，心里没来由的生出一股难过，只觉得没了家人的勇利不像自己有爸爸妈妈的关心和疼爱，多孤独啊。

这么想着他凑过去亲亲人的脸，想要安慰他又不知道说什么话，只好又亲了亲。

时间过去了太久，何况是自己太过特殊，提起往事勇利并没有觉得多难过，此时却被小孩安慰的动作弄得心里暖暖的。他拍着对方的后背，笑道：“好了，我不难过。”

“我会一直陪着勇利的。”维克托抬眼看着他，认真的说，“我会一直陪着勇利，不会让勇利觉得难过的。”

“好。”勇利有些复杂的在心里叹了口气，只盼着等几年他长大一些进入青春期，能减少对自己的依赖。

维克托不知道他心里的想法，又在他脸上亲了一下，说：“晚安，勇利。”

“晚安，维恰，做个好梦。”勇利又在他的发上回了一个吻。

小孩很快入睡，勇利却没什么睡意，看着他的脸陷入了沉思。

良久他闭上了眼，几不可闻的轻叹一声。

一开始他只是无法拒绝这个精致可爱的孩子，原以为他只是一时心血来潮，时间长了就不会再对比自己大了十几岁的大人感兴趣，哪知大半年过去会发展成这个样子。

他自己也在这段时间的相处中愈加喜欢这孩子，这实在不是他愿意看到的。

这么多年来他一直避免着和他人发展出各种情感上的羁绊，就是害怕再一次经历生离死别的痛苦。眼下这个孩子却明显的正在朝着产生羁绊这个方向发展着，这让他心情很是复杂，甚至有想过干脆趁着感情还不算特别深厚，直接离开这个地方。

毕竟，眼睁睁的看着时间夺去自己至亲之人的性命，那种痛苦，他已经不想再承受了啊。

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

-03-

勇利和维克托约在暑假后的第一个周末去游乐场，那一天正好他休假，他按照约定的时间来到雅科夫家楼下接人。

维克托听见敲门声直接跑了出去，看的走在他后面的雅科夫连连摇头。

“早安，勇利！”维克托打开门直接伸出手抱住了俯下身的青年，微微侧过头亲在人脸侧。

“早安，维恰。”勇利摸着他的头回了一个吻，然后松开他看向走在后面的雅科夫，朝他温和的笑着打招呼：“早安，雅科夫，好久不见。”

“早安，勇利。”雅科夫对他点了点头，一向严肃的脸看着两人柔和下来，嘱咐道：“他前两天蛀牙刚掉，你别由着他给他吃太多甜食。”

维克托听到这话脸鼓了起来，勇利好笑的摸了摸他的头，对雅科夫道：“好，我知道了。你不和我们一起吗？”

雅科夫摇摇头，颇为嫌弃的摆了摆手，说：“有什么好玩的，你带着他闹腾去吧，我懒得跟你们折腾。”

勇利知道他的性子，也不再多说什么，带着维克托朝他挥了挥手。

周末的游乐场人本来就多，何况又是暑假期间，很多父母家人带着孩子来玩的，整个游乐场人来人往的很是热闹。

维克托虽然来过游乐场很多次，不过和自己的朋友单独一起来还是第一次，何况这个朋友还是自己憧憬的对象，待自己像哥哥一样好，因此他非常的开心。

他兴致勃勃的拉着青年到处转悠，带着他去玩自己喜欢的游乐项目，想将自己这份快乐的心情分享给对方。

勇利很耐心的陪着他，并不会因为和小孩一起玩儿童项目而觉得无趣。

他们在天黑之前离开了游乐场，勇利臂弯里夹着几个给小孩赢来的玩偶，将人背在背上，慢慢的往回走。

维克托趴在他的背上打哈欠，玩了一整天下来累的直犯困。他抱紧了青年的脖子，不自觉的在人背上蹭了蹭，慢慢闭上眼睛睡了过去。

勇利感受到他的动作，微微回过头，只看见一个银色的头顶，他的嘴角勾起一个温柔的弧度，继续慢慢的朝着雅科夫家走去。

西落的太阳并不刺眼，散发着柔和的光芒，将天边染成了漂亮的橙色。

勇利看着地上被拉得长长的影子，想起了自己小时候。

那时候还没有游乐场，镇上的小孩们都是在田野山间玩耍，却也开心得很。偶尔他和姐姐会跟着母亲一起去山里采一些山菇，往往会在太阳下山的时候回到家中。

那时候的太阳也像现在这般，收敛了刺眼的光芒变得柔和，将天边染成漂亮的橙色，给那些山那些树，视线所及的一切都染上一层暖暖的光晕。

他会因为长远的山路趴在母亲或者姐姐的背上，不知不觉的睡过去，等到他揉着眼睛醒来的时候，他会看见父亲站在家门口朝着他们挥手。

那是他至爱的家人，即使时间将他们分开了，他也永远将他们记在心里，并遵循他们的嘱咐，努力而坚强，积极且乐观的活在这个世上。

勇利将维克托送回了雅科夫那里，又陪着小孩用过了晚餐才告别离开。

这个夏天可以说是勇利来到圣彼得堡以后最忙碌的夏天了，算起来也正好是他来到这里一年多的时间，距离能够顺畅的使用俄语交流还有很长的路要走，而维克托的存在则可以说是在他意料之外。

因为暑假的缘故，维克托除了日常的训练以外就是入侵勇利的生活，勇利要上班的时候他就坐在书桌前写作业，写完了以后他也会觉得无聊，只好一边看电视一边不时的去看看墙上的挂钟。

等到勇利休假的时候，维克托就完完全全的霸占了他的休息时间，央着人带自己去海边玩，亦或是待在舞蹈室里一整天。

对维克托来说，不管做什么，只要是和勇利在一起就很开心。甚至暑假期间他的爸爸妈妈带着他去旅行，他也会在路上想念对方。

他在路上拍了好多照片，等着回去了以后将照片从相机里导出来，然后给那个人看。

他会在和雅科夫通话的时候不自觉的想念那个人带着自己在冰上滑行时的样子，在一个人躺在床上时想念那个人将自己抱在怀里唱着歌哄自己睡觉时的样子。

所以他在旅行结束回到圣彼得堡后，迫不及待的想要见到对方。

勇利将他对自己的依赖归结为自己对他的宠溺，不过他依然无法拒绝这个孩子睁着一双蓝汪汪的眼睛仰着那张精致的笑脸看自己时的模样。

而且他也很喜欢在冰上起舞时的感觉。

在他漫长的人生里，舞蹈是他为数不多的喜好之一。虽然因为一些特殊的原因他无法站上更大的舞台，不过他依然坚持跳了数十年，一个普通的舞蹈演员所能活跃那么长的岁月，直到他不得不因为这张没有丝毫变化的脸而离开。

在过去数不清的时间里，他做过很多事，包括现在工作的咖啡店也只是他众多工作类型中的一种而已，对他来说没有任何意义。而就在前几十年，尝试着接触了舞蹈的自己，第一次感觉到自己并不孤独。

那种感觉很难用言语去形容，勇利只觉得自己在跳起来的时候好像整个人都变成了音乐凝聚出来的情感实体，那时候他不再是自己，而是纯粹的音乐表演的一个形式。

踩着冰刀在冰上起舞的感觉和那相差不多，还要更多一些，尤其是在尝试跳跃的时候，让他觉得自己是在挣脱时间对他的束缚。

当他第一次跳起来的时候，在那短短的一瞬间，他真的感受到自己挣脱了束缚，获得了他无法拥有的自由。

虽然，仅仅是一瞬，但他爱上了那种感觉。

“你的天赋真的很好，如果说表演的感染力是因为你曾经学习跳舞的话，那么你的跳跃完美程度和你的体力都能够为你带来荣耀。”雅科夫背着双手，看着微微喘气的青年这么说。

“很荣幸得到你的夸奖，雅科夫。”勇利朝他笑了笑，取过自己放在一旁的眼镜重新戴上，说：“我仅仅是喜欢这种感觉罢了，我知道你想说什么，我没有兴趣。更何况，我这个年纪就算真的去做了运动员，也算个老年人啦。”

“这倒是。”雅科夫点点头，有些可惜的轻叹了口气，又将目光放回到自己的学生身上。

维克托正在努力的将刚才学到的动作展现出来，他回想着青年做出动作时的那种空灵气质，好像随时都会消失的幻影一般充满了美好。在这个年纪的他性格还不明显，但已经有些雏形，是和青年完全不同的类型，因此他想要完全的模仿对方的风格是没办法做到的。

对此他有些泄气，即使青年和自己的教练都安慰他说每个人都有自己的风格，也不能打消他内心的失落。

他想要将对方如冰上的天使一样起舞的模样完全的模仿下来，再用那个姿态去参加比赛的话，一定可以得到优胜的。

“别想太多，维恰。”勇利摸了摸他的头，轻声道，“即使你完全的将我模仿下来，那也是我，而不是真正的你。我教你跳舞，可不是为了看你变成我的，明白吗？”

维克托不太懂他的话，有些茫然的看着他。

雅科夫也有些头疼，不知道该怎么和一个孩子解释其中复杂的概念。

勇利一手不自觉的点在自己唇上，这是他在思考时的小动作。他想了想，说：“你瞧，草莓布丁和芒果布丁一样很好吃对吧？”

这个很容易理解，维克托点头的同时还想起了对方做给自己吃的这两种布丁，又有些嘴馋起来。

“那么，维恰是更喜欢草莓布丁还是芒果布丁呢？”勇利说，“都很喜欢不是吗。所以滑冰的时候也是如此，你不必想着该怎么去模仿我的风格，因为你也像草莓布丁一样，和芒果布丁一样是很好吃的。”

这么一说维克托就理解了，还有些阴霾的小脸晴朗起来，又兴冲冲的继续滑回到场地中心去了。

“很形象的比喻，”雅科夫说，看着青年的目光很是柔和，“你对他总是很有办法。”

“大概是待的太久了，受了些影响。”勇利有些无奈的对他摇了摇头，说，“总是不自觉的将自己想象成一个孩子，然后思考该怎么说怎么做，才能让他更好的理解。”

雅科夫笑了一声，并不接话，他将目光移回到冰场中央那个专心致志的小身影上，眼中满满都是对自己学生的满意。

在维克托进入赛前训练的时候，勇利便不再出现在冰场了。

日子就这么紧锣密鼓的飞速溜走，很快的湖面又结了冰，偶尔他还是会在小孩的要求下带着他去那片他们相遇的湖面上滑行。

维克托很喜欢他拉着自己的手滑行的时候，他们什么也不做，只是简简单单的一起滑行在冰面上，让他感觉自己好像被带着在飞行一般。

小小的孩子并没有意识到自己对青年的依赖一天比一天更重，勇利却有些忧虑起来。

他想了一个月的时间，最后终于下了决定。

他决定离开这里。

虽然很舍不得那个精致的小孩，还有他看似严厉实则温柔的教练雅科夫，可勇利更加不愿意将来看到他们惊恐的表情，以及所有人不得不面对的死亡。

趁着现在还来得及，干脆就这样离开吧，反正维恰还小，难过一阵子大概就会忘了。勇利这么对自己说着，开始收拾行李。

他需要带走的东西不多，何况身外物对他而言意义不大，很快就收拾好了。他打开电脑准备研究一下地图，看看将哪里作为下一个落脚点合适，电话就先亮了起来，随后是铃声响彻在房间内。

“雅科夫，怎么了？”他有些疑惑的接起电话，看了一眼腕表，已经是晚上十点多了。

“打扰了，勇利，”雅科夫的声音听起来有些焦急，“维恰在不在你那？”

“不在，怎么了？”勇利眉头一跳，有种不好的预感。

雅科夫在电话那头重重的叹了口气，简单的将事情说了一遍，勇利越听心越沉。

维克托的父母没能赶在他生日前一天回来，还决定最近一年都将为了事业而待在国外，将维克托拜托给雅科夫照顾。原本期盼着父母回来陪自己过生日的维克托听到电话后偷偷跑了出去，雅科夫挂上电话才发现大门开着，找了一圈没找到人，猜想维克托可能是去找勇利了，这才打电话来问。

“他不在我这里，别急，我这就出门去找。”勇利皱着眉，心里止不住的跟雅科夫一样焦急，“报警了吗？”

“唉，还不到立案时间。”

对方的回复让勇利的心揪了起来，他披上外套拉开门，就看见让两人着急的孩子正低着头站在门口，身上只穿着薄薄的睡衣，脚上一只拖鞋还不见了踪影，脚丫子冻的通红。

“不用找了，他在我这里。”勇利将他拉进来抱了起来，对电话那头说，“我一开门就看见他在我家门口，看起来不太好，我给他收拾一下，先挂了。”

勇利挂了电话，将人抱进房里放在沙发上，用毛毯将人裹起来，看了看他的脚，发现只是冻的冰凉，并没有受伤稍微松了口气。

他将小孩抱进怀里，用手捂着他冰凉的脸蛋，说：“下回不准再这样招呼都不打一声就乱跑了，你知不知道我们多担心你？”

维克托心里知道自己不该不和雅科夫说一声就跑出来，可是他实在很难过，想也不想就跑了过来。此时被一向温柔的人用如此严厉的音调说话，一下子委屈全涌了上来。

他泪眼汪汪的抬头想跟人说自己有多难过，目光却扫过放在沙发旁的行李箱，他心里突然泛起一阵恐慌，眼神扫了客厅一圈，发现和平时看到的不一样，收拾的很干净，就如同自己的父母第一次出差的时候一样。

“勇利，你也要走吗？”他抓着人的衣服，带着哭腔问。

勇利看着他，摸了摸他的脸，没有说话。

维克托包在眼眶里的眼泪一下子就掉出来了，他抱着人的腰，哭着道：“你也不要我了吗？你不要走好不好，我不想你走。”

除了第一次见面的时候，勇利几乎没有见他哭过，此时被他哭的心疼极了，连忙拍着他的后背安抚道：“维恰，你的爸爸妈妈没有不要你，只是有必须要忙的事。我也不没有不要你，只是该离开了。”

维克托不懂，他不懂那些必须要忙的事是什么，也不懂为什么勇利该离开。

“那你为什么要走？你不要走……”

“维恰，”勇利轻声道，“人的一生会遇见很多人，你会发现不是每个人都会一直陪在你的身边。”

“我不懂，为什么勇利不能一直陪在我身边？”

勇利不知道该怎么回答他，沉默了一会，说：“等你长大了， 自然会明白的。”

“可我还没长大，”维克托抬头看他，豆大的泪滴争先恐后的溢出那双蔚蓝的瞳，染红了眼角，“我不明白，你不要走好不好？”

勇利抬手抹去他的眼泪，并没有说话。

维克托哭的更厉害了，抽抽噎噎的，只觉得好难过。他的爸爸妈妈不要他了，跑到很远的国外去忙那些必须要忙的事，他的勇利也不要他了。

他不知道该怎么做才能让人留下来，只能一个劲的哭，断断续续的重复着自己还没长大，让他不要走的话语。

小孩的抽泣声在寂静的客厅里回荡，一下一下的敲在他心上，原本就有些不舍的心情被无限放大。勇利很是无奈，觉得自己真是拿这个小家伙毫无办法。

勇利一直给他擦着眼泪，发现怎么也擦不完，便捧着他的脸看着他，叹了口气，道：“好了好了，别再哭了，我不走了。”

维克托眨了眨眼，生怕他在骗自己，打着哭嗝问：“真，真的？”

“真的，”勇利无奈的哄他，“你刚刚不是一直在说吗，你还没长大呢。”

维克托张了张嘴，想说那等自己长大了以后呢。可是他看着青年镜片后那双漂亮的眼，不知为何，不敢问出口。

他抽泣着又将自己埋进人怀里，鼻涕眼泪全抹在对方的衣服上，双手抱得紧紧的，怕人骗自己。

勇利拍着他的后背，轻轻闭上眼，掩去了眸中的复杂。

“好了，别哭了，我会陪着维恰长大。”

等到这个孩子长大了，总该能好好道别了吧。也许会比现在难过许多，但应该也不是那么难以承受。

一个孩子长大又需要多久呢，不过短短几年罢了。

他这么想着，又轻叹口气。

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

-04-

耳机里是轻柔舒缓的钢琴声，宽阔的冰场只有寥寥几人，为少年留出了很大一片地方。

黑色的训练服将少年的身形衬的很是修长，他踩着冰刀滑行在冰面上，银色的马尾随着他的动作飘扬起来，在空气中形成一条漂亮的弧线。

他在一个抬手回拢的动作后起跳，漂亮的旋转。

人的思绪会在某些瞬间被无限拉长，在这样的瞬间里，思绪并不与时间同步。

比如他在看到那个人起跳的瞬间会睁大了眼仔细的看，什么都来不及想，在自己起跳的时候还能分神的去懊恼起跳时机抓的不够完美。

一，二，三，四，然后落地。

不算完美，但非常漂亮。

他几不可见的皱了下眉，找回身体的重心后继续动作，直到最后一个旋转完成他停了下来，双手合十低下头，做了一个祈祷的动作。

就像一个虔诚祷告的天使，如同他所憧憬的那个人一般。

雅科夫额头的青筋直跳，他一直忍着直到少年滑到场边才爆发出来，冲着人劈头盖脸就是一顿质问：“维恰！我不是说了不准跳四周跳的吗！会影响你发育的！”

“哇啊，雅科夫好可怕！”维克托做出一个受惊的表情，直直的扑进给自己递水的青年怀里，闷着脸说：“勇利快保护我！”

勇利无奈的拍了拍少年的后背，有些感叹他长得真快，明明三年前还是个只比自己腰稍微高一些的小孩，如今已经是个到自己肩膀的少年了。

他看着雅科夫紧紧皱在一起的眉头和努力压制着怒火的表情觉得好笑，将赖在自己怀里的少年推开，看着他说：“维恰，雅科夫说的没错，你太乱来了。四周跳对现在的你来说负荷太大，会影响到你的身体发育，对你没有好处。”

雅科夫最喜欢青年严谨的态度和并不盲目宠着他这一点，闻言脸色稍微松了一些，对维克托道：“你真想跳，就赶紧长到16岁加入成年组，那时候我不拦着你，随便你跳。”

“唉，那还有两年，好长哦。”维克托叹了口气，却狡猾的并没有做出承诺，而是看着青年，问他：“勇利会来看我的比赛吗？”

“维恰的比赛是在国外吧，抱歉呢，去不了。”勇利拍了拍他的头，脸上带着歉意的微笑，“我会收看转播的，所以你要加油啊。”

维克托失望的垂下脑袋，又伸出手环住青年的腰，语气颇有些委屈：“明明之前的比赛勇利不管再忙都会去看的，这一次却不能来……这是勇利第一次为我编完整的舞，我好想让勇利亲眼看着我用这支舞拿下第一名呢。”

勇利和无奈的雅科夫对视了一眼，一起摇了摇头。

雅科夫对着他挥了挥手，用眼神示意他自己搞定心情明显不佳的少年，然后毫不犹豫的无视了青年求助的眼神转身离去。

勇利低头看着那个银色的发顶有些无奈，只觉得自己真是拿这个少年没有一点办法。

他的父母现在几乎已经是定居在国外了，事业也是蒸蒸日上，似乎是早已习惯了忙碌的生活，他们对于儿子的关心从一开始的视频电话慢慢的变成了银行卡里的汇款和一句简单的问候。

于是维克托在这里能够感受到的温情，全都来自于雅科夫和勇利。雅科夫性格有些古板严肃，在和维克托的相处是一个长辈和老师的存在，相比之下勇利则像一个温柔的兄长对他嘘寒问暖，无微不至，且能满足他所有的要求。

在这样的情况下，维克托会听从雅科夫对自己的安排和计划，但是他会更加的依赖勇利。

似乎是将对父母的依赖那一份一起转移到了青年的身上，维克托现在有一大半的时间赖在对方的身边，理所当然的享受着青年的温柔。他非常喜欢青年细心的问候，亲手做出来的美味晚餐与点心，挤在小床上时温暖的怀抱和轻柔的晚安吻。

这让他觉得这个世界上还是有人疼爱自己，会把自己捧在手心里的。

而带给自己这样感受的青年，不仅仅是温暖了他的内心，更是在冰上用他那无与伦比的漂亮舞姿占据着他的心房，让他从三年前第一眼看到的时候起，就移不开目光，想要追随着他的步伐和他一起翱翔在天空之上。

维克托第一次学到“憧憬”这个词的时候，就明白了自己对那个人的喜欢就是这样的心情，所以他才想要模仿对方在冰上的姿态，跳出同样完美的四周跳。

“勇利是我的守护天使，不在现场的话我会超失望的。”维克托的声音有些闷闷的，他对今年的比赛很有信心，希望能够在拿到奖牌的第一时间和这个人分享，可是现在对方却告诉他去不了，这让他非常失落。

勇利从第一次相遇时就被少年称为天使，这么长时间的相处下来对方也经常这么叫他，他早就习惯了。

他听着少年的话语轻叹口气，自己也很是没办法。他自然也是很想去现场观看对方的比赛，只是他目前还是黑户，手里也只有特殊渠道弄来的足以骗过各种机器的身份证，签证和护照却并没有和身份证一起办理。更加不巧的是他认识的那个有渠道弄到这些东西的人去年因为发生意外而离世了，现在再去办理的话，光是找人就能花去大把时间，等到东西办下来，维克托的比赛都结束了。

“抱歉，维恰，我真的去不了。”勇利抱了抱他，轻声道，“我保证下一次我一定会去，所以，别难过好吗。”

维克托抬头看了他一眼，藏在镜片后那双漂亮的棕红色眼眸里面所装载的温柔叫他移不开眼，只觉得心中因为对方不能出席自己的比赛而带来的失落都一扫而空。他听见了对方的保证，想到这个人从来没有骗过自己，便点点头不再为难对方，道：“那等我回来，我要看到勇利为我准备的生日礼物，新年礼物，还有庆祝我获胜的礼物哦。”

“你还真是越长大越贪心。”勇利戳了戳他的额头，笑道，“好，都给你准备。”

“还要吃勇利做的猪排饭。”

“好。”

“还要勇利为我编舞，和我一起滑冰。”

“好。”

“还要，嗯，还要……”维克托皱着眉，有些想不出来还想要什么，便说：“剩下的，等我想到了再告诉你。”

勇利忍俊不禁的看着他，并不戳破，点头笑道：“好。”

维克托满意了，拉着他的手去找雅科夫，要和两人一起吃饭。

一个月后，勇利将维克托和雅科夫送到了机场，在入口和两人告别。

“我和雅科夫会想念勇利的，我每天晚上都会给勇利打电话的哦。”维克托抱着青年的腰不撒手，反反复复念叨着。

雅科夫在一旁扶额叹气，勇利好笑的摸着少年漂亮的银发，不厌其烦的应着。一直到时间快到了，维克托才在两人的催促下不舍的松开了手，一步三回头的进了安检。

他在进安检口前最后回头看了一眼，青年站在隔离线外朝着回过头的他挥手，脸上依旧挂着那个他所熟悉的温柔笑容，做了一个“加油”的口型。

维克托朝着他咧开嘴开心的笑，再一次在心里想着，自己一定会非常想念他的。

这一次的比赛他发挥的很稳定，甚至比以往更加出色，以致于在他擅自将一个三周跳改成四周跳以后，雅科夫难得的没有敲他的额头，而是气冲冲的将他说了一顿。

维克托心里很得意，想着勇利看到以后有没有像观众一样，觉得很惊喜呢。

不过晚上打电话的时候听到对方没有什么情绪起伏的声音维克托就知道，他大概是和雅科夫一样，生气多一点。

“好想要快点结束比赛，回到勇利的身边呐。”维克托躺在床上，抬手虚抓了一下头顶的暖光，这么说着，“好想和勇利一起滑冰啊，好想念勇利啊。”

电话那头沉默了一下，再次开口时声音又恢复到了自己所熟悉的那个温柔语调。维克托在电话这头得意的笑，嘴里还跟抹了蜜一样，甜甜的话一个劲儿往外倒。

雅科夫躺在他旁边的床上手里拿着报纸看他抖机灵，心中对那个温柔的青年充满了同情。

快三十岁的人被一个十四岁的小屁孩给哄的团团转，能不同情吗。

该说是维克托这孩子嘴巴太甜，还是勇利那个年轻人耳根子太软呢。雅科夫看着少年的侧脸心想，大概是两者都有吧。

他一点也没有自己也经常被小屁孩给哄的团团转的自觉，内心擅自同情起别人来。

比赛结束后他和雅科夫回到圣彼得堡时，天空正飘着大雪，他老远就看见等在出口的青年，直直的朝着那个身影跑了过去，跳起来一把揽住人的脖子，腿直接缠在对方腰上，像个树袋熊一样挂在了人身上。

“勇利，我好想你！”他说着都觉得眼前模糊起来，心里的雀跃被浓浓的委屈替代，甚至有些埋怨这个人太长时间没有陪在自己身边。

才会害的他心里一直觉得空空的，现在见到人反而更难过。

他已经过了15岁生日，身型还和离开前一样。可到底是不比从前还小的模样，勇利被他这一下撞的往后退了两步稳住身体，有些无奈的抱着他以免他摔下去。

“你想不想我，想不想我？”维克托被他抱住后更加肆无忌惮了，双手拍着他的脸，皱着眉一个劲儿的问。

“维恰。”勇利看着他唤了一声，维克托就收了手，重新抱住他的脖子把脸埋进人颈窝，呼吸着他衣服上淡淡的清香。

“你下一次，可不能抛下我了。”他闷闷的说。

他听见青年低低的笑了一声，干净的嗓音应了一声：“好。”

雅科夫对维克托黏着对方的行为见惯不怪，只是觉得有些丢脸，明明都是个大孩子了，还跟小时候一样挂在人身上，看起来别提多别扭了。

他提着行李箱直接从两人身边越过去，假装不认识两人，直到上了车才跟勇利打了招呼，三个人在车上聊着关于维克托比赛的事。

勇利一直有收看比赛转播，比赛外的时间也会和少年打电话，对方会将自己每天做了什么汇报一样的告诉他，所以他可以说是几乎没有不知道的事。即便如此，他听着两人兴致勃勃的谈论也还是很认真。

他将之前答应维克托的承诺一一兑现，好吃的猪排饭，可口的饭后甜点，以及三样精致的礼物维克托都很喜欢，抱着人的脖子抬头蹭着对方的脸，就像只在向主人撒娇的大型犬一样。

雅科夫将相机固定好后设置了时间，三人在餐桌前留了一张合影。

这张合影后来摆在维克托的床头，一直放了好多年。

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

-05-

万里无云的晴天，空无一人的咖啡店，轻柔舒缓的音乐，棕发的漂亮女人，还有男人挂着温柔浅笑的脸。

以及两人之间如情人的拥抱，女人双唇印在自己时常亲吻的脸颊上的那个吻。

维克托无法控制自己不去回想那天自己的所见。

他如今也是个十五岁大男孩了，虽然对于情爱之事还懵懵懂懂，但这并不代表他会不知道自己所见的那一幕表达着什么。

虽然夏季是花滑界的假期，但对于一边忙于学业一边忙于训练的维克托而言，假期是一周仅一天的休息日，暑假过后更是全部变成了每日必不可少的冰上训练。

他并不像同期的其他孩子那样盼着休息日的到来，相互谈论着要去哪里玩，去看哪部新上映的电影。因为他的休息日和那个人绑在了一起，他会在休息日前一天和雅科夫打好招呼以后提前离开冰场，然后去那家熟悉的咖啡店，点一份当日推荐的甜点和饮品，然后坐在靠窗的位置静静等着那个人下班。

然后他会告诉那个人自己想吃什么，他们会一起去餐厅或者超市购买食材，再回到那个人的家里，他会在看电视的时候等到一声“可以吃饭啦”。饭后他会负责收拾餐具，在这之后直到休息日结束后的第二天早上，他都会和那个人在一起。

哪怕只是待在家里和那个人一起打扰卫生，他也不会觉得无聊。

因为这么几年都是这样过来的，所以他从没想过，那个人是和自己不同的。

他是成年人，比自己大了整整十五岁，是早该成家的年纪。

维克托在学校里也见过谈恋爱的同学，他看着那些同学分分合合觉得所谓的“爱情”真是一件麻烦事，从来不觉得这件事会和自己扯上关系。

因此当他看见女人亲吻那个人的时候，他眨了眨眼，准备推门的手好像突然没了力气一般，将他隔在了从门缝里泄露出一丝冷气的咖啡店外。

维克托咬着雪糕棍子在外面蹲了十来分钟，一边想着勇利不觉得“爱情”很麻烦吗一边回过头去看店里的情形，那个女人已经不见了。于是维克托站起来拍拍略微发麻的腿，推开门走进去，照常点了一份今日推荐的甜点和一杯冷饮，然后坐在靠窗的位置静静等着他下班。

而现在，距离那一天已经过了半个月了，那天所见的情景却并没有随着时间一起流逝，反而愈发清晰起来。

为何自己会如此在意那一幕呢？维克托皱着眉，看着在货架前给自己挑选零食的青年突然睁大了眼。

一定是因为勇利都不告诉自己嘛，过去这么久也不见他提起关于“女朋友”的事，可是自己那天明明都看见了两个人亲密的样子，还把自己当什么都不懂的小孩一样瞒着也太没意思了！

真是没办法，就由自己主动向勇利提起好了，还要好好告诉他这种事不用隐瞒自己，毕竟自己也是即将加入成年组的男人了呀。

维克托对自己的体贴很是满意，于是扑到青年的怀里，迎着对方不解的目光朝着人挤了挤眼，道：“呐，勇利，下周的休息日可以把你的女朋友带来哦，我们可以一起玩啊。”

“啊？”勇利一头雾水的看着怀里的少年，手里还维持着从货架上取下商品的姿势。

维克托将他的表现认为是对自己知道了秘密的惊讶，有些得意的继续道：“她喜欢看电影吗，像你和我一样喜欢科幻片吗？我们可以一起去看呀，或者她想去游乐园也可以哦，海边的话我也没有意见呢，如果喜欢逛街那一定很需要我吧，勇利的审美太差啦！啊还有，她也喜欢滑冰……”

“维恰。”勇利无奈的将零食丢进手推车，随后伸出手指抵在少年的唇上阻止了他接下来的话，问：“是什么让你觉得我有女朋友？又从哪里听了奇怪的话吗，不是都告诉你那些都是骗人的，根本不准。”

还记得以前有一次他不知道是从哪里听了一个奇怪的说法，问自己是先有鸡还是先有蛋，可把自己头疼坏了，解释了好半天物种进化论，硬生生给人上了一堂生物课。

大概是自那以后发掘出了小孩的好奇心，总是拿着不知从哪里听来的或者看来的奇怪说法问自己和雅科夫，每每都把两人问的头疼不已。后来雅科夫一被他问到就摆着手，一脸嫌弃和不耐烦的叫他去问勇利。

维克托也知道自己以前问了太多奇怪的问题，打了个哈哈混过去，朝勇利眨了眨眼，道：“勇利还要瞒着我吗，我都看到了哦，上次我去找你的时候你们不是抱在一起吗，她还亲了你，像这样。”

他说着踮起脚抬头在青年脸上亲了一下，然后得意的看着对方，一脸“你瞒不了我”的模样。

“嗯？”勇利本来还有些疑惑，被他这么一示范就想起来了，摸了摸他的头，说：“我只是在拒绝后礼貌性的感谢她罢了，她并不是我的女朋友。”

“咦，不是吗？”维克托有些惊讶，想了想，有些好奇的问：“那勇利没有喜欢的人吗，不打算找个女朋友然后结婚吗？”

“喜欢的人啊……”勇利喃喃重复了一句，声音轻的让维克托几乎以为是错觉。随后他听见青年轻叹了一声，对自己说：“没有这个打算。”

“咦，为什么？”

“好了，你问题太多了，我的事情不用你操心。”勇利捏了捏他的脸，玩笑似的说：“而且现在我照顾你都忙不过来了，哪里还有心思再去找一个女朋友。”

“勇利的话就好像在说我是个麻烦一样，明明我也有帮忙做家务啊。”维克托噘着嘴不满的说。

“我不是那个意思，”勇利笑道，“如果有女朋友的话，要照顾的就是两个人的心情，也会花很多时间去陪着对方，感情的磨合也是一个很漫长的过程。不过，这些对现在的你来说还太早了，所以这个话题到此为止。”

维克托应了一声，将人松开，推着手推车跟在他后面在各个货架前走走停停，脑中不停的想着对方所说的话里隐藏的含义。

他不懂对方所说的“感情的磨合”是什么，但是能够懂“花很多时间去陪着对方”这句话。

他记得学校里看见的那些情侣总是经常约出去玩，公园散步也好，游乐场也好，逛街也好，总是腻在一起。他试着想象了一下如果勇利有女朋友了话，也会如那些情侣一样这样陪着对方去做和自己做过的这些事，也会给她做好吃的饭菜和可口的点心，也会抱着她一起窝在沙发上看电视。

他将自己和勇利一起做的事都想象了一遍，无论是在这些情景里加入某个女性的身影，或者是将自己替换成某个女性，他都觉得不舒服，心里好像被什么东西堵住了一样，闷闷的难受。

他在排队结账的时候拉住了青年的手，迎着那双漂亮的棕红眼眸眨了眨眼，很是无辜的样子，说：“我不想勇利找女朋友呢。我刚刚想了一下，如果以后我和勇利的中间加进来一个人的话，无论做什么都要多一个人和我分享勇利，我不喜欢那样。”

少年深邃的蔚蓝眼眸干净澄澈，勇利有些忍俊不禁，揉了揉他的发，道：“维恰，你以后也会遇见一个喜欢的人，将来你会和某个你爱的人组成一个家庭。那时候如果我也还在你的身边，和你们像现在这样的相处，你们也会觉得我多余，那个人也会觉得在和我分享你，也同样不喜欢那样。”

维克托皱了皱眉，有些想不出来他所说的那个场景，索性不再去想，看着他说：“那我和勇利一直在一起不就好了，我也喜欢勇利，而且现在勇利的家也是我的家呀，我们也组成家庭了。”

勇利忍不住笑了出来，轻轻敲了敲他的头，道：“傻，现在你大概还不明白‘喜欢’的区别在哪里，等你再长大一些就明白了。”

维克托不解的看着他，想了半天想不明白，便将其抛之脑后，转而问道：“那勇利找不找女朋友呀？”

勇利瞥了他一眼，没理他，从推车里将商品取出来等着结账。

维克托从这一眼里得到了答案，原本有些不快的心情一扫而空，又重新变得雀跃起来。

他不知道自己心情转变的原因，只是一想到以后能够一直和这个人待在一起就很开心，这让他迫不及待的想要拉着人一起在冰上滑行，再跳三个四周跳来表达自己内心的愉悦。

不过现在他们需要开着车将后座上两大袋子的东西送回家里，然后一起准备丰盛的晚餐，一起滑冰显然是不行了。

维克托关上车门没有急着系安全带，而是拉着青年的衣服示意他靠过来，然后凑过去亲吻在对方的脸颊。

他咧着嘴笑嘻嘻的，一副很高兴的样子。

勇利不知道他内心的想法，只当他是嘴馋了，从扶手下的置物盒里取了一颗糖果剥开塞进人嘴里，然后示意他坐好将安全带系上。

维克托嘴里包着糖，心里美滋滋的，朝着他侧过脸，伸出手指点了点。

勇利看他得意的样子觉得好笑，伸出手捏了捏他的脸，被人拍开又凑近了些，这才笑着在人脸上回吻了一下。

少年这下满意了，拉好了安全带侧过头看窗外。他的视线扫过后视镜里的自己，只觉得自己的眼睛今天格外好看，里面好像被阳光照进去了一样，亮晶晶的。

他忍不住朝着镜子里的自己挤了挤眼睛。

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

-06-

站在对面的女孩有一头柔软的棕色短发，漂亮的浅色眸子，楚楚动人的精致脸庞。

她的脸上因为来往同学的视线而有些泛红，眼睛却毫不闪躲的盯着维克托，让他暗地里叹了口气。

“抱歉呢，我现在还没有这个想法哦。”维克托朝着她微微欠身，脸上扬起一个灿烂的笑容，婉拒了对方的表白。

这也不是他第一次被女孩子拦住进行表白了，无一例外的全都拒绝了。

他不像学校里其他男孩那样，被漂亮的女孩子表白的话无论认不认识，马上就会答应在一起交往，然后将此当做谈资来向朋友炫耀自己的魅力。他只要光是想到和某个人交往以后要牺牲掉很多私人时间来陪伴对方就觉得很麻烦，相比起自己去照顾某个女孩，他更愿意和勇利在一起享受勇利的照顾。

“所以呢，你又拒绝了？”勇利一边切菜一边轻声问道。

“我又不喜欢她嘛，都不认识啊。”维克托趴在台子上看着他清瘦的背影，理所当然的说。

“原来维恰是喜欢两情相悦的类型啊，那有喜欢的女孩子吗？”勇利笑了一声，微微回过头看了他一眼。

都说成长中的孩子一天一个样，这话不假。不知不觉间他圆嘟嘟的小脸蛋褪去了稚嫩，长成了十分漂亮的模样，虽然还略显稚气，却也已经能够看得出来将来是个超级美男子了。他的身量也一天一天的在抽高，现在自己只比他高半个头了。

这么想着，勇利轻叹了一声，道：“维恰长大了呢，已经到了可以谈恋爱的年纪了呀。”

“才没有啦！谈恋爱什么的好麻烦啊。”维克托不满的看着他，见人又将头转回去不理会自己，明显是敷衍自己的模样鼓起了脸。

他盯着人的背影眨了眨眼，嘴角勾起一个坏笑，道：“那勇利来和我谈恋爱吧。”

“在说什么傻话呢。”勇利头也不回的道。

“因为我是喜欢两情相悦的类型嘛。”维克托笑着说，“呐，我喜欢勇利，勇利也喜欢我，这不是刚刚好嘛。”

“好啦，我不该打趣你，我道歉。”

“我真的很喜欢你，你在冰上的舞姿十分漂亮，就像精灵一样让我移不开目光。你的每一场比赛我都有看，我喜欢你，请跟我交往吧！”

“哈哈，你都是被这样告白的吗，听起来更像是狂热的粉丝呢。”勇利回过头，就见少年手里握着一把叉子，向着自己做出一个递花的动作，“维恰，你在干嘛？”

“你看不出来吗，我在模仿电影里的王子向公主求爱啊。”维克托说着又把叉子往前递了递，“我爱你，请接受我这颗真心吧。”

勇利叹了口气，有些后悔自己刚才打趣了这个少年。他转过身去从少年手中抽出了那把叉子，然后俯下身在他额头轻吻了一下，笑道：“我也爱你，现在去洗手准备吃饭吧，我的王子殿下。”

维克托应了一声，乖乖去洗手，不再和他开玩笑了。

当天晚上，维克托做了一个梦。

梦的内容在醒来以后就记不清了，但是性质还是知道的。

也不是没有做过类似的梦，可反应如此强烈的却是头一次。

他坐了起来，掀开被子往里看了一眼，抬手捂住了发烫的脸。

啊，怎么办才好……

偏偏这时那个人推开房间门走了进来。

“维恰，该起床了，早餐已经做好了哦。”勇利说着往床上看去，就见少年满脸通红的望着自己，视线对上的一瞬间立马躲开了。

他脸上的神情实在很好懂，再稍微想一下他还是处在发育中的青少年，勇利几乎是立刻就明白了在他身上发生的事。他忍不住笑了一声，而少年脸上的温度因为这一声嗤笑更加滚烫了，用那双漂亮的蔚蓝眸子瞪着青年。

“快起来收拾一下吧，我在外面等你哦。”勇利说完退出房间，体贴的关上了门。

维克托双手捂着脸将自己蜷缩成一个虾状，努力平复着过快的心跳。

他回想着刚才青年的那声取笑，噘着嘴有些气呼呼的。

勇利这个大笨蛋！根本……根本什么也不知道！

脑海中不由自主的闪过一张脸。

柔软而凌乱的黑发，清秀泛红的脸颊，温柔漂亮的眼眸，还有唤着自己名字的悦耳嗓音。

怎么办，为什么……会梦到勇利啊……

而且还……还……

他又掀开被子看了一眼，再一次把脸埋进掌心。

等到他收拾好心情从房间走出来的时候，勇利已经用过了早餐，并且将他的那一份又重新加热过了。

勇利假装没看见少年手上抱着的床单和被套，低头看着手中的报纸，等到人走到餐桌前坐下了才抬起头看向对方，笑着同他打招呼：“早安，维恰。”

“唔，早安，勇利。”维克托冲他笑了一下，飞快的低下头专心的吃早餐。

勇利看着他不自在的样子觉得好笑，并没有点破。

维克托因为早上的事情一整天都有些奇怪，两个人都心照不宣的没有提起。

勇利只当他是小孩心性，脸皮薄，被自己撞见以后害羞了。而实际情况如何，只有维克托自己知道了。

好在今天的安排是由勇利将替少年新编的舞教给他，维克托很快进入状态，将这些扰乱自己心神的事情抛在了脑后，认真的学习着舞蹈动作。

勇利在教导他的时候并不如平时那般温和好说话，他的语气依旧透着温柔，要求却很严厉。

他一脸严肃的时候看起来和平时很不一样，整个人都很帅气。

维克托在休息的时候压着腿，从镜子里偷偷去看对方因正在想事情而显得有些冷漠的脸，那张脸无论看多次都让维克托觉得实在是太帅了。

然而几乎是同一时间，维克托又想起梦境里的同一张脸，也是带着和平时完全不同的神情，看起来既不温柔也不帅气，反而……

够了！！别再想了！！

维克托拍了拍脸，将那张脸从脑海中甩开，再次抬起头来又不自觉的从镜子去看那人，正好和人的目光对上，吓得他赶紧别开了头。

勇利有些无奈的摇了摇头，又让他休息了几分钟然后继续。

到了晚上入睡的时候，维克托一反常态的穿了件衣服，一脸别扭的挤在勇利的旁边，背对着他。

勇利忍了半天才没有笑出声来。

他并没有取笑少年的意思，只是看着对方从小孩一路长成了翩翩少年，还从来没见过人如此害羞别扭的样子，实在是有趣的紧。

他取下眼镜放在一旁的床头柜上，然后抬手将灯关上，屋子里顿时陷入一片黑暗。他俯下身在少年的发顶落下一个晚安吻，如往常一般轻声道了句“晚安，维恰”。

维克托这一次没有回给对方一个晚安吻，只是小声的回了一句晚安。随后他感到青年在他身后躺了下来，呼吸渐稳，很快进入了梦乡。

寂静的屋子里，对方浅浅的呼吸声清晰可闻。

维克托闭着眼躺了半天也没有睡意，索性睁开眼睛。他纠结了半天才慢慢的趴在床上，撑着半个身子去看熟睡的青年。

屋子里只有被窗帘过滤掉一层亮度的月光作为照明，即使适应了黑暗，看东西也还是有些模糊朦胧，不似白天醒来的时候他能清楚的看见这人纤长的睫毛。

他并不是在意那个梦，也不是在意对那个梦有反应的自己。

他在意的是，那个梦里出现的人是勇利。

更在意的是，自己竟然因为那个梦境，对这个人产生了奇怪的心情。

为什么刚才在这个人吻上自己的发时会觉得失望呢，为什么今天自己总会不自觉的盯着他的唇看，为什么……会想要做出和梦里一样的事情。

好想尝一尝那里的味道，看是不是和梦里一样的甘甜，一样的柔软。

从早上起就一直充斥在耳旁的，扑通扑通的，原来是心跳的声音啊。

在寂静的夜晚如此明显，震耳欲聋，让他担心会将人吵醒。

维克托抬手拨开青年凌乱的额发，指尖轻轻从人脸颊划过，换来对方意味不明的一声呓语，然后被微微偏头躲开了。

维克托屏住了呼吸，生怕他就此醒来，等了一会见人没动静，呼吸依旧平缓才松了口气。

他垂下眼盯着那张怎么看怎么喜欢的脸，凑过去吻在人脸上。

带着一丝悸动。

他闭着眼仔细感受这个亲吻给自己的感觉。

那是和以往的吻完全不同的感觉，让他觉得心悸不已，胸口涨涨的，好像有什么快要溢出来了。

原来，这就是心动的感觉呀。

他想起自己两个月前看见有个漂亮女人向勇利告白时的那个情景，当时自己还设想过如果勇利有了女朋友的话，他会觉得有人在和自己分享勇利，他不喜欢那样。

原来，那也是因为他喜欢勇利呀。

不是那种以往挂在嘴边的，对于朋友的，对于兄长的那种喜欢。

是想要将这个人霸占的，只让自己一个人独自拥有的那种喜欢。

是想要和他一起做好多好多能够让两人感到开心的事情的，陪伴在他身边的，谈恋爱的那种喜欢。

得出这个答案，维克托咧着嘴笑了起来。他觉得自己好高兴，从心口的位置传来的陌生感觉，让他有些陶醉其中。

他偷着乐了好一会，又盯着那张熟睡的脸庞看。

他从前为什么会觉得“爱情”是件麻烦的事情呢？

这明明就像是勇利做的美味可口的点心一样，又甜又软，让他的心都要化了呀。

不过很快他又皱起眉，因为他想起勇利对自己的态度。

他当然知道勇利也是喜欢自己的，可是勇利的喜欢明显和自己的喜欢不同。

万一……万一告诉勇利自己对他是那种喜欢的话，勇利讨厌自己了怎么办？

一想到这个可能，维克托就有些丧气起来，他意识到自己大概要进入一个漫长的暗恋时期了。

他越想越觉得很有可能，有些气呼呼的盯着青年看了半晌，突然又笑了起来。

他将自己长长的银发撩至耳后，低下头，慢慢地，轻轻地吻在了那双唇上。

比梦境里的触感还要柔软，还要让他心动。

心脏又开始扑通扑通的跳起来，好似有好几百条小鹿在里面乱撞，都快从嗓子眼里跳出来了。

维克托受不了了，赶紧贴着他躺下，揽着他的腰，在他颈窝蹭了蹭。

他嘴角扬着一个大大的弧度，轻轻闭上了眼。

“晚安，勇利。”

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

-07-

见不到的时候总是不自觉的思念着那个人。

思念他用那双漂亮的眼眸温柔的注视着自己，思念他用好听的声音轻轻唤着自己的名字，思念他挂着浅笑的清秀脸庞，思念他身上好闻的味道，思念他的怀抱他的吻，思念他的一切。

每天都在期盼着见到那个人。

从早上醒来开始，心就会在期待中怦怦直跳，到了训练到一半的时候，雀跃不已的心脏会将兴奋从胸口扩散至全身，眼睛会不由自主的注意着入口的方向。

维克托掬了一把水拍在脸上，觉得喜欢一个人的心情实在是太美妙了。

他为什么没有早点发现自己其实喜欢着勇利呢？

像这样即使每天都见着面也会不由自主的想着一个人，心跳不已的期待着和某个人说话，盘算着应该要说着什么才能更好的表现自己，每天光是这些简单的事情就能够将他的心填的满满的。

不过，也不是没有苦恼的。

维克托发现自己正不自觉的躲避着那个人。

明明从前一天的分别直到今天见面为止都在不停的思念着对方，却在真的看到那个人走近后想要拉开距离。明明都在心里盘算好了该怎么接话，真正被人叫到名字后却磨蹭着不敢靠近。

一定是因为自己只要一靠近他，心脏就会扑通扑通跳的很大声，恨不得那个人听到一样。

维克托将脸上的水珠抹去，将脸埋进毛巾里，嘟囔道：“都怪勇利……”

都怪那人实在太优秀，让自己不知不觉的就沉迷其中，才变得这么奇怪。明明是自己的心，却完全不受自己控制了。

“怪我什么？”

身后冷不防的传来熟悉的嗓音，隐隐含着笑意。

维克托吓得一个激灵，回过头去就见正被自己惦记着的青年站在自己身后，双手环胸无奈又宠溺的看着自己。

怦怦，怦怦，心脏又开始打起鼓来，声音充斥着耳膜，跳动的频率快的让他担心自己会缺氧。

“你、你什么时候来的？”维克托把脸埋在毛巾里，只露出一双亮晶晶的蔚蓝眼眸。

“我都上冰有一会了，还是没看见你，问了雅科夫就过来了。”勇利看着他笑，“维恰，你是在躲着我吗？”

自从上周自己不小心撞破少年的窘事后，勇利就发现少年似乎在躲着自己，说话总说不上几句就匆匆离开，视线交汇的次数一只手都数的过来，除了动作的指导也不愿意和自己有过多的接触。勇利其实觉得这样害羞的少年有趣的紧，让他总是忍不住的想笑。

只不过一直这样下去也不是办法，他可不希望仅仅是一次意外就让少年如此不自在，因此在给了对方几天时间后，他想着差不多也该和少年好好谈一谈，尤其是告诉他自己当时并没有取笑他的意思——勇利总觉得自己是伤到了少年的自尊心。

“没有啊，我怎么会躲着勇利呢。”被戳中心事的维克托不自在的别开头，否认道。

“哦，是吗。”勇利心里暗笑一声，故意叹了口气，道：“那看来是我想多了，我今天一直到下班都没有等到维恰来店里接我，还以为被维恰讨厌了呢。现在看来一定是我多心了，维恰应该是训练的太努力了才没有过来吧。”

维克托愣了一下才反应过来今天是周六，往常这时候他早就已经坐在这人家里的餐桌前等着吃晚餐了，然后他会和对方窝在沙发上一起看电视，晚上挤在人怀里一起入睡。

“维恰，”勇利摸了摸他的发，语气温和的说，“如果你是因为上周那件事而觉得不自在的话，我向你道歉，我不该不敲门就直接进去的，更不该笑话你。”

维克托望着他眨了眨眼，他略微反应了一下才想起来还有那件早就被他抛在脑后的事发生过，这让他心情有些复杂。

很明显的，自己的反常被这人察觉了，可反常的理由却完全被误会了。维克托并不觉得自己被撞破那件事有什么羞耻的，让他羞耻的是他是因为这个人才会有那样的反应，偏偏又无法把原因告诉对方。

因为梦到和你做那种事，所以把床单弄脏了，然后发现自己其实喜欢你什么的……说不出口啊！

而且，要是被拒绝了怎么办！是不是就不能像现在这样待在你的身边了，不能随时和你拥抱亲吻，也不能向你撒娇了吧？

维克托不是滋味的看着他，猛地扑过去伸出双手揽住人的脖子拉向自己，然后张嘴在人脸上咬了一口。

“笨蛋勇利。”维克托将他松开，嘟囔道。

“好疼。”勇利揉了揉被咬的地方，看着依然还揽着自己脖子的少年有些无奈，他将人轻轻拥住，忍着笑说：“好啦，是我不对，都让你咬了一口了，总该原谅我了吧？”

维克托从那双漂亮的眼睛里能够清楚的看见对自己的宠溺和关爱，他有些无力的将脸埋进人的颈窝，声音有些闷闷的又说了一遍：“笨蛋勇利。”

勇利轻笑了一声，不再提这个话题，转而问道：“你是想回家呢，还是再滑一会？”

“再滑一会，”维克托说，“想和勇利一起滑。”

“好。”勇利松开他，又用毛巾替他将脸上的水擦干，这才带着他回到了冰场。

等到两人从冰场离开的时候已经很晚了，所幸冰箱里还有一些食材，勇利随便做了道简单的晚餐，饭后被少年拉着窝在沙发里，一边看着笔记本里的视频一边讲解着动作。

维克托盯着视频里的那个青年，被视频外的这个圈在怀里，耳边回荡着的是他温和好听的嗓音，让他的心思越飘越远。

勇利注意到了少年的走神，他停了下来，轻声问：“怎么了，心不在焉的，是太累了？要不要现在睡觉？”

“不睡，”维克托回过神来，摇了摇头，往后靠在人身上，“我想和勇利说说话。”

勇利将笔记本盖上，笑着应了一声，道：“那你想说什么？”

少年头往后仰，清澈的蔚蓝眼眸盯着人看了好一会儿，道：“说说勇利的事嘛，你看，我的事情勇利都知道，但是勇利的事情我都不知道嘛。”

“大人的事情你知道那么多做什么。”勇利戳了戳他的脸，“人小鬼大。”

“勇利别老是把我当小孩子啊，再有几个月我就十六岁了，明年就可以加入成年组了。”维克托非常不满他的用词，喜欢的人年龄比自己大太多也不是他想的，总因为这样被人当小孩他也非常挫败。他拉住那只戳着自己脸蛋的手，将手掌覆上去比划了一下，发现自己的手和人的手相比也小了一圈，又挫败了一下，迁怒一般捏着那只手，说：“那你和我说说，你和我一样大的时候都在做什么嘛，在学跳舞吗，也参加比赛吗，平时会去哪里玩，有没有喜欢的人？”

少年的语气一如既往的轻快，带着一丝好奇，勇利不疑有他，微微偏着头想了想，道：“还没有学跳舞，也没有参加比赛。那时还在乡下，可以玩的东西并不多，像你这个年纪的男孩子们多半会结伴去山上探险，随便一个小小的山洞就够我们玩很久。家里忙碌的时候也会在家帮忙做家务，不忙的时候就沿着小道挨家挨户的把伙伴叫出来，去河边丢石头，田坎上捉虫子，在村口赛跑什么的，总能找到玩的，不会觉得寂寞。”

他说的那些维克托都没见过，也有些无法想象那是什么样的场景，便缠着人问东问西。

勇利耐心的给他解释着，不小心说漏嘴告诉他自己那时候没有看过电视，还来不及改口就见人瞪大了一双眼睛，扑闪着长长的睫毛盯着自己，脸上的表情很是惊奇，道：“你们那里居然没有电视看吗，不会无聊吗？”

何止是没有电视看，那时候连电都没有。勇利腹诽了一句，想了想，道：“因为那时候地方比较偏，又很穷，看的话要走很远到镇上去。不过学校有很多书籍，大家相互传阅着，也不会觉得无聊。”

维克托无法想象到底是怎样偏僻的地方才能没有电视看，又一想这人对什么都淡淡的样子，也就跳舞和滑冰能够让他感兴趣一些，心中那抹难过稍微散去。他又想起自己最在意的那个问题，继续问：“那勇利喜欢的人呢，长什么样子，你们都去哪里玩？”

“没有哦，”勇利捏了捏他的脸，笑道，“好啦，这个可是属于私人问题了，以后不能再提了。”

维克托眨了眨眼，问：“所以一直到现在，勇利都没有喜欢的人吗？”

也不是没有过，只是那时候开窍晚，等到明白过来曾经对人家有过好感的时候，那种心情都已经淡了，而且对象也早已结婚生子。再后来又发现了自己的与众不同，更是不想耽误了谁，何况他这样的人，又有谁能够接受呢。这么想着，勇利笑了笑，抬手敲了下他的头，并没有继续这个话题。

维克托的心中止不住的开始窃喜起来，这种心情让他的嘴角一直上扬着。

直到对方在他额上落下一个晚安吻，他按捺不住心口呼之欲出的冲动，轻声道：“我喜欢勇利哦。”

从认识的那天起，少年就时常将“喜欢”挂在嘴边，即使到了现在也没有改变。勇利摸了摸他的发，笑道：“我也喜欢维恰哦。”

“我喜欢勇利，最喜欢了。”

勇利闷声笑了起来，低下头去亲吻少年的发顶，温和的说：“嗯，我也最喜欢维恰了，好了，睡吧。”

维克托应了一声，靠在他怀里闭上了眼，实则心跳快的都要从胸腔里蹦出来了。

他悄悄摸了摸自己的脸，暗自庆幸一片黑暗中对方看不见。

他维持着这个姿势没有动，等到那人的呼吸变的绵长才悄悄动了下，撑起身子看那张熟睡的脸。

“笨蛋勇利。”他戳了戳那张脸蛋，小声的嘟哝了一句，又忍不住咧开嘴无声的笑了起来。

明明知道这个人的喜欢和自己的不同，却还是忍不住在听到对方说也喜欢自己时欢欣雀跃，自己也是个笨蛋呢。他这么想着，可是没办法呢，只要一想到也许将来他也会像这个人成为占据自己心房的第一人那样，也成为第一个占据对方心房的那个人人，他就觉得好高兴。简直恨不得立马挤进人的心里去，将那里牢牢霸占，把妄图和自己争夺地盘的人通通赶出去。

他一边想着一边盯着人看，甚至在对方不自觉的扭头后又伸手将那张脸转回来对着自己，只觉得这张清秀帅气的脸庞呀，无论怎么看都看不够。

困意很快上涌，他又如上一次那般在这人的唇上偷偷印下一个吻，一点也没有自己又干了坏事的自觉。

他钻进被窝抱着对方的腰身，闭上眼在颈窝处轻轻蹭了蹭。

偷亲这种事，只有一次和无数次嘛。

他理所当然的想。

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

-08-

去年没能让人在现场亲眼目睹自己比赛的失望今年终于被补上，维克托对此表示非常开心。

甚至他能够每天晚上都和对方一起入睡，然后趁着这人睡着在唇上偷去一个吻，好像这样做就能给他无限的力量，让他在青年组最后的赛场上所向披靡。

而更让他意外的是，他本来以为只有比赛当天他才能见到的人，竟然从他出发的那天起就一直跟随在他的身边，如同在圣彼得堡的时候那样照顾着他，从未离去。

“工作没关系吗？请假这么久会不会被扣工资？”

他也曾这么问过，得到的答案却出乎意料。

“没关系哦，已经辞职了。”那人无所谓的笑着，在被问到为什么的时候，对方揉了揉他的发，笑道：“因为不想错过维恰的比赛啊。”

维克托才不信呢，这人的性格有多认真他再清楚不过了，不会因为这样的理由就辞去干了好几年的工作。

可无论他再怎么追问，也只是得到一个温柔的浅笑，没有更多的话语给他。

维克托索性将内心的疑惑抛在脑后，趁着有空的时候拉着青年在酒店附近转，每次都逛到很晚才拎着一堆东西回酒店，然后被雅科夫一顿数落。

“你就仗着他宠你，把我的话都抛在脑后了吗？”雅科夫戳着维克托的头进行着说教，眼角瞥到另一个共犯捂着嘴笑，让他更是气不打一处来，冲着人道：“还有你，勇利，别老这么惯着他！”

“好啦，雅科夫不要生气嘛，我们也没有回来特别晚呀。”维克托对于抱着自己的教练撒娇也是很熟练的，“你看这几样吃的看起来好好吃哦，我特意给你买的哦。”

“说得好像是你掏的钱似的。”雅科夫没好气的拍了拍他，将少年手里拎着的东西接了过来，说：“好了，赶紧去休息吧，明天还有公开练习。”

两人乖乖的应了一声，目送着严厉的教练离去，然后互相转过头看向对方咧着嘴笑。

维克托今年比赛的服装是一身黑色的考斯腾，上面缀着像冰晶一样的装饰，腰侧有一小片裙摆，是很中性的设计。

尤其是当他披散着一头漂亮的银色长发时，那张脸就极具欺骗性，叫人分不清他的性别，只觉得世间竟会有如此漂亮的好像仙女一样的人儿。

勇利也是如此，虽然他并不是第一次见了，却依然会被小小的少年惊艳到。

他替人拢着柔顺的银发，轻声笑道：“维恰就像精灵一样，一定能够吸引所有人的目光呢。”

维克托闻言侧头看了他一眼，只见那双漂亮的棕红眼眸正温柔的注视着自己，他的嘴角微微扬起，形成一个让维克托觉得暖暖的弧度。

“那勇利呢，”维克托看着他，轻声问，“我有吸引到勇利的目光吗？”

少年略显稚气的脸上不似以往带着笑意，满满都是认真。

勇利愣了一下，隐隐觉得似乎有什么东西被自己忽略了。

他来不及细想，就见少年对着自己笑了出来，咧着嘴露出整齐的牙齿，活泼又可爱，又问了一遍：“那我有吸引到勇利的目光吗？”

“当然。”勇利撩起一缕银发放在唇边轻吻了一下，笑道：“我也同样被维恰吸引着哦。”

——我能够吸引你吗，让你的眼睛只注视着我一个人，目光只追随着我一个人，再也容不下其他。

维克托脸上挂着青年熟悉的那个笑容，踩着冰鞋跟在对方的身后，眼睛盯着人的后脑勺，如此想着。

走在前面的人突然停了下来，维克托撞上了他的后背，正揉着鼻子打算问问他怎么了，就听见一道女声带着些不确定的唤道：“勇利？”

维克托闻声望去，只见前面几步远的地方站着一个上了年纪的女性，从她的脸部轮廓不难看出年轻时也是个漂亮的女性。此时她正愣愣的看着自己身前这个青年，眼睛睁的大大的，脸上满是不可置信。

这是谁？勇利认识的人？

维克托有些疑惑的抬头去看勇利，却见脸上一向挂着温和浅笑的青年此时也和那名女性一样，脸上带着震惊，还有一丝别的什么，维克托无法分辨的情愫。

她走近了些，眼睛盯着勇利的脸看，用目光细细的描绘着，脸上带着点怀念。

勇利垂下眸也看着她，岁月在这个曾经美丽强大的女性身上刻下了浓重的痕迹，那双爬满了皱纹的眼看向自己时的目光却一如当年。

他张了张嘴，如以前那样唤道：“美奈子……”

刚出口的话被她轻轻按在唇上的手指堵了回去，她脸上的神情尽数敛去，扬起一个和蔼的笑容，朝着勇利笑弯了眼，道：“就算是被你这样的小伙子直呼名字，我也是会害羞的啊。”

勇利呼吸一窒，愣愣的看着她。

“你很像我的一位故人，我一直遗憾当年没能和他好好道别，现在看来，他应该过得很好。”她说着收回了手，目光看向他身后的银发少年，对着少年笑了笑，便不再理会勇利，好似刚才失态将人叫住的人不是她一样，越过他们离去了。

维克托奇怪的看着她的背影，不明白这是什么情况。他转过头刚想问问勇利，却发现他正深深的注视着那人的背影，脸上的神情很是复杂。

“勇利？”他忍不住拉了拉人的手，有些担忧的看着他。

勇利回过神来，对他笑了笑，又恢复那个温和的模样，仿佛什么都没有发生过似的。

维克托心里奇怪极了，走在他的旁边侧过头看了看他的脸色，与平时并无异样，好像刚才那一幕全都是自己的错觉。

“勇利，那是谁？”他试探着问道，“是你认识的人吗？”

勇利摇了摇头，轻叹一声，道：“大概是将我认成了别人吧。”

骗人。

维克托抿着嘴，却并没有再追问。

刚刚两个人都叫出了对方的名字，却又互相装作不认识的样子。他又不傻，可是现在这个人摆明了不想告诉自己，他也不会去做会让对方觉得为难的事。

在场边被雅科夫拉着嘱咐时，他彻底将这件奇怪的事抛在了脑后，调整好自己的状态后很快入场开始表演他的比赛节目。

大概是因为有那个人陪在自己身边，又或者是因为每晚自己偷偷在对方唇上偷来的一吻，维克托这个赛季的状态一直很好，让他一路保持着第一名的成绩遥遥领先。

这次当然也不例外，他又是以第一名的成绩进入了下一场比赛。

赛后的采访结束后他没有找到那个最想见的那个人，问了随行的助教也都说没有见到勇利，这让他忍不住皱起了眉头。

他只在下冰的时候匆匆见了对方一面，从等分区一直到采访结束的现在就再也没见过，他今天赢了比赛的拥抱和亲吻还没有得到呢。

他气呼呼的朝着更衣室走去，心里想着等会一定要让勇利多哄一哄自己，最好是能多亲亲自己，头发也要，额头也要，脸颊也要，唔，果然最想要的还是他亲吻自己的嘴唇呀。

他想着想着就没那么生气了，甚至还将抱在怀里的花束整理了一下。

安静的通道内回荡着他的脚步声，还有隐隐从不远处传来的细微说话声。

维克托走的近了，才听出来那正是自己正在寻找的那个人的声音，而另一个则是不久前让他觉得疑惑的那名上了年纪的女性的声音。

不知为何，他停在了拐角的地方，静静的听着那两人的对话。

“没想到居然会以这样的方式再见到你，让我觉得自己好像回到了年轻的时候。”奥川美奈子摸了摸他的脸，笑着说，“真是怀念，我还记得当初你留了一封信不告而别的时候我有多难过，你可是我最得意的弟子啊。”

“我很抱歉。”勇利低头看着她，轻声道。

“确实很不可思议，我也能够理解你。”她摇了摇头，表示自己不在意，“我总算明白你当初为何死活不肯接受那些世界级舞团的邀请了，你明明可以去往更大的舞台展示自己的才华。”

她深深的叹了口气，望着他的目光依然温柔，并没有因为自己学生的与众不同而露出惊惧的神情，反而带着点难过。她拉着勇利的手紧了紧，道：“从前我只当自己运气好，捡到一个天赋极高的好苗子，如今看来，我运气确实好。”

勇利俯下身抱了抱她，低声说：“我的运气也很好，能够遇见您这样没有害怕我的老师。”

“我在那孩子身上看到了你的影子，”奥川美奈子拍了拍他的后背，“你又打算在他身边停留多久呢？”

“我现在都还记得那年他突然从树丛里窜出来，紧紧抓着我不让我走的模样。”勇利回想起那时的场景，仿佛就在昨日一般历历在目。他想起当时泪眼朦胧的小孩对自己啼笑皆非的误会忍不住勾起了嘴角，道：“本来是不打算停留的，结果他一哭我就心软了，我答应了陪他长大。”

“这么说，你是做好决定了吧。”

“嗯，我会陪他长大。”勇利点点头，“不过即使是经历过无数次的别离，我也依然会觉得难过。何况那孩子过于依赖我，我也在不知不觉中倾注了太多感情。所以等到再过两年，他再长大一些，我就打算和他好好告别了。”

“一定很辛苦吧。”奥川美奈子回想起当初他和自己所在的舞团相处时的情景，心疼的抱住他，“为何要让你承受这些痛苦呢。”

“我已经习惯了。”勇利回抱住她，侧过头在她发鬓亲吻了一下，“我总是会和所有人分别的，只是时间早晚而已。”

奥川美奈子深深叹了口气，没再多说什么，她轻轻拥抱着自己的学生拍着他的后背，希望能够给予他一丝安慰。

直到有人远远的唤她，她才将人放开。

很快勇利也离开了，走廊里又安静下来。

维克托这才松开紧紧捂着嘴的双手，溢出一声抽噎。

他来不及细想刚刚所有的对话，满脑子都是青年那一句告别，和着记忆深处那天晚上抱着自己时那声温柔的“我会陪着维恰长大”一起，让他难过的不能自已。

因为答应了会陪着自己长大，所以留在了自己身边。

而现在他觉得自己已经长大了，所以就要这样离开了吗？

为什么，难道他只是为了遵守那个承诺所以才留下来的吗，等到时间到了所以就要直接离开？

明明，明明……

都将自己的心给取走了，为何还能轻易的说出离开的话呢。

泪滴打在怀中的花束上，碎成一颗颗小小的晶莹，点缀着艳丽的玫瑰。

却像是落在他心上最柔软的那个地方一样，带来一阵阵抽痛，让他的眼睛更加的酸涩，泪水不断的溢出，最终模糊了视线。

-TBC-


	9. Chapter 9

-09-

那一天偷听到对方说要离开自己的话语一直都回荡在维克托的脑海，他也想过要不要直接去询问勇利，最终还是放弃了。

他还记得当年自己看见勇利准备离开的场景，那时他紧紧的抱着勇利的腰，求着勇利不要走。

那时的勇利温柔的抱着自己，轻声对他说：“维恰，人的一生会遇见很多人，你会发现不是每个人都会一直陪在你的身边。”

他那时不懂这句话的含义，满脑子都是勇利不要他了，他哭着求让勇利别走，别丢下自己。

而他现在隐隐懂得了那句话的含义，也想起了那时青年对自己的承诺，他对自己说“我会陪你长大”。

维克托还记得的，当时勇利对他说“等你长大就明白了”。

即将十六岁的他总是嚷嚷着自己已经不是小孩了，勇利却一如既往的疼他宠他，所以他下意识的将当初的承诺给抛在了脑后，理所当然的认为勇利会陪在自己的身边，一直一直，永远也不会离开。

而现实狠狠的给了他一巴掌，让他知道了，在那个人的心里，一直都是有着等自己长大了就离开的想法。

他舍不得勇利，更不想勇利离开自己，可这一次，他实在没有信心能够再次留下勇利。

因为心里压着事，维克托这几天都显得有些闷闷不乐的。

勇利看在眼里也觉得很是奇怪，明明比赛都获得了优胜，怎么这孩子反而看起来不开心。他趁着下一场比赛之前的空余时间带着人出门观光，或是陪着对方一起滑冰，也还是没能让少年真正的开心起来。

他也试着询问过到底是发生了什么事，不过对方不是欲言又止，就是有些勉强的笑着摇头。

这让他有些担心，不过既然怎么都问不出来，勇利也没有勉强，他想着也许是对方有了不想告诉自己的少年心事呢。

无论年龄大小，人其实都是很敏感的，一旦对某件事上了心，那么一点点风吹草动都会格外在意起来。

维克托发现勇利常常背着自己和那天那名女性见面。

说是背着自己其实也不尽然，勇利其实出门的时候非常自然，被雅科夫问起也会说是去见故人。

甚至他偶然也见过两个人在一起的时候，他们两人甚至还和他打了招呼。

从上次自己偷听到的对话可以得知，那位日本队的编舞老师奥川美奈子似乎是勇利的舞蹈老师，两个人是师生关系。可奇怪的是，为什么那天两个人偶遇的时候脸上的表情都那么惊讶，然后又互相装作不认识呢？

直觉告诉维克托，那两人当时是因为他才装作不认识的。

可到底有什么原因，或者有什么苦衷，才让勇利瞒着不告诉自己呢？

维克托觉得有什么重要的东西被自己遗漏了，而重点就在那天自己偷听到的对话里。可让他苦恼的是，当时他的全部注意力都被勇利说要离开给吸引了，其他的对话都已经记不太清楚了，只隐隐约约记得勇利说什么，“只是时间早晚而已”。

为了弄清楚自己到底遗漏了什么重要的线索，勇利和奥川美奈子又到底是因为什么隐瞒两人是师生的事实——没错，他们没有对任何人提起过这件事，奥川美奈子只对别人说勇利是自己故人的后代——维克托也曾偷偷摸摸的跟在勇利的身后，然后悄悄的偷听了他和奥川美奈子的谈话。

在交谈中勇利依然会唤她为“美奈子老师”，而对方也常常以“我的学生”来称呼他。这使得维克托更加疑惑不解了，可除此之外，两人的谈话似乎都是围绕着勇利在她身边学习舞蹈的时候，那些过去的事情维克托听得一知半解，除了知道当初勇利因为某种原因而埋没了自己的才能，以及不告而别让舞团的人很是伤心难过了一阵以外，他并没有得到什么有用的信息。

这让维克托心中的焦虑更甚了，因为他不止一次的听到两人提起自己。奥川美奈子会说“那孩子很出色”，勇利则会用一种格外温柔的语调冷酷的说“我觉得我一定会很想念他的，还好可以从电视上看到他”，然后奥川美奈子就会用带着心疼的表情抱住他，她不会再说什么，似乎所有想说的话都化为了一声长长的叹息。

维克托不明白到底是什么原因让勇利即使舍不得，也还是打定了主意要离开自己。

不知道原因也就无法去解决这个问题，维克托愁的觉得自己头都大了。

雅科夫也愁的头发直掉，这段时间勇利因为和日本队的奥川美奈子前辈很谈得来，经常会约在一起喝茶说话，说的又似乎是勇利家里人和奥川美奈子一起的旧事，因此也不方便带着维恰。而早已经黏惯了对方的维恰最近心情好像都不佳，虽然不会因此而影响到练习，但他也绝对不希望看到还在发育中的少年一个劲的在冰面上透支着自己的未来。

这样下去不是办法啊。他想着又觉得很是头疼，也不知道是该怪勇利那个年轻人太宠着维恰，导致这孩子都快十六岁了还有些离不开他；还是该怪维恰明明已经不小了，却还跟小时候一样太过黏着勇利。

“够了，维恰，今天的训练到此为止。”雅科夫抓住补充完水分还想继续的少年，十分严厉的看着他，“有些话我想你应该懂了，所以一直没说，但现在我觉得有必要提醒你。”

“什么？”维克托对着自己的教练扬起一个大大的笑容，很是虚心的样子。

“你已经不是小孩子了，这是你自己说的，不是吗。”雅科夫说，“别再像小时候那样黏着勇利了，他也有自己的生活。去年在你无理的要求下他已经辞了工作全程跟着你照顾你，现在他不过是多陪着自己家中长辈的朋友而忽略了你，你应该调整好自己，要知道，他迟早会有自己的家庭，不能一直这样宠着你的。”

“我知道，你将对父母的依赖都放到了勇利的身上。”雅科夫叹了口气，摸了摸少年的发，继续说，“勇利也很关心你，这几年都一直将你当做弟弟一样的宠着，为你做了很多事。可他也并不真是你的‘父母’，你也要多为他着想才是。”

“我知道啊，我也没有把勇利当做‘父母’。”维克托抱着他说，“我当然也想为勇利着想啦，可是他什么都不愿意告诉我，还总想着要离开我。”

雅科夫闻言皱了皱眉，他之前就觉得勇利单纯为了和少年的约定就直接辞了工作太草率，按照他对勇利的了解，对方不应该是会做出这种冲动事情的性子。再结合与对方相识的好几年来，除了他自己和维恰以外，似乎也不见有其他来往比较频繁的人，让他隐隐觉得那个温和的青年似乎与周围的环境有些格格不入。

此时维克托再说出这样一句话，他倒也不觉得惊讶，反而有种果然如此的感觉。

那种格格不入现在有了解释。

他就像一个旅人一般，待周围的人温和礼貌，处事圆滑周到，却不会过分深交。

因为他知道自己迟早会离开，所以并不留下过多的牵绊。

甚至说不定，维恰对他而言，也是一个意外。

雅科夫越想越觉得没错，他拍了拍少年的后背，道：“维恰，这就是人生。你会遇见很多人，也会和很多人告别。等到将来某一天，你也同样会离开我。”

在维克托记忆的深处，勇利也和自己说过意思相同的话。随着年龄的增长，他渐渐的明白了这句话的含义，能够很快的在和一些转校的同学告别后调整好自己。

可是唯独那个人。

一直牵着他的手守护着他的那个人，教会了他何为喜欢的那个人，永远都用温柔的目光看着他的那个人。

唯独那个人，他并不想要和对方告别。

那么，到底该怎么做，才能要他再一次留在自己的身边呢？

这个问题，维克托想了又想，一直到比赛前夕，他看见那个青年将工作证挂在脖子上，突然有了主意。

就算暂时没办法要勇利答应永远留在自己的身边，就算暂时没办法告诉勇利自己的心意，至少，还有一个不会让他等到自己成年就离开的办法。

花滑运动员的生涯虽然短暂，可是至少，他还能再滑十几年呢。

等到再过几年，他已经长大了，可以抓住勇利不让他离开了，他会用自己喜欢对方的这颗心再一次将人留下来，永远留在自己的身边。

而在这之前，只要能将人留下就行了。

让他成为自己的教练，直到自己退役之前，就都能留在自己的身边了。

这是维克托思来想去，唯一一个既合理，又有很高可能性留下勇利的主意了。

为了保证自己的这个要求会被满足，维克托和人做了一个约定，以自己在青年组的最后一个金牌作为赌注，要求对方实现自己一个愿望。

他每年的比赛都会这么干，小到一次迪士尼乐园的玩耍，大到一次长途自驾游，对于勇利来说都是很简单的要求。哪怕少年看上一幅价值连城的画作，勇利也眼睛都不眨一下的直接买下来挂在墙上——为此雅科夫狠狠教训了两人一顿，一个被骂太过任性，一个被骂太过缺心眼。

因此勇利很爽快的答应了少年，暗自在脑海中过滤着最近他又喜欢什么东西，好买下来作为他从青年组毕业的礼物送给他。

不过，等到少年十六岁生日向他索要礼物的时候，他有些摸不着头脑了。

“我的生日礼物，就是想要勇利能够满足我拿到金牌的奖励。”说这话时的少年十分认真，那双清澈蔚蓝的眼眸里燃烧着勇利有些看不懂的情愫。

“可以哦。”一向对于他的要求不会拒绝的勇利笑着答应了。

勇利有想过，能够让他用一个金牌和一个生日来要求自己实现的愿望，或许会有些棘手。

可他绝对没想过，少年居然会提出如此令他感到意外的要求。

“维恰，你刚刚说什么？”他有点懵，觉得自己听错了。

“我想要勇利当我的教练。”维克托刚刚从领奖台上下来，身上的考斯腾还没换下来，手里抱着一束花。他毫不留恋的取下自己脖子上的金牌递给眼前的人，非常认真的看着他，说：“我生日的时候，勇利答应了会实现我的愿望。现在，用来换取愿望实现的金牌我拿到了，勇利不能食言哦。”

“维恰。”勇利有些头疼的扶额，悄悄看了一眼不远处接受采访的雅科夫，莫名觉得心虚。他轻叹一口气，无奈的笑着说：“别闹。”

-TBC-


	10. Chapter 10

-10-

到底为什么会变成这样的？

勇利坐在休息室的长椅上，一边给自己系鞋带一边叹了口气。

他现在不再是过来蹭冰顺便教维克托跳舞的闲杂人士，而是雅科夫的助教——维恰专属的那种。

决赛的那一天，从青年组毕业的少年一脸认真坚定的用金牌来和他交换愿望的实现，勇利当时反复确定了多次，得知少年真的不是在和自己闹的时候，头疼的把这烫手的山芋甩给了一向严厉的雅科夫。

“雅科夫才是你的教练，你要是真的想让我做你的教练，就去和雅科夫说。如果他同意了，我就当你的教练。”他这么对少年说。

在他原本的打算里，等到少年年满20岁的时候，自己也差不多该到了离开的时候——无论他再怎么显得年轻，也不能身份证上写着35岁，实际上还顶着一张20来岁的脸啊。因为担心自己的秘密被发现，所以他没打算在圣彼得堡待的太久，毕竟，不是每一个人都像美奈子老师那样理解他的。

他也曾被朝夕相处的人们用戒备的目光盯着，然后满脸的厌恶和恐惧，嘴里喊着“不老的恶魔”、“不死的怪物”朝他丢着鸡蛋菜叶。

前一天还在和他说笑的人正举着武器恶狠狠的盯着他，扬着温暖笑容的大婶厌恶的用鸡蛋丢向他，就连一向看见他就会扑在他怀里讨糖果吃的小孩也害怕恐惧着他。

这样的遭遇多了，他便学乖了，在一个地方停留的时间不会太长，和那里的人们牵绊不会过多。

数十年，数百年，他都如此过来了。

他走遍了这世界上的很多地方，学会了很多种语言，学会了数不清的本事——这是当然了，如果任何一个人都像他这样拥有无限的时间，也会精通很多本事的。

金钱、地位、权势，这些人人争得头破血流的身外之物于他而言没有任何意义。他拥有着至高权势之人奢望的永生，可只有拥有的人才知道，永生带来的不是快乐，而是被时间抛弃的，无尽的孤独。

如果可以，他也想像一个普通人那样，寿命不过百年，短暂的一生不过眨眼间，却能拥有快乐的人生，幸福的家庭，无尽的牵绊。

而不是如他这般，所有的相遇，从一开始就注定了别离，所有的牵绊，要由他来亲手斩断。

已经好多年了，久到他已经数不清，他到底有多长的时间没有这样将一个人放在心上了。

所以他去疼这个孩子，去宠这个孩子，只想在自己还能做到的时候，尽可能好的去对待这个孩子。眼看着他从小孩成长为了一个翩翩少年，不断的在人生的道路上前进着，他也为这个孩子开心着。

他会满足这个孩子所有的心愿，在这方面他总是被那位严厉的教练训斥太过宠溺，可他无法控制自己。

因为这是他除了牵绊以外，唯一能够给予这孩子的东西。

他知道他的离开会让对方伤心，所以只能从物质方面来弥补。

可他没想到的是，这个孩子隐隐察觉到了什么似的，用一块金牌和一个生日礼物，来交换他留在自己的身边。

他没办法正面拒绝那双坚定的蔚蓝眼眸，于是要少年去和雅科夫说，因为他知道，那个严厉的教练时绝对不会同意的。

先不提少年无理的要求，他自己充其量算是一个天赋不错的花滑爱好者，可是专业的理论知识和实际的经验，随便拎一个花滑运动员出来都能甩他几条街，更别说是一个专业的教练了。像雅科夫那种级别的老教练，他想要超过对方，恐怕还得有个几十年经验的累积才行。

而雅科夫虽然私下里和他一样宠溺少年，在滑冰这件事上却从来不让步。让他替少年编舞也是看中他的能力，否则不会随随便便因为少年几句话就同意将比赛的节目全权交给他，更何况是让他这个半吊子来当教练。

然而让他没想到的是，一向在这方面异常严厉的雅科夫竟会跟着少年一起胡闹，同意了让他当教练。

他原本以为雅科夫一定不会同意，所以才毫不犹豫的将这烫手的山芋甩给了对方，结果现在对方直接让他吞了这山芋。

不过虽然是陪着少年胡闹，但雅科夫对勇利的要求更高，毕竟要成为的是拥有天才之名的俄罗斯未来的英雄的教练，无论是专业理论知识还是执教经验都不可或缺。

雅科夫见他虽然是31岁的人，但或许是因为常年跳舞的原因，身体柔韧性非常好，状态也保持在运动员的黄金时期，于是一边拉着人传授理论知识，一边把人当成一个运动员来训练。

勇利简直是有苦说不出，先不说他没有成为运动员的打算，他可没有真的计划应了少年的要求去当教练啊。

他私下里和雅科夫说过，让他不要将这个玩笑当真，自己不会当教练的。

结果雅科夫却从鼻子里哼了一声，摆着手让他自己去和维克托说，将他当个皮球一样踢了回去。

用脚趾想都知道会是什么结果，勇利也不再做无用功，打算就先这样看看这两个人到底在搞什么鬼。

他现在是一边当着雅科夫的助教，一边从雅科夫那里享受着比其他学生更高的指导待遇，还拿着对方开给他的工资——实际上这笔工资是从维克托放在雅科夫那里的卡上扣的。

雅科夫几年前就说过他应该去当运动员，一定能够在世界的舞台上夺得所有人的目光，被他以年龄大为由搪塞了。

可是以雅科夫现在的眼光来看，他也仍然觉得勇利应该去做一个运动员，而不是编舞老师或者教练。

他的体力非常好，雅科夫已经将他的训练量提了又提，也丝毫不见他有负担过重的迹象，要知道他现在的训练量堪比一个黄金时期的运动员，可这个已经到了退役年纪的年轻人依旧轻松完成了所有训练。

他的演绎更是不用说，本身就是维克托的编舞老师，滑冰于他而言缺乏的只是专业性的知识。

雅科夫坚信他能够做出所有的跳跃，并且在他的指导下能够将这些跳跃全部做到完美的示范标准。

果然无论怎么看，都不像是一个31岁的人该有的精力。

雅科夫心里暗自点头，他不会因为勇利抢了自己作为维克托教练的位置而对勇利产生嫌隙，相反的，为了让勇利成为一个合格的教练，他会将自己多年执教的经验全都倾囊相授。这不仅仅是因为他喜欢，或者说爱着维克托和勇利两人，更因为他欣赏对方。

“勇利很厉害，对吧。”维克托站在他的旁边，双手撑着界墙的顶端，双眼牢牢的盯着冰面上的那个清瘦身影。

雅科夫斜斜的瞥了他一眼，从鼻子里哼了一声，意有所指的说：“你倒是长大了。”

“那当然了，只有勇利才会一直觉得我是个孩子。”维克托龇着牙笑着说，“要到什么时候，他才不把我当做一个孩子，而是一个大人呢。”

“你有空不如把心思都放到训练上，也好让我省省心。”雅科夫敲了敲他的头，冷冷地说。

维克托吐了吐舌头，悄悄扮了个鬼脸，然后抱着他的脖子亲了亲他的脸，说：“谢谢你，雅科夫，没有你的帮助我就要失去勇利了。”

雅科夫一想起那天，额上的青筋就忍不住有些暴躁，强忍着没有爆发，将黏黏糊糊的少年推开，打发他去训练了。

他看着冰面上那一大一小两个身影，深深地叹了口气，也不知自己的纵容到底是好是坏。

维克托虽然年纪轻，但到底也不是小孩子了，更换教练这种事不会一时冲动之下就做出决定，更不会不和从小看着自己长大的雅科夫商量一下就将人换掉。

对于维克托而言，雅科夫和勇利一样都是他的家人，默默地在他身旁守护着他。他有什么事情会找勇利商量，向勇利倾诉，但是同样的，他也不会瞒着雅科夫。

在决定用“教练”这个身份将人留下来后，他对雅科夫说明了一切，包括自己听到的对话，对勇利和奥川美奈子关系的怀疑，以及自己对勇利的心意，全都没有隐瞒的告诉了雅科夫。

雅科夫当然是不同意的，无论是让勇利成为教练，亦或是维克托这份变了质的感情，在他看来都是维克托的胡闹。

可小小的少年头一次将在冰面上的固执带入了生活中。

“我可以和我学校的朋友们告别，祝福他们拥有美好的未来，我也可以和冰场上的伙伴们说再见，期待下一次赛场上的相遇。”那双清澈的蔚蓝眼眸里满满都是坚定，带着让他看了心惊不已的强烈情愫，“可是唯独勇利，我不要放开他，我不要让他离开我。现在的我没办法留下他，所有只能借助雅科夫的力量，等到下一次，我会靠自己留下他的。”

“维恰，你知不知道你在说什么？”雅科夫瞪着眼睛看他，不可置信的说，“他有权选择自己想要的生活，而不是被你这样自私任性的留在你身边！”

“我知道，我喜欢勇利，我爱勇利，我想要他永远都留在我的身边。”维克托毫不退怯的看着他，那张还带着稚气的脸庞上写满了认真，“雅科夫不需要操心这些事情，你只要知道，勇利一定会是一个很好的教练就行了。”

雅科夫没想到自己的猜想是真的，震惊不已的看着少年。无法想象他对那个年轻人的感情居然真的变了质，发展成了现在这个模样。

平心而论，他当然知道如果将那个年轻人培养一番的话，对方将会是一个出色的教练，这一点从他平时无论再怎么宠溺维克托，上了冰进了舞蹈室依旧严苛就能够看出来。可这并不代表他能够理解维克托对那个年轻人的感情，无论是年龄上还是性别上，他都觉得自己无法理解。

“他比你大了整整十五岁，等你到了他这个年纪，他都快和我一样老了！”雅科夫压制着火气说。

“那又如何，他现在也比我大十五岁。”维克托毫不在乎的说，“他陪着我长大，我陪着他一起变老，有什么不好？”

只一句话就堵的他哑口无言，他又尝试着和少年讲了很多道理，可固执起来的少年就认定了这条路，九头牛都拉不回来。

雅科夫没有办法，只能退了一步。

于他而言，维克托是自己从小看到大的最疼爱的学生，勇利是待他尊敬有加，没什么辈分隔阂的朋友一样的后辈。他心中也将这两人当做了自己的家人，在他和前妻刚刚离婚的那段日子，也是这一大一小两个人陪着他走出了低谷。

在他隐隐察觉到勇利可能会离开这里后，他的心中也会有不舍，但是更多的是对这个年轻人的祝福。

而现在维克托告诉了他自己对于勇利的感情，并且因为这份感情擅自决定将对方留在身边，这让他心中很不是滋味。手心手背都是肉，无论是伤害哪一个他都舍不得，可他更加无法任由少年冲动的将这份心意诉之于口。

他希望就算勇利要离开，至少也能够好好告别的，而不是带着对少年的愧疚离开——他知道，以勇利的性子，如果维克托真的对人表明了心意的话，对方一定会毫不犹豫的直接离去。

而维克托也正是知道这一点，所以才会采用这么迂回的方式将人留下，还来请求他的帮助。

雅科夫现在没法说服他，只能暂时答应他，但是相对的，他也对少年提出了条件。

嘴里说着喜欢的少年不过才16岁，雅科夫没有办法判断他是真心说着喜欢还是一时兴起，亦或是将心中的感觉错当成了喜欢。尤其两人之间有着整整十五年的年龄差距，又都是同性。

然而在勇利的事情上一向大大咧咧的少年这一次却如此小心翼翼，依照雅科夫对他的了解，他也很可能是认真的。

只是不知道这种认真能够持续多久，因此雅科夫向他提出了条件，那就是在维克托年满20岁之前，他都不能向勇利透露出自己的心意。

“那时候你已经是个大人了，能够分清自己对勇利的感情了，也能够对你自己，对他人负责了。”雅科夫严肃的看着他，沉声道，“如果到了那时候，你依然是现在想法的话，我不会再拦着你。我会对勇利说他可以不用再当你的教练了，至于之后他选择是去是留，就是你的自己的事了。”

“当然。”虽然对于20岁这个年龄界限有些不满，不过为了能够先将人留下，维克托还是答应了。他直视着雅科夫，此刻没有再将他当成自己的教练，自己的老师，而是自己的家人长辈，他认真的说：“我知道无论我现在说什么，雅科夫和勇利都会觉得我没有多认真，所以我会向你们证明，我对勇利的喜欢并不是我一时冲动的误解，而是实实在在的喜欢。在我能够让勇利相信并接受我之前，我不会告诉他的。”

这便是雅科夫同意勇利当维克托教练的约定了。

雅科夫深深叹了口气，他不知道自己的纵容对于两个人来说是好是坏，也无法想象如果将来那一天因为自己今天的举动而对两人造成了伤害的话，他该如何自处。

他觉得，他大概不会原谅因为拗不过少年，而做出如此草率的约定的自己吧。

-TBC-


	11. Chapter 11

-11-

跟在雅科夫身边学习了几个月之后，勇利已经能够在某些方面独立指导维克托了。

他现在负责督促少年每天的日常训练，除了陪着跑步上冰等基础训练以外，还要负责成年组第一个赛季的节目编舞，偶尔还要辅导少年的功课。

将车停在路边，远远的看见从校门口走出来的那个身影时，勇利觉得自己可能是一个假的助教。

谁家的助教只负责一个学生？

他整天围着维克托连轴转，对于雅科夫其他的学生连一次像样的示范都没有，完完全全被维克托给霸占了。

甚至因为这个原因，他现在的房子里不属于自己的东西越来越多，银发的少年已经在他家常住了。

“久等了，勇利，今天老师稍微留了我们一会。”

维克托上车第一件事是关上车门将背包甩到后座，第二件事就是凑过去亲吻青年的脸颊，第三件事才是开口和人说话。

勇利摸了摸他的发，在他额头回吻了一下，问：“怎么了，又是课外活动？”

“不是啦，下周有家长会。”维克托耸耸肩，无所谓的说，“雅科夫没有空，所以还是勇利来哦。”

维克托的父母常年在外，俨然已经忘了自己还有个儿子，只有每个月定时打在卡上的汇款成了他们唯一的关心。而家长会这种孩子成长中的重要环节，则一向是由担任了维克托监护人的雅科夫和勇利去参加的。

勇利知道他心里对自己的父母已经心凉到不在乎了，却还是忍不住心疼他。

他应了下来，又温声询问了家长会的内容，一边和对方随意的聊着一边将车开到了超市。

维克托推着推车跟在勇利的后面，看他清秀的侧脸专注的挑选着食材，路过零食区时会顺手将自己喜欢的零食放进去。他很喜欢这种感觉，这种被对方放在心上，无条件的包容宠溺大概就是他情感转变的原因了吧。

他现在和这个人住在一起，可以尽情的拥抱亲吻他——虽然还只能是脸颊和额头——晚上会挤在对方的怀里一同入睡，除了在学校的时间以外，他可以无时无刻的看到对方，可以一起做喜欢的事。

但他还是想尽快长大，相比起被人圈在怀里，他更想将这个人抱住，还想亲吻他除了脸颊和额头以外的地方。

他想在这个人清醒的时候吻上对方的唇，让那双漂亮的眼眸里只映出自己的模样来。

勇利在付完款后走出一段才想起自己忘了买面包，于是将手中的东西连同车钥匙一起交给了维克托，让他先去车上等自己。

等到他抱着长长的面包远远看到那个依靠在车门上的身影时，他有些感慨。

他走到维克托的跟前，抬手在对方头顶上比了比，然后笑道：“维恰又长高了呢，已经快和我一样高了。”

维克托闻言凑近了他，一手扶着他的腰一手放在自己头顶，平平的比过去，发现自己只比他矮上几公分了。

“我还记得当时你只比我的腰高一些，跟现在相比还是小小的一个，总是要我抱。”勇利笑着说。

“我现在也总是要你抱，我还能抱你呢。”维克托说着将他手里的面包抽了出来，就着这个姿势将人圈进怀里，把面包丢进后座。他双手揽着对方的腰，偏着头在他脸上亲了亲，说：“你瞧，我现在亲你的话不用垫脚，你也不用弯腰了。而我还会长高的，那时候就换我来抱着勇利了。”

“嗯，维恰一定会长的很高的。”勇利笑着应了，并没有把他的话放在心上，拍了拍他的后背示意人将自己松开，随后坐进了驾驶室。

夏日的夕阳依旧不予余力的散发着热气，相比午后的毒辣倒是温和了许多。

从车窗里灌进来的凉风风度刚好，车载音响的音乐恰好放着经典的情歌，驾驶座上的那个人他正好喜欢，然后两个人一起随着调子轻声哼唱。

“…I love you more and more each day as time goes by.”

第一段副歌结束的时候两人相视一笑，维克托将水杯递给青年，随后接了回来毫不在意的就着吸管也喝了一大口。他跟着旋律哼着调子，在下一句歌词的时候又跟了上去，将自己的心意都藏在了歌词里。

——随着时光流逝，我一天比一天更爱你。

他当时年幼看不懂的黑白电视，听不懂的温柔歌词，只会跟着电视里的调子一起唱，然后跑到青年的面前炫耀。

从他发现自己的心意那天起，到现在已经过去了一年的时光，而到他可以向这个人倾诉的那一天还有三年多那么长。但是没关系，他会如歌词唱的那样一天比一天更喜欢这个人，更爱这个人。他会将自己所有的心情都积攒起来，等到可以诉之于口的那一天，全部全部，都告诉给这个人知道。

时间呀，再快一些吧，他好想快点长大啊。

维克托一手撑着下巴看向窗外不断后退的景色，额前不服帖的几缕银发随风飘扬，扫在他的鼻尖有些发痒。

电台里接下来播放的音乐他没有听过，百无聊赖的朝着窗外长开五指，让风从指缝里穿过，感受其中的柔软清爽。

远远的，他看见一家宠物店，突然来了兴趣，唤道：“勇利，前面有一家宠物店，我们去看看嘛。”

“怎么，你想养宠物了？”勇利一边应着一边打了转向灯，慢慢的停靠在那家店前。

“可以养吗？”维克托一边解着安全带一边问他，“可以的话，我想要一条狗，大一些的那种。勇利和我跑步的时候我们可以顺便捎上它，在家的时候可以陪它一起玩游戏，它在外面玩脏了我们一起给它洗澡，我想和勇利一起养。”

“养了就要负起责任来，一直到它的寿命走到尽头为止，维恰都不可以抛弃它哦。”勇利捏了捏他的脸，见他点头如捣蒜的样子笑了起来，说：“如果你能负起这个责任，那就去选一只你喜欢的吧。”

维克托应了一声，又凑过去亲了亲他的脸来表达自己的欢喜，然后以少年独有的稚气拉开车门跳下去。不过他也没有忘记身后的人，将宠物店的大门推开后就那样抵着，直到对方先进去了，他才跟在身后一同进去。

他从前就很想要一只自己的宠物狗，他都想好了，自己会养一条大型的贵宾犬，它会有像巧克力曲奇一样颜色的，又软又卷的毛，抱起来软乎乎暖洋洋的，他会和它一起玩捡球和扔飞碟的游戏，带它去公园和海边散步。

只不过最早的时候他的父母以他太小连自己都照顾不好为由，许诺说等他长大了再让他养，可在他还没来得及长大的时候父母就丢下他选择了事业。后来他稍微长大了一些，又一直借住在雅科夫的家里，雅科夫和他的前妻莉莉娅女士都不太喜欢宠物，他们觉得宠物掉毛太麻烦。尽管雅科夫在和前妻离婚后也曾表示过如果他想的话，也可以养一只宠物，不过维克托并不想让雅科夫为了迁就他而勉强自己。

而现在，他差不多已经是和勇利住在一起了，对于这一点雅科夫和勇利都是默认了的，所以如果勇利同意的话，他是可以拥有自己的宠物的。当然，能够和勇利一起养一只宠物，比他原先计划的还要棒！

不过他有些在意，自己喜欢的类型，勇利会喜欢吗？

维克托在各个笼子前寻找着合自己心意的狗狗，每只还未长大的各个品种的狗狗都趴在笼子上看他，嘴里发出奶声奶气的呜咽，圆溜溜湿漉漉的眼睛就这么盯着他，让他心都要化了。

但他还记得自己想要的是一只贵宾犬，最好是有着巧克力曲奇那样的颜色。

他逗了逗笼子里的小奶狗们，慢慢的顺着笼子朝前走。

勇利落后他几步，温和的注视着他，并不发表自己的意见。

少年银色的马尾落了些在肩上，在柔和的日光灯下也依旧有些耀眼，那双清澈的蓝眼睛在一堆小奶狗之间巡视着，脸上的表情有些纠结，看起来颇为可爱。

勇利忍不住勾起了嘴角，心里猜测着他会选择什么样的狗狗。是看起来颇为帅气的阿拉斯加，还是和他一样有着蓝眼睛的哈士奇，亦或是看起来更加温驯可爱的金毛、萨摩耶，还是聪明伶俐，有着漂亮皮毛的边牧？

如果是德牧或者杜宾这样的烈性犬，勇利觉得自己大概不会同意，因为这意味着他们需要花更多的精力去调教宠物，并且出门的时候得小心拉好牵引绳，免得一个不慎咬伤了别人。当然，如果少年坚持要养的话，他大概也不会太过拒绝就是了。

要知道，养烈性犬总比少年向自己提出想养一头熊要好的太多了。

没等他胡思乱想完，少年的声音将他唤回了神。他顺着声音看过去，就见对方扬着一张灿烂的笑脸，双手小心的抱着一只胖嘟嘟的小狗崽晃了晃。

勇利走近几步，俯下身去看那只小狗崽。

这是一只贵宾犬，有着深棕色卷卷的毛，圆溜溜的黑豆子一样的眼睛，长长的耳朵耷拉在两侧，肚子胖乎乎圆滚滚的，身上的绒毛还未褪去，看起来有些胖胖的。

这倒是在他意料之外的选择了。

勇利伸出手指挠了挠小狗崽的下巴，看它开心的将尾巴晃的跟个陀螺似的，都有些担心它把自己尾巴给晃掉了。

“选好了？”他抬眼看向少年，笑着问。

“嗯。”维克托略微垂下头俯视他，忍不住低下头去在对方的额头轻轻落下一个吻，随后他掩饰性的将双手举着的小狗崽也往人脸前凑了凑，小狗崽很配合的在青年的脸上舔了两口。维克托轻声笑了出来，脸上带着得逞的笑意，说：“就要它，我喜欢它，想和勇利一起养。”

勇利好笑的揉了揉小狗崽的头，抬手随意的擦了擦自己的脸，又直起身子拍了拍使坏的少年发顶，然后抬手唤来了店员，告诉她自己想要这只大型贵宾犬的小狗崽。

店员又向他们推荐了一堆宠物用品，见勇利十分爽快的全部打包了，很是尽责的为他们讲解着宠物的养护知识，并在最后赠送了一大堆的宠物用品和一个狗牌。

“可以刻名字的，想好替你们的新伙伴取什么名字了吗？”年轻漂亮的女店员用毒辣的目光快速扫过看起来十分英俊但明显还是个少年的维克托，将更加温柔的笑容展现给了黑发的青年。

虽然他的身形不是特别高挑，但是面容清秀耐看，温和耐心的样子一看就是性格很温柔的人。那副眼镜虽然不大好看，但是以她挑剔的眼光来看，镜片下面的那双眼睛十分漂亮，如果拿掉眼镜的话，绝对会是一个成熟又帅气的男人。

她的暗示有些太过明显，维克托都看出来了，他忍不住皱了皱眉，往青年的身侧靠了靠，几乎靠在人怀里。他抱着小狗崽看向青年，问：“勇利，我想要这个骨头形状的，你觉得怎么样？”

勇利闻言低下头去看，少年趁机在他脸上亲了一口，迎着那双温和的眸子正色道：“我还没有谢谢勇利送我宠物呢，哦不对，它以后会是我和勇利的家人哦，是我们家的一员了呢！”

“你喜欢就好。”勇利无奈的捏了捏他的脸，“骨头的挺好，名字想好了吗？”

“嗯。”少年干脆将头枕在他的肩上撒娇，银色的马尾胡乱的搭在两人的身上，笑着说：“我想叫它马卡钦，勇利觉得呢？”

“很可爱的名字呢，马卡钦。”勇利说着又逗了逗小狗崽，挠着它的下巴唤它：“马卡钦，马卡钦。”

漂亮的店员眼神复杂的看着两人，只觉得少年脸上满满的依赖和青年眼中的宠溺哪里怪怪的，就好像，就好像……一对情侣似的。她暗自耸了耸肩，将脑海中的想法甩开，收回了放在青年身上饱含暗示的眼神，神色如常的操作机器替他们在骨头形状的牌子上刻了字，并在背面留下了青年的电话号码。

勇利刷完卡后提着一堆宠物用品带着维克托走出了这家店，他将东西都放在了后备箱里，坐进驾驶室后看向副驾上的一人一狗，忍不住又挠了挠小狗崽马卡钦的下巴。

“它是男孩还是女孩呢？”维克托顺着它后背的毛，有些懊恼刚刚忘了问店员。

“我看看，”勇利从他怀里将马卡钦抱了过来，看了看说，“马卡钦是个女孩呢。”

“那她长大了一定是个漂亮的姑娘！”维克托将它接了回来，顿了顿，假装不经意的问：“勇利，刚刚那个漂亮的姐姐是在对你抛媚眼吗？”

“你在哪里学来的词。”勇利好笑的屈指弹了一下他的额头，直接踩下油门，并没有正面回答他的话。

“她的眼睛盯着你都快发光了，”维克托强调说，“你都没注意到吗？”

“人小鬼大。”勇利听着他的形容忍不住笑了起来，空出一只手揉了揉他的发，说：“我不是假装没看见了吗。不过下一次你如果要替我解围的话，最好再捏着点嗓子说话，这样更像我的女朋友。”

维克托看着他眨了眨眼，哼了一声把头扭向窗外，嘟囔道：“我才不要当你的女朋友呢，是不是，马卡钦？”

马卡钦奶声奶气的呜咽了一声，似乎是在附和他。

维克托抱着它一起吹着风看窗外的景色，这能让他脸上的温度稍微退却一些。

“女朋友”他不想当，对“男朋友”可是虎视眈眈呢。

这么想着，他嘴角的弧度压都压不住。

-TBC-


	12. Chapter 12

-12-

自从家里多了个小家伙后，勇利觉得自己每天似乎更加忙碌了。他本来就要照顾一个16岁的少年，现在还多了一个调皮捣蛋的小姑娘，让他时时刻刻都要操心看着它，免得一个不注意就把沙发腿拿来磨牙用了。

不过也因为马卡钦的到来，让这个家更热闹了。

成长期的马卡钦其实长的很快，只是每天都和它玩耍的两人并没有感觉到而已，直到它的项圈扣到了最松的那个孔也还是有些紧的时候，两人这才发现，原本小小的一只小狗崽已经长大了。

“马卡钦不知不觉的就长这么大了，”勇利揉着马卡钦的脑袋，笑着说，“就和维恰一样，在我没注意到的时候就长大了呀。”

维克托蹲在他的旁边，看着已经有中型犬那么大的马卡钦，问：“勇利，马卡钦还会长大吗？我希望她再长大一些，这样抱起来的话就很满足了。”

“当然，她还会再长一些的。”勇利点头道，“不过等到那个时候，她也会很重，还像现在这样朝你扑过去的话，你大概就接不住她了。”

马卡钦仰着头让勇利给自己挠下巴，舒服的眯起了眼睛，身子直往他腿边靠，亲昵的蹭着。

维克托见状将它捞了过来，双手揉着它的脖子朝着它的脑门吹气，弄的马卡钦喷了喷鼻子，喷完后吐着舌头舔他的手，一个劲的讨饶。

勇利好笑的拍了拍他，站起身将钥匙揣进裤兜里，带着少年和狗一起开始进行今天日常训练的第一步，晨跑。

勇利自己是易胖体质，平时就有在练舞保持身体体脂率的良好习惯，负责少年的日常训练后也没有偷懒，几乎都是全程陪着他一起训练，跑步也不例外。

维克托对着勇利哪怕有说不完的话，这时候也是不会开口的，只会跟在他的身后按照对方配合自己的节奏一起跑，张着嘴不停的喘气。

马卡钦也是一条勤奋的狗狗，从小精力旺盛的时候就被带着跟着两位主人一起跑，现在长大了些也同样吐着舌头哈着气跟着跑。不过它才不会跟着两人的节奏一直跑个不停呢，时常会撒腿狂奔到前面老远的草坪上，在上面闻一闻踩一踩，等着两人跑近了再跟上去，又跑出去老远，在前面等着他们。

这天两人往回折返的时候绕了一下路，去附近的宠物店里给马卡钦换了一条更大的项圈，以保证等到马卡钦长大后也不会勒着它的脖子。

回到家马卡钦直奔放着自己喂食器的地方，大口大口的舔着水，发出一阵阵水声。随后它在自己的毯子上绕了几圈，找了个舒服的位置躺了下来，只拿眼睛瞅着维克托。

维克托轻轻顺着它后背的毛，耳朵里听着浴室里的水声，片刻后站起身走向厨房，很自觉的洗了手，然后把面包切片放进面包机，从冰箱里取出勇利爱吃的草莓味果酱和自己爱吃的奶酪。等到面包机发出清脆悦耳的提示音，他将热乎乎的面包片分盘装好，分别抹上果酱和奶酪。

将盖子盖上的时候，他看了一眼浴室的方向，见那扇门依旧关的紧紧的，于是偷偷的勺了一口奶酪含进嘴里。

散发着浓烈辛香的奶酪入口即化，甜甜的味道在舌尖上绽放，刺激着味蕾，叫嚣着还想要更多。

维克托眯着眼，有些沉醉的又勺了一口。

在他第三次偷吃的时候，他听到一声无奈的叹息，带着些许责备说：“维恰，我不是说了这个要少吃吗，怎么又偷吃上了。”

维克托回过头，只见冲完澡的青年脖子上挂着一条毛巾，细碎的额发全都撩了上去，有些散乱，配着他那张带着水汽的脸，简直性感的要命。他没有戴眼镜，近视让那双漂亮的眸子微微眯了起来，看起来要比平时成熟帅气的多。

维克托眨了眨眼，目不转睛的盯着他，说：“我就吃了一点点嘛。”

勇利扯下脖子上的毛巾随意的擦了擦脸，然后搭在他的头上，隔着毛巾敲了敲他的头，从人手中将奶酪取走看了一眼，挑眉道：“你管这叫一点点？”

他身上有淡淡的沐浴露的清香，简简单单的白色T恤让他看起来更加清爽，而此时他发梢被打湿挂着些许水珠，脸上的表情有些兴味，无论是眼神还是嘴角的浅笑都让少年看的心痒。

“美味的奶酪无论吃再多，对我而言也仅仅是一点点呀。”维克托晃了晃脑袋，趁着人想要说什么的空隙凑过去，在对方脸上亲了一口，然后嘿嘿笑着扯下头上的毛巾逃进了浴室。

勇利看着那束银色的马尾一甩一甩的，跟着主人一起进了浴室，无奈的摇了摇头，将手中的奶酪和一旁的果酱重新放回了冰箱，开了火开始煎蛋。

他原先以为少年小时候嗜甜是天性所致，没想到长大了也还是这个样子，看来小时候的几次蛀牙根本没有让人长记性，反而愈演愈烈。

早餐准备好后，维克托也冲完了澡，他将一头银发松松的挽在脑后，等着出门之前再由青年给自己梳好。

自从进入了暑假，维克托又开始了全天候的训练模式，除了一周一次的休息日以外，每天都被安排的满满当当，也是为了秋季后到来的新赛季做准备。

他在冰上做自主练习的时候，勇利又被雅科夫叫到了身边，照常是询问了一下维克托日常训练的进度，然后又开始传授自己的执教经验，告诉他哪些地方应该多加注意。

午休的时候他们偶尔会和冰场的伙伴们一起吃饭，互相交流几句心得，聊聊细碎的琐事八卦。

维克托坐在勇利的对面，咬着勺子看他和自己的伙伴们说着话。

他知道这个人一向很温柔的，会用藏在镜片后面那双漂亮的眼睛温和的注视着人，脸上会挂着一个温暖的浅笑，会很耐心的听别人说话，也会很温柔的替人解答问题。

他还知道这个人一向很优秀的，在冰上起舞的时候尤其耀眼，让人只要将目光落在他身上就再也挪不开了。他在向自己示范动作纠正姿势的时候尤其如此，前不久来冰场采访的电视台还将他当成了新加入的运动员想要采访他。

自己喜欢的人如此优秀，他当然也是很高兴的。

只是高兴之余，他也希望这个人能够回应自己，那温柔的目光能够只注视着自己，如同自己对他一样，无时无刻的追随着自己。

他无法将自己的心意诉之于口，所以只能更加努力的训练，让自己展现出更美的姿态，以此来获取那双眼睛在自己身上停留的时长再多一些，听他用好听的声音再多夸赞自己一些。

除此之外，他还会牢牢霸占冰场之外的青年，尽情的赖在人怀里撒娇索吻，放肆的在对方睡着后无数次的从那双柔软的唇上偷走一个又一个的吻。

甚至，他学着电视里那些爱情片的镜头，偷偷的品尝过里面的甘甜。

那简直让他爱不释手，欲罢不能。

也更加期盼着时光流逝，自己好快些长大。

在这样的期盼中，马卡钦长成了一个大姑娘，往常容纳两个人都有些拥挤的沙发更小了，两人一狗委屈的各自缩成一团，大眼瞪小眼的看着彼此。

“你抢了我的位置！”维克托望着缩成一团赖在勇利怀里的马卡钦，抗议道，“你这个坏姑娘！”

“汪！”马卡钦朝他叫了一声，摇了摇尾巴，头也不抬的继续窝在勇利的怀里，享受着青年给自己挠头的待遇。

“我也能给你挠痒痒的，你过来！”维克托拍了拍自己的腿，哄道，“把那个位置让给我！”

“汪汪！”马卡钦扭了扭身子，又往勇利的身上挤了挤，冲着维克托咧开嘴，吐出舌头哈气。

“好姑娘，小甜心，大宝贝，”少年直接伸出手去抱它，“快来让我抱抱你。”

马卡钦既不配合也不拒绝，任由少年将自己从勇利的怀里捞了出去，它换了位置后自己调整了一下，又找了个舒服的姿势窝在少年的怀里，舔了舔他的手便不动了。

“真乖，马卡钦最可爱了！”他嘴里这么夸赞着，身子一歪倒进了青年的怀里。

勇利乐不可支的看着怀里的一人一狗，一边顺着少年漂亮的银发一边笑道：“你得说好听的，马卡钦才愿意让你抱呢。”

“这么聪明，不愧是我和勇利一起教的。”维克托有些得意的说。

他将马卡钦往上抱了抱，自己的双腿搭在沙发扶手上，小腿露在外面，拖鞋因为他的动作掉在了地上。他看了看墙角占去一大片位置的狗窝，想了想，抬头有些期盼的看着青年，说：“勇利，马卡钦长大了，家里就有些挤呢，我们换个大房子吧。”

这也是勇利最近在考虑的事，沙发和墙角都只是马卡钦带来的影响之一，最主要的还是马卡钦长大了以后，这个家对于它来说也有些小了。

成长期的大型犬需要多多活动来排解过剩的精力，光是早上的跑步和晚饭后的散步可满足不了它，常常在家里叼着玩具闹腾两人，要陪着一起玩游戏。

只是最近他一直有些忙碌，也没时间去看看房子，就一直没有提这件事，此时被少年说了出来，便揉了揉少年的发顶，道：“我最近也有这个想法，明天正好是休息日，要和我一起去看看房子吗？”

维克托没想到他这么容易就答应了，爬起来在人脸上亲了一口，欢呼着答应了。

-TBC-


	13. Chapter 13

-13-

维克托只知道自己会和勇利搬到一个更大一些的房子里，这个房子会比勇利之前那个大很多，同样会有一间舞蹈室，浴室里会有一个大大的浴缸，客厅也会有一个更大的，可以同时容纳他、勇利和马卡钦三个的沙发。

但他万万没想到，勇利居然会带着他直奔别墅区，从一个即将定居国外的女人手中买下了她还没来得及入住的房子。

和这里其他的房子相比，它占地不算特别大，两层楼加起来也没几个房间，一楼的房间直接被勇利划作了舞蹈室——热心的女人当即就联系了之前装修的工人过来测量——二楼的房间则被用作卧室书房等。房子带着还有一个大大的院子，栅栏里挤着长势茂盛的白蔷薇，偶有几株特别长的伸到了外面，会被淘气的孩子顺手摘下。大片大片的草坪修剪的整整齐齐，在院子一侧摆放着好看的桌椅，还支着一把遮阳伞，想来下午在这里稍作休憩也是很好的选择。

勇利在起了换房子的念头后就在留意合适的房子，他想来想去，考虑到少年以后的出行方便，还是将目光放在了市区之外相对更加安静的别墅区。

马卡钦从进门开始就不停的在草地上撒着欢，好似巡视领地一般这里闻一闻那里踩一踩，连跟着两位主人进房子看一看的意思都没有。等到两人上上下下将房子转了一圈，马卡钦还在外面嗅着院子一角，被唤了一声后才朝着两人跑来，顺着维克托给他开车门的动作跳上车，爬上后座吐着舌头朝着两人叫。

由于双方都很爽快，原主人表示自己会在一个月内搬离房子，而勇利则打算等到舞蹈室装修完成了以后再住进来。房间的改装要不了多长时间，勇利也不想每天往这边跑，索性交给了原主人。

而等到他们真正能够住进新房子，大概要等到今年的大奖赛结束后了。

维克托在第二天就迫不及待的告诉了雅科夫这个好消息，一向严肃的教练脸色肉眼可见的发青，脑门的青筋直冒。他忍了又忍，最后还是没忍住在两个人的头上恶狠狠的，分别敲了一下。

“好痛！雅科夫干什么啊？”维克托揉着被敲的地方，有些气呼呼的看着他。

雅科夫深吸了几口气，不想理他，转而看向咧着嘴揉头的黑发青年，沉声道：“勇利，你也太惯着他了，那里的房子可不便宜。”

“唔…但是养了马卡钦之后，现在租的房子确实有些小了，”勇利避开了钱的话题，笑着说，“大一些也没什么不好，虽然离冰场远了些，不过开车也很方便。”

“我也可以开车哦，勇利说等我可以学了拿到驾照后就买一辆给我！”维克托插嘴道。

雅科夫觉得自己好不容易按下去的太阳穴又开始突突起来，忍无可忍的朝着维克托吼道：“你给我闭嘴！训练去！勇利留下。”

维克托噘着嘴用那双清澈的蓝眼睛瞅着两人，直到被勇利拍了拍头顶才乖乖的离开，上了冰做着今天的日常训练。

雅科夫皱着眉看了一眼少年在冰上的身影，又侧过头看向脸上挂着浅笑的青年，紧皱的眉头松开，无奈的叹了口气。他拍了拍勇利的肩，意有所指的道：“勇利，你真的太惯着他了。这些东西不是你该操心的，再怎么宠他，也要有个限度啊。”

“不过是些身外之物罢了，更何况他现在也没有能力给自己最好的，我给他又如何呢。”勇利对他笑了笑，说：“雅科夫，我知道你的担心，但我不认为维恰会是那种被宠坏的孩子，得了好处就不思进取，相反的，他会更加努力。”

“是啊，他不是那种会被宠坏的孩子，你就惯着吧。”雅科夫哼了一声，心道维恰被宠坏的部分也只对你展现而已。他看向镜片后那双温润的眼睛，有些疑惑的问：“虽然这是你的个人隐私，我也很相信你，但是…勇利，你没有参与什么非法的买卖吧？”

“嗯？”勇利有一瞬间的茫然，反应过来有些哭笑不得的看着关心自己的教练，说：“怎么会往那方面去想？别看我之前只是小小的咖啡店店员，以前好歹也是舞团的舞蹈演员啊。再加上我还算有点小小的眼光，偶尔也会从一堆砂砾里找到会发光的那颗金子呀。”

非法的买卖当然也不是没做过，只是伤天害理的没碰过罢了。在特殊的时期，他也不得不为了生存而去接触世界的另一面。当然，这些事情不可能会告诉这位关心自己的长辈就是了。

舞蹈演员的收入也不会高到让他出手这么阔绰，而淘金又不同了，运气好眼光毒的人往往能在小地摊上有意想不到的收获。他如此解释，雅科夫倒也信了一些，只是他依旧有些不赞同。

“就算如此，他还是个孩子，你现在这样对他好，就没有想过，他将来要是离不开你会怎样？”雅科夫心情有些复杂的问，也是在试探他的反应。

勇利不知他内心所想，笑着摇头，说：“雅科夫，你知道我没有家人，我已经很久没有体会到家人的温暖了。而自从遇见维恰和你以后，我才又一次体验到这种感觉。我将他当作我的家人，我的弟弟去疼爱，我想给他最好的，至少让他在失去父母的关爱后也不觉得难过寂寞。我同样也将你当作我的家人和长辈去尊敬爱戴，不过我想，如果我像对待维恰那样来对待你的话，你大概不会让我进你的家门了。”

“哼，”雅科夫没忍住又弹了一下他的额头，没好气的说，“算你识相。”

勇利跟着笑了起来，很是温和的样子。这时有其他的学生来找他询问一些技巧上的问题，他耐心的答了后，又被拉着去做示范，等到示范也做完了，早已等候在一旁的银发少年就将人给霸占了。

雅科夫站在场外看着他们两人，又忍不住深深的叹了口气。

在他看来，勇利虽然很宠溺少年，但无论是内心想法或是眼神，都一直是将维克托作为一个后辈来关怀疼爱的，从未像维克托那样，偶尔看向对方的眼神里带着深深的情愫，让他看了都觉得心惊不已。

但也正是因为如此，他一方面害怕维克托越陷越深，将来会受到打击，另一方面又更加害怕两个人都被彼此伤害。

他现在只希望，等到维克托向人摊牌的那一天，一切都能在可以控制的范围内。

随着赛季的临近，冰场的氛围也悄然改变起来，场上对手场下朋友的冰场伙伴们彼此互相鼓劲大气的同时，自己也更加努力了。

维克托自然也不例外。

他有着超然的天赋，却也同样和其他人一样刻苦，每一天都在挑战自己的极限和不可能，将之变为可能。

只是他加入成年组后的第一个赛季，无论是社会各界亦或是他自己都抱有很大的期待，他的目标可是冲着金牌去的，野心自然不小，为之所要付出的努力当然也是必须的。

勇利和雅科夫都知道他的心思，也都很鼓励他，期待着他在成年组绽放光芒。雅科夫站在场外观察着他的动作，针对跳跃的时机、动作等问题进行指导并加以改进，而勇利则是陪着他在冰场上训练，除了日常训练以外，还会一遍遍的陪着他一起滑赛季的比赛节目。

维克托在这样的训练中，每天最开心的事情就是和勇利一起在冰面上演绎对方为他编的节目，和他一起在冰面上滑行，看着他飞扬的黑发和认真帅气的侧脸，纤细的腰肢和修长的双腿组合成一条条漂亮的曲线。

而另一件令他开心的事情，就是每天睡前对方为他进行的脚步护理。

他会抱着马卡钦，顺着它脖子和后背软软的蓬松松的毛，靠在沙发上看着那个占据了自己目光和心房的人半跪在地毯上，动作轻柔的为自己因为常年滑冰而落下不少伤痕的双脚进行保养护理。

这样的护理也不是没有其他的人为他做过，雅科夫的助教经常会替他的学生们进行脚部护理。只是大概因为做这些的人不同，同样的动作都会显得那样温柔和令人心动。

不过因为某些不可告人的原因，他从来都不允许勇利替其他人做这件事，哪怕助教们忙不过来了也不行。

他自己也替人做过同样的事，看起来简单实则手法和力度都很有讲究，何况同一个动作连续做上那么久比他想象的还要累。

当然，心疼只是原因之一。他光是想想勇利会这样温柔的对待另一个人，会温声细语的询问对方感觉如何，有没有觉得轻松一些，他就嫉妒的快发狂了，简直恨不得将人捞过来狠狠亲几下才行。

这可不行，勇利是他的，会用那样温柔的目光和笑容对着别人就算了，会滑冰给别人看就算了，会耐心的做示范和技巧讲解也就算了，其他时候的勇利他才不要分享出去呢。

在他的坚持下，互相进行脚步护理似乎已经成了习惯了，勇利从一开始会被他的动作挠的脚心发痒笑倒在沙发上，到后来甚至会舒服的染上困意。

每每这时候维克托都懊恼极了，他自己怎么还不长大呢，至少，可以让勇利睡过去，然后他再将人抱回卧室去呀。

勇利滑冰的时间没有他长，脚上的伤痕却不多。

实际上，不论是他几十年前跟着奥川美奈子学跳舞，亦或是做些其他的工作，多多少少都是留有伤痕的。何况他学的是芭蕾，对脚尖的伤害很大。

只是他体质特殊，身体的修复能力比常人要好一些，而且时间总是能治愈一切的，因此早期留下的一些伤痕早就好的七零八落了。

而滑冰留下的伤痕同样如此，等到他将来不滑了，过个几十年，这双脚又会和普通人没什么两样。

所以他从来不在意这些事，只是少年坚持，他拗不过便也由着。

而这习惯到了最后，将会一直延续，好多好多年。

-TBC-


	14. Chapter 14

-14-

酒会的大厅流淌着温和的钢琴曲，端着酒杯的人们三三两两聚集在一起，小声的谈论着什么，不时发出轻快的笑声。

这是维克托进入成年组的第二年，18岁的少年不负众望的拿下了大奖赛的第二块金牌，多的是赞助商找上门，并不需要他特意在会场内走动攀谈。

他本就外形出色，无论是广告或者代言都能轻易吸引眼球，再加上本身实力强劲，对于赞助商们来说如同一块美味的糕点，谁都想取一点。

雅科夫见他这边比去年还热闹，索性和他打了招呼就带着其他学生离开这里，寻找别的赞助去了。

好不容易谈妥了今年的赞助，刚过被允许饮酒年龄不久的少年也头一次体会到了人际交往间不可避免的推杯换盏，这可比他生日那天央着勇利半天才尝到一小杯香槟过瘾多了。

天知道他早就想尝尝酒味了，只是勇利明令禁止他在18岁之前喝酒，又天天待在人眼皮子底下，他实在找不到机会偷喝。今天倒是赶在大奖赛决赛后的第二天痛快了一回，这让他心情很是愉快。

俄罗斯人的酒量似乎天生就很好，至少勇利已经觉得有些晕乎乎了的时候，还见着他跟没事人一样，脸都不带红一下的。

反而是酒量一向不怎么好的他自己，除了脸上开始发烫以外，反应已经开始迟钝起来。

他那张清秀的脸庞和初见时相比没有任何变化，细碎的黑发盖住了额头，只露出一小截微微有些下塌的眉毛，再加上他的脸颊此时因为醉酒而泛着红晕，那双漂亮的棕红眼眸隐隐带着迷蒙，任谁看了都不会认为这是一个已经33岁的男人。

已经有不少的赞助商找上门来了，勇利从一开始的从容变得反应慢了一拍，虽然他向来者解释了自己的身份，不过他脸上不自觉带着些可爱的笑容反而让人更加想要亲近了。

维克托在这两年里已经变的比他还要高出许多了，高大修长的身形揽着人的肩，举着香槟一次次的和陌生人谈笑风生，不动声色的将那些交友邀请拒绝在外。

酒会才不过进行到一半，维克托却已经想离场了。

无他，只因为他带着些报复心理将人不小心灌的太醉了些，现在只会眨着一双湿漉漉的眼睛发呆了。

维克托都有些后悔了，他可不知道这人酒量竟然会比刚刚解禁不久的自己还差，更不知道醉酒后的神态是如此可爱诱人，叫他只想藏起来不给任何人看。

他对天发誓，他原本只是想看看勇利酒量如何，他又该怎样提高自己的酒量以方便将来把人灌醉的。

他们待在角落里，维克托正好看到不远处的雅科夫，于是做了个手势示意自己带着勇利先回房间了。雅科夫看到后不在意的挥了挥手，于是维克托便将勇利的胳膊挂在自己脖子上，放在肩上的手下滑搂着人的腰，慢吞吞的带回了房间里。

他把人放在其中一张单人床上，看对方还是有些呆呆的，忍不住担心了起来。

他倒了杯水，问：“勇利，你还好吗？要不要喝水？”

勇利呆愣愣的坐在床上，听到他的话反应了好一会，才抬起头来眨了眨眼，将水杯接了过来，小口小口的慢慢喝着。维克托也不催他，就站在他面前，等着他喝完了再倒一杯。

青年很快将水杯里的水都喝进了肚子里，却避开了他的手自己站起来随手将杯子放在桌上，然后绕过他走到床头柜的位置。他先是将那小小的床头柜给搬到窗台的位置，然后在维克托惊讶的注视下将两张床拼到了一起，坐上去拍了拍身旁的位置。

维克托简直受宠若惊。

因为在他们搬进了大房子以后，他就再也不能和这人同床了。

在家是因为“房间很多不必在挤在一起”，在外则是“维恰已经长大了，两个人睡太挤”，所以算起来，他已经很久很久没有和这个人一起睡觉了。亏他还盼着自己赶紧长大，可以在睡觉的时候将人抱在怀里。结果等他长得比对方还要高了的时候，又只能在沙发里抱一抱这人了。

他赶紧走过去紧紧挨着人坐下，深怕对方反悔似的伸出手将人搂住，如同以往那样撒着娇，用他自己都觉得甜腻的声音唤着人的名字。

他听见勇利的喉咙里溢出几声低笑，然后有一只手温柔的在头顶拍了拍，清澈干净的嗓音笑着说：“维恰明明已经长大了，还是这么黏人呢。”

“我只会黏着勇利嘛。”维克托闻言侧过头在他脸上亲吻了一下，有些抱怨的说：“谁知道勇利还会让我黏多久呢，毕竟我已经‘长大’了啊。”

勇利醉醺醺的脑袋没有听出他的言下之意，轻叹了一声，抬手抚上他的脸。

“时间真快呢，当年那么小一个的你都已经长这么大了。如果时间能够再慢一些，让我再多留在你身边一点，那该多好。”

维克托听见他如是说，微微睁大了眼。

他脸上的神情一如既往的温柔，甚至因为染上醉意让这张脸，这双眼睛都更加令他心动。只是从他嘴里吐出来的话，无论如何他都不想听。

“不走……不行吗？”他轻声问道，有些小心翼翼的，“就这样，留在我身边，勇利也是这么希望的吧？”

“心中所想是一回事，现实又是另一回事呢。”勇利摸了摸他的耳旁的发，摇了摇头，“你总会长大的，我也总会离开的，而在将来随着时间流逝你会将我遗忘在你人生的众多记忆里。维恰，分别不是多么无法接受的事情，你总会和我告别的。”

“我不要，”维克托抬手覆住他的，脸往他手心里蹭，搂着他腰肢的手略微收紧，低头看着他，“勇利，我不明白，你为什么一定要离开？告诉我吧，是什么让你一定要离开我呢，我想了很多，始终想不明白，你告诉我好不好？”

回答他的是一声叹息。

维克托觉得很是无力。

“勇利，你说的我都明白，我也从来不认为分别是一件难过的事。”维克托忍不住抱紧他，低声道，“可是唯独你，我不想失去你，也不想和你说‘再见’，然后就再也不见。”

勇利不接的看着他，酒精让他的大脑反应很迟钝，半晌才眨了眨眼，问：“为什么？你都长大了，已经过了依赖一个人的年纪了。”

“因为……”维克托张了张嘴，有些欲言又止。他看着镜片后面那双眼角泛红带着水汽的眸子，用一向温和的目光注视着自己。那里面一如既往的温柔，丝毫不带一点自己所期待的情愫。他的心中没来由的一股冲动，让他拉下脸上的手握在掌心，将藏在心中很久的秘密脱口而出。

“因为我爱你。”

话出口后那股冲动便消散的一干二净，让他心里止不住的忐忑起来，甚至都不敢再和这双眼对视。

他移开了目光，紧张又懊恼的等待着勇利的回答，心中开始反悔自己太过冲动，应该再等一等的。

“嗯，我知道。”他听见对方带着笑意这么说，“我也爱维恰哦。”

维克托惊喜的抬头看向他，却在看见那双一如既往温和的浅笑时犹如被浇了一盆冷水一般。

“我爱着维恰，也爱着雅科夫，我希望你们能够幸福。”勇利笑着说，“所以，更加不能留在你们的身边。”

维克托心情复杂的看着他，沉默了半晌，道：“如果勇利不留在我的身边的话，我是不会幸福的。”

勇利不解的看着他。

“因为我爱你啊，不是你对我的那种‘爱’，是想要将你霸占的，让你只看着我的那种‘爱’。”维克托深深的注视着那双眼睛，说，“会梦见和你做那种事，会不自觉的想着你，会想和你接吻。”

“我想吻你，勇利，想在你清醒的时候吻你，已经很久了。”他说着取下碍事的眼镜丢开，迎着那双醉眼朦胧的眸子，吻上他肖想很久的双唇。

他头一次在这双漂亮的眼睛睁开时吻上这双柔软的唇，毫不费力的撬开并不严实的牙关闯进去攻城略池。他轻车熟路的卷起对方的舌轻轻吮吸，一遍遍的挑逗着对方与自己纠缠，慢慢的加深这个吻。

他感受到怀里这个占据了他心房的人在回应着自己，心里顿时好似被蜜糖给灌满一样，甜的他浑身都酥麻起来。他不知不觉的将人压在身下，双手胡乱的在人身上游走。

本就是血气方刚的年纪，又是第一次这样和人表明心意，唇舌激烈的交缠让他有些心猿意马，身体很诚实的给出了反应。

他觉得自己有些急色了，心中忍不住嘲笑了自己一下。

两片唇分离拉出一条细细的银丝，维克托将他唇边的痕迹舔去，忍不住俯下身去轻轻咬着他的耳朵，听他轻轻的抽气。

这种感觉很新鲜，维克托玩起来有些不亦乐乎，等到他起身准备进行下一步的时候，就见人已经歪着脑袋睡着了。

“……”

维克托无奈的叹了口气，盯着那张毫无防备的睡脸看了半晌，认命的叹了口气，起身将他身上的西装换了下来，又把被子给人盖好，这才去浴室自己解决。

他回到床上将人搂进怀里时又忍不住将人吻住，吸着对方的唇打扰人酣甜的梦境，直到勇利不满的哼唧起来他才将人松开。

他满脑子都是刚才发生的美好过程，虽然仅仅是接吻，但足够让他欣喜若狂了。不过他也反思了一下，自己刚刚没有将全部的心意都说出来，这样可不行，要让勇利完完全全的感受到他的心意才行。

人生头一次喜欢一个人，爱一个人，甚至和这个人心意相通，实在是太令人感到幸福了。

就像是胸口的心脏被人用甜到牙齿打颤的蜜糖给灌的满满当当，还多到溢出来，从胸口的地方流淌至全身，带来一阵阵的心悸和满足。

安静的房间里只听得见两个人的呼吸声，彼此起伏交错，就像是最好的安眠曲。维克托在的思绪在酒精的作用下也渐渐沉寂了下来，不知不觉的进入了梦乡。

第二天他是被食物的香气叫醒的，他揉着眼睛坐起身，就见那个人端着一杯热牛奶递到自己的面前，笑意盈盈的道了声“早安”。

他站在逆光的位置，冬日难得的阳光正好从窗外照进来，将他笼罩镀上一层朦胧的光晕，美好的简直不像话。

维克托看呆了一瞬，伸出手抚上他的脸，想也不想的说：“勇利，我真的好爱你。”

勇利看着他有些不解的眨了眨眼。

他眉头轻蹙，脸上的表情是温柔中带着点疑惑，然后他习惯性的点点头，笑着凑过去在维克托的额头落下一个吻，说：“嗯，我知道，我也爱你。”

维克托看着他一如既往温柔而平静的眼，觉得有些奇怪，随后他心中升腾起一股不祥的预感。

“勇利，你还记得昨天我和你说的话吗？”他试探着问。

“嗯？”勇利有些好奇的看着他，“什么话？啊…维恰，你是不是趁我喝醉了要我答应你什么奇怪的事吧？先说好，那些都不作数的哦，我可一点也不记得了。”

“你……”维克托复杂的看着他，“你一点也不记得？”

“不记得。”勇利看他的样子以为自己真的答应了什么奇怪的事情，斩钉截铁的摇头否认。

维克托呆呆的看着他，无力的把头埋进掌心，长长的叹了口气。

勇利奇怪的看着他，再一次坚信自己真的答应了什么不得了的事。

-TBC-


	15. Chapter 15

-15-

北国的冬季一向漫长而寒冷，对于非本土人士而言实在很难熬过去。

不过勇利并不在此列，他已经感受过好几个俄罗斯的冬季了，何况在从前居住条件还不如现在这样门窗严实不透风，也没有足够的暖气和壁炉的时候，他就去过比北国更加严寒的地方了。

当世锦赛也落下帷幕的时候，穿越了国境线的俄航缓缓沉下厚厚的云层，将散发着耀眼光芒的暖和太阳隔绝在看起来软软的云层之上，就连机舱内的温度都低了起来。坐在靠窗的位置时，透过小小的机窗可以看见在几千米高空之下显得如同沙盘一般的城市，远远望去被雪花覆盖，白茫茫的一片。

拖着行李箱越过出口接机的人群时，早已等候在一旁的记者们便扛着摄像机和录音笔蜂拥而至。

“请问你在世锦赛失利是否和更换了教练有关？”

一直维持着笑容回答各种问题的维克托在听到这个提问的时候表情淡了一些。他看向提问的那个女记者，抬手取下了自己脸上的墨镜，揽着勇利的脖子直勾勾的盯着镜头，笑着说：“雅科夫可是把勇利留在身边两年后才肯放给我的，无论是执教还是编舞勇利都非常的出色，我和雅科夫都很高兴他能正式成为我的教练。至于你所说的‘世锦赛失利’，如果你认为不夺得金牌就算失利的话，那也太小看这场赛事了。”

“这是世界级的舞台，每一个运动员都拼尽了全力才获取了一个参赛名额，夺得金牌当然是每一个运动员的梦想。”维克托继续说，“但是同样的，能够站在这样的舞台上同其他对手较量也是一种至高的荣耀，无论最终有没有站上领奖台，这些过程都是极大的收获。”

回答完这位女记者的提问后，他表示自己不再接受采访，拉着勇利将记者们甩在身后不予理会了。

出了机场大门后，迎接他们的是凛冽的寒风，夹着细小的雪花胡乱的飘进了屋檐，粘在两人的身上。

少年银色的马尾随着风飘扬，新买的墨镜遮住了深邃的眼眸，叫人看不清他此时的表情，不过勇利从他紧抿的唇可以猜到他的心思。

一想到这么大个人了竟还会如此孩子气，勇利就忍不住笑了起来。

他的脸颊和鼻子冻的有些发红，笑起来的时候那双漂亮的眼眸微微眯起，看起来着实可爱。维克托忍不住抬手将人揽进怀里，微微侧身替他挡着风，低头问：“笑什么呢？”

“媒体总是这样断章取义，夸大其词的。”勇利摇摇头，将他身上的雪沫拍去，“你自己也说了，这种世界级的赛事是每一个运动员拼尽了全力才能获取一个参赛名额的，所以你遇上的全都是这个领域里的佼佼者。高手之间的对决并不总是一个定局的，不到最后谁也不知道结局会如何，虽然没有拿到金牌，不过银牌也不错，不是吗。”

“这些安慰的话勇利早就说过啦。”维克托不自觉的抱着他晃了晃，又忍不住低下头在他发顶落下一个吻。

即使这些话他在比赛结束那天就听他和雅科夫一起说过了，也不再将其放在心上，反而是当作下一赛季的动力，此刻再听这人用温柔带笑的语气说出来也还是觉得心里暖暖的。

他看见自己叫的出租车车牌号，抬手示意了一下，然后将人松开，把行李塞进了后备箱。等到他关上车门重新抓着勇利的手，漫不经心的隔着手套把玩对方的指尖，这才说：“但我讨厌每一个人都把原因归咎于勇利成了我的教练上，明明勇利早就代替雅科夫指导我很长一段时间了，不过是世锦赛之前才放出的消息，他们就把我的比赛和你扯上关系。明明之前大肆夸赞我的编舞老师的也是他们，现在却这样说，真让人不爽。”

勇利倒是没往这方面去想，此时听人这么说有些哭笑不得。他捏了捏维克托的手，笑道：“但是这件事只有冰场的大家知道，再加上你之前在少年组和刚刚升入成年组的时候太过耀眼，似乎金牌对你来说再简单不过，因此把你放在了太高的位置，这对其他运动员可不公平呢。”

“我讨厌他们那样说，”维克托强调道，“对我而言，勇利和雅科夫就是最好的教练。”

“这我可不敢当，都是被你和雅科夫赶鸭子上架的。”

“我不管，我说是就是，勇利要当我的教练，直到我退役以后也是。”

“你都退役了还要我做什么？”

维克托没有接他这句话，把头靠在人肩上，不动神色而又贪婪的嗅着他身上淡淡的香水味，那是因为他经常将人抱进怀里而沾染上的，自己喜欢的香味。

房子有定期请保洁打扫，因此很是干净整洁。将行李箱内两个人放在一起的物品整理出来后，稍作休息就拿上车钥匙出了门，准备去将寄放在托管处的小家伙接回来，再顺便去趟超市买一些食材，做一些少年喜欢的晚餐。

室内外的温差让勇利的眼镜一进屋就起了一层厚厚的雾气，白花花的看不清楚。他取下眼镜眯着眼睛跟在少年的身后，没走几步就听见几声熟悉的“汪汪”，连他都听出来其中的兴奋。

一大一小两只棕色贵宾犬围着维克托团团转，一起抬起前爪扒拉着他的腿，尾巴晃的像陀螺似的。

勇利和他一起蹲了下来，看这两只在他们之间来回的蹭着挤着，很是忙碌的可爱样子笑出了声。

他将小一些的那只抱进怀里，按住它使劲往自己胸口蹭的头轻轻的揉着，轻声安抚着它和马卡钦。

这条小一些的贵宾犬和马卡钦长得非常相似，猛一眼看过去就像是小一号的马卡钦一般，让维克托当时站在宠物店的门口看了一眼就和马卡钦一样就走不动路了。勇利自己也很喜欢这只小号的马卡钦，于是将它带回了家里。

这也同样是一个漂亮的姑娘，它和马卡钦相处的很好，虽然体型有些差距，不过马卡钦不仅将它照顾的很好，在玩耍的时候也从没打过架，更不会因为分享主人的宠爱而吃醋。

小狗的名字叫小维，是维克托让勇利取的，勇利想了半天想出来的一系列莉莉、杰西卡、莉娜都被少年一脸嫌弃的否定了，最终勇利没好气的说“那就叫维克托吧，家里一个维恰一个维克托正好了”，反而被少年抱着小家伙欣喜的同意了。

在某天勇利顺口用母语喊了一声“小维”后，小家伙的名字就这么正式定下了。

看着少年那张明媚的笑脸，勇利安慰着自己，如果一定要用两个人的名字命名的话，叫“小维”总比叫“小勇利”好多了。

他不清楚少年心里的弯弯绕绕，其实只是因为这个名字发音和自己的小名近似罢了。而他在唤“维恰”的时候声音清澈，干净又好听，带着一丝温柔和包容。而在唤“小维”的时候则带着一股宠溺，语气有些软软的，让维克托在第一次听到以为是在唤自己的时候，差点红了脸。

他当时抱着那条小狗心想，总有一天要让勇利用这种语气软软的唤自己的名字。

虽然他为这个目标努力了一整年，也还是没有实现。

在超市里买了一大堆能够将家里的冰箱塞满的食材，晚餐的菜色就成了两人的争执点，最终双方各退一步，各自保留了一半的菜色。

而让维克托觉得心里甜丝丝的是，他点了几个勇利喜欢的，而勇利留下的都是他喜欢的。

在准备工作做完以后，维克托从后面将人圈进怀里，将手上的水珠抹在对方的围裙上后也没有退开的意思，而是就着这个姿势将下巴抵在人颈窝，不时的用鼻尖去骚扰比体温略低的耳垂。

“维恰，你这样我会没办法做饭的。”勇利被他挠的有些发痒，缩着脖子躲开了些。

维克托应了一声，在他脸上亲了一下，又不依不饶的讨了一个吻，这才将人松开。他拉开橱柜拿出几个盘子放在一旁，然后靠在中岛上看着他忙碌的背影。

他喜欢开放式厨房的设计，从前在勇利租住的那个房子里他总是扒着门看，而现在无论他是在客厅的沙发上还是餐厅的餐桌前，只要略微偏头就能看见这个人。何况这种吧台设计的中岛实在很适合调情，他时常在这里等着端盘子的时候要求提前尝一尝味道，在对方无奈的投喂时使坏咬住他的手指，然后趁其不备探着身子在他脸上印下一个吻，最后再端着盘子溜之大吉。

大概是忙碌了一天，晚上一起窝在沙发里看电视的时候勇利不知不觉的靠着他的肩睡着了。

维克托轻轻的唤了他几声，见他是真的睡着了便拿过遥控器将电视的音量调小了些。

他抬头看了一眼墙上的挂钟，时针还没有指向10点，而沙发脚边一个大大的狗窝里两个毛孩子已经挤在一起睡的香甜了，这下整个屋子里还醒着的就只有他和电视里的人了。

维克托将长长的银发松松的束在脑后，然后调整了一下勇利的位置，将他的头枕在自己腿上，低头去看他毫无防备的脸庞。

他抬手拨开细碎的额发，露出底下光洁的额头，指尖轻柔的顺着他的眉骨划过眼角，摸了摸光滑细腻的脸蛋，最后触上柔软的唇瓣。

淡色的被按压下去后显得更加诱人，维克托轻叹一声，索性关了电视将人抱起来，慢步走向自己的房间。

熟睡的人很自然的在他怀里寻了个舒服的姿势，头靠在他的肩窝里轻轻的蹭了蹭，被放在床上时还因为温暖的体温朝着他挤过来。

维克托看着往自己怀里缩的青年心软的不行，扒了衣服就将人圈进怀里，十分乐意当他的人体暖炉。

“我爱你，勇利。”他在人发顶亲吻着说。

自从大奖赛决赛酒会后的那一晚，维克托便时常将这句话挂在嘴边，勇利总是会笑着回应他。尽管两人的“爱”里所包含的意思完全不同，但这不并妨碍维克托喜欢听他用“我也爱你”来回应自己。

他托起青年的下巴，看着这张一如初见时的年轻脸庞，带着无限的怜爱将吻一一落在额头、眼角、鼻尖、以及脸颊，而他把最后的晚安吻落在了那双唇上。

“晚安，勇利。”他说，“做个好梦，梦见我。”

-TBC-


	16. Chapter 16

-16-

无论是哪种动物，一旦到了冬天就会开始犯困。冷血动物是直接进入冬眠状态，而其他的则是陷入困倦期。

维克托早就发现了，勇利一到冬天就犯困。

从前他还只是个咖啡店的小店员时，就常常在冬季将上班时间调整到晚上，这样一来他早上就可以待在温暖又舒适的被窝里睡到肚子咕咕叫。而自从他答应了当维克托的教练以来，在有比赛的时候就非常克制了，只需要挣扎着坐起身稍微缓一会，就能按时起床敲响维克托的房门。不过一旦比赛结束进入休赛季，他就会开始整天赖床，似乎要将之前的补回来一般。

维克托从来不叫他起床，他只会推开房间门看一眼只露出一个毛茸茸发顶的被窝，然后对马卡钦和小维说：“勇利今天也在赖床呢，不会和我们一起跑步啦。”

等到他带着一大一小两个家伙跑完了回来时，勇利也依旧沉醉在酣甜的梦境中。

维克托换下厚重的外套，在开着暖气的屋子里套上和勇利同款的居家服，然后打开电视调小了音量，一边听着新闻一边准备着两个人的早餐。

在这时他的心情通常都会很好，甚至隐隐带着点期待。

因为当他做好了早饭去叫醒他的睡美人时，他能够看见对方一边揉着眼睛一边从鼻子里发出几声意味不明的哼唧的可爱模样。

维克托看着那张因睡眼朦胧而显得呆呼呼的脸庞心软成一片，等他坐起身后就会将人圈进怀里，一边亲亲他的脸一边给他套上外套。等到他慢慢的清醒过来，就会在他怀里笑着说：“我又不是小孩子。”

他当然不是小孩子了。维克托知道的，他可比自己大了整整十五岁。

但这并不妨碍维克托将他抱在自己腿上，伸手环住他的腰，将头凑过去，或是埋在他的颈窝汲取他身上残留的被窝温度，或是轻咬他的脸颊。

而勇利常常会捂着被咬的地方无奈的说：“好了，我知道你饿了，我这不是已经醒了吗。”

在勇利看来，他这是饿的饥不择食了。不过维克托只是挑眉，并没有反驳。

天知道他想吃的是什么。

冬天大概是维克托最喜欢的季节了，因为勇利常常会在沙发上不知不觉的睡过去，然后身体自发的寻找着热源。体温要比他高出些许的斯拉夫人表示，自己十分愿意一整晚都成为他的人体暖炉。

当然，还因为赛事大多数集中在冬季的缘故。

北国的冬季严寒而漫长，在南边国境线之外的邻国已经进入温暖的春季时，这里依然大雪纷飞。

公路已经被提前除过积雪，不过勇利开车依然比较小心，毕竟雨天都容易打滑，更别提残留着积雪的路面了。他刚刚还把因前车右拐不及时，在十字路口硬生生滑出一个漂移而惊呼“Amazing”的少年给训了一顿。

“等到不下雪了，我就去学驾照。”维克托笑嘻嘻的说，“然后我们带着马卡钦和小维，自驾去远一些的地方玩吧，我和勇利可以换着开，也不累的。”

“好。”勇利笑着应下，问：“你想去哪儿？”

从前只有他一个人开车，维克托心疼他，担心他太累，因此两人去的地方都不算远，毕竟车程就要占据很大一部分时间。

于是维克托开始和他讨论等到天气暖和了，他们要去哪里玩，爬哪座山，看哪片湖。

自从发现了自己的心意后，维克托最喜欢的事情就是和他在一起。

一起滑行在冰面上的时候，他会握着自己的手，用他背后那双无形的翅膀带着自己一同飞翔。纠正舞蹈动作的时候，他会从后面一手揽着自己的肩，一手带着自己示范。

而当他们开着勇利那辆老爷车一起去自驾游的时候，目的地对于维克托而言并不重要。

他享受的，是车内带着金属质感的欢快的音乐，从车窗钻进来的调皮的风，后座探着头往外看的马卡钦。以及，会转过头来朝着自己露出温暖笑容的，他的天使。

车内狭窄的空间装着他的毕生所爱，载着他们行驶在无人的山间，翻过一个又一个弯道。那种感觉就好像是他正被带着前进在人生的道路上，而勇利则会一直陪伴在他的身旁。

多少次他在音乐和轻风中沉沉睡去，醒来发现身上多了一件外套，那上面有他喜欢的味道。

被人全心全意宠爱着的感觉是如此美好，维克托也期待着自己开车的时候勇利会放心的在自己身旁睡去，等到他醒来也会发现身上多了一件不属于自己外套，而这件外套会将他染上好闻的味道。然后维克托也会空出一只手去摸摸他的发，捏捏他的脸，最后会亲吻他的脸颊——以指尖代替双唇。

等到维克托拿到驾照的那天，刚好赶上一场规模不算小的车展。

勇利可没忘记自己当初答应过什么，于是两个人和雅科夫请了假，开着勇利那辆小破车去了车展。

维克托知道勇利对自己一向是言而有信的，用雅科夫的话来说，就是“过度宠溺”。因此他从来没有觉得勇利当初说等自己考了驾照就送一辆车是在开玩笑，毕竟勇利可是因为换房子的事情而直接买下来一栋别墅。

两个人在路上就一直在讨论着想要的车型和配置，然而他们都不是车辆发烧友，对于车的认知仅仅停留在认得清牌子和型号，知道其卖点在哪里，更多的信息就全然不知了。

主办方显然很重视这一场车展，每辆新款车型的旁边都站着一个穿着对应主题与气质的，异常漂亮礼服的车模。会展内随处可见扛着长枪短炮的专业摄影师们，此起彼伏的快门声让人有些分不清他们究竟是在拍车还是拍人。

勇利的车是拿到假身份证以后不久从二手市场买下来的，车龄已经非常老了，当然，是还不足以当古董的程度。但是满打满算，从上一任主人开始到现在，他的那辆老捷达也已经十一年光景了。

车对于他来说只是代步工具，何况他总是换地方，因此对于这个工具并没有太高的要求。不过少年不同，他的外表如此出色，在花滑这件事上又天资卓越，再加上独得专宠，勇利认为该给他最好的。

从入场开始，他的眼睛会在见到超跑时放光——这是必然的，这个年龄阶段的男孩没有不爱跑车的——勇利将那些车型都暗自记了下来，就等着将车展都转上一遍后带着他去挑选最心仪的哪一款。

雅科夫大概又会狠狠地教训他们两个一顿吧。勇利只要一想到严厉的教练会脸色铁青的在他们俩的脑门来上那么一下，就有些心虚。

不过也正是因为这种藏在严厉表面之下的关怀，让勇利将雅科夫也当作了自己最亲密的家人。

维克托在一堆车型中挑的有些眼花缭乱，他没忍住多看了好一会那些造型漂亮，发动机声音又好听的超跑，还没忍住试坐了一下。但是他可不会告诉勇利自己很想要那辆法拉利——哪怕他真的想要的不得了了。

勇利很有钱，他知道的。

在曾经去法国旅游的时候，他就亲眼看到勇利在一个小地摊上仅仅花了70欧元就买下一颗看起来不怎样的劣质宝石。后来那颗宝石被勇利悉心打磨保养，焕然一新后在拍卖场卖出了天价。那时维克托知道了，勇利常常说的那句“金钱都是身外之物”实在是太谦虚了。

勇利也很宠他，宠到与金钱无关的地步，他也知道的。

只是知道是一回事，他绝对也干不出来仗着勇利宠自己就花钱大手大脚的习惯。更何况，他还在攒钱准备等到勇利将来老了，他可以养勇利呢。

将感兴趣的车型都看过一遍后，结合性能、油耗和保养的综合角度，维克托最终选了一辆合心意的，性价比较高的SUV。

“确定了吗？”勇利问他。

少年选的是本田第三代全新CR-V，外表兼具了时尚感和科技感，这款车型也是这家公司生产的一款城市经典SUV车型。它的内部空间足够大，后排可以容纳好几只马卡钦了，隔音效果和发动机配置都非常出色。

“嗯。”维克托点头，“我想着如果和勇利一起出玩，爬山的话轿车底盘没有SUV高，剐蹭很心疼的。越野的油耗又太高，平时我们都在城市里开，完全没必要呢。”

他说的是去年有一次载着马卡钦和小维去爬山，结果某条路太过崎岖，导致底盘被狠狠蹭了一下，轮胎也在颠簸后被戳破导致爆胎的事情。

勇利见他望着着这辆车表现出的也是喜欢的样子，看来似乎也是真的很满意这辆车。只是勇利也想起刚刚在跑车区，少年那双如大海般深邃的眼眸在看到那辆抢眼的红色法拉利时简直亮的发光。

对勇利自己而言，开什么样的车都没关系，但如果是维克托的话，勇利愿意给他最好的。

于是勇利摸着下巴看向跑车区，有些疑惑的说：“我还以为你会选那辆漂亮的红色跑车，还心疼了一会我的钱包呢。”

维克托顺着他的目光看过去，一眼就看见刚刚让自己挪不动脚的那辆法拉利，点头说：“它确实很漂亮。”

“要我选的话，会选择黑色。”勇利说，“不过我想你大概喜欢红色的。”

“嗯，黑色很沉稳的感觉，勇利如果穿西装的话，站在旁边看起来一定帅气极了。”维克托点头，认真的和他讨论起来，“但是我觉得红色更热情一些，它发动机的声音听起来就像是夏日迈阿密的海滩一样，热情似火。”

“我就猜你会这么说。”勇利难得的朝他眨了眨眼，这个维克托常做的表情被他做出来透着一股子淘气，让他看起来像个刚成年不久的学生。

维克托觉得自己被他这一下给电到了，甚至想扑过去在那张脸上咬一口，看他还敢不敢再这样撩拨自己。

而在他准备扑过去之前，勇利从裤兜里掏出一把车钥匙来递给他，带着些戏谑的说：“现在它是你的了。”

维克托条件反射的去看他手里的钥匙，看见那个商标的时候差点忍不住尖叫起来。

他呆愣愣的抬头，看着勇利那双含笑的漂亮眼眸，目光在车钥匙、不远处的展台和害的自己说不出话来的罪魁祸首之间来回转悠，以眼神询问对方有没有在开玩笑。

“我刚刚说我去一下洗手间，”勇利解释道，“实际上我觉得你喜欢它。现在你的反应告诉我，你确实喜欢它。”

“天啊！天啊！”维克托忍不住跳了起来，如同小时候那样挂在人身上，也不管自己比他还高的个子挂在对方身上看起来有多怪异。他低声的尖叫着，双手将人搂的紧紧的，张嘴恶狠狠的咬住他脖子，抱怨着说：“勇利，你要吓死我呀！”

“怎么，你不开心吗？”勇利踉跄着后退了几步，连忙托住他免得两个人摔的太难看。

“开心！开心死了！”少年有些语无伦次，差点没忍住去咬他的唇，只能咬着他的脖颈和耳垂泄愤。缓了好半晌他从人身上下来，转而抱起对方转了几圈，说：“雅科夫一定会训死我们俩的。”

“唔，那给雅科夫也换一辆？”勇利笑着说。

“可千万别，”维克托眨了眨眼，“他会把你的脸砸在挡风玻璃上，把我踹到引擎盖上，然后叫来店员说自己要退货。”

“说的也是，他绝对会干得出来的。”勇利深表同意。

“不过，我们可以买一个模型送给他。”维克托煞有其事的说，“这样他就只会把我们俩给丢出去，把模型留下了。”

“嗯，有道理。”勇利被他抱了起来，只能双手扶着他的肩，低下头去看他，说：“我想工作人员很乐意送我们一个模型。”

维克托抬头看他，他柔软的黑发因为低头的动作垂了下来，两人离的很近，那些头发落了些在维克托的额头。有些和他的银发交缠在一起，有些扫着他的额头，痒痒的。

这双深色的眼睛实在太美，里面的温柔宠溺就像漩涡一般让维克托心甘情愿的沉溺其中，让他感到一阵阵心悸，恨不得把这个人揉碎了嵌进身体里，又或者不管不顾的给他一个深深的吻，才能表达自己此时满心满眼，浓烈到呼之欲出的爱意。

最终他拼了命的按压下自己的冲动，只凑过去亲吻在他的鼻尖，看着那双眼睛说：“我简直爱惨你了，勇利。”

“嗯，”勇利笑着在他额头回吻了一下，说，“我也爱你。”

“不，”维克托挑眉，“我爱你要多一些。”

勇利轻声笑了起来，说：“那好吧，就当你爱我多一些。”

工作人员见到两人相当热情，不仅给一堆汽车用品打了折，还送了好些东西。

维克托坐在车上时忍不住又去亲亲坐在副驾的勇利，然后满心欢喜的载着心上人开着心上车回了家。

他迫不及待的把这个好消息发到了SNS上，他要告诉所有人勇利有多宠自己，而自己又是多爱勇利。

在这条动态发出去以后，他一改以往的样子，耐心的刷起了评论，最后在一片羡慕嫉妒的鬼哭狼嚎中给自己评论了一条：「看到你们都在羡慕我的勇利，我就放心了。」

毫无意外又遭受了一波嫉妒言论的攻击。

但他毫不在意，他丢下手机美滋滋的跑去厨房将人抱紧怀里，一遍遍的说着“我爱你”。

然后换来一声声无奈的“好了，我也爱你，快放开”。

-TBC-


	17. Chapter 17

-17-

雅科夫发现冰场内的孩子们都不太专心。

无论是冰上还是冰下的孩子们都在朝着入口张望，还有正对着停车场的那扇大窗户，那里是人最多的地方。

雅科夫无意间听到他们提起维克托和勇利，心中有些疑惑。之前一些有关两人的报道言论不是那么友好，虽然他们三个人并没有刻意在冰场提起，但是几乎没有人不知道的。

可眼下距离那些报道已经过了些时日，这担忧也来的太晚了些。

他注意到自己最听话的学生，即将在明年升入成年组的格奥尔基·波波维奇也有些心不在焉，便问：“怎么了，你也和他们一样，在想勇利和维恰吗？”

黑发的少年意识到自己的走神被严厉的教练发现了，有些不好意思的挠挠头，说：“啊，是的，我在想他们。现在没有人不在羡慕维克托。”

这话让雅科夫有些摸不着头脑，他正要细问，就听见一阵震耳欲聋的汽车发动机声响——那是超级跑车特有的，带着强烈的节奏感，令人热血沸腾的声音。于此同时，冰场的孩子们似乎都兴奋起来，上了冰的纷纷挤在窗边，没上冰的绕着界墙跑到窗户边，探着头往外看。

雅科夫和其他的教练面面相觑，半是茫然半是好奇的也跟着看过去。

他们看见一辆红色跑车以赛道冲刺的速度驶进了冰场的停车场，在所有人惊呼着担心它会不会撞上花坛的时候又以一个干净利落的摆尾将车屁股甩进了停车位，在一声刹车声后停了下来。

简直骚包的要命。

雅科夫和身旁的约瑟夫教练对视了一眼，他们从彼此的脸上都看到了疑惑，因为他们都没有收到今天会有赞助商到冰场来的消息。

而在看到从车上下来的那两个熟悉的身影时，他们关于赞助商的想法消失得一干二净。

约瑟夫拍了拍老友的肩，在他脸色变得铁青之前拍着手招呼孩子们回归训练，并借此逃离了雅科夫的身边。

整个冰场的人都知道勇利是如何成为维克托的教练的。

一开始勇利对于冰场来说只是一个外人，尽管他温和有礼，对每一个人都异常温柔，但似乎能走近他的就只有维克托和雅科夫这对师徒。

直到后来勇利成了雅科夫的助教，一次维克托在和他们聊天的时候不小心说漏了嘴，告诉他们勇利将来会成为自己的教练。这可把他们给羡慕坏了，因为勇利是那么温柔，滑冰和舞蹈是那么的漂亮，他在冰面上示范动作，以及跟着音乐教导维克托编舞的时候，就如同维克托夸赞的那样，像极了降临凡间的天使。

——“冰刀划过的痕迹，是他飞行的轨迹；落冰时飘扬的冰晶，是他的翅膀。”

而这个天使，独属于那个有着一头漂亮银发，被称为天才的维克托。

这两人的感情一向很好。勇利对维克托的照顾可以说是无微不至，就连在家里最受宠的孩子都羡慕不已，更别提维克托常常向他们炫耀勇利又送了他什么稀奇古怪的玩意儿了。而维克托即使父母不在身边，有勇利和雅科夫的陪伴似乎也不孤独，甚至在他们已经过了撒娇的年纪时，依然可以抱着那个温柔的人撒娇，然后得到一个吻和令人艳羡的宠溺。

继听闻勇利为了和维克托搬到一个大房子直接买下了一栋别墅后，昨天维克托发布的SNS又一次刷新了他们对于这两人“感情极好”的认知。

和外界对于这种撒钱式宠爱的疑问不同，他们知道这两人之间的感情是无法用金钱来衡量的。只是在感慨羡慕的同时，也忍不住捶胸顿足，用叹息的目光悄悄注视着自家的教练。

不说像勇利那样惯着吧，至少温柔一些啊。瞧瞧维克托整天把勇利挂嘴边炫耀，深怕别人不知道自己在家里就跟三岁孩子似的等着勇利投喂一样。他们也好想要这种冰上严厉冰下温柔还很会照顾人的教练啊！

至于物质方面的惯着，那还是算了吧，他们可不想缩着脖子挨训呢。

比如现在。

雅科夫足足训了两人半小时，中气十足的男低音回荡在冰场的每一个角落，将此起彼伏的偷笑声都压了下去。

勇利乖乖的低着头闷不吭声，维克托中途悄悄抬了好几次眼偷看雅科夫的脸色，直到现在看见他面色稍霁，这才从背包里掏出自己那款车型的模型出来，递给雅科夫说：“我就猜到雅科夫肯定会训我们的，所以没有给雅科夫买。喏，这个模型给你，你总会收下的吧。”

雅科夫看着那个做工精湛的红色法拉利模型，只觉得刚刚压下去的太阳穴又开始疯狂的跳动起来。

他一把将模型抢过来，然后伸出手握成拳毫不留情的在两个人头顶分别来了一下，然后朝着两个人吼：“我现在不想看到你们两个！一点都不让人省心！滚！”

“好痛！雅科夫真是一点都不留情呢！”维克托揉着脑袋挡在勇利的跟前，鼓着脸半是埋怨半是委屈的说：“你就当我任性嘛，不要再训勇利了啊！”

“好了，维恰，你先去更衣室。”勇利咧着嘴揉着脑袋，拉过挡在自己身前的少年以眼神示意了一番，待到他不情不愿的，一步三回头的离开后这才朝着雅科夫说：“我就知道要被你训。”

“哼，”雅科夫不满的哼了一声，“知道你还买给他。”

“不过是一辆车，他喜欢，我给他又如何。”勇利不甚在意的说，“如果雅科夫喜欢，我也可以给雅科夫。”

“跟谁稀罕似的。”雅科夫嫌弃的看着他，“行了行了，知道你有几个臭钱，价值观和我们这些人不一样。”

勇利看着他的样子轻笑了几声，老话重提道：“我说过了，雅科夫，他不是会被惯坏的孩子。无论买一辆普通的车还是名贵的车，对我而言都没有什么区别。有些事情我无法说的太清楚，但你知道，有时候金钱除了带来物质以外，毫无用处。”

雅科夫知道他没有家人，也曾和维克托私下里猜测过他的家庭背景。他们认为可能勇利的家人因病去世，因此他对于金钱这种旁人趋之若鹜的东西才不甚在意，毕竟这世上有太多金钱买不来的东西。也更因为他将两人当做了家人，所以愿意将那些价值极高的东西当作礼物送给他们。

“我的意思是，你对他太好了。”雅科夫心里有些纠结，斟酌着说：“你应该多想想自己。”

“维恰对我也不是没有回应的，他在感情上的付出要比我多一些，已经18岁了还是有些过于依赖我了。”勇利看着他笑，那双如宝石般的眸子里是温暖的光，让雅科夫不由自主的感到一阵安宁。他听见勇利说：“而且你也对我很好，不求回报的将毕生执教经验传授给我，从不介意我取代了你身为维恰教练的位置。‘你应该多想想自己’，雅科夫，这句话你自己也没有做到哦。”

“我很高兴来到了这里，”勇利轻轻的抱住他，脸在他的肩上亲昵的蹭了蹭，“因为我在这里遇见了你们。”

雅科夫最讨厌他的温柔了。

每当这个青年用那双温润的眸子瞅着他，嘴角扬着浅笑轻轻抱住他，用这种含蓄的方式撒娇的时候，他到了嘴边的那些教育的话语就再也说不出口了。

他伸出手轻轻地回抱住青年，被岁月刻下了痕迹的双手拍了拍对方不算宽阔的后背，深深地叹了口气。

他想，大概他和维恰都是栽在了这样的温柔中吧。

勇利不知他内心所想，只当他是拿自己毫无办法了，又学着维克托讨好自己时的样子，侧头轻吻在这位长辈的脸上。

雅科夫并没有自己的孩子，在他还年轻的时候，他和他的前妻莉莉娅都很忙碌。刚刚从冰上退役的他在学着如何当好一个教练，他的前妻莉莉娅作为芭蕾舞团的首席也并不轻松，在这样忙碌的生活节奏中他们担心会照顾不到孩子，就此耽搁了下来。等到两个人的事业都稳定下来的时候，感情又有了些争执，最终在两人都还未冷静下来的时候离了婚。

一晃也已经好多年了。

在他所有的学生中，维克托是最不听话的那个，却也是最让他有种抚养了一个孩子错觉的那个。

从某种角度来说，勇利也算是他的学生，只是性质不大相同。但在他的心中，除了将勇利当作一个朋友和后辈来看待，偶尔也会生出几分“若是我有孩子的话，也能像勇利这样温柔贴心就好了”的想法。

如果不是勇利已经过了而立之年，在提到家人的时候不会流露出太过悲伤的情绪，他觉得自己大概会更心疼他。

勇利对他和维克托的感情他也能够切身体会到，可他在意的是，勇利对维克托的爱是家人的爱，和维克托对他的爱是不对等的。

他不知道勇利经历了些什么，让他在某些时候显得有些过于老成了。而勇利现在表现出来对维克托的宠溺温柔，和七年前对待还是一个小孩时的维克托没有区别。

这才是他认为维克托选择的这条路很艰难的根本原因。

-TBC-


	18. Chapter 18

-18-

雅科夫背着手，目光在注视着格奥尔基的同时也没有放过另一边的两个身影。

他曾经认为勇利会是一名出色的运动员，而毫无疑问的，现在的勇利也是一名出色的教练。甚至因为体力和身体素质方面的原因，已经33岁的他似乎还保持在一名运动员的黄金阶段。

维克托在冰场一直没有固定的结对伙伴，不是磨合的不好就是彼此的默契不足，因而自从认识了勇利，就常常拉着对方一起练习。在勇利成为雅科夫的助教之后，维克托才算有了属于自己的结对伙伴。

对他来说，和勇利的每一个动作都不需要多余的话语就能够很顺畅的做出来。他以前和别人一起训练的时候，更多的是完成一项任务，而和勇利在一起的话则是在放松自己。

有谁会不喜欢和自己所爱的人在冰上共舞呢？

从前是勇利带着他，现在他比勇利还要高出半个头来，可以带着勇利一起滑冰了。

不远处的约瑟夫教练趁着他们停下来的时候将勇利叫了过去，请他为自己的学生示范一下几个跳跃——他是这个冰场内唯一一个能够将所有的跳跃动作做到示范标准的教练了。

维克托替他把有些散乱的额发整理好，又忍不住俯下身去亲了亲他因为运动而有些泛红的清秀脸庞，这才松开他滑到了格奥尔基面前。

格奥尔基把他的手机还给他，顺便还递上了他的水壶，双眼有些发亮的说：“你可真让人羡慕，维克托，没有谁的教练能够陪着一起完成训练。而且他的滑冰，无论看多少次都挪不开眼。”

“那当然，勇利可是我的教练，当然会陪着我的。”维克托得意的说，随意看了一眼手机里的录像，准备晚上将其上传至自己的账号。

这是他喜欢做的事，无论是滑冰时的勇利还是生活中的勇利，他都乐意通过照片视频的方式分享出去。他想要让所有人都看到勇利的优秀，并且告诉所有人，勇利在他的身边，而他爱着勇利。

格奥尔基双手撑着下巴，叹了口气说：“你们的感情真好，他一点也不严厉。”

“这你可错了，勇利很严厉的。”维克托摇头，“你是不知道他在舞蹈室的时候是什么模样。”

“不，我的意思是，他不会敲你的头。”格奥尔基看了一眼正在向自己走来的雅科夫，有些懊恼的说：“雅科夫总敲我的头。”

“哦，那你应该感到高兴。”维克托耸耸肩，一点也没有自觉的说，“我可以向你保证，你一定是他敲头敲的最少的学生了。要说被雅科夫敲头的话，还没有谁能超越我呢。”

格奥尔基看着自己这个师兄脸上灿烂的笑容和他身后雅科夫有些黑的脸，将那句“这可不是什么值得夸耀的事情”咽了回去。他和两人打了招呼，结束了自己的休息时间，重新踏上了冰面。

维克托伸出一只手搭在雅科夫的肩上，斜斜的靠了过去。两个人各自注视着不同的方向，雅科夫关注着格奥尔基，维克托则关注着勇利。

“他真的特别好。”维克托突然开口说。

雅科夫没理他，显然这些话他都已经听腻了。

“我真爱他，雅科夫。”维克托并不介意雅科夫的冷淡，他知道对方在认真的听，“他长得好看，性格也很好，又很会宠人，会说好多语言，还懂得好多好多东西。他有那么好！”

他说着伸出手画了个圈示意了一下，继续说：“他做饭很好吃，洗完澡以后把头发撩上去时简直帅气的要命，刚刚睡醒时又很可爱。他还比我会赚钱，哦，等等，我的天啊……”

他突然停了下来，雅科夫等了半天也没等到自己听到耳朵起茧的话。不由得瞥了他一眼，问：“怎么了，你又想到什么新的东西要告诉我了？”

“天啊，雅科夫……”维克托有些纠结的看着他，“雅科夫，你说以我的收入，将来养不养得起勇利啊？”

“原来你才注意到。”雅科夫面无表情的说，“你将来养不养得起我不知道，反正以你现在的代言费而言，应该是养不起。”

“……”维克托沉默了一下，乐观地说：“没关系，勇利平时很节俭的，他只在我们两个身上大手大脚。”

“尤其是在你身上，维恰。”雅科夫强调了一下，“但是你也别灰心，你还有成长的空间，我相信你会走到更高的地方去。等到那时候你的代言费会比现在高出许多，就算你想买一辆法拉利送给勇利，也是买得起的。”

“还有一件事，我想你们两个大概都忘了。”雅科夫说着敲了敲他的脑袋，认真的说：“勇利正式成为你的教练后，他的工资我就没发给他了，你现在是在让他给你白打工。”

“哇哦，我居然忘了这件事！”维克托一惊，他想了想，又说：“完了，我付不起勇利的教练费。”

这句话正好被滑过来的勇利听见，他好笑的看着维克托，问：“世界冠军付不起教练费？”

“那是去年的事了，今年我可不是冠军。”维克托纠正了他，随后点点头，说：“雅科夫的教练费我当然付得起，勇利的就付不起了。”

“怎么？”勇利茫然的看着他。

“因为勇利是无价的呀。”维克托笑嘻嘻的，话音刚落便凑过去低下头亲吻他的脸颊，然后踩着冰刀离开了。

勇利摸了摸脸，看着少年飘扬的银发无奈的摇了摇头，回过头对雅科夫道：“他这是打算赖账？”

雅科夫深深的看了他一眼，说：“就算是赖账，也是你惯出来的，我可懒得管。”

勇利本就是开个玩笑，没有将其放在心上，此时听见他这么说，便道：“那我一定是第一个被赖账还要倒贴的教练了。”

“你还算有自知之明。”雅科夫赞许的说。

北国的冬季严寒而漫长，夏季则是凉爽又短暂。

维克托在暑假实现了开着跑车载着自己喜欢的人去旅行的愿望，当然，还有家里一大一小的两个漂亮的姑娘。

夏日的阳光很灿烂，行驶在山间的车内很是凉爽，道路两旁的树林吸收了大部分的热量。

他们正在通过一段被高大的树木遮住了上方的道路，被风吹的沙沙作响的绿色顶棚有细碎的阳光洒下来，这条路的尽头因而让人充满了期待。

维克托喜欢勇利坐在自己身旁的副驾上，他会偏着头从后视镜里看兴奋的马卡钦和小维，会用带着笑意的语气说话。维克托也喜欢自己坐在副驾上，这样他微微侧过头就能看见勇利好看的侧脸，认真专注的双眼，还有听到自己说话时嘴角扬起的浅笑。

天气很好，阳光充足而不毒辣，云层很厚，天空很蓝。而他喜欢的这辆车，载着他和他爱的那个人，正在朝着他想去的地方驶去。

他们在某个安静的林中小屋度过了半个月，除了隔几天就来送一次食材的房东，没有谁来打扰他们。

小屋像是山中猎户暂居的住处，外面看起来不起眼，里面却装修的很温馨。离小屋不远的地方，有一片天然的湖泊，虽然不到清澈见底的程度，却也干净。马卡钦和小维常常在他们钓鱼的时候跳下去玩水，维克托也和勇利偶尔笑闹着下去游几圈。

这是一处度假区，以“近距离感受大自然”为卖点，树林中修建了很多类似的小屋，间隔不近不远，开车大概十分钟左右就能见到其他的客人。

他们是离那片湖泊最近的人，偶尔遇到从其他地方过来玩耍的客人时，也常常被羡慕选了个好位置。

山里的空气很好，夜晚的时候能够看到比城市里更漂亮的星空。

他们在小屋的空地前堆了个简陋的篝火，跳动的火焰里不时传来木柴被燃烧的霹雳吧啦的声响，漂亮的火星随着这些声响飞扬在空气中，很快又熄灭。

昨天和人约好了在他们这里举行烧烤派对，说是派对，实际上人不多，加起来还不到十个。负责烧烤的是一个蓄着大胡子的胖胖男人，他自称是一家餐厅里的大厨，看他挥洒调料的动作和翻面娴熟的样子，应该不假。他的妻子也兴致勃勃的在一旁烤着兔腿，上面没有加任何的调料，但是足够马卡钦和小维两条馋狗流口水了。

剩下的人围坐在火堆旁，手里拿着冰镇过的啤酒，嘴里嚼着发烫的烤肉。

他们之间相识不久，在各自的休假结束后也许不会再有任何的交集，但这并不妨碍他们今晚的畅谈。

维克托听着他们的故事，觉得自己的人生除了滑冰也没什么好说的，便静静的听着。他很期待轮到勇利的时候，这个一向温和的青年会讲出什么样的故事来。

火光将他的脸照的发红，但维克托知道这是因为他喝了好几罐啤酒的原因。他脸上带着那个一如既往温柔的浅笑，略微有些迷离的眼神中透着怀念，清澈的嗓音讲他的小时候。

维克托听见他说他在自己还小的时候光着脚丫去田里除草，结果把庄稼给拔了；说他小时候淘气硬要跟着姐姐去山上玩，结果追着兔子跑迷了路，害的姐姐找了他好久；说那些他和小伙伴们一起玩闹的童年。

他的童年听起来有些老土，让在场的人们都很难想象在那个什么都没有的偏僻山中，人们是如何进行每日的娱乐的。但是随着他的讲述，众人似乎看到了那样的场景，带着浓厚的日式气息和年代久远的沧桑感，让人忍不住沉醉其中。

这场聚会在深夜的时候才散去，人们笑着告别，彼此说着“今晚很愉快”。

在送走了众人后，勇利没有忙着把折叠凳收起来，都是又坐了下来，又拉开了一罐啤酒。

维克托走过去将他拉起来，毫不客气的霸占了他的位置，然后将人拉进怀里，抱着他轻轻地晃，如同小时候他哄自己那样，轻轻地哄着他。

“勇利，你在想他们吗？”

“嗯。”勇利的声音已经有了些醉意，听起来有些软软糯糯的。他没有抗拒这个姿势，而是将下巴抵在了少年的肩上，叹息着说：“我只是遗憾，人的一生太过短暂。”

“没关系，我还在你身边。”维克托亲了亲他的额头，说，“我会一直在你身边。”

勇利没有接话，低低的笑了起来，肩膀一颤一颤的。

他把手里那罐啤酒递到少年的嘴边，待他喝了一大口后，说：“你不懂。”

他抬头看着明亮的星空，眼睛睁得大大的，让整个星空到倒映进了他的眼中。他脸上扬着一个温柔的笑容，看起来有些难过。

“也许，你可以告诉我，我就懂了呢。”维克托看着这样的他有些心疼，圈在他腰上的手收紧了些。他凑过去在勇利的脸上落下一个轻柔的吻，又蹭了蹭他的额头，有些撒娇的意味。

勇利望着他，可以清楚地看见染上火光的深邃眼眸。

他突然觉得自己已经有些捉摸不透这个少年了，当年清澈见底的蓝眼睛现在已经变得同大海一样深邃，叫他很难在轻易分辨里面被隐藏起来的少年的想法了。

勇利抬手揉了揉他的发，笑着摇头道：“维恰，你不必懂。”

维克托深深地看着他，却也不再追问，就这样将人抱坐在自己身上，和他一起解决了最后一罐啤酒。

在把火堆浇灭以后维克托就半扶半抱的将人送回了床上，快要断片的青年在沾上枕头的时候就呼呼睡了过去，眼镜歪歪斜斜的架在鼻梁上，嘴巴微微张开，睡相看起来可爱又傻气。

维克托叹了口气，也没了收拾的心情，索性去浴室拿了毛巾给人擦脸，然后大大方方的脱了衣服在对方身旁躺了下来。

他将人捞进怀里，手指爱怜的抚过那张清秀的脸庞，最后以一个吻结束了这一天。

-TBC-


	19. Chapter 19

-19-

短暂的夏季结束后，维克托便开始忙碌了起来。

这是每一年的常态了，开学和训练会将他的生活塞的满满当当，不过相比起高中，大学的课表确实让维克托轻松了不少。

维克托那辆车实在太打眼，因此勇利照旧肩负起了接送少年的任务。

从入了秋以后天气就骤然凉了下来，这也昭示着今年的赛季临近了。

维克托今年的目标也是金牌，并不是为了自己，而是为了向所有怀疑勇利的人们证明，勇利和雅科夫一样，都是非常出色的教练。

“你的心情我能明白，但我不能理解。”勇利得知他的想法后并不赞同，甚至有些严肃的说，“维恰，嘴长在他们的身上，你管不了所有人对我的看法。我不需要你用金牌来向别人证明我，我需要你用金牌来向别人证明你自己。”

“我期待着你攀上巅峰的那一天，你将站在高处，等着别人来挑战你。”勇利说着伸出手，隔着界墙抱住了少年，靠在他耳旁轻声道，“我和雅科夫都是如此期待着。”

维克托紧紧的回抱住他，丝毫没有自己的心思不被接受的憋闷，反而心花怒放的。

他觉得自己这颗心都被这人给装满了，只需要一个吻，他就生出了强烈的，对于胜利的渴望。

赛前的媒体采访也变的多了起来，随着时间的推移，外界开始将目光放在了冬季的运动赛事上，于是各种媒体便不间断的出现在冰场。

受到关注的除了成年组还有青年组，冰场内的气氛也变的有些紧张起来，伙伴们之间也影响着彼此的斗志。

维克托在结束了一圈节目的排练后，目光看向冰场外接受采访的勇利。

他知道那些采访的问题都是什么，一半是关于自己的，一半是关于勇利的。

想到这里，他微微勾起嘴角，调转方向朝着那边滑去。

勇利的滑冰非常优秀，在示范节目的时候感情演绎也比自己更加触动人心。曾经维克托不懂这些，但是现在他也坚信雅科夫的话，如果勇利是个运动员的话，一定会绽放出耀眼的光芒。

没有人会在看到他的滑冰后无动于衷，尤其对于一些花滑爱好者来说。常常会有前来采访的媒体在有幸目睹了勇利的滑冰后抓着人不放，冰场都已经习惯了。毕竟勇利的那张脸实在太有欺骗性了，何况他的身体素质惊人的好，让人很难联想到他的实际年纪。

“您以前真的不是运动员吗，看起来简直太棒了！”握着录音笔的记者惊叹着说，“要不是我见过您，真的会把您当作选手了！”

“硬要说的话，我曾经当过一段时间的舞蹈演员。”勇利耐心的解释着，“滑冰是几年前开始接触的，我很庆幸自己还不算笨。”

“以我的目光来说，我认为您完全可以胜任一名远动员去参加比赛了。”记者说，“我想没有人会觉得奇怪，您看起来实在是……呃，我的意思是，无论哪方面，看起来都像个处于黄金时期的运动员。”

“然而实际上，我早已经过了该退役的年纪了。”勇利笑道，转而将话题引向靠近他们的维克托，“我觉得相比起我，你们应该更想采访一下维恰。”

维克托知道他不擅长应付媒体，于是伸出手将他揽进怀里，对着镜头熟练的眨了眨眼，露出他招牌式的笑容，说：“我猜你们一定是被我的教练吸引了，我敢打赌，如果国际滑联举办一组只有教练才能参加的花滑比赛，勇利一定会拿下金牌。”

“我猜胜生教练会被联名抵制参加比赛，以维持比赛的公平性。”记者风趣的接过了他的话头，然后将话题重点放在了维克托的身上。

维克托也十分配合他的提问，最终这次的采访双方都进行的很愉快。

在这样紧张的训练中，今年的大奖赛被时间推着拉开了序幕。

维克托今年抽签的运气不怎么好，不过他在各个分站的积分排名非常出色，但这些还不足以将去年他因为更换教练而在世锦赛上错失金牌掩盖过去。勇利本人已经快忘了当时媒体和他的粉丝们对自己的评价，维克托却一直耿耿于怀，这也是为什么他会将勇利的滑冰视频上传到自己的账号上的原因。

他想要所有人都知道，自己所珍爱的这个人到底有多优秀。

大奖赛进行到一半还多的时候，维克托终于迎来了他的主场。

他兴致勃勃的拉着勇利，一会整理一下对方的领带，一会替人拍拍根本不见褶皱的袖口，那副紧张的样子叫旁人看了还以为被他如此悉心打理的黑发青年是要去出席婚礼呢。

“维恰，你很紧张吗。”勇利有些好笑的看着他，用了肯定的语气。

“啊，要说紧张的话，是有一点。”维克托眉头轻蹙，又仔细的将他上上下下打量了一遍，然后拨开他右边的几缕额发别至耳后。在发现这样做让眼前的青年看起来更加帅气后，维克托毫不犹豫的拿过放在一旁的喷雾，十分娴熟的拨弄起他的头发来。

“这种紧张其实有点多余。”维克托说着，将自己亲手打造出来的与平时截然相反的青年转了过去面向镜子，看着镜中的他道：“就像勇利明知道我会拿下第一名，每次等分的时候也还是紧张不已一样。我现在明知道勇利很帅气，却还是担心别人会不会和我有一样的想法。”

“维恰，主角应该是你自己，你怎么反倒打扮起我来了？”勇利戳了戳他的发旋，笑着问。

他笑起来便将一身的气势都掩盖下去，看起来问温温柔柔的，像冬日清晨的暖阳一样和煦，不大像一个教练。

但维克托喜欢他这样笑，尤其是在他发现当勇利完完全全进入教练身份而浑身上下散发着慑人气势的时候，他就更加喜欢这人穿着他为人定制的西服笑起来的模样，这样他才不会显得太过引人注目。维克托可不想还没表明心意，就先给自己招来一大群阻碍。

随着他自己年龄的增长，维克托发现勇利的品味实在不怎么样，他甚至在如何掩盖自身的光芒上颇有眼光。在一次维克托远远看见他穿着一身不忍直视的休闲服靠在那辆拉风的法拉利旁边等自己后，维克托就将他衣柜里的那些廉价衣服都丢的远远的了，只留下了几件自己有同款样式的衣服。

在给衣柜里的东西更新换代以后，维克托享受起了这种为对方花钱的感觉，干脆又将勇利那副不知戴了多少年的眼镜给淘汰掉，换上了更有气质的金属细边镜框。

维克托喜欢将他打扮的如此惹眼，然后赖在他的身边，大张旗鼓的暗示着所有权。

“我在之前的比赛里也有打扮你，我喜欢这么做。”维克托理所当然的说，“这是世锦赛后勇利作为的教练陪着我的第一个完整的赛季，当然要重视。”

勇利不懂他的心里的弯弯绕绕，见他说的煞有其事的样子也不反驳，随他高兴的任由人摆弄自己。

虽然只是分站的积分赛，但是场馆内已经坐满了观众，尤其维克托是在主场作战，到了他出场的时候粉丝们的呐喊声都快要将屋顶掀起来了。

他朝着支持自己的粉丝们挥手示意了一番，然后又趴回到界墙的边上，握住自己教练的手，问：“后半段的那个3T，我可以改成4T吗？”

“不行。”勇利立马表示反对，“如果失败就得不偿失了。”

“可是勇利在示范的时候自己也改过，”维克托不满地说，“为什么我就不行？”

“虽然不想打击你，但是维恰，我的体力要比你好上许多。”勇利替他整理了一下头发，挑眉道。

维克托本来也没打算乱来，想要改的跳跃也只有前面几个而已。不过他并没有打算告诉对方，而是想等到一会回来的时候再看这人惊喜的模样。

他探着身子将人抱住，勇利借着这个姿势在他耳畔轻吻了一下。

这是维克托还在青年组时养成的习惯，总是要勇利吻自己一下，勇利也惯着他。

维克托笑着在他脸上回吻了一下，又轻轻地蹭了蹭，很是亲昵的模样。

勇利推开他，看了少年一眼，从兜里摸出一盒唇膏打开递过去，说：“维恰，你的唇有点干了，自己再补一点。”

“咦，还真是……那勇利替我抹一些吧，”维克托伸出双手示意了一下，笑的很无辜，“我带着手套，不方便嘛。”

他短节目的服装双手部分是全指手套的设计，和袖子连在一起呈一个整体，倒也不是故意使坏。勇利点点头，很自然的用手指沾了些膏体，均匀的涂抹在少年漂亮的唇上。

微凉的指尖游走在唇上时，维克托很想咬上一口。他看着目光专注的青年，忍不住在对方将剩余的膏体随意抹在手背上时探过身去，在那露出来的右侧额头上落下一个吻。

他听见观众席上传来一阵抽气声，却不在乎。

这时广播里提到了他的名字，于是维克托最后朝着自己的教练眨了下眼。

勇利无奈的看着少年的背影，抬手将额头有些滑腻的那片擦了擦，自信而又紧张的等待着他将这套节目滑完。

不过很快，他的自信在看到第一个跳跃构成被少年任性的擅自更改后就化为了一股气闷。在这之前的少年一直表现的很乖巧，差点让勇利忘了他之前和现在一样擅自决定的跳脱。

这种事也不是第一次了，不过作为教练的身份来看却还真是头一遭。勇利头疼的揉着太阳穴，切身体会了一把以往雅科夫的心情。

也许他也应该像雅科夫那样，在这小子的头上狠狠来一下？

勇利认真的思考着这个可能性。

-TBC-


	20. Chapter 20

-20-

积分赛的最后一站是日本，维克托猜勇利应该又会和那位上了年纪的日本队编舞老师奥川美奈子见面。

维克托不明白的是，为什么直到现在勇利也不愿意告诉自己他和奥川美奈子的师生关系。

日本队的选手们对勇利也感到十分好奇，因为他们发现一向有些强势的美奈子老师在对待那个俄罗斯选手的教练时异常温柔，甚至特意带了她亲手做的糕点给那个看起来很是年轻的教练。

维克托听见奥川美奈子和他们解释说勇利是她认识的一位故人的后代，他们很相似，通过勇利她总能回想起那个人。这和当初他听见的，奥川美奈子当着他的面所给出的那套说辞一模一样。

他知道在勇利的心里从来没有放下过某一天离开自己的心思，所以对他才会有很多秘密。因此维克托即使再想知道，也从来没有过多的去追问。

他知道勇利看起来很好说话的样子，实际上有些事情认定了也是非常固执的。像这样瞒着他不愿意他知道的事情，除非是勇利愿意告诉他，否则他是别想知道的。

维克托很耐心的在等，这种等待从他15岁时发现自己喜欢这个人就开始了。

雅科夫曾经暗自希望他对勇利的感情能够被时间冲散，他自己也是知道雅科夫这点小心思的。可他无法反驳，还是个小男孩的他没有办法证明自己对勇利的爱不会改变，就连现在的他也无法证明。

但是没关系，时间总能证明一切。他从来不认为自己的感情是一时冲动产生的错觉，直到现在他都记得第一次偷吻勇利时的那种心动，第一次对人说“我爱你”时的那种忐忑不安。从来都顺风顺水的他，只有在勇利的身上才能一次次体会到挫败的感觉。

在勇利的心里一直还把他当做初见时的那个孩子，维克托也是知道的。哪怕他现在已经长大，身形要比勇利更高大，可以毫不费力的将人整个抱起来，他对于勇利来说，也依旧是个孩子。

维克托当然也是在意这一点的，他一方面喜欢借着勇利对自己的毫无防备和对方做一些举止亲密的事情，另一方面又因为勇利对这些亲密的无动于衷而耿耿于怀。

因为勇利那些自然的表现，恰恰说明了勇利对自己，和自己对他所带有的感情，是不同的。

所以维克托现在就等着明年自己满20岁，和雅科夫的约定到期，他就能告诉勇利自己的心意了。到了那时候，勇利将不得不正视他的感情，同时也会意识到自己绝对不是在开玩笑。

而在此之前，他只能将自己的心意小心的藏好，说着和对方意义完全不同的“我爱你”来缓解自己逐渐濒临失控的心。

“我会想你的。”他在机场将人紧紧的抱在怀里，靠在对方耳旁轻声说。

勇利笑着拍了拍他的后背，等到他将自己松开后又抬手把他遮住半张脸的银发撩至耳后，笑着问：“那我就不回去了？”

“那可不行，你还是回去看看吧。”维克托否决道，“咱们家里可就这两个姑娘，宝贝的很呢。”

“我知道，我骗你的。”勇利摸摸他的头，心中也对那两个小家伙很是担忧。

在两人因为赛季而四处奔波的时候，马卡钦和小维会乖乖的待在托管处，等到赛事告一段落后再被两人接回家去。而在GPF的前一天，托管处打来电话说马卡钦和小维还有其他几只托管的小家伙淘气，偷吃了不少的狗粮，一个个肚子都撑圆了。现在是水都不敢给这群找罪受的小家伙们喝一口，生怕弄出什么毛病来——就像已经到达了临界点的气球一样，再往里面吹一口气都会直接撑破。

勇利和维克托是又生气又担心，却也和医生一样拿这群撑圆了肚子的小家伙毫无办法。

马卡钦和小维对两人来说就像家人一样，不仅如此，它们对维克托而言还有另一层意义。

具体的情况在电话里又说不清楚，维克托索性让勇利回去看看，反正他这边还有雅科夫看着自己，勇利也能放心。

于是勇利便出现在了机场，在等待登机的这段时间都被维克托给抱在怀里，好像他不是只离开一段时间，等到GPF结束两人就能在圣彼得堡的家中见面，而是要分离了一样。

勇利再一次抬起手看了一眼腕表，从他手中接过自己并不多的行李，笑着说：“好了，再不走要来不及了。我很抱歉没办法在现场祝贺你拿到金牌了，等你回来再补偿你。”

“这是你说的，在你做出承诺的刚才，我已经想好了我的生日礼物要什么了。”维克托摸了摸他的脸，俯下身亲吻他的额头，说：“你知道我爱你。”

“嗯。”勇利笑着伸出手覆住他的，最后和他拥抱了一下，然后转身走向了安检口。

维克托一直等到他的身影混进人群里消失不见才叹了口气，他重新将墨镜架回高挺的鼻梁上，把脖子上的围巾拉高了些遮住大半张脸庞。

你才不知道呢，笨蛋勇利。他无奈的想。

GPF上对金牌的竞争一如既往的激烈，不到最后谁都无法下定论说金牌会被谁夺取。

维克托拼尽了全力，也还是以微弱的分差输给了来自法国的选手。

这让他很是失落。

“我尽力了，但他更厉害。”他对电话那头的人这么说。

“没关系，我们可以明年再来。”勇利柔声安慰着他。

他从电视里看到了少年的比赛，出色的表现震惊了全场。

“那可是你的前辈呀，维恰，而这是他最后的赛场了。”勇利说，“你永远也不知道一个人将自己的所有全都压上后，拼尽全力的一搏所爆发出来的力量有多强大。中国有句古话叫‘胜败乃兵家常事’，放在赛场上我觉得也同样适用。”

“我明白，只是……”维克托的声音有些闷闷的，他抬头看着窗外的夜色，低声道：“我现在想见你。”

“嗯，我也是。”勇利轻轻笑了起来，清澈的嗓音透过听筒有些失真，略微带着些金属质感，温柔的语调让维克托更加迫切的想要见到他，然后将他抱进怀里。

“你知道我爱你。真想快点见到你，我会抱抱你，维恰。吻你漂亮的银发，额头或者脸颊。”他说着顿了顿，又道：“唔，还是脸颊吧，你已经比我高了。我还会拉你的手，去你喜欢的那个公园，我们再一起滑行在冰面上。”

“我当然知道你爱我。”维克托跟着他一起笑，然后又无声的叹了口气。

他当然知道的，可是他的爱，和对方所说的爱，完全不一样啊。

“傻瓜。”他喃喃道。

“嗯？”勇利并没有听清他在说什么，发出了一个疑惑的音节。

“我说我也爱你。”维克托笑着说完，又叹了一口气，低声道：“好想见你，比赛后最想见你。我会抱住你，我已经比你高了啊，勇利。我可以吻你柔软的黑发和额头，还可以低下头吻你的脸颊。我会拉你的手，在结成冰的湖面上一起滑行。”

然后我们十指相扣。

他在心里这么说。

“不行，你把我说的都心动了，我现在就要订机票回去。”维克托不满的嘟囔着。

“湖面的冰没有那么容易化的。”勇利听着他的抱怨，笑道：“这里的冬天有多漫长，你比我更清楚的。”

“你刚刚还说你想快点见到我的，骗子。”维克托哼了一声，“说的那么好听，原来都是哄我的。”

“咦，原来你知道呀。”勇利轻声笑了起来，“谁让维恰还和小时候一样爱撒娇呢，不过如果你希望的话，我还是会这么做的。”

“我已经不是小孩子了，勇利，我马上就要19岁了！”维克托强调说，“身为我的教练，安慰我比赛痛失金牌的心是理所当然的吧。”

“好了，我知道了，现在已经不早了，你快去休息吧。你回来的时候我会去接你的。”

维克托不情不愿的应了一声，和他道了晚安，又隔着电话送去一个晚安吻。他不依不饶的也要讨一个，被勇利毫不留情的挂断了电话，气呼呼的又编辑了好几条短信发过去。

等到他放下手机，发现自己的心情已经没有之前看到自己分数的时候那么失落了。于是在收到勇利催促自己赶紧休息的短信后，他安心的闭上了眼。

维克托在机场不仅见到了勇利，还见到了活蹦乱跳的马卡钦和小维。

他先是蹲下身将两个兴奋不已的小家伙安抚了一通，然后才起身将一直看着自己笑的勇利抱进怀里。

他将脸埋进青年的颈窝，隐晦而又贪婪的呼吸着对方身上的气息，似乎要将分开的这些日子都补回来一般。

勇利轻轻拍着他的后背，侧过头在他脸上吻了一下，然后笑着问：“我现在是需要带你去公园滑冰吗？”

“不要。”维克托将他松开些许，拨开他的额发将吻落在他的额上，又亲了亲他的鼻尖和脸颊，说：“你现在应该送我生日礼物了。”

“现在？”勇利好笑的看着他，“我没记错的话，你的生日在下周。”

“对，我提前了。”维克托理直气壮的说，“我需要一点安慰，不可以吗？”

“可以，当然可以。”勇利捏了捏他的脸，欣然同意了。

维克托这下满意了，一手拖着行李箱一手握住他的掌心，指尖隔着手套轻轻的骚扰他，又抓的紧紧的不让人挣脱，最后五指悄然挤进他的指缝里，和他十指相扣。

“你可真是光长个儿，维恰。”勇利看了他一眼，笑着说，“比小时候还黏人了。”

“我已经比以前好多了。”维克托反驳他，“至少我没有要你抱着我回家。”

勇利一时间无言以对，摇着头没有接他的话。

维克托朝着他得意的笑了笑，那张英俊的脸庞已经丝毫看不出决赛结束时电话里的失落了。勇利暗自松了口气，就怕这个年纪的少年钻进了牛角尖，此时见他已经调整过来也觉得高兴。

“先回去把东西放下，然后休息一会吧。”勇利提议道，见他赞同的点头，又问：“晚饭是想在家吃，还是去外面？”

“唔，在家吃吧。”维克托想了想，说，“然后我们一起窝在沙发里看看电视，晚上一起睡觉吧。”

“怎么，不去挑选你的生日礼物了？”勇利打趣他。

“明天吧，”维克托摇头，“我想吃勇利做的饭了。”

勇利看了他一眼，想也没想的点头同意了。

“好。”

他细碎的额发被风吹的有些散乱，鼻尖和耳朵冻的有些发红，脸上的笑容却暖暖的。

维克托又觉得有些心动了，于是拉过他往自己这边扯了一下，轻吻在他的额角。

“再喝点酒吧，这一次也会把勇利灌醉的。”他说。

“你还真是正大光明呢，维恰。”

“因为勇利的酒量不好嘛。”维克托笑着说，心中有些迫不及待想看他醉醺醺红着脸的可爱模样了。

因为只有将这个人灌醉了，他才能将自己满腔浓烈的爱意诉之于口，肆无忌惮的迎着那双漂亮迷离的眼眸撬开他的牙关，贪恋他的唇。

只有这样暂时的拥有他，才能稍微安抚他快要失控的心。

-TBC-


	21. Chapter 21

-21-

电视里播放着一档喜剧类的综艺节目，主持人表情夸张的讲着时下流行的笑话，现场的观众们十分配合的捧腹大笑。

维克托微微侧目注视着被自己圈在怀里的青年，他被电视节目逗的笑个不停，清秀的脸上扬着一个大大的笑容，露出了整洁的牙齿。那双如宝石一般温润的漂亮眼眸都眯了起来，纤长浓密的睫毛仿佛都在随着他的动作而颤抖一般，好看的紧。

这张脸无论看多少次维克托都不会看腻，在他看来这张脸一如初见时那样美好，尤其是当这人嘴角形成一个温柔的弧度注视着自己时，依然如同降临凡间的天使。这种感觉从小时候到现在，一直没有改变过。

不过维克托现在更多的是将目光落在他的右手无名指上，那里套着一个金色的戒指。

那是他亲自挑选的，和自己右手无名指上的金色戒指是一对。

是他所要求的19岁生日礼物。

维克托在冲动之下决定了今年的生日礼物，可他并不后悔。

一开始，他也是担心的。担心勇利会因为如此不加掩饰的意图而猜到自己的心意，担心自己会被拒绝。可他转念一想，这也正是试探勇利的时机，如果就此捅破那一层窗户纸的话，也不失为一个合适的表白时机。

然而事情进行的比他想象的要更加顺利，也更加让他挫败。

勇利仅仅是疑惑不解他为何想要对戒，在听到他语焉不详的解释后，便笑着将其定义为了“护身符”。然后勇利兴致勃勃的拉着他在店里挑选款式，最后十分爽快的买下了他喜欢的那款，在红色广场前彼此交换了戒指。

他的手指白皙修长，骨节分明，触之细腻光滑，甚至没有一丝薄茧。这双好看又温暖的手曾经能够将维克托小小的手掌整个包裹起来，而现在，维克托已经能够将它握在掌心了。

维克托盯着他的眼角，又伸出手摸了摸他的脸，捏捏他的鼻子。

勇利被他的动作打扰了正在观看的电视节目，没好气的拍开他的手，道：“别闹。”

维克托顺势将他的手抓住不放，轻声笑了起来。他把下巴抵在青年的肩窝，果真不再打扰对方了。

勇利侧过头看了他一眼，有些不明所以，便投去一个疑惑的目光，而维克托的回应则是用鼻尖亲昵的蹭了蹭他的脸颊。

在自己的愿望被满足之后，维克托以为自己能够稍微安下心来，可现实却是他更加迫切的期望能够将自己的心意传达给这个人知道，想要他回应自己，接受自己。

尤其是现在他的无名指上有自己亲手戴上的，和自己手上为一对的戒指，放松身体靠在自己的怀里，让维克托快要抑制不了自己沸腾的心了。

“勇利，”他贴着青年的耳畔，轻声唤道，“我好爱你。”

他听到对方轻轻笑了几声，然后用脑袋轻轻的蹭了自己一下，说：“维恰一到冬天就特别黏人呢。”

“嗯，因为冬天很冷嘛。”维克托顺着他的话，笑着低声呢喃道：“笨蛋。”

在他的心里，无论自己是十九岁还是十一岁，无论是只到他腰高的小孩还是比他高出些许的男人，都是比他要小十五岁的一个孩子罢了。

这一点维克托是知道的，但如果这样能够更多的待在这人的身边的话，他并不介意。

他甚至庆幸自己有此殊荣，能够将这个美好的人完完全全的独占，哪怕和他心中所想的那种占有不同。

短暂的新年假期过后，维克托便投入了更高强度的训练中，为了即将到来的世锦赛做着准备。

寒冷的冬日几乎每天都在下雪，皑皑白雪便是整个冬天的颜色。

世锦赛也没能拿到金牌的少年颇有些耿耿于怀，和大奖赛一样，他这一次也是以微弱的分差输给获得金牌的选手。

勇利微微侧过头看向紧紧拉着自己手的少年，觉得有些心疼和惋惜。

安慰鼓励的话也不知说了多少，再说就显得有些敷衍了。勇利知道他也不是那种无法调整自己心态的类型，所以一路上都安安静静的陪着他，任由他抓着自己的手一言不发。

维克托感觉到自己的掌心被隔着手套捏了捏，他转过头去看笑容温柔的青年，心中顿时觉得暖暖的。他眨了眨眼，正要开口说点什么，脚下突然一滑，整个人不受控制的摔在了地上。

勇利还被他拉着，顺着他的动作也摔了下去。

铺着一层积雪的道路很容易打滑，在冬季下雪的日子里走路突然摔倒也算是北国的常态了。只是两人一向在冰上滑行，平衡力不差，这样毫无防备的摔倒，还真是头一遭。

维克托摔的屁股有些疼，勇利半扑在他的身上，将身体大部分的重量都压在了他的身上，让他在摔下去的时候闷哼了一声。

他和勇利对视了一眼，都忍不住笑了起来。他干脆就躺在不算薄的积雪中，抬手圈住了勇利的腰，和他额头相抵，在路人怪异的目光中放肆的笑着。

比赛带来的失落似乎被这一摔给摔没了，维克托在爬起来以后恢复了精神，拉着勇利的手絮絮叨叨的说想吃被炸的金黄的猪排盖饭，想一起看某部科幻电影，晚上想要一起入睡。

勇利一一应了下来。

世锦赛结束后，便是勇利进入困倦期的日子了，这种状态将会一直持续到天气回暖，天空不再下雪。

维克托有很多种腻歪的方式来叫勇利起床。比如说坐在床边，倾身用手指细细描绘他的轮廓；又或者将细碎的轻吻一一落在他的额头和脸颊，像童话里的王子亲吻公主那般叫醒他的睡美人；偶尔也会使坏拿着散发着美味香气的饼干在他的鼻尖前面晃悠，看他被美食诱惑的睁开眸子睡眼朦胧的可爱模样。

但他最喜欢的，是钻进被子里整个人趴在勇利的身上，一边感受着被窝的温暖一边搂着他的腰，然后将头埋在他胸口的位置轻轻地蹭。如果这时候勇利还不醒来，他就会将有些微凉的手探进对方的睡衣下摆，指尖轻轻的在腰间软肉上来回摩擦，生生将人挠醒。然后他们两个人会笑着滚成一团，勇利会不甘示弱的反击。但是刚刚睡醒的人哪里是维克托的对手，最后只能一边笑着喘气一边讨饶，那张清秀诱人的脸庞红扑扑的，会被坏心眼的少年咬上一口宣布自己的胜利。

维克托喜欢抱着他睡觉，晚上入睡时从后面将他圈进怀里，一手揽着他纤细的腰身，胸膛贴着他的后背，用自己的体温温暖着他。早上醒来时怀里便挤着一个温热的身体，毛茸茸的脑袋抵在他的颈窝，浅浅的呼吸仿佛透过肌肤直达他的心脏，让他胸腔里痒痒的。而始作俑者的双手紧紧搂着他的腰，修长的双腿和他的交缠在一起，缠绵的姿态让他舍不得起床。

他会盯着那张熟睡的脸发呆，用目光细细描绘对方的轮廓，再托着人的下巴偷偷讨一个早安吻。

偶尔维克托按捺不住自己想要深入一些的时候，就会随便寻个借口将勇利灌的烂醉。当那双漂亮的棕红色眼眸染上醉意，歪着脑袋眨巴着眼睛，磕磕巴巴的唤着“维恰”的时候，维克托就会毫不犹豫的吻上他。

他轻奢熟路的撬开牙关长驱直入，找到那条又软又滑的小舌掠夺上面甘甜的津液，放肆的在对方口腔里扫荡。

在本能的驱使下，他的双手会不自觉的探入青年的衣裳，肆意的在光滑细腻的肌肤上游走，好几次差点擦枪走火。

他对这个人的占有欲，已经到了仅仅是这样出格的偷吻都无法满足的地步了。

意识到这一点的维克托稍微收敛了一些，他担心自己会仗着勇利醉酒后的失忆做出更出格的事情来，那便不是他的本意了。

天气开始回暖的时候，维克托爱上了在训练的间隙拉着勇利玩一玩双人滑，这比勇利带着他或者他带着勇利一起滑要有趣多了，也亲密多了。

勇利虽然体力比他好，但臂力要稍微差一些，维克托又比他高出一些，在一些动作上便不能很好的配合维克托。于是维克托理所当然的搂着他的腰或是抬着他的腿，美名其曰给他做示范。

维克托把自己刚刚结束的上赛季节目稍微改编了一下，没事就拉着勇利一起跳一跳，甚至突发奇想的想要和勇利来一个托举。他不顾自己教练拒绝的话语，滑到人身边后直接卡住对方的腰，双臂发力就将人举了起来。

“维恰！”

随着勇利的一声惊呼，两个人一起摔在了冰面上。

维克托无辜的看着他笑，眨了眨眼说：“看来我们还应该再多练习一下呢。”

“别再做这么危险的事情了，”勇利不赞同的皱着眉道，“要是受伤了该怎么办？”

“哪有，我只是还没有掌握好这个动作的平衡而已，以往的训练里也不包括托举啊。”维克托反驳他，一边把他拉起来一边又搂着他的腰将人抱了起来，得意的说：“你瞧，如果我这样先把你抱起来再滑的话，还是很容易的。”

他说着又将人往上托了托，勇利坐在他的臂弯里，在前所未有的高度俯视着冰面，吓得赶紧扶住他的肩，一动也不敢动，生怕自己一动就影响到他的平衡，两个人又摔了。

“够了，快把我放下来！”

“不嘛，”维克托笑嘻嘻的拒绝了，就这样抱着他绕着界墙不紧不慢的滑着，“我不会让勇利摔倒的，放心啦。”

“维恰，别闹了，这样真的太危险了。”勇利无奈的说。

“冰面好滑哦，你的维恰停不下来啦！”维克托笑着说，他故意顿了顿，见怀里的人眉头又开始皱起来了，这才道：“除非你亲亲他。”

勇利哭笑不得的看着他，最终扶着他的肩有些小心翼翼的将吻落在漂亮的银发上。

维克托嘴里跟着发出几声无意义的语气助词，果真停了下来。他将人放下，又拉着对方转了几个圈，最后抱着人脸贴脸的蹭了好一会。

因为只有这样做，才能稍微掩盖一下他的不自然。

天知道他刚才差点在勇利低头亲吻自己的时候抬起头来，让那个吻落在别的位置上。

-TBC-


	22. Chapter 22

-22-

纽约夏日的傍晚还带着太阳的余热，霞光将天空染成了一片热情的橙红色，逆光行驶的车辆远远看去都成了一个个黑影，分辨不出原来的颜色。晚高峰的道路有些拥挤，耳边回荡着的是此起彼伏的汽笛声，间或夹杂着一句司机不耐烦的抱怨。

硕大的体育馆将这一切都隔绝在外，观众席上的人们奋力的拍着手，扯着嗓子放声尖叫。他们的声音盖过了场馆内播放着的热场音乐，甚至穿透了墙壁，让外面路过的行人都忍不住猜想里面又是哪个明星在举办演唱会。

这是某个品牌商打着花滑表演噱头进行的旗下某产品的商业推广，主办方邀请了多名或现役或退役的运动员来制造话题，也算是颇为用心在推广。

维克托便是被邀请的现役运动员之一，此时他正拉着勇利站在后台，隔着厚厚的幕布往外看，等待着场上那位女孩表演完后就上场。

少年的脸庞还略微带着些稚嫩，那双深邃的蔚蓝眼眸里仿佛是将场馆内的灯光关在了里面一般闪烁着细碎的光芒，长长的银发被束成一个简单的马尾披散在脑后，在昏暗的后台看起来模糊了他的性别。

勇利捏了捏他的掌心，轻声道：“这次就算了，下一次你要是再擅自替我答应下这种商演邀请，可别怪我给你好看。”

维克托闻言转过头来亲了亲他的额头，有些讨好的说：“知道啦知道啦，我都给你认过错了嘛，再说了我也真的很想让大家看看勇利的滑冰嘛！何况主办方都亲自开口邀请勇利了，作为教练还是独一份呢，总不好拒绝的。”

“你找借口也不会找一个用心一些的，当我好糊弄呢？”勇利毫不客气的伸出手弹了一下他的额头，道：“我们两个本来就没有双人滑的基础，又都是男的，要是搞砸了该怎么办？”

“勇利才不会让我搞砸的，否则不会拉着我练习那么久呀。”维克托一点也没有悔改样子的说，见那双漂亮的棕红眼眸微微眯起来又赶紧讨饶，将人抱住撒着娇道：“好啦好啦，我开玩笑的。我相信我们两个之间的默契是不会出错的，我也相信勇利的演绎能够打动人心，所以绝对不会搞砸的。”

比自己还要高出些许的少年撒起娇来倒是十分拿手，从小到大便是如此，叫勇利拿他毫无办法。此刻也是，勇利只能惩罚性的狠狠戳着少年的发旋表达自己的不满，然后在广播里听到他们的节目名字时按照剧本率先从后台滑了出去。

这场演出的主办方是维克托最大的赞助商，在去冰场邀请维克托参加演出的时候无意间看到了两个人玩闹一般的双人滑，当时就被深深吸引了。他相信自己的眼光，也坚信两人那样投入的表演能够打动观众，给自己的新产品带来更多的注意力，于是将邀请维克托的主意改成了邀请维克托和他的教练。

维克托想也不想的就替勇利揽下了这个差事，他兴冲冲的和赞助商说着勇利的滑冰，两人很愉快的敲定了这件事。等到回头他再对勇利提起的时候，木已成舟，何况甲方又是维克托最大的赞助商，勇利担心会影响到维克托只能无奈的应了下来。

节目是拿维克托上个赛季的自由滑节目改的，反正两个人经常拿这套节目滑，倒也省了磨合的功夫，只需要再在几个细节上完善一下就行了。

维克托和勇利自己都对这套节目很有信心，然而现场的气氛不似之前那样热烈，观众们全都安安静静的看着场上那个陌生的青年身影，皱着眉在脑海内搜素有关他的信息。

场馆内的灯光很暗，聚光灯很足，在勇利的视线里除了自己周围几米的范围内是亮着的以外，其余都是一片漆黑。他看不到观众席上的人们是什么表情，只能通过听觉来感受现场的气氛。而现在场馆内响彻着音乐声，以及只有他自己能够听见的，冰刀在冰面上滑过的细微声响。

这让他有些不受控制的忐忑起来。

不过和勇利的担忧不同，维克托嘴角扬着一个自信的笑容，颇有些自豪的注视着冰面上那个高挑纤细的身影。

他不像勇利那样被聚光灯包围，因此临近的观众席上人们脸上的惊艳他看的很清楚。

这是当然的吧，因为那可是他视若珍宝的心爱之人呀。他如此想着，追随着勇利的目光柔和了下来。

以往一直盖住额头的柔软黑发被整整齐齐的梳了上去，只有几缕不服帖的发丝零散的垂了下来，给过于沉稳的发型增添了几分慵懒的味道，也给头发的主人带来一种致命的吸引力。

勇利往常的样子太过温柔，因此这种与平时截然相反的模样才更加显得帅气无比——这种事维克托早就知道了，他还知道勇利洗完澡后发梢滴着水，微微垂着眼眸用毛巾擦脸时的样子不仅帅气，还十分的性感，简直到了要他命的程度。让他在解决生理问题的时候光是想着对方那个样子，就变得兴奋不已。

维克托踩着音乐的节拍从后台滑了出去，似乎是看到了他，观众们才猛然将他身旁的黑发青年和那个一直与他形影不离的年轻教练联系在一起，然后发出阵阵惊呼，随后是铺天盖地的尖叫声和掌声。

勇利直到这时才稍微松了口气，迎着维克托柔和的目光笑了起来，和他交替滑着女步。

少年要比他高出些许，两个人如此交替却也没有违和感，反而让节目更加动人。

不过短短四分钟的节目很快结束，维克托在最后收尾的时候卡着勇利的腰肢将他抛了起来，然后稳稳的抱住他的大腿，让他坐在了自己臂弯里。

“维恰！”勇利吓得一动也不敢动，双手搭在少年的肩上，有些咬牙切齿的警告着对方。

“没关系啦，节目已经滑完了呀。”维克托朝着他眨了下眼，“而且，我是不会让勇利摔倒的。”

“才不是这个问题。”勇利不动声色的捏了捏他的肩膀，最终也没有起到作用，他就这样在观众们的尖叫声中被人抱着回到了后台。

勇利被放下来以后第一件事就是狠狠捏住维克托那张英俊的脸，双手微微使力拉着脸颊上的肉恶狠狠的往外扯。

“勇利，痛！”脸被拉变形的少年条件反射的握住他的手，却并没有阻止他，而是可怜巴巴的用那双都痛出了生理泪水的眼睛瞅着他。

勇利顿时又心软下来，松了手不说还替他揉了揉，叹着气道：“你实在太乱来了，什么时候才能稍微听话一些呢。”

“我一直都很听勇利的话呀。”维克托在他掌心里蹭了蹭，然后侧头亲吻在他的手掌，笑着说：“即使偶尔不听话了，勇利也稍微相信我一些呀。”

“唉，”勇利又叹了口气，没好气的抽回手，伸出一根手指戳了戳他的额头，“你呀。”

这声无奈的叹息里满满都是对自己的宠溺包容，维克托望着这张脸心动不已，伸出手将人圈进怀里，一边亲吻着他的额头一边笑着认错。

这之后维克托又瞒着他替人接下来几个商演邀请，出尔反尔的拉着他兴致勃勃的到处跑，直到新赛季临近了才安静下来，专专心心的在冰场训练起来。

托他的福，勇利作为教练倒也收获了一群粉丝。不过勇利并不在意这些，他也不善于经营自己的魅力，再加上自身的特殊性，索性懒得去管，想着久而久之这些粉丝的新鲜劲过了，自然就会淡下来了。

忙碌起来以后时间就过得飞快，一转眼，维克托的生日又要到来了。

勇利同以往一样询问维克托想要什么礼物，后者朝着他摇了摇头，笑的十分温柔，道：“一直以来想要的东西勇利都会给我呢，所以现在除了一样必须靠自己得到的东西以外，再也没有什么特别想要的了。”

勇利看着他眨了眨眼睛，了然的摸了摸他的银发，笑着说：“也是呢，金牌我可没办法给你，要靠维恰自己努力呀。”

维克托深深的看了他一眼，将眼中的情愫都敛去。他俯身轻轻拥抱着青年，低声道：“我会努力的，我已经准备好久了。”

他感觉到怀中的人点了点头，那双温暖的手在自己的后背拍了拍，带着鼓励的意味。

最终，维克托在勇利的期盼中顺利拿下了今年大奖赛决赛的金牌。

而这时，按照他原先和雅科夫的约定，直到他年满20岁为止都不能向勇利透露自己心意的约定已然作废。

实际上，早在他告诉雅科夫的时候，他就知道自己是认真的，并不是年少懵懂一时冲动做下的决定。但他也知道以自己的年纪很难在这方面取得信任，因此也不多做解释，只想着让时间来证明自己对勇利的喜欢和爱都是认真的。而现在很显然，他做到了，雅科夫也只是私下里拍了拍他的肩，将所有的话语转变为一声几不可闻的叹息。

但时间到了现在，他反而没有那么着急了。反正好几年都过来了，也不在乎多等几个月。

维克托想要再多拿一块世锦赛金牌，不是为了别的，就是为了堵住当年质疑过勇利能力的那批人的嘴。

一向大度的他在有关于勇利的事情上总是过分小气，即使那场不愉快的采访已经过去了两年，维克托也依然耿耿于怀。

更何况他再怎么被称为天才，下了冰面也不过是一个普普通通的人，面对自己喜欢的，比自己更加优秀的心上人，总是会有些忐忑的，需要更多能够证明自己的东西来替自己加油打气。

他莽足了劲的拼命去争夺那块象征着荣耀巅峰的金牌，在打破了世界纪录后，如愿以偿的将那块金牌收入囊中。

现在他积攒齐了向自己心上人告白所需的勇气，只等采访结束后回到酒店，他就能够将自己多年的爱意诉之于口了。

维克托表面耐心的回答着记者们的问题，实则心思已经飞到了天外去。他只要一想到即将到来的自己求爱的时刻，心跳就有些失控，简直比他第一次参加比赛还要紧张数百倍。

勇利注意到了他的不自然，捏了捏他握着自己的手，笑着问：“怎么了，还沉浸在拿到金牌的喜悦中吗？”

维克托大半张脸都埋在了围巾里，含糊不清的应了一声，又听见他问：“又要把我灌醉吗，今天的话可以哦，就当奖励你好了。”

“你就算不同意也不管用吧，勇利。”维克托不赞同的看了他一眼，挑眉道：“不要说得好像把你灌醉很不容易一样，实际上很没有成就感好吗，而且我今天也不打算灌醉你呢。”

勇利轻声笑了笑，很有自知之明的不再和他继续关于自己酒量的话题。

晚饭后从餐厅出来，街上的行人已经少了许多，刚刚刮过风的天空淅淅沥沥的下起了濛濛细雨，走在雨中倒也不算冷。

两人都觉得没有必要打伞，餐厅距离酒店也不算远，于是手拉着手慢悠悠的往酒店的方向走，一边消食一边随意的聊着。

维克托明显有些心不在焉，总是歪着头不知在想什么。勇利侧过头去看他有些纠结的脸，觉得有些好笑。

路上的行人和车辆都不算多，放眼看去不长的街道上只有他们两个人。雨水渐渐打湿了路面，反射着路灯暖暖的昏黄和斑马线对面的红灯。

车胎压过湿漉漉的地面摩擦发出雨天特有的声响，身旁的少年安静的不说话，让勇利一瞬间有一种自己又游离在了世界之外的错觉。

他张了张嘴，正打算说些什么，眼角余光瞥到拐角有一辆车朝着人行道驶过来。

那车的车速不算快，行驶轨迹有些歪歪扭扭，只是离得很近。

近到维克托来不及回头就被勇利推开跌坐在一旁，然后他听见一阵刺耳的刹车声，顺着那声音抬眼望去，就见自己心心念念的那个人趴在了地上。

“勇利！”

-TBC-


	23. Chapter 23

-23-

维克托觉得自己心脏都快停止跳动了，浑身的血液似乎也凝固了一般，冷的他浑身都颤抖起来。

他爬了起来，快步冲到勇利的身边。

他看见勇利正朝着自己眨眼，而他也没有见到血或者明显的外伤，这才稍微松了口气。维克托想要将人抱起来又怕伤到他，只能担忧的看着他，问：“怎么样，哪里痛？能不能动？”

“没事，别担心。”勇利自己坐了起来，安抚的拍了拍他的手，“车速不快，也没有撞到，只是被后视镜挂了一下，应该是扭伤了。”

听他这么说，脸上也真的没有痛苦的神色，维克托仍旧不放心。他蹲下身小心翼翼的解开靴子的系带，将裤腿拉起来看了看，脚踝的位置已经红肿到不可思议的程度了。

疲劳驾驶的司机被这一下事故给吓的清醒了，赶紧下车赔礼道歉，跟着维克托一起检查勇利的伤势。

维克托看着扭伤的位置又是心疼又是生气，对着态度端正的司机自然也没了好气，板着脸将勇利抱起来放进后座，然后径直拉开驾驶室的门就坐了进去。

司机自知理亏，灰溜溜的自己坐上了副驾驶，小心翼翼的给他指着附近最近的医院。

他的态度良好，对于赔偿一事也非常积极，勇利自觉没什么大碍也无意追究，见他被黑着脸的维克托吓得不轻还反过来安慰他。

尽管勇利和医生都说只是扭伤，其他地方没有大碍，维克托依旧不放心，硬是让勇利做了一个全身检查，受伤的位置还拍了片。

拿到片子后的维克托脸色很不好，吓得司机和勇利都以为真出了什么问题，最终两人对着片子看了半天也没看出来什么问题，医生的一句“只是扭伤”让两人彻底宽了心。

勇利足够幸运，没有伤到骨头和韧带，给扭伤的位置上了些药以后只需要静养一段日子就行了。

司机主动承担了所有的医药费，然后又把车借给维克托开回了酒店，在得知两人不久后就要离开更是过意不去，掏出钱包就往勇利手里塞。

勇利对司机端正积极的态度很有好感，加上伤势还没有他失误时在冰上摔一次严重，何况他自身体质特殊，因此并没有接受司机的赔偿。

司机看着维克托那张铁青的脸还是不放心，最终把两人送回酒店后又跑到酒店附近的超市买了一大堆东西拎上去，离开时还要了两人的联系方式，并表示如果勇利觉得哪里不舒服，他立马就赶过来。

送走了司机后维克托的脸色还是很不好，勇利叹了口气，轻声唤了他一声：“维恰。”

维克托抬头，在对方的注视下靠了过去，小心翼翼的将他抱起来放在自己腿上，双手紧紧的圈着他腰，将脸埋进青年的颈窝，汲取着那里淡淡的香气。

“维恰，我没事。”勇利感受他的动作，心知他是吓坏了，伸出双手轻轻拍着他的后背安抚着他，柔声道：“别担心，很快就能好起来的。”

“对不起，勇利，对不起……”维克托的声音有些颤抖，他无法想象如果那辆车的车速再快一点，勇利站的位置再偏一点的话，现在会是什么情况。

他甚至都不敢去想，心中就已经是一阵阵的后怕。

“你不必道歉，维恰。”勇利知道维克托是内疚，将他推开了自己而受伤的事情怪在了自己的身上。他一下一下的顺着维克托长长的银发，轻声说：“你也不必去假设如果是你的话会怎样，我不会允许那种事发生。我受伤总比你受伤要好得多，何况这点小伤养几天就好，算不得什么，别多想。”

“什么叫你受伤总比我受伤要好得多？！”维克托抬起头来看着他，皱着眉生气的说：“我都不敢想假如运气没有这么好，你不是这样简简单单的扭伤而是……那该怎么办？！你怎么能随随便便就说出这样的话，是你觉得自己无论怎样都无所谓吗？！”

“好好好，算我说错话了。”勇利哭笑不得的赶紧拍着他的后背，轻声道：“维恰，别去想没有发生的事，何况那时车速没那么快，就算真的……也没关系，那点伤对我来说也算不得什么。”

他后面那句话说的有些小声，维克托差点都没听清。他心情复杂的望进青年那双温润的眼眸，久久没有说话，最终在这人温柔的注视下重新抱紧了对方。

“你可别再吓我了。”他说。

勇利微微侧头在他的发上落下一个安抚的轻吻，算是回应了他。

赛后的表演滑勇利自然也是不想错过的，何况他的伤不严重，顶多就是走路姿势比较怪异，连拐杖都不用杵，自己扶着墙就走了。维克托拗不过他，生怕自己将人强留在酒店他也会自己跑到现场去，还不如自己这会将人给捎过去来的省心，便同意了。

酒店离体育馆并不远，也就几分钟的脚程。维克托不顾勇利的反对硬是将人背了起来，以一句“这点消耗连热身都算不上”就堵住了他的嘴。

勇利趴在他的背上，头一次真真切切的感受到从前只会扑在自己怀里撒娇的小孩是真的长大了。

他已经比自己还要高了，肩膀比自己的更加宽厚，手臂也比自己的更加有力，他的步伐沉稳，除了脸上还带着些少年的稚嫩以外，已经是个同自己一样的男人了。

对维克托而言，从昨晚到现在，这还是他第一次照顾这个人，就连他自己都觉得不可思议。

仔细回想起来，小的时候一直都是勇利在迁就照顾自己，等到他长大以后，勇利也还是将他当成一个孩子。而勇利自己身体很好，从来都不怎么生病，即使生病也只是普通的小感冒，还不到需要他照顾的程度。

维克托的心里其实很乱，有太多的思绪需要整理，纷纷扰扰的缠在一起，实在叫人头疼。

可无论如何，他只要一看到勇利那双温润如宝石一般的双眸，心里想要将人占为己有的想法就更加强烈，让其他的问题都显得不那么重要了。

大概在认识到自己的心意时，他就早已做好了决定，这辈子都非勇利不可了。

他在后台亲吻了勇利的脸颊，看着对方一边无奈的笑着说“唇膏抹太多了好黏”一边抬手擦脸的样子，突然很想吻他。想看他惊讶的睁大了眼不知所措的模样，而不是醉醺醺傻乎乎的，亲一下就被酒精侵蚀的陷入梦境之中。

不过现在无论是时机还是地点都算不上好，维克托也不想自己的告白显得太过匆忙草率。

于是他笑着抬手在自己唇上抹了一下，再将沾染了些许滑腻的手指贴上青年的唇，均匀的将自己唇上的东西借由手指抹在了对方有些干裂的唇上。

这个动作与平时的亲昵不同，显得过于暧昧了，让勇利一时愣在了那里，不解的看着他。

维克托凑了过去，靠在他的耳边轻声道：“好像是有些多了呢，所以勇利帮我分担一些吧。”

然后他朝着勇利笑了一下，在广播念到自己的名字时滑了出去，只留给勇利一个潇洒的背影。

聚光灯打在他的身上，考斯腾烫金的材质将光线折射出细碎耀眼的光芒，他的脸上带着优雅而迷人的笑容，修长的四肢随着音乐而起舞。

勇利呆呆的看着在冰场上绽放着光芒的，自己亲眼看着长大成人的大男孩，觉得自己心跳漏了一拍。

他轻笑着摇了摇头，心想大概是自己一直都将人当作小孩来看待，所以忽略了对方与生俱来的魅力吧。

表演滑结束后，新赛季便正式落下了帷幕，运动员们迎来了可以好好放松一下的休赛期。

这时候的北国依旧寒冷，一回到家勇利的镜片就起了一层雾气，他摘下眼镜脱掉大衣，稍微休息了一下就打开行李箱开始将两人的物品收拾起来。

“放着吧，等我把马卡钦和小维接回来后，我来收拾。”维克托从后面将他揽进怀里，阻止了他的动作。

“东西又不多，很快就收拾好了。”勇利笑道，“而且我不是说了吗，维恰太过担心了，我又不是骨折了。”

经过几天的修养，他的脚踝已经消肿了，行走也没有大碍，只是还不能跑跳。维克托一想也是，便没有再阻止他，将人松开后道：“我接了她们就回来，晚饭想吃什么，我买回来。”

“什么都行。”勇利摸了摸他的发，轻声说：“路上小心。”

“嗯，等我回来。”维克托抓着他的手捏了捏，俯身在他额头落下一个吻，最后看了他一眼才拿着车钥匙出了门。

马卡钦和小维被接回来后又是一阵热闹，好不容易等到两个小家伙闹够了休息了，勇利也有些迷迷糊糊的。

维克托看着怀里的青年逐渐爬上困意的清秀脸庞，轻声唤他：“勇利，你困了吗？”

“唔……”勇利揉了揉眼睛，抬起头看他，问：“还好，怎么了？”

“……算了，没什么。”维克托亲了亲他的脸，摇头说，“你睡吧，一会我抱你回房间。”

“你这个表情可不像没什么的样子啊，维恰。”勇利捏了捏他的脸，从他怀里坐了起来，“怎么了？”

维克托也坐直了身子，他伸出手去抓住勇利的，认真的看着他，说：“我有话想告诉你。”

他不似往常那样脸上带着笑，微微低垂的深邃眼眸让他此刻看起来无比的认真。

勇利笑着点点头，表示自己洗耳恭听。

-TBC-


	24. Chapter 24

-24-

“我过生日的时候，勇利问我有没有想要的东西，我说有，但是要靠自己去得到。”维克托看着青年那双漂亮的眼睛，如此说道。

勇利点点头，笑着说：“嗯，你得到了呢。”

维克托轻轻摇了摇头，又说：“从以前到现在，无论我想要什么，生日的时候许下了怎样的愿望，勇利都会满足我。”

“嗯。”勇利应了一声，嘴角挂着那个一如既往的温柔浅笑，就这么看着他。

“所以我许下一个愿望，这个愿望很简单，可我盼了整整五年，也许还会这么盼下去。”维克托说着低下头笑了笑，“我希望我爱的那个人，也能如同我爱他这般的爱我。”

勇利微微蹙着眉，有些不解的看着他。

“我爱你，勇利。”维克托抬手拂上他的脸，指尖轻触光滑细腻的肌肤。他凑了过去，额头轻轻抵住对方的，两人的发丝缠绕在一起，就连呼吸都近的快要不分彼此。

他又重复了一遍：“我爱你。”

“嗯，我知道。”勇利笑了起来，那双宝石一般温润的眸子微微眯起，他轻轻蹭了蹭对方的额头，有些过长的银发扫到了他的鼻尖引起一阵微痒。他抬手摸了摸自己的鼻子，说：“我也爱你。”

清澈干净的嗓音带着浓浓的笑意，略微压低的声音听起来带着慵懒和一丝性感，就如同他以往说这句话时一样。

但维克托知道他口中的“爱”和自己的仍旧不同，这种不同从两人的口中传达出来已有两年了，而现在他终于能够纠正这种不同。

“不，你不知道。”他将这张令自己魂牵梦萦的清秀脸庞微微抬起，哑着声道：“你从来都不知道，我有多爱你。”

他低下头，用自己的唇去贴上那片温热的柔软。

两道呼吸彻底交融在一起，维克托闭着眼，反复的在这双唇上斯磨，含住又松开，却并没有深入。

最后他轻吻了一下勇利的唇角才退开些许，望着他透着惊讶的眸子低声道：“现在你明白了吗，我从来都不是以‘维恰’的身份在对你说爱，而是作为‘维克托·尼基弗洛夫’在向你传达我的心意。”

勇利直到这时才回过神来，他看向少年还未完全褪去稚气的英俊脸庞，在那双蔚蓝的眼眸里看到了满满的认真和坚定。

这让他不知所措起来，尤其是刚才回荡在耳边的话。勇利联想到这两年来对方的那些爱语和亲吻，而自己竟理所当然的还把早已知晓情之一字的少年当成孩子，将那些行为当做对自己的撒娇。

“你……”勇利心情复杂的看着他，好一会才找回自己的声音，低声问：“什么时候的事？”

“我说了，我盼了五年。”维克托摸了摸他的脸，道：“在我十五岁那年的夏天梦见和你做了那种事的时候，又或者在我不知道的更早一些的时候。但我真正确定我喜欢你，是我趁着你睡着时偷偷吻你，觉得心都快要从嗓子眼里跳出来的时候。”

他说的这些事情勇利都没有印象，但勇利记得在他还年少的时候，确实有那么一回让自己撞见了十几岁的少年尴尬的一幕。可他从不知道，在少年那个旖旎的梦境里会出现自己，更不知道自己早已被他偷亲过。

勇利呆愣愣的看着那双蔚蓝的眸子，脸上后知后觉的发热，心脏在维克托这一番言语轰炸下怦怦直跳，就连呼吸都变得迟钝起来。

维克托将他脸红呆愣的模样纳入眼底，觉得又是新奇又是心动，忍不住凑过去亲了亲他的鼻尖，道：“我越来越喜欢和你在一起，一天比一天更爱你，最后到了无法自拔的地步。好不容易有一个机会说漏了嘴，结果你喝醉了，第二天醒来什么也不记得，甚至不把我的告白当一回事，我想即使我再认认真真的说一次，你也不会相信，所以作罢。”

将话挑明后，勇利轻易便能随着他的话语将那些回忆从脑海里翻出来。而再换一个角度去看，勇利不得不承认，原来早有苗头的事情都被自己粗心大意的忽略了。

耳畔回荡着剧烈的心跳，勇利在维克托的诉说中慢慢低下了头。

“勇利，我很认真，也不再是可能会搞混自己心意的小孩了。”维克托注意到了他的动作，盯着他通红的耳尖轻声道，“实际上，我也偷偷的吻过你很多次了。在你睡着后，把你灌醉后，我会用情人之间的方式和你接吻，而你从不拒绝。”

勇利闻言下意识的抬起头来，不可置信的瞪大了眼，心中的震惊也不知是因为他说的偷吻进行过很多次，还是自己从来不拒绝他。只是在撞进了那双倒映着自己的深邃眼眸中后，心脏又开始失控的狂跳起来，强烈的心悸感和窒息感让他赶紧别开了视线。

“你从不拒绝我，所以，我在想，”维克托只觉得他闪躲的目光如同受惊的小鹿一般可爱，忍不住放柔了声音，“是不是在你的潜意识中，也并不排斥和我做这些事呢。”

勇利的心里乱哄哄的，脑子里也是一团乱麻理不清楚，此时听见维克托这样说，下意识的有些发懵，条件反射的问：“什么事？”

维克托知道他现在被自己的话给炸懵了，只是他从未见过这样一点也不从容的勇利，通红的脸颊比醉酒后染上的红晕还要勾人，一向挂着温柔浅笑的脸庞看起来有些傻乎乎的，着实可爱的紧。于是他趁着对方还没回过神来的时候捏住人的下巴，毫不客气的堵住那双淡色的唇。

他不似刚才那样浅尝即止，而是极富攻击性的舔舐着对方的唇瓣，用牙齿叼住轻咬。他的舌从唇缝里探了进去，顶开松懈的牙关在里面放肆的扫荡起来。

在勇利所有的记忆中，还从来没有和谁接过吻，就连简单的双唇相贴都没有过。而刚才他不仅被自己看着长大的少年亲吻了，还得知自己早已被偷吻过无数回，现在又被这样霸道强势却意外显得温柔的深深吻住，简直让他不知所措，连将人推开都忘了，只能呆呆的睁着眼睛任人予取予求。

维克托直到他快要喘不过气来才将人松开，唇分时又不舍的啄吻了一下。他将五指伸进柔软的黑发，按着对方的后脑抵着人的额头，低声问：“你就没有什么话要和我说吗？”

他的呼吸打在勇利的脸上，明明温度不高，却让勇利觉得那一片肌肤都要灼烧起来。

勇利不敢看那双隐隐含着期待的蔚蓝眼睛，抬手轻轻将人推开，低声道：“维恰，你不该这样，我们不能……”

“为什么？”维克托打断了他，再一次握住他的手，在勇利想要将手抽出去的时候紧紧抓着不放，轻声问：“你讨厌我了吗？觉得恶心，接受不了？”

“不，不是，没有。”几乎是立刻，勇利连忙摇头否认。他不自觉地咬着下唇，道：“不是那个原因……”

维克托看着他的眼神里多了一抹深意，又问：“那是因为什么？”

“你还年轻，而我比你大太多了。”勇利觉得喉咙有些发紧，这让他的声音带着些沙哑，“…而且我是个男人。”

“那又如何，你看起来比我大不到哪儿去。”维克托毫不在乎的说，“何况我爱的是你，无关你的年龄和性别，仅仅是你，勇利。”

这番话让勇利呼吸顿了一瞬，他闭了闭眼，几不可闻的轻叹一声，道：“你不懂。”

又是这句“你不懂”，这不是维克托第一次听他对自己说这句话了，去年夏季在度假村的时候就听他说过，那之后将他灌醉时诱哄他告诉自己到底为何坚持要离开时也听他说过。此时又听他说这句话，心中滋味颇为复杂，无法言喻。

维克托干脆抬起他的脸，凑近了道：“你不说，让我怎么懂呢？”

勇利望进他的眼睛，发现里面不知何时已经是让自己看不懂的情愫了。他又一次在心里叹了口气，说：“也许是我在你身边待了太久，你才……看来是时候说再见了，维恰。”

维克托听他说出自己意料之中的话，即使明知他可能会选择逃避或离开，也还是忍不住有些生气。

“你为什么总想着离开？”他沉声问，“从前就是，现在也是，无论如何我都无法将你留下是吗？”

“维恰，人生在世有两件事是从一开始就注定的。”勇利推开他的手，眼神和语气中带着一丝悲凉，似乎是回想起了当初告诉自己这些话的人。他说：“一件，是从生来就注定死亡；一件，是从相遇就注定别离。所以，分别只是迟早的事。”

他的样子看起来有些难过，让维克托心里发疼。他放柔了声音道：“如果我没有爱上你，只是像小时候那样依赖你，将你当作朋友的话，你也迟早会离开，是吗？”

“是。”勇利毫不犹豫的点头。

“而你现在说要离开，是因为我和你说了这些，亲吻了你？”维克托又问。

勇利别开目光，没有回答他的话，算是默认。

维克托重新握着他的手收紧了些，低声道：“还是说，因为你不会老。”

勇利差点以为自己听错了，他抬起头来看向维克托，发现那双眼睛里除了映出自己的倒影以外，还满满都是笃定。勇利张了张嘴想要反驳，但维克托的表情太过淡然，这让勇利忍不住开始怀疑起来。

到底少年是起了疑心在诈自己，还是早就知晓？

“你不用再想该怎么骗我，其实我早该察觉的。”维克托摸了摸他的脸，指尖爱怜的轻抚他的肌肤，低声道：“勇利，你有秘密，这个秘密你藏的很好。它是你到处流浪的理由，也是你要离开我的理由，它就是我不懂，也不必懂的事，对吗。”

勇利不自觉的咬着唇，看着他没有说话，但他镜片后面那双眸子里一闪而过的慌乱早已出卖了他。

维克托其实心里早有猜测，他也迷茫犹豫过，但最终还是决定遵从自己的内心。而此时勇利的神情和反应无一不在向他证实着他的猜测是正确的，这让他的心又软又疼。

“我一直很奇怪，为什么你私下里和奥川美奈子关系那么好，她看着你的目光充满了回忆，而你唤她老师。”维克托忍不住靠过去，伸出手将他轻轻拥住，道：“她说你是故人之子，看见你觉得亲切。可我分明记得，你说你家里是开温泉旅馆的，学了跳舞的只有你。我还记得你说过，你小时候生活的地方很偏僻，什么也没有，甚至连电都没有。”

“她见到你的时候叫了你的名字，那时你们看向彼此的眼神都充满了震惊。后来采访结束我到处找你，不小心偷听了你们的对话。我那时不懂你为什么说要离开我，也不懂为什么她说你过的很辛苦，我心里只想着要如何做才能让你不要离开我。”维克托感觉到怀里的人不易察觉的颤抖了一下，连忙轻轻拍着他的后背，如同他哄着自己那般。等到他缓下来后，维克托才继续轻声说：“你从来不会瞒我什么，就连你特殊的眼力都不曾加以掩饰，可你会躲着我和她见面，你们会聊从前。”

“你跟踪我。”勇利没有抬头，靠在他的颈窝，声音有些闷闷的，叫人听不出他此时的情绪。

“是，因为你和她说了要离开我的话，我很在意。”维克托大方的承认了，“你现在对外的年龄应该是三十五岁，可现在的你和我当年所见你的并没有任何区别。你的眼角甚至都没有一丝一毫的皱纹，你的身体也停留在最富有活力的时期，你这么年轻，却懂的太多太多的知识和语言。我想那时我们在巴黎博物馆，你指着壁画上那个亲王对我说你们一起吃过饭，其实并不是在开玩笑。”

“也许我只是恰好比较博学，恰好身体比较健康，保养的比较好呢。”勇利说。

“是，我也曾经这么认为的。”维克托在他发顶落下一个吻，道：“其实有很多细节都在告诉我你的秘密是什么，可我总是理所当然的将其忽略。但当我正式开始怀疑起来的时候，一切又都串联的出奇的顺利。当所有的可能都被否定，剩下的那一个哪怕再匪夷所思，也是正确的。”

勇利深深吸了一口气。

“别怕，我没有告诉任何人，也没有谁怀疑过你。”维克托轻声道，“你的一切都伪造的很完美，外表和才华都能够用你刚才的借口掩盖过去。可是勇利，你总有骗不了的地方，你骗不过机器。”

闻言，勇利微微抬起头，不解的看着他。

维克托叹了口气，亲了亲他的额头，说：“你受伤的那天我吓坏了，坚持要你做全身检查，最后还拍了片。”

维克托还记得勇利的全身检查没有任何问题，医生告诉他病人非常健康，简直健康的令人嫉妒。可当维克托从医生手中接过那张X光片，听到医生的建议时，浑身都僵硬了起来，如同坠入冰窖。

外表看起来有些严谨的中年医生先是将检查报告递给了他，几句简单的话带过后，指着那张X光片说：“病人的骨头和韧带都很好，没有任何问题。你朋友身体真好，平时一定很热爱运动健身之类的吧，真是羡慕你们年轻人……哦，我待会要去教训一下露西，居然把病人的年龄写错了，25岁竟然写成了35岁。”

维克托当时有些懵，有些迟疑的道：“不好意思，您刚才说什么？”

医生一边抽出胸前口袋里的签字笔涂改病例上的年龄一栏，一边道：“很抱歉，我都跟露西说了她应该配一幅眼镜了。”

“不是，您刚才说……”维克托莫名觉得心里有些紧张，脑海中有什么思绪飞快的闪过，让他有些不敢去深思。他咽了口唾沫，喉咙有些干涩的问：“您刚刚是说了25岁吗？”

“是啊，怎么，你不知道你朋友多大年纪吗？”医生改好了病例，指着那张片子说：“你看这里，这两者之间的缝隙……”

后面的一些专业术语维克托听不进去了，满脑子都被这突如其来的消息给搅混了。

他自己是运动员，当然也测过骨龄，知道骨龄是做不了假的。可勇利的身份证上明明白白写着他今年35岁，而且自己遇见他的时候，他就已经是这个模样了，怎么可能今年才刚刚25岁呢？

可同时，他的脑海中不由自主的闪过那些被自己忽略的细节，一点一滴的串联起来，几乎是瞬间形成了一个猜测。

“勇利，身份证和外表可以作假，可你再厉害，也无法改变你自己的骨骼年龄。”维克托松开他，双手捧着他的脸，低下头和他额头相抵，鼻尖相触，轻声道：“我明白了你为何总是想着要离开我，而现在我已经知道了你的秘密，还如此不可自拔的爱上了你，你能留下来吗，留在我的身边。”

勇利睁大了眼睛看着他，不知该说什么。

他觉得自己大概是太久没有和人近距离接触，又或者是一直都将这人当做了小孩，才导致他竟然在自己不知道的时候露出了如此多的破绽。

可眼下自己最想保守的秘密被戳穿，同时还面临着少年热烈的告白，这样的场景别说遇见了，他连想都不曾想过。他一时间只觉得脑子里心里全都乱哄哄的，只想闭上眼睛睡一觉，醒来发现一切都是一场梦。

维克托见他只是看着自己却不说话，多少也能猜到他此时的想法，便亲吻了一下他的鼻尖，低声笑着说：“勇利，你从我懂事起就夺走我的目光，占据我的心房，教会我什么是爱。你让我满心满眼的都是你，再也容不下其他。”

勇利的心狠狠一颤，一股陌生的感觉从胸腔传遍全身，让他觉得快要喘不过气来。

他眨了眨眼，声音有些沙哑的道：“维恰，现在你知道我和你们不同。我已经在这个世界上生活很多年了，久到我自己都数不清。我去过很多地方，尝试着做过很多事，也寻求过同时光一起老去的方法。可最后我还是发现，我是被时光抛弃的那个。”

他说着有些自嘲的笑了笑，朝着维克托轻轻摇头，说：“我们不同的，维恰。”

“没关系。”维克托有些心疼的在他唇上落下一个吻，蔚蓝的眼眸温柔而坚定的看着他，认真的说：“时光不要你，我要。”

-TBC-


	25. Chapter 25

-25-

初春温暖的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙洒进房间，与阳光一起充斥在房间内的，是扰人清梦的闹钟声。

维克托万分不情愿的从被窝里探出一只手来将闹钟关掉，然后收回手钻进被窝里，半晌才揉着眼睛爬起来。

他将衣服随意的套上，起身走到窗边将窗帘拉开。

窗外是积了一整夜的雪，被清晨的阳光撒上一层金光，折射出的光线耀眼的刺目。

“看来今天是个好天气呢，一会带上马卡钦和小维一起去散步吧。”维克托勾起嘴角笑了笑。

他挪开脚步走到一排书架前，那上面摆着他从小到大获得的各种奖项和照片，从某个时节点起，每一张他的身边都会有同一个身影。而随着他自己的成长，那个人却没有丝毫改变，那张清秀的脸庞无论看多少次，都让他心动不已。

“早安，勇利。”他拿起一张青年的单人照——那是他身为自己的教练时，还在冰场的时候被前来采访的记者拍下的优美身姿——他亲吻了一下相框内的人，低声呢喃着：“你什么时候回来呢，我好想你啊。”

照片上的那人脸上带着一个温柔的浅笑，摄影师抓拍的角度极好，让维克托觉得那双温润的漂亮眼眸仿佛真的在注视着自己一般。

他轻叹口气，自言自语道：“你还打算让我等多久呢……笨蛋勇利，我的时间可没你那么多啊。”

他将相框放了回去，拉开房间门蹲下身分别将早就等在门口的马卡钦和小维抱进怀里揉了好一会，这才有时间去洗漱。

他和勇利一起用的杯子、牙刷和毛巾都整整齐齐的放在一起，就如同玄关鞋架上整齐摆放在一起的两人的拖鞋，还有衣柜里的各种居家服一样，一切都是勇利离开前的样子，没有任何变化。

这并不是维克托刻意为之，而是勇利离开的时候，并没有带走太多的东西。

在维克托向勇利告白的那一晚，勇利虽然告诉了维克托自己曾经的一些经历，敞开了心扉将自己的秘密讲述给他听，却始终没有回应他的感情。

他没有拒绝维克托将话挑明后的拥抱和亲吻，在被亲吻后也没有露出排斥或厌恶的情绪，甚至会红着脸，眼神闪躲的不和维克托对视。

维克托以为，他就算对自己没有那方面的心思，至少也没有将自己推开。

哪里知道等到他不知不觉和勇利聊着天睡着时，再次醒来那个人已经不见了。

家里两个人的用具都还整整齐齐的摆在原位，甚至衣柜里的东西都没有少。维克托最后清点了一下，发现勇利只带走了他的证件和钱包，还有储物室里一些稀罕的玩意——维克托猜应该是拿来应急用的。

维克托心里十分失落难过，尤其是在他看到勇利放在茶几上没有带走的手机时，更是觉得委屈。他那时以为勇利不要他了，所以将这些东西全都留了下来没有带走。

但维克托并不怪他。

他能够理解勇利，特别是当他听说了勇利曾经的生活后，就更加心疼这个人了。

他明白自己的感情也许对勇利而言是一种负担，勇利需要好好的考虑。可是他从小就和勇利黏在一起，发现自己的心意后更是和人形影不离，好不容易熬到自己长大懂得了情爱，和心爱之人表明心意之后醒来却发现只剩自己一人。

而房子里到处都是两个人一起生活过的痕迹，家具摆放的位置全都是当初按照自己的喜好所置，就连房屋所有权也在他不知道的时候换上了自己的名字。

他曾经被这样全心全意的放在心上捧在手上，又被丢下独自在充满了两个人回忆的家中生活近两年，也算是受尽了思念的折磨吧。

也不是没想过去将人找出来，只是维克托听说了他的过去，知道他有办法将自己藏起来谁也别想找到，留在茶几上的手机就是最好的证明，同时也是在告诉维克托，别试图去寻找他。

维克托将他视为自己的珍宝，悄悄的放在心尖尖上好多年，自然明白他一举一动之下所包含的意思，也乖乖的待在原地，等着他想通的那一天回来接受自己，或者等不到他回来。

但维克托始终坚信，那个一向对自己过度宠溺，有求必应的青年，这一次也一定会实现自己的愿望——那个关于他希望自己所爱之人也能爱上自己的愿望。

因为在他向人表明心意的时候，勇利纠结的地方一直都是两个人的不同。更何况，就像维克托猜测的那样，他在醉酒后从来不会拒绝自己，在清醒的时候，也没有给出过排斥的反应。

只是偶尔，他也会等的有些绝望。

他会买上很多能够暂时麻痹自己的伏特加塞满家里的酒柜，然后在夜深人静的时候将自己灌醉，借着酒劲一边哭一边给那个号码发信息，问他什么时候回来，问他到底还要不要自己。

等到第二天他酒醒，就会看到勇利的手机上全是自己前一晚发的信息。他会捂着眼睛委屈的想，如果勇利能够看到的话，还会这么狠心的丢下自己吗。

他无法得到答案，便越发觉得难过，这些难过的心情飞快的汇集在一起，凝聚成晶莹的泪珠，从他的指缝里滑落。

实际上，随着年龄的增长，维克托已经很少会哭泣了，尤其他待在勇利的身边，开心还来不及，哪里又有机会哭呢。就连他自己都差点以为，自己是不是已经不会再哭了。

而自从勇利离开后，他才知道原来自己还是会哭的，甚至哭的比小时候还要厉害，让雅科夫第一次看见的时候都吓坏了。

维克托觉得，大概从自己第一眼见到在冰上起舞的勇利时，就已经栽了。

他认识勇利十一年，爱了整整七年。他在这七年中的前五年里尝尽了爱情的美妙和甜蜜，后两年又尝尽了其中的苦涩和疼痛。

可他从未想过放弃。

哪怕勇利杳无音信，他也觉得仅仅是靠着曾经的回忆，就足够他将自己一生的热情都消耗在勇利的身上，就足够他爱对方到生命的尽头。

维克托的生活很规律，学校、冰场和家里三点一线，假期的时候则是冰场和家两点一线。这是和勇利住在一起后养成的习惯，维克托在勇利离开后也保留了下来。

他会时常去超市买勇利喜欢的食材和水果放在家里，尽管这些东西最后都进了自己的肚子。

他习惯在睡前编辑一条信息发送到勇利的手机上，有时会是一些思念的话语，有时会是一些关于生活的话题，更多的，是一句简单的“我爱你”。

镜子里的自己脸上已经完全褪去了少年特有的稚嫩，剪去了混淆性别的长发后看起来也是一个成熟的男人了。维克托对着镜子撩了一下头发，喃喃道：“也不知道勇利看不看得见呢，他会喜欢这个发型吗。要是不喜欢的话，就来告诉我啊，不然我可听不到呢。”

他的外形本就出色，实力也不逊，今年更是有望拿下三连冠，是媒体长枪短炮下的宠儿。外形上的改变很容易就引起媒体和粉丝的注意，纷纷询问起缘由来。

维克托没有想那么多，只是觉得没有那个人替自己打理长发心里有些失落，索性剪了短发。只是在听到有人询问自己发型的改变是否有个人感情因素在里面时，他突然觉得这也说得过去。

于是他抬起右手，在无名指上的金色戒指上落下一个轻吻，然后透过镜头朝着那个不知在何处的人露出一个温柔的笑容。

几乎所有人都知道他手上那个戒指和他的教练手上的是一对，是那位年轻，在冰上表演时又不输给任何一个运动员的教练送给他的生日礼物。维克托从来不吝于在自己的SNS主页上分享和勇利的点点滴滴，包括每一年的生日或者取得奖项后的比赛是如何撒泼打滚的像人讨要礼物。

原本人们就在猜测那一对金色戒指的含义，在胜生教练不知为何离开后的这两年里，他的学生用行动证实了他们的猜测。

维克托似乎并不在意网络上那些有关于自己和勇利的风言风语，何况那些子虚乌有的谣言很快会被真正支持自己的粉丝们打散。他唯一在乎的是勇利有没有看到自己的决心，要不要早一点回到自己的身边。

这个赛季的自由滑节目维克托拒绝了雅科夫为他安排的编舞老师，他一边回想着和勇利过去生活在一起那九年的点点滴滴，一边闭着眼在脑海里构成了一个又一个饱含着浓烈爱意的动作。

雅科夫一直都知道维克托在滑冰这方面的天赋极高，可如此真情实意的在表演中流露出如此强烈的情感，却还是第一次。

他看着在冰上起舞的那个高大的身影，在感叹时光匆匆流逝，将当年扎着马尾的小孩变成了身姿优美的男人的同时，也为他爱上了勇利那个青年人而叹息。

维克托将他当做自己的家人，从来不会瞒着他什么，因此在勇利离开一个月后，维克托知道勇利一时半会是真的不会回来了，便告诉了雅科夫勇利的秘密。

雅科夫在惊讶和恍然大悟之余，更多的便如同维克托一样，是对那个温柔的青年无限的心疼。

该是经历了多少的沧桑，才让伤痕累累的他能够温柔的笑着包容一切呢。

雅科夫无法说出让维克托放弃的话，甚至他自己也在期待着勇利在某天能够回来，回到这个如此深爱着他的大男孩身边，回到他这个老家伙的身边。

因此在看见维克托的节目时，他忍不住红了眼眶。

但是和维克托一样的，无论这个节目打动了多少的观众和评委，带来了多高的分数，他们也无法确定，勇利是否会因此而回到他们的身边。

维克托联系不上勇利，甚至都不知道他会不会继续在电视里网络上关注着自己。可他除了站在世界上最耀眼的地方，再也没有别的办法可以让勇利看到自己的决心了。

他站在冰面的中央低垂着头，长长的银色额发略微遮住了半张脸。随着音乐响起，他伸出一只手做了一个挽留的动作，而后冰刀开始滑行于冰面之上，带着他满腔浓烈的爱意，透过四肢和眼神，无声的传达着他的期望。

——不要离开，伴我身边。

-TBC-


	26. Chapter 26

-26-

在没有被人工污染过的自然之地，夜幕降临时能够看见满天的繁星闪烁，深深浅浅，或远或近，在一片辽阔的雪地里独自欣赏时，仿佛触手可及。

勇利依靠在树枝上，裹着厚厚一层棉服的双腿垂在半空轻轻地晃荡，在静的只能听见风声的无人之地里轻声哼唱着古老的曲调。

今夜第一抹绚丽悄然降临时，仿佛天空突然出现了一道多彩的帷幕，将天空整齐的分割成数份。又像是被谁遗落的一条条彩带，不断地变换着颜色在夜空中波动。

明明是绚烂的极光，勇利却觉得眼前这幅美景非常柔和，让他放空了心思什么都不去想，专心的享受着这片刻的安宁。

他身处在极北之地一片辽阔的雪原上，这里距离最近的小镇也有4小时的车程。目光所及之处除了他自己再无别人，偶尔会有几只动物经过他那个早已被废弃多年的小屋，也只是好奇的站在远处歪着头打量他。

从某种意义上来说，这里是勇利的第二个家。

第一个家在数百年前的日本长谷津，那时候长谷津还不叫长谷津，没有繁华的街道也没有林立的高楼。那时的大海比现在的更加辽阔，樱花同现在的一样漂亮。

勇利在家人寿终正寝后流浪过无数的地方，可那些恐惧的厌恶的排斥的眼神让他知道，这世界上再没有一个地方可以是他的家。

他后来走过无数的地方，发现这世上的每一个无人之境，才是他的天堂。

最终他选择了这里作为自己可以停留的避风港。

极北之地的雪原没有第二个人认识他，他可以在这里待上几年后，又去外面度过自己生命中微不足道的一小段人生。等到他再一次回到这里时，距离最近的小镇上也已经注入了新鲜的血液，没有谁还会记得那个独自在北极雪原上感受极光的青年。

在刚刚失去家人的那一段时间，他曾经找到过一个让他觉得温暖的地方。小镇上的人们热情的欢迎着这个外邦的来客，夜晚降临时围着火堆欢唱起舞，替他斟上一杯美酒邀请他与他们一同享受美妙的夜晚。

勇利那时候回报给他们同等的温柔，很快的融入其中，一年又一年。

直到时光悄然流逝，他看着曾经的至交好友渐渐老去，他们看向自己的目光逐渐充满戒备和恐惧，从小看到大的孩子甩开自己的手，白发苍苍的老者声嘶力竭的喊着自己是“恶魔”，是“怪物”。

直到昔日被热情分享给他的水果蔬菜砸在他的身上，驱赶狼群野兽的棍棒挥向他的脸庞，身躯，头颅等脆弱的地方。

他很疼，拖着满身伤痕的身体，捂着血流不止的额角，狼狈的逃离了那个他生活了数十年的村庄。

后来，身上的伤痕被时光渐渐抚平，流淌过的血液再也寻不到踪迹。可心口的疼和眼角的泪，总也无法被治愈。

他不明白自身这种“诅咒”从何而来，自己又是为何背负。他蜷缩在山洞里一遍遍的询问到底为何，可没有人能回应他，也没有人能告诉他答案。

不知在这山间度过了多少个日日夜夜，亦或是多少个的岁月。当他再一次鼓起勇气走出那片大山的时候，外界已经变了模样，当初自己所熟悉的村庄扩大了数倍不止，里面一张张的全都是陌生的面孔。

勇利依然害怕这里，他停留了几天就继续朝着外面走去。

后来他又找到一个完全陌生的地方，那里的居民热情的欢迎他，耐心的教他那里的语言，温柔又贴心的关怀着他。

于是勇利就忘记了之前的教训，一不小心又重蹈了覆辙。

就像还在学习走路的稚龄孩童，总是要经过不断的摔倒再爬起的过程，最终才能学会独立行走。

勇利在经历了一次次的伤害后，终于明白了自己错在哪里。于是他卡着时间在某一处停留，温柔而疏远的对待每一个原住民，不再和任何人产生多余的，会伤害到自己的牵绊。

十年或者二十年，在所有的借口即将耗尽时，在怀疑的目光即将来临时，他就会悄然离去。

无人的深山，荒凉的戈壁，陡峭的悬崖，硕大的孤岛。每一处无人的地方，都能带给他短暂的宁静，安抚他受伤的心。

直到他练就了一副铁石心肠，能够从容的面对任何变故。

在他漫长的，不知何时是头的余生里，那个披散着一头漂亮的银色长发，红着一双清澈的蔚蓝眼眸叫他别离开的小孩是个意外。

那个从冰面上挣扎着爬起来，跌跌撞撞扑到自己怀里的孩子口口声声管自己叫做天使。在那一刻，勇利觉得这个漂亮的像精灵一样的小孩所流的泪，仿佛穿透了层层防御，浸润进了他早已被冰封的心，让这颗心在小孩的笑容下，重新变得炙热起来。

在察觉到小孩对自己过于依赖的时候，为了避免重蹈覆辙，勇利想要赶快从他的身边离开。只是十来岁的孩子哭的实在可怜，小小的手指抓着他的衣裳好像拥有着无穷的力气，叫他就那样软了心肠，许下一个陪他长大的承诺。

他想着，罢了，不过是个孩子，陪他长大也不过短短十年。

后来那个孩子愈加的依赖他，他也愈加的疼惜对方，渐渐的，又投入了自己计划之外的真情实意。

他想着，罢了，不过是场分离，反正自己早已习惯了。

于是勇利尽可能的待他好，力所能及的将自己所能给予的东西全都给他，全心全意的疼他，宠他，爱他。

后来，他便有幸在诞生于世的数百年后再一次拥有一个家，感受到家人至亲的温暖。

可他现在却因为无法面对自己从小看到大的少年对自己变质的情感而逃之夭夭。

那时他靠在维克托的怀里，感受到对方渐渐平稳的呼吸声才从人怀里轻轻地挣脱出来。

早已褪去稚嫩的英俊的脸上还带着些泪痕，轻蹙的眉头形成了一个难过的弧度，让勇利看着觉得心都软了下来。

除了当初察觉到自己身体不同寻常的家人至亲以外，数百年来，只有垂垂老矣的美奈子老师会心疼他。而现在，这个说着爱自己的大男孩在知道了他的秘密后仍然选择对他表白，在听说了他的一些过去后对他露出了心疼的表情，似乎是怕他伤心一般，一直紧紧的抱着他，甚至会为他而哭泣。

勇利觉得自己无法不动容。

可他也无法回应这份强烈的爱。

他伸出手轻轻的擦去对方脸上的泪痕，抚平他轻皱的眉头，最后俯下身去，落下一个轻柔的吻。

“再见，维恰。”

不知该说是离开还是逃避，总之，勇利离开了这里，他的房子，他的至亲，他的家。

勇利爬上这颗存在了数百年的雪松，靠在自己最喜欢的那个位置抬头看着绚丽的极光，又一次的在心里思念北国冬日的雪，奔跑的马卡钦和小维，看起来严肃实则温柔的雅科夫，以及那个眼神认真而坚定的银发男孩。

近十年的相处让他足够了解这两人，他原来一心只想瞒着精明的老教练，倒是把身旁鬼灵精怪的小孩给忽略了个干净。长时间的没有与人深交和漫长的生命让他没能及时的将早已长大的维克托推开，这才导致了所有的一切。可勇利明白，这不光是因为自己太过大意，也因为他太久太久没有尝到过家人带来的温暖了，所以一不小心，就将这一切都搞砸了。

虽然心里明白雅科夫一定也和维克托一样，不会因为自己的特殊而疏远或者恐惧自己，可到底是曾经被伤透了心，无法轻易的再去尝试那一种虚无飘渺的可能性。

而他仍然默默的祈祷着，他祈祷维克托爱上自己只是一时的错觉，也许是因为自己长时间待在对方的身边，又纵容对方一切亲昵的行为，这才给了人一种爱情的错觉。

尽管在冷静下来的两年后，他觉得这种祈祷也许不会有什么效果。

可他依然期望着维克托能够早日收回放在自己身上的心，去寻找一个真正能够带给他幸福的伴侣。那个人也许会是一个帅气的男孩，也许会是一个漂亮的姑娘，他们会有一个幸福的家庭，或许还会有一个体内流淌着他一半血液的孩子。

因为那种普通人轻易就能获得的幸福人生，是他唯一无法给予的东西。

勇利叹了口气，举起手张开五指，虚抓了一下不断变换的极光。

他想起那时候维克托斩钉截铁的拆穿了他的秘密，然后控诉一般的说自己从人懂事起就夺走了他的目光，占据了他的心房，教会他什么是爱，让他满心满眼的都是自己，再也容不下其他。

他想起那时候的自己几乎快要心动，被对方如此直白热烈的话语感动到眼眶酸涩。

“可是我能给你所有，唯独你所期盼的这份幸福，是无法给予你的啊。”他望着自己空空如也的右手无名指，苦笑着喃喃自语。

-TBC-


	27. Chapter 27

-27-

车内的暖气在封闭的内室让人觉得有些透不过气来，勇利将窗户开了条缝，外面呼啸的寒风便夹杂着细小的雪花钻了进来。

车胎碾压雪地所产生的噪音在室内回响，与钻进窗户缝隙的风一起形成了一首雪原之歌。

路不算好走，至少比起平坦的公路来说，越野车有些歪歪扭扭，长时间驾驶下来会使人昏昏欲睡。好在寒冷的气候造就了极佳的储藏条件，像这样开车到最近的小镇上去补充物资，大概两三个月才一回。

最邻近极地的小镇人口不多，至少和圣彼得堡不能相提并论，正午时分的街道行人七七八八，挂着暖灯的餐厅看起来倒是热闹些，只是玻璃门上一层厚厚的雾气，叫人看不清里面具体的样子。

推门而入后镜片便因为室内外的温差起了一层薄雾，勇利取下眼镜找了个空位，随意的点了一份午餐。

饭后他去了以往常去的那家店铺，虽然很长时间才会见一面，不过热心的老板还是记住了自己这位大客户。

“嘿，大摄影师，好久不见，有拍到你想要的照片吗？”胖乎乎的中年男人热情的同他打着招呼，那双浅棕色的眼睛挤了挤，戏谑的道：“我还以为你已经放弃了。”

为了掩人耳目，勇利在这里将自己伪装成了一个专门拍摄野生动物的自然摄影师，来到这里是因为想要拍摄雪原上的野生动物们，记录它们的生活和美好的瞬间。

他笑着和人聊了几句，随后将自己的车钥匙递给对方。男人拿着钥匙走了出去，招呼店里的伙计将车开到仓库去装客人要求的东西，再次回到店里时就见青年正趴在柜台上，侧着头盯着放在那里面的电视看得津津有味。

电视里是刚才转台调到的体育频道，画面里一个银发的青年穿着一身漂亮的像礼服一样的表演服在冰面上起舞，音响里传来的是略微有些严肃的解说声。男人对花滑并不感兴趣，此时见勇利似乎看得很认真的样子倒也没有出声打扰，一直到电视上那个人下场，这才出声继续刚才的话题。

勇利从节目中抽回神来，朝着老板歉意的笑了笑，不再将目光落在小小的电视上，转而和老板畅快的聊着最近小镇上的新鲜事。

说是新鲜事，其实也不过是些街坊们的家长里短和生活琐事，听久了会觉得有些枯燥，但勇利仍然认真的听着。因为这些事情都是他无法去感受的，相比起老板有些抱怨的心情，他倒是觉得有些羡慕。

接下来很长一段日子的食粮很快被勤劳的伙计塞满了越野车的后备箱，勇利付完款后挥别了老板，准备结束这一天的行程。

不过他在路过录像店的时候还是犹豫了一下，这一犹豫导致车停在了稍远一些的位置。他暗自摇头笑了一下，推开车门朝着已经在身后的录像店走去，并且运气很好的用高价买到了作为一名花滑迷店长刚刚录下的唯一一份录像。

越野车渐渐的又离开了热闹的小镇，视野之内白茫茫的一片，耳边只有窗外的风声和车载CD的音乐声，一直持续大概四小时，勇利回到自己的家为止。

当繁星在夜空中闪烁过无数次后，勇利才终于收拾完了车上的东西，随意将晚饭对付过去后，他打开了许久不曾使用过的电视机。

老旧的电视机播放录像带的时候还带着雪花点，音质也不如现在最新款的液晶电视那样身临其境，覆着一层电流的杂音，但这些并不影响勇利观看画面里那个由自己看着长大的青年所滑的节目。

那张漂亮的脸庞已经完全褪去了记忆中还略微带着些许的青涩与稚嫩，深邃的眼眸仿佛蕴含着无限的爱恋，透过冰冷的镜头直直的望进了勇利的心里，在那片柔软的地方深深的刻下了自己的名字。

勇利在下午的时候就被这个节目，或者说是滑着这个节目的人给吸引了，在路过录像店时鬼使神差的起了想要买一个录像回来好好看一看的念头。而现在他盘坐在老旧的电视机前，一遍一遍的观看着画面里那个熟悉又略微有些陌生的人。

曲子的前奏显得有些沉重哀伤，画面中的青年朝着并不存在的某个人露出一个难过的表情，伸出手做了一个挽留的动作，然后身体一个回旋，像是因为失去了挚爱而心碎的可怜人。

从第一次指导对方开始，勇利就一直注视着他的成长，而现在当年那个青涩的少年已经成长为了一个出色的男人，他的每一个动作每一个神情都十足的演绎着音乐本身，牢牢的吸引着他人的视线。

在播放过一遍后，录像停顿了几秒，随后又开始了自动回放。

在离开圣彼得堡的这两年里，勇利一直避免再去接触和花滑有关的任何事物，想要将过去的十来年都留在自己的记忆中，同时也希望尚未成熟的大男孩能够将自己忘掉，开始一段崭新的人生。

他将自己大部分的东西都留在那里没有带走，也是在向对方传达这个意思。然而物质的东西留下了，记忆却一时半会无法被磨灭。他将手机留在了那里，然而对方的号码却仍旧记得一清二楚，他会记得那个大男孩喜欢的食物，记得他的声音和那些亲昵的肢体接触，甚至他现在鼻梁上架着的细边眼镜，衣柜里为数不多换洗的衣物，也全都是出自那人之手。

而在他离开了对方身边两年后的今天，那人以这种倔强的方式再一次闯进了他的心里，叫他不得不正视这一份浓烈到让他模糊了视线的真心。

“你已经成长为一个出色的大人了呢，维恰。”他笑着朝电视里那个人轻声说，瞌上眼帘时却将不知何时已经凝聚起来的眼泪眨落。

他一直都记得维克托对自己的告白，每一个字的发音，每一句话的语气，甚至每一个吻，他都记得一清二楚。包括一直以来他误以为是类似亲情的那些拥抱，那些“我爱你”，他从来都没有忘记过。

就如同将那张放进了心底深处的脸庞一般，他将这一切都刻进了脑海深处，然后藏了起来，轻易不肯翻出来回味，深怕自己一个不慎就会后悔离开。

或许是知道自己有多渴望温暖，而维克托那些真挚的话语又是多么的打动着自己，因此他选择了逃避。他害怕自己会动摇，又或者在还没整理好放下自己杂乱的心绪之前会受到伤害，他觉得自己无法回应这份感情。

“时光不要你，我要。”

原本他最害怕回忆起的这句话，随着画面里节目的不断重播而回荡在耳旁。

他强行筑造起来的心墙，狠下心埋藏起来的那些记忆，所有的防御在此刻都被轻易瓦解，化作眼泪抽离了他的心，将原本最柔软的地方全都暴露了出来，任凭那个想要这颗心的人在上面刻下自己的一切。

他能够明白维克托的用意，大概是因为离开的方式太过决绝，所以维克托才会选择用这种方式来告诉他自己的决心。在这个由维克托怀抱着对勇利所有思念和感情的节目里，勇利从每一个动作每一个神情里看到了对方的那对自己的浓烈到不可思议的爱。

维克托在通过这个节目向他诉说着爱，祈求着他回到自己的身边。

而他最后一个动作，似乎拥抱着某个人，那双深邃的眼眸似乎也注视着某个人，无声的传达着“不要离开，伴我身边”。

勇利无法形容自己现在的心情，只觉得胸口闷闷的，心脏好像被一只无形的手攥紧了一般喘不过气来，难受的他一直在掉眼泪。

“你从来都不知道，我有多爱你。”

——我只是从来不知道，你所说的“爱”竟然是这种爱。

“我爱的是你，无关你的年龄和性别，仅仅是你。”

——我们之间的距离，从来都不是年龄和性别啊，笨蛋。

“留在我的身边。”

——如果时间能够永远的停留在这一刻，那该有多好呢。

“你从我懂事起就夺走我的目光，占据我的心房，教会我什么是爱。你让我满心满眼的都是你，再也容不下其他。”

——说的好像是我的错一样，所以作为报复，你才让我这样困扰的吗。

“时光不要你，我要。”

——说了这样的话，怎么可能没有感觉，怎么可能不感动呢。

从小小的电视机里播放的画面，勇利明白了那些一直在脑海中挥之不去的告白并不是维克托信口拈来的情话，而是对自己诚挚的诺言。

他曾经在失去了至亲后害怕自己将来某天在时间的长流中再一次品尝到孤独，所以一直以来都避免和谁产生这样的羁绊，甚至连过多的接触都不肯轻易的给予。

而维克托对他所展现出来的爱让他觉得，就算此生被刘放在在时间的长河里，一定也能带着和这个人的所有回忆继续朝前走下去。又或者，等到对方的生命走到尽头的那一天，他也会放弃这具空有永生的躯壳，随之而去。

晶莹的泪珠砸进地毯里便不见了踪影，然而却在勇利抽痛不已的心上悄然生长出一颗名为“勇气”的种子。

这颗种子随着眼泪的不断落下逐渐生根发芽，赋予了勇利无与伦比的勇气，让他想要回应这份无以为报的深情。

-TBC-


	28. Chapter 28

-28-

世锦赛结束后，维克托只在雅科夫的要求下休息了几天便又重新回到了冰场，开始了艰苦训练的日子。

由于即将进入休赛期，雅科夫只嘱咐他要注意身体情况不要勉强自己，随后就不再管他，转而指导新加入冰场的几个孩子去了。

维克托乖乖的听话，并没有让雅科夫过于操心自己，每天按时的下冰离开冰场，走到超市买一些食材然后开着那辆红色的法拉利回家。

已经在大奖赛和世锦赛两项赛事里取得了二连冠的他，如今已经被称作是“俄罗斯的英雄”，未来的“冰上皇帝”。

然而这些他都不在乎，他只想知道勇利到底有没有看到自己，有没有接收到自己想要传达的讯息，为什么还是没有任何的消息，还是没有回到自己的身边。

“毕竟是勇利啊，一个冷酷到不行的男人。”维克托轻笑着摇了摇头，将放在副驾上的袋子拎起来抱进怀里，锁上车门后回到了家中。

“我回来了。”他习惯性的轻轻喊了一声。

马卡钦和小维早就在听见汽车发动机的声音时等在了门口，待维克托一进屋就扑了上去，晃着尾巴表示自己这一天以来对于主人的思念。

亲热了一阵过后，小维撒着欢率先跑了出去，马卡钦则咬着维克托的裤脚将他往里拉。

两个姑娘时常会这样催促他和自己玩耍，维克托一边笑着一边顺着马卡钦的力道往里走去，在闻到久违的食物香味以及看到那个自己所熟悉的背影时，还以为自己是产生了幻觉。

维克托愣在了原地，呆呆的看着小维和马卡钦又蹦又跳的围着自己转了一圈就跑开了。大概是她们的动静引起了那人的注意，他略微侧过身来，那张深深刻进维克托心里的清秀脸庞就这样映入了他的眼中。

他的脸上扬着维克托所熟悉的温柔浅笑，藏在镜片后那双漂亮的眸子微微眯起。他身上穿着两年前维克托送给他的衣服，鼻梁上还是维克托精心挑选的那副眼镜，他围着那件两人一起趁着超市打折买下的简单围裙，仿佛从未离开过那般，对着维克托露出一个笑容。

“你回来了，维恰。”维克托听见他这么说，“晚饭很快就好，要是饿了先吃点别的垫一下。”

维克托已经不知该如何去形容自己对他的思念了。

两年的时间说长不长，说短也不短，它在经历的时候显得那样漫长又难熬，在回头去看的时候似乎又转瞬即逝。

维克托无时不刻的在思念着他，在梦醒的清晨，日落的黄昏，起风的深夜；又或者是在喧嚣的街道，嘈杂的人群，以及被聚光灯照耀着的领奖台。

他时常会在心底深处呼唤这个人的名字，训练时，起舞时，入睡时。他一遍遍的在心底呼唤着“勇利，勇利”，然后想象着对方还在这里，会带着些许的宠溺，温柔的回应自己的呼唤。

而现在这个人真的回来了，他的声音真实的回荡在耳边，他的面容真实的存在于眼前。

但维克托发现自己无法发出声音了，他好像被一只无形的手攥住了脖子，只能呆呆的看着这个日思夜想的人，无论如何也无法开口去唤一声他的名字，深怕只要自己一开口，他就又消失不见了。

他竭力的克制着自己不去惊扰眼前有这个人存在的画面，哪怕只是自己真的产生了幻觉，他也舍不得看这人再一次消失在自己的眼前。

他怀里抱着的纸袋落在了地上，发出一身闷响。里面的东西窸窸窣窣的滚了出来，就好像他此刻的心情一样。

勇利看着他的样子在心里叹了一声，想着自己到底是哪里好呢，哪里就值得这样被爱呢。

他看着人从小长大，维克托一个表情一个眼神，他就能知道对方在想什么。就如同此刻，他深深的明白自己对于这个大男孩来说有多重要，也明白那双一眨也不眨的蔚蓝眼眸为何透着小心翼翼。他觉得有些难过，是自责，也是心疼。

他在早上的时候回到了这里，和他离开的时候一样，没有任何行李。他在门口的花盆底下找到了备用钥匙，打开门就被早早等在门后抓心挠肺的马卡钦和小维扑在了地上，光是安抚她们两个就花了好一阵。

原本勇利只是抱着试一试的心态搬开那盆长势喜人的红蔷薇，意料之外却又意料之中的找到了房子的备用钥匙，而在他进入房子后，他明白了那把钥匙为什么会被放在花盆底下。

屋子里的一切都维持着他记忆中的样子，甚至玄关的拖鞋，洗漱台上的杯子牙刷，他喜欢翻阅的杂志，全都摆放在原来的位置。它们一尘不染，好像它们的主人从未离开过一般。

勇利说不上自己是什么心情，只是心口闷得慌，喘不上气来，还钝钝的发疼。

他没有花太多的时间打量这间毫无变化的房子，或者说，他发现自己两年前为表决心留下的手机正充着电。

然后，他就被自己的手机占去了一整天的时间，连同他的眼泪一起。

他实在是太心疼这个人了，甚至隐隐的恼恨自己当初的不告而别是那么残酷而决绝。可这人还是这样怀抱着一丝希望，不知何时是头的，乖乖的等着他回来，甚至都做好了自己再也不会回来的准备。

不过是短短百年罢了，他要的话，给他又如何。这么想着，勇利却捂着眼，任由眼泪像开了闸的洪水一般从指缝里滑落。

他有想过该用什么表情来面对许久未见的维克托，该说什么，是“好久不见，你还好吗”，还是“久等了，我回来了”。只是没有任何改变的房子让他不知不觉的陷入了回忆之中，对于长久的处在不断更换居住环境的他而言，两年的离别能够带来的怀念感不多，何况维克托又一直保留着房子里他存在的痕迹，勇利便将自己离开的原因忽视了。直到维克托露出了他从未见过的神情，他才回过神来。

他意识到，自己不仅仅是占据了这个人的心房，还在上面狠狠的捅了一刀。

他忽然觉得眼睛又开始发酸，已经哭了一下午的眼眶甚至隐隐有些发疼。他走过去蹲下身将地上的东西缓缓的装进纸袋里，暗自深吸一口气将眼泪憋了回去，语气轻松的说：“吓到你了？”

话音刚落，他便被人扯住手臂拉了起来，紧紧的圈进了一个温暖的怀抱。

还未来得及整理好的东西又从纸袋里滚了出来，散落一地。

勇利被人紧紧的抱住，力道大的仿佛要将他揉碎了嵌进身体里。

“我在想，如果是做梦的话，这触感也太真实了。”他听见维克托压低的嗓音有些不易察觉的颤抖，“勇利，你真的回来了吗？”

维克托将脸埋进他的颈窝，深深的吸了一口气，感受着记忆中属于这个人的味道。他用鼻尖亲昵而又小心的轻嗅着对方身上淡淡的洗衣液味道，心里蓦然一松，眼眶却突然酸涩了起来。

他抱了很久才轻轻的将人松开，又伸出手去摸对方的发和脸颊。他摸的很仔细，像是要确认这个人是否真的存在一般，眼睛一眨也不眨的盯着对方看，仿佛要将他的模样烙印进脑海心间。

他的眉头轻蹙在一起，眼睛以肉眼可见的速度湿润起来，这让他脸上的神情看起来有些委屈。

是了，他确实是委屈的。这么想着，勇利脸上扬起一个温柔的浅笑，抬手轻轻握住他的手，问：“维恰，你在做什么？”

“我看看你是不是真的。”维克托轻声道。

“你刚刚不是才抱过了吗，”勇利用拇指轻轻蹭了蹭他的手背，道，“还不能确认？”

“不能。”维克托说，“即使像这样触碰着你，也不能让我确认你是不是真的。”

勇利只觉得自己的心仿佛都被这句话揪紧了，他望向那双眼角泛红湿润不已的蔚蓝眼眸，问：“那要怎么做，才能让你确认呢？”

“……我不知道。”维克托看着他眨了眨眼，眼泪毫无征兆的就这样滚落了下来，像是深海里的珍珠一样晶莹璀璨，顺着脸颊滑落，从下巴滴落在地板上，发出细微的碎裂声。

在他长大以后，勇利几乎就没有见到他哭过了。而现在已经成长为一个大人的维克托在他的面前这样脆弱又无助的落着泪，那些眼泪像是化作了一把生锈的刀子割在他的心上一样，钝钝的生疼，疼的他也快要跟着哭出来了。

在眼泪凝聚之前，他踮起脚凑过去，轻吻在对方的唇角。

温热的双唇触感很柔软，维克托一时愣在那里，就连如同断了线的珠子一样的眼泪也停了下来。

勇利抬手轻轻地擦拭他的眼角，柔声道：“还是和小时候一样，亲一下就不哭了呢。”

维克托看着他泛红的眼眶，那双漂亮的像宝石一样的棕红色眸子染上了一层淡淡的泪光，里面璀璨又明亮，倒映着自己的模样。他捧着勇利的脸，刚刚收起来的眼泪又扑簌簌的落下，砸在了这张清秀的脸上，哑声道：“我好想你，每天都在想你，无时不刻的在想你。我真的好想你，可是这几个字根本无法将我心里对你的思念完完整整的表达出来，你能想象吗，我到底有多想你。”

“我知道。”勇利鼻子一酸，心里的酸楚化作泪水从眼眶里滚落。他轻轻点头，又低声重复了一遍：“我知道。”

“那你知道我有多爱你吗，”维克托说，“你能想象我有多爱你吗。”

“我知道。”

“那你知道我现在有多想吻你吗，我现在只能想到这一种方式来确认你是不是真的存在了。”

“……你想我怎么回答，”勇利忍不住笑了一下，“我以为这种事你从来不会询问我的意见，你毕竟有太多的前科。”

话音刚落，他便被人恶狠狠的吻住。

两个人的呼吸和眼泪都混在了一起，他们紧紧的相拥，一个用霸道的吻确认着挚爱之人的存在，一个用温柔的吻安抚着放在心上的人。

咸涩的眼泪从唇缝里溜了进去，到了浸润进心田的时候，又褪去了苦涩的外衣，只剩下无尽的甘甜。

-TBC-


	29. Chapter 29

-29-

维克托已经数不清这是自己第多少次吻他了，可是却从来没有哪一次，让他觉得这么不真实。

哪怕他将这个人紧紧的抱进怀里，对方也揽着他的脖子，清醒的，温柔地回应着他的吻，哪怕他能感觉到对方和自己的心情一样难以平静，他也还是觉得不真实。

他不知道该如何去获得那种“怀里的人此时此刻就真实存在于这里”的真实感，只能一个劲的去亲吻对方，一直到人快要喘不过气来，他才环着对方的腰，稍微退开些许，将细密的吻落在人的脸颊、额头和发上。

他的动作带着一些不易察觉的不安以及小心翼翼，让勇利觉得心软的一塌糊涂。

接吻带来的窒息让勇利轻轻的喘了几口气，他抬头摸了摸维克托的发，目光柔和的注视着那双深深望着自己、还带着些湿润水光的蔚蓝眼眸，轻声道：“这个发型很适合你。”

维克托又一次将他拥进怀里，闷声问道：“你喜欢吗？”

“喜欢的。”勇利拍了拍他的背，像以往安抚他的时候那般。他眨了眨眼，忍下心头泛起的酸楚，又道：“无论你什么模样，我都喜欢。”

这话里似乎别有深意，维克托将他松开，有些不可置信的看着他，而勇利则回以一个温和平静，却又无比坚定的眼神。

几乎是一瞬间，维克托刚刚才止住的眼泪第三次从眼眶里跌落，就像是来自深海的珍珠一般，啪嗒啪嗒的砸落在地板上，也砸在勇利的心上。

维克托又一次凑过去吻他，却并没有深入，只是带着无限的爱怜，轻轻地啄吻他柔软的唇瓣。

就像是有一汪清泉，随着对方轻柔的吻流入他早已干涸的心田，浸润着那里贫瘠的土地。

勇利这么想着，又觉得眼睛酸涩起来。他轻轻推了维克托一把，拉开了些许距离，一边抬手抹去对方脸上的泪痕一边无奈的笑着说：“好了，再耽搁一会菜都要糊了。快去洗手，一会吃饭了。”

维克托拉过他的手，在他掌心亲吻了一下，十分不愿意离开的样子。勇利又是心软又是心疼，却也拿他没办法，只能拉着他走到浴室洗了把脸，又回到厨房把掉落在地上的东西捡起来，这才能去顾及锅里的土豆炖牛肉。

带着热气的香味随着锅盖被掀开升腾在空气里，勇利习惯性的拿勺子盛了一些起来试了试，觉得可以了便关了火。

维克托一直跟在他的身后，在他做这些事的时候就从身后将他圈进怀里，微微侧头用鼻尖磨蹭他的脸颊，偶尔落下几个细密的吻。

“维恰，”勇利轻叹口气“你这样我没办法做事了。”

话音落下没一会，勇利就感觉到自己被人松开了，只是对方仍旧不肯走远，就站在自己的身后，也不说话。勇利觉得稀奇，以往维克托也会在厨房里对他动手动脚，就算是替自己打下手，也从来都叽叽喳喳的好似有说不完的话，还从没像今天这样安静过。

他忍不住转过身去，就见维克托站在自己身后半步的距离，眼睛眨也不眨的盯着自己，脸上的神情透露着委屈，像是害怕被抛弃似的，一幅可怜巴巴的模样。

他从来不曾露出过这样的表情，他是如此的自信而骄傲，又是如此的深情，深情到一个动作一句话，都那样的小心翼翼。似乎担心惹到了自己，自己就又消失不见了。

意识到这一点，勇利觉得心都揪了起来。他上前一步，轻轻的将维克托抱住，仰着头将下巴抵在对方的肩窝里，摸着他的发拍着他的后背，轻声道：“我在这里，维恰。”

维克托毫不犹豫的伸出手揽住他的腰身，将头埋进他的颈窝里，深深呼吸着他身上的味道。

“我回来了，不会再离开你了。”勇利侧过头在他耳畔轻吻了一下，柔声道，“所以，别怕。”

维克托只觉得自己心里的那些不安也好，恐惧也罢，好像都随着勇利的话消散了，随之而来的，便是越来越多的委屈。无论是这两年里对他的爱亦或是对他的思念，此时都结合在一起，形成了一种名为委屈的情绪，让他很想冲着这个罪魁祸首撒撒娇。

他在勇利的颈窝里蹭了蹭，环住对方腰身的双手突然收紧，一用力就将人抱了起来。他往旁边走了两步，操作台上正好没有什么东西，他便将勇利放在上面。

勇利坐在操作台上，有些不明所以的看着他。

维克托抬手取下他的眼镜放在一边，凑过去以鼻尖贴着对方的，似乎是想要吻他，却在两双唇即将触碰到的时候停了下来。

他仍旧是用那双湿漉漉的深邃眸子望着勇利，勇利顿了一下才明白过来他的意思，忍不住抬手抚上他的脸，闭上眼主动的去亲吻了对方。

他只会浅浅的用自己的唇去触碰对方的，维克托也没有加深这个吻的意思，只是静静的感受着他的动作。

勇利学着他刚才的样子，在他的唇上啄吻了几下后，又将细密的吻落在他的脸颊和眼睛，最后勇利捧着维克托的脸，再一次将吻落在那双唇上，轻声道：“够了吗，还是你想继续撒一会娇？”

“继续。”维克托迎着那双温柔的眼眸将他吻住，在唇舌交缠的间隙说：“我还想你再哄哄我，勇利。”

勇利于是同他交换了一个缠绵的深吻，这个吻温柔至极，不仅仅是安抚了维克托的心，也将勇利自己的心一并安抚住。

良久，唇分后维克托伸手扶在他的后脑，手指插进他的柔软的黑发，和他额头相抵，低声喃喃道：“我想你，勇利，我好想你。”

勇利的呼吸还有些急促，他望着近在咫尺的这双蔚蓝眼眸，从里面清晰的看到了自己的影子。

“我爱你，勇利，我好爱你。”维克托继续说，“我比你想象的更爱你，我对你的爱，超越了亲情和爱情，是我所能想到的所有类型的爱加起来的总和。”

勇利只觉得自己的心都被维克托的这句话填的满满的，甚至多的都要溢出来了。而维克托却还嫌这样不够似的，顿了顿，又说：“你是我放在心尖上的那个人，是我刻进了骨子里的那部分，不，你是我生命的全部。”

“你从我懂事起就夺走了我的目光，占据了我的心房，叫我满心满眼的都是你，再也容不下其他。”维克托将当时对他说过的话又说了一遍，“我爱你，会一直爱你，直到我生命的尽头，我的灵魂不灭，我也还是会爱你。”

“嗯，我知道。”勇利因为他夸张的说法轻声笑了起来，见人脸上露出一个不满的神情，连忙凑过去亲了亲他的脸，道：“虽然和你的爱不太一样，不过，我也爱你，维恰。”

“你会像我爱你这般的爱我，我知道的。”维克托并不介意他话里隐藏的一丝歉意，俯下身子将脸埋进他的怀里，闷声道：“你别再离开我了。”

勇利伸出手环住他的后背，轻轻地拍了拍，说：“不会了，我不会再离开你了。”

维克托听到这句话又将他抱紧了一些。

两人相拥无言，贴近的两颗心却彼此互相温暖着。

“对勇利而言，人的一生很短。”过了一会，维克托从他怀里抬起头，认真而坚定的看着他，“而我想多陪在你的身边，所以，我们不要再浪费了。”

俄罗斯人的平均寿命不长，何况是跟勇利这个被时光抛弃的存在相比。尽管维克托已经尽力在控制自己的饮食等健康，想要和勇利更多的待在一起久一些，陪在他身边的时间多一些，却总是要面临生老病死的。

正如勇利那时对他说的：人生在世，有两件事是注定的，一件是生来注定死亡，一件是相遇注定别离。这两件事放在勇利的身上，却又比发生在常人身上更加残忍。

也因此，勇利回到了他身边，这比任何一句“我爱你”都要令他感动不已。

“勇利，你在这里生活了很多年，你知道的。”维克托摸着他的脸，嘴角扬起一个浅浅的笑来，轻声道，“俄罗斯人的寿命不长，本来想着你比我大十五岁，这样也正好，我能够和勇利一起走到白头，如果我再稍微长寿一些的，也许我们不用分离太久。”

这个话题是勇利决定接受维克托感情后想要逃避的存在，他原以为自己会是先提起的那个，甚至做好了对方到时无法接受自己的话，自己就默默离开的打算。此时维克托突然这么说，让他心里没来由的产生了一丝慌乱。

到底是因为自身的特殊，吃过了太多的苦，经历了太多的痛。

他面上看起来仍是那副温柔的模样，那双漂亮的被泪水冲洗过的棕红眼眸亦十分明亮，但维克托注意到他的呼吸顿了一下，这让维克托十分心疼。

实际上，这两年里虽然自己处在思念的漩涡里，可维克托也知道，勇利的心里，一定比自己更加难过。

“我那时想，虽然你比我大了些，但你一直陪着我长大，我也可以陪着你变老，这样很好。”维克托抬头亲了他一下，拉过他和人额头相抵，“可是勇利能够活很久呢，会看着我老去的吧，即使如此你也还是选择了回到我的身边。”

随着他的话音落下，勇利只觉得视线一下子变得模糊起来，他眨了眨眼，眼里就有温热的液体滑落。像是要将他隐藏在内心深处的恐惧都勾起来似的，他控制不住的回想起自己曾经至亲至爱的家人逐渐老去，自己却无能为力的模样。

那是一种常人无法体会到的痛苦，时光唯独绕过了自己，在自己的身旁流逝，带走他所有的爱与温暖，又让他在这硕大的世界里，再也寻不到一处容身的地方。

在这漫长的，无穷无尽的时光里，他以为自己不再拥有爱与被爱的资格及勇气，然而眼前的男人却轻而易举的就将他内心的忐忑看穿了。这双蔚蓝眼眸里的深情是如此浓烈，丝毫没有因为自己的特别或者是两年时光的分离而有所改变，甚至比那一晚更加炙热。

勇利在这道目光的注视下，觉得自己已经无法像刚才那样控制住自己的眼泪了，只能大睁着一双眼睛，任由它们争先恐后的从眼眶里滚落。

“你的顾虑，我都知道的，所以我一直在等你回来。”维克托动作轻柔的抹去他的眼泪，如同他刚才对自己那般，像是捧着什么珍贵的宝物一样，小心翼翼的凑过去轻轻地将吻落在不断溢出眼泪的双眸上。从唇缝里溜进去的眼泪有些苦涩，维克托闭了闭眼，觉得自己又要跟着他哭一起出来了，声音有些颤抖的说：“勇利，再多陪在我身边一些吧，直到我生命的尽头为止，都别再离开我了，好吗。”

“好。”勇利轻轻的抱住他，哽咽着点头。

他又重复了一遍：“好。”

-TBC-


	30. Chapter 30

-30-

一顿晚餐磕磕绊绊的耽误了许久才算做好，冰箱里的东西不多，勇利随便做了几个菜。对于维克托而言，熟悉的香味恍若隔日，可他却又是和这个人真真切切的分离了两年。

饭后维克托把碗洗了，勇利则负责收拾餐桌。维克托将碗洗好后见勇利微微俯着身子擦拭桌面，走过去伸手从后面圈住他的腰身，将人揽进怀里，轻吻他柔软的黑发。

勇利抬头轻轻的在对方颈窝处蹭了蹭以示安抚，之后便任由人挂在自己身上充当一个大号的挂件，一直等到他手上的事情忙完，维克托搂着他的腰将他抱起来，快步走向客厅，将人压在了沙发上。

他如以往那样趴在他的胸膛上，双手紧紧的环着勇利的腰，像是在撒娇一样。

勇利记得他以前就很黏着自己，从小到大一直没变过，甚至长大后比小时候更爱撒娇了。那时他不懂维克托心中所想，还当他是孩子气，如今却是懊恼自己太过迟钝，也太过理所当然。

他抬手摸了摸维克托的发，手指挑起一撮银发随意的把玩。

这时维克托拉住他的手仔细的看，末了轻咬了一下他的指尖，低声问：“戒指呢？”

他眉头轻皱，语气带着些不满和控诉，好似受了天大的委屈那样。勇利忍不住勾起嘴角，说：“我从不知道这对戒指是这种含义，所以我取下来了。”

维克托扣住他的手，五指挤进他的指缝里和人十指相扣，继续问：“你放在哪儿了？”

勇利望着他眨了眨眼，又抬起另一只手揉了揉他的眉心，将那里抚平后，才说：“我放在平时看不见的地方，免得会心软。”

“我就知道你是个狠心的家伙。”维克托嘟囔了一声，从他身上爬了起来，二话不说就将手从他毛衣的领口探了进去，果不其然摸到一条细细的链子。

他朝着勇利挑了下眉，手指勾住那条链子轻轻地将它拽了出来。那枚和他手上为一对的金色戒指正挂在链子上，还带着勇利身上的体温，摸起来暖暖的。

维克托把项链解开，将戒指取了下来，然后拉着勇利的右手，缓缓的将戒指套进对方的无名指。

“你得答应我，你再也不会取下来了。”维克托在戒指上落下一个吻，抬眼看着勇利，轻声道：“我爱你，勇利，我好爱你。”

“好。”勇利对他笑了笑，犹豫了一下，柔声说：“我也爱你。”

维克托摇了摇头，凑过去压在他的身上，低下头亲了亲他的额发。他深深的注视着勇利璀璨明亮的眼眸，十分亲昵的以鼻尖蹭着对方的，低声说：“直到勇利的爱和我的爱含义相同为止，你都别再说这句话。”

“抱歉，”勇利摸了摸他的脸，“再给我一点时间。”

“没关系，你不必因此对我感到抱歉。”维克托侧头在他掌心亲吻了一下，“我知道你会爱我，如同我爱你这般的爱我。”

勇利轻笑一声，维克托往上靠了些许，将脸埋在他的颈窝，拿鼻尖蹭了蹭他的下巴，问：“这两年你去了哪儿，是不是让我找不到的地方？”

“嗯，”勇利应了一声，看着他说，“我去了靠近北极的地方。”

维克托抬头望着他眨了眨眼，稍微一想便明白了他的用意，顿时心里又涌出无限的心疼，望向对方的眼神里带上了一股自责和难过。

“勇利的家在这里，我也在这里，还有马卡钦和小维，还有雅科夫他们。”维克托抱住他，声音有些闷闷的，“我们都很爱勇利，是勇利的家人。我会给勇利一个避风港，以后有我在的地方，就是勇利的家。”

勇利呼吸停顿了一瞬，摸了摸维克托的发，轻声问：“维恰，你真的想好了吗，你知道我和你们不同。”

他没有明确的指出来，但维克托知道他在说什么。维克托抬头在他唇上落下一个轻柔的吻，反问：“你觉得呢？”

勇利平静的望向他那双深邃的蔚蓝眼眸，那里面慢慢都是对自己的情意，毫不掩饰的，浓烈至极。他嘴角扬起一个弧度，眼神很是温和，这让他的笑容看起来有些难过。

“我怕你将来会后悔。”勇利说完，见他面带不满，张了嘴似乎想要反驳，便伸出一只手指抵在他的唇上，摇了摇头，继续说：“我知道你的决心，维恰，我没有怀疑你的意思。但是你要知道，我会一直都是现在这个样子，我不会老，可你会。三年五年，你我之间还看不出差距，但十年二十年呢。当你老去的时候，我不会有任何的改变，那时你会如何？你……你会感到害怕吗，会觉得后悔吗，还是会……”

维克托不想继续听了，他拉开勇利的手打断了对方：“我不会。我现在就能告诉你，我不会。”

“我知道，这种事无论我说的再好听，给出再感人的承诺，也不过是一句浅白无力，口说无凭的漂亮话罢了。”他说，“但是我知道，我这辈子除了你，再也不会爱上别人了，我的心早就属于你了。在猜到你的秘密后，我也考虑过你说的这些，我不会感到害怕，也不会后悔，更不会离你而去。”

他往沙发里挤了挤，将勇利抱紧怀里，叹了口气，继续道：“我心疼你，勇利。我真恨不得能够早一些遇见你，让你少受一点恶意，可是现在也还不算晚。你的担忧我都知道，那些事也都不会发生，三年五年，十年二十年，我对你的爱不会消退，只会越来烈，因为我是如此的爱你。”

“而且，这些都不是你该担心的问题。”他说了笑了起来，迎着勇利不解的目光凑过去在人额头落下一吻，轻声道：“我才是担心，等到以后我老了，变丑了，也不能滑冰了，那时候勇利还是这么年轻好看，还是这么优秀耀眼，到了那时，勇利会不会厌倦我呢。如果勇利离开了我的话，我会难过的要死了的。”

勇利心里一颤，眼眶再一次湿热起来。他低下头将脸埋进维克托的怀里，深深的吸了一口，闷闷的应了一声。

维克托捏了捏他的腰，又轻轻的拍着他的后背，笑着说：“我还想过，等到我变成了一个小老头，勇利站在我的身边，那我们两个看起来实在太不般配了，会不会有人觉得我们两个像爷孙俩呢。”

“什么啊那是。”勇利忍不住笑了起来，他将脸埋得更深了些，嘟囔道：“笨蛋。”

他的声音里带上了一丝鼻音，维克托心软之余还泛起了一丝心疼。他轻轻的拥住勇利，亲吻了一下对方柔软的黑发，温柔的说：“是不是觉得很有趣。”

“嗯。”

“等到我退役了，我也不去做教练，也不去当编舞，就和勇利在一起，我们一起去靠近北极的地方，还有其他你走过的待过的那些地方。我想和你在一起，想了解你的过去，想去你去过的所有地方。”维克托说着眼睛也有些泛酸，他无法想象将来某一天注定来临的分离。他只要一想到自己从这个世界离开，勇利又会变回孤身一人，他就心疼不已，万分不舍。

“好。”勇利吸了吸鼻子，在他怀里点了点头。

“等我老的走不动路了，也不会记事了，勇利也不能嫌弃我。哪怕我头发都掉光了，说话也不利索了，你也不能嫌我麻烦。要是我不小心忘了你的名字，你要记得提醒我，提醒我胜生勇利是我最爱的那个人，是我生命的全部。”

“好。”

维克托能感受到怀中人身体细微的颤抖，还有隐忍着的啜泣声，这让他眼里的湿润也滑落了下来。他深吸一口气，低声道：“对不起，勇利。”

“嗯？”

“对不起，我太自私了。我明知道让你爱上我，让你和我在一起对你而言是一种残酷，可我还是这么做了。”维克托将他抱紧了些，“对不起，勇利，对不起。”

勇利将眼泪蹭在他的衣服上，抬起头轻轻地在他唇上落下一个吻，摇了摇头，说：“这是我自己的选择，维恰，我是根据自己的意志而选择回到这里的。我只希望，你不会后悔选择了我。”

“我怎么会后悔。”维克托亲昵的蹭了蹭他的额头，“我开心还来不及，我怎么可能会后悔。我爱你，勇利，我是如此爱你。”

“嗯，我知道。”勇利将眼里的泪水眨落，深深的看着他，“我能感觉到。”

维克托凑过去吻他，轻柔的撬开他的牙关勾住他的舌与之共舞，慢慢的安抚着彼此的心。

那之后勇利在维克托的要求之下，缓缓的将自己离开了对方的这两年讲给他听。他说到自己那个存在了几十年的小屋，还有被自己种下的那棵树，以及夜晚绚丽的极光。他还说到自己用一台老旧的黑白电视反反复复的将维克托的自由滑节目看了一遍又一遍，也正是从这个节目里感受到了维克托的真心，他才决定回来。

“那我之前的比赛，两年里你都没有关注过是不是？”维克托见他点头，有些不满的在人脸上咬了一口，说：“好过分呢，勇利可真是狠心，我可不管，你要全部补回来才行。”

“好。”勇利自知理亏，拍了拍他的后背，笑道：“不过今天还是算了吧，该睡了吧。”

客厅的挂钟时针已经指向了凌晨1点，维克托这时才感到有些困倦，尤其是不知掉了多少眼泪的双眼，酸涩到略微有些发疼。

“得敷一会眼睛才行，不然明天起来就不能见人了。”他说着将人拉了起来，走到盥洗室准备了两条浸了冷水的毛巾，二话不说就将其中一条敷在了勇利的眼睛上。

勇利乖乖的一手扶着毛巾一手被维克托牵住跟着走，他感受了一下前进的路线，被人引着坐在床上时忍不住笑道：“你把我的房间变成了你的。”

他今天回来以后将房子整个看过一遍，一切都是他离开前的模样，只除了他的房间，已经完完全全的被另一个人霸占了。

“是啊，我想你，所以睡你的房间，有什么不对吗。”维克托理所当然的说，又抓着勇利的手贴在自己的心口，“你摸，这颗心为你而跳动，因为你才又活了过来。”

视线处于黑暗之中的时候，其他的感官就变得敏感起来。勇利隔着薄薄的衣料感受到掌心之下跳动的心脏，突然有些紧张起来。他试着想要将手抽回来，却被维克托紧紧的抓着不放。

“维恰……”他忍不住开口唤道，回答他的是唇上一抹温热的柔软。

维克托并没有过多的深入，他离开前又在这双唇上啄吻了一下，揉了揉青年的发，笑着说：“放心吧，在勇利同意之前，我是不会做什么的。”

“我会等着勇利彻底的接受我。”他捏了捏勇利的脸，柔声道，“你只需要知道，我爱你，这就够了。”

勇利的嘴角随着他的话而轻微上扬，轻轻的应了一声。

-TBC-


	31. Chapter 31

-31-

勇利在睡梦中迷迷糊糊的感觉到有什么东西在脸上抚过，一下一下的，每一次都会带来一阵细微的瘙痒，打扰着他的梦境。

意识逐渐从睡梦中抽离出来，勇利睁开眼，在一片黑暗中借着夜色看见一双温柔的眸子，眸子的主人正用手摸着自己的脸，动作十分的轻柔。

他轻轻的握住对方的手，问：“怎么还不睡？”

“我想再看看你。”维克托将他圈进怀里，低下头在他额上落下一个吻，“我想你，想的心都在疼。我怕我一觉醒来，你又不在了，这一切都是一场梦。”

他的声音里带着一丝不易察觉的恐惧，让勇利心里很是难受。他知道让维克托如此不安的原因在于自己，无论是对自己的爱，还是自己当初的不告而别，都是因为自己才会导致了对方的不安。

“我在这里，维恰，我不会再离开你了。”他轻轻的在人颈窝里蹭了蹭，拉住对方的手，五指很顺利的从指缝中挤了进去，和人十指相扣。他捏了捏对方的手，轻声说：“你瞧，你已经把我牢牢的抓住了。”

这个动作似乎比任何一句话都管用，维克托拉着他的手亲吻了一下他的手指，语气里染上了一丝笑意道：“勇利，再多宠我一些吧，再多迁就我一些。”

“那你想我怎么做？”

“给我一个晚安吻。”维克托用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的，“然后留在我的身边。”

勇利于是亲了亲他的唇，被人叼住唇瓣轻轻吮吸，加深了这个吻。

“晚安，维恰。”他在唇分时轻声说，“做个好梦。”

“晚安，勇利。”维克托往下靠了些许，将脸埋进他的怀里深吸了一口气，“做个好梦，梦见我。”

勇利笑了一下，又捏了捏他的手，维克托便乖乖的闭上眼睛。他怀里抱着日思夜想的人儿，感受着对方的体温，鼻间里都是属于对方的味道，让他倍感安心。很快困意上涌，他渐渐的睡了过去。

一夜好眠，等到维克托再次睁开眼睛的时候，天已经大亮了。窗帘被拉开了些许，阳光从玻璃透进房里，看起来暖洋洋的。

床头柜的电子表显示现在的时间已经不早了，维克托难得的睡过了头。他伸手往旁边探过去想要将人拥进怀里，却摸了个空，手掌触及到的地方略微带着凉意，像是一盆冷水从头淋了下来，叫他心里陡然升起一股慌乱。

原本应该躺在他身侧的青年早已不见了踪影，他慌忙掀开被子，没来得及套上衣服，鞋子也顾不上穿，急急忙忙的就拉开房门跑了出去。

勇利正在泡咖啡，突然就被人从身后拥住，他吓了一跳，抬起手戳了戳将头埋在自己颈窝里那人的发旋，没好气的说：“你怎么走路都没有声音的，吓死我了。”

抱着他的人没有说话，只是环在腰间的手又收紧了些。勇利觉得似乎对方的情绪不太对，戳着人发旋的手改为轻轻的摸着对方的发，柔声问：“怎么了，维恰？”

“我醒了发现你不在，我以为你又走了。”维克托闷闷的说。

勇利这才发现他浑身上下只有一条内裤，鞋子没穿，头发也乱糟糟的，像个害怕被抛弃就不顾形象赶紧追出来的小可怜一样，和以往十分注重自己外表的他截然相反。

勇利心里涌上一股说不清道不明的感觉，似是感动又似是心疼，搅在一起叫他无法分明。

他索性将手中的扎壶放下，拉开维克托环住自己的手握住，将人带回了房间。过程中维克托一直牢牢的抓住他的手，生怕他不见了一般。

勇利替他将衣服套上，抬手随意的整理了一下对方凌乱的银发，这才轻叹口气，扬起一个温和的笑容，轻声道：“别怕，我在这里，维恰。我不会再离开你了，我答应过你的。”

“对不起，勇利。”维克托拉住他的手亲吻了一下他的掌心，带着些不安与歉意的道：“再多迁就我一些，比以前更宠我一些吧。”

勇利不禁摸了摸他的脸，目光柔和的看着他。

“对不起，勇利，我自私，又任性，知道的东西也没有勇利懂的多。”维克托低声道，“我还一无所有，只有一颗全心全意爱你的心，这样能让你留下来吗？”

“当然。”勇利轻轻的将他拥住，“你要相信我，也要相信你自己，维恰。”

维克托深深的吸一口气，侧过头亲了亲他的发，随后主动将人松开。

“勇利一直在我身边的话，时间久了我就不会再害怕你哪天突然又离开了吧。”他朝着勇利笑了一下，又说：“我第一次见到勇利的时候，还以为自己见到了天使。我一直以为你是被遗落在尘世间的天使，努力的想要回到属于你的天空去。”

“我记得，”勇利听他说着便想起来两个人第一次见面时的情景，忍不住笑了起来，“你后来也总是这么称呼我，让我很是伤脑筋。”

“因为你本来就是天使，独属于我的，冰上的天使。”维克托最喜欢看他笑起来的样子，那双漂亮的眼眸会微微弯起，让他整个人看起来温柔到了极致。他忍不住亲了亲勇利的脸，继续说：“你第一次跳跃成功的时候，我还以为你要飞回天上去了，所以想都没想就冲过去抱住你，想要把你留下来，留在我的身边。后来我喜欢上你，爱上你，我就想，我那时可真有先见之明。”

尽管早已知晓这人对自己的心意，缠绵动听的爱语也听过不少，甚至也曾主动的亲吻过对方，然而勇利听他提起以前的事还是觉得有些害羞，更何况他将这些看似平常的事都说的如此深情。

这是勇利回来以后第一次觉得脸上有些发烫，他轻咳了一声以掩饰自己的不自然，说道：“咦，是吗。我那时还以为是哪里来的小精灵呢，一下子撞了过来，眼泪汪汪的望着我，我还以为你要我带你回家呢。”

维克托知道他指的是回自己曾经那个家，却故意曲解了他的意思，说：“是呀，我就是想要勇利带我回家，然后我就可以一直赖着你了。”

勇利愣了一下才反应过来他话里的意思，心里觉得好笑的同时，又禁不住有些感叹。

“你说你自私任性，我却并不这么觉得。”他说，“我总是在想，你究竟是喜欢我哪里呢，我又哪里值得你这样对待呢。”

“你哪里都值得，你全身上下我都喜欢。”维克托有些不满的说，“勇利，我没有多么的优秀，甚至偶尔在你面前会觉得自己十分的平凡普通，会担心你的目光落向别处。但是你能回来，回到我的身边，这就已经是对我最大的回应了。”

他知道勇利的过去一定经历了很多的痛苦，否则怎么会说出“生来注定死亡，相遇注定别离”这样的话。他虽然一直在期盼着勇利回到自己的身边，却也已经做好了对方永远不会回来，自己抱着一段不长不短的回忆过一生的准备。然而正是因为勇利的特殊，因为两个人身上流转的时光不同，所以勇利的选择让他更加珍惜对方。

“谢谢你勇敢。”他在勇利的额头落下轻柔的一吻，带着无限的温柔与爱，“我爱你，勇利。”

他能够理解勇利，在经历了失去至亲的痛苦之后，勇利一定是不想再重复经历这种无能为力的痛苦，所以一直孤身一人。因为勇利知道，无论是和谁在一起，最后的结局都逃不开一个分离，他只能眼睁睁的看着自己的挚爱随着时光一起流逝，从红颜到枯骨。

而他能够让勇利即使明白这一天迟早会降临，也还是选择了自己，他的内心除了感动以外，还有感激。他感激勇利选择了自己，选择了将这种痛苦在未来的那一天独自承受，又或者是持续一生。

他从来没有如此恼恨过，无论是勇利身上令人觉得悲哀的永恒，还是自己身上属于时光的枷锁。

“时光”这个词，会在几十年之后，他垂垂老矣的某一天，将他们彻底的分离。

他没有办法改变这个可以预见的事实，只能珍惜现在和勇利在一起的时光，尽可能多的让勇利感受到自己的爱。

甚至，他不会反对勇利将来爱上另一个人。尽管这个想法让他心如刀绞，可他更加不愿意看勇利孤零零的一个人活在这世上，若是他能在有生之年看到勇利下一段幸福的人生，那他也能安心的和勇利告别了吧。

实际上，早在维克托知道了勇利秘密的那一天起，他就已经想好了关于未来的一切。他考虑的比勇利想的更多更复杂，如果勇利知道的话，一定会控制不住自己的眼泪，一边哭着一边骂他傻。维克托了解勇利，所以这些事他一辈子也不会告诉对方。

在这段因“时光”而硬生生有了断层的感情中，他们只需要彼此相爱，互相扶持着走完维克托短暂的一生，而那之后勇利的选择，无论是什么，维克托都会支持他。

他觉得如果人死后灵魂还能留在世上的话，他一定会一直跟随在勇利的身边，即使是看他和其他的人相爱，他也不会离开。

因为他是如此的深爱着这个人，只要他能够过得开心，不再感受世界的恶意，那么在自己丧失了资格之后，是谁带给他温暖与爱并不那么重要。

只要他好。

如此，足矣。

“我爱你，勇利，这世上再也不会有谁比我更爱你。”他轻柔的吻上对方的唇，喃喃着说。

-TBC-


	32. Chapter 32

-32-

休赛期间的冰场人不多，大多都是刚来俱乐部不久的孩子们，利用人少的休赛期熟悉着陌生的环境，同时也和自己的教练进行磨合。

作为蝉联了两届大奖赛和世锦赛的冠军，被誉为“俄罗斯的英雄”、“未来的皇帝”的维克托不仅仅是俱乐部里同期选手们的榜样，更是孩子们崇拜的对象。

因此，当听到外面传来一阵不同寻常的引擎声，并且看到一辆红色的跑车经过时，他们便知道，这是维克托来了。

维克托总是独来独往，他看起来热情温柔，实际上接近他的人都会感到有一股说不上的距离感。他对每一个人都彬彬有礼，也能和人谈笑风生，但是似乎没有任何一个人能够走到他的心里去。

和维克托同期的选手们都说在他的眼里只能看到一个人，可关于这个人的消息，大家似乎都不愿意提起，就连维克托的教练雅科夫在被问及这个人的存在时，也总是一声叹息。

听说那个人因为家里有些事情要处理，所以离开了，这一走就是整整两年，杳无音信，仿佛从世界上消失了一般。

正是因为听说了维克托和这个人的种种事迹，知道维克托有一个十分在意的人，所以没有见过勇利的孩子们，在看到被维克托拉着走进冰场的勇利时就格外的好奇。

他看起来和维克托差不多大，干净清秀的脸上扬着一个温和的浅笑，叫人看了觉得十分亲切。最关键的是，维克托似乎很在意他的样子，至少，他们还从未见过维克托会一直拉着谁的手不放。

有胆子大一些的孩子直接就滑了过去，隔着界墙叫住了维克托，眼睛一个劲的往勇利身上瞟，一副好奇的不得了的样子。

“这是你的朋友吗，维克托？”棕发的小女孩趴在界墙上问他，“是新来的选手吗？”

“如果可以的话，我也希望他是个选手。”维克托说着将勇利的手松开，转而揽着对方的腰把人带进怀里，显得十分的亲昵。他捏了捏勇利的脸，朝着孩子们眨了下眼睛，笑着说：“他叫胜生勇利，是我的朋友，我的家人，是我最重要的人。”

他这么一说，小孩们对勇利便更加好奇了，他们见勇利似是很好说话的样子，便缠着人和他说话。小孩的思维跳跃的厉害，不一会话题就在孩子们的七嘴八舌下跑远了，等到满足了小孩们的好奇心，维克托又带着勇利朝着更衣室走去。

人总是贪心的，当没有的时候会想着若是得到了就好，当真正得到的时候又想着再多一些，再多一些便好。

维克托觉得自己就是这样的贪心，当勇利离开的时候，他只盼着勇利回到自己的身边，而当勇利回到了他身边，他又想做更多的事了。比如拥抱，亲吻，吃饭，睡觉，当然，最不能缺少的，就是和对方一起滑行在冰面上。

滑冰对于勇利而言只是人生的一部分，就像舞者、摄影师等等职业一样，是他生命的一部分，而在这一部分里，他遇见了维克托。但对于维克托来说的话，滑冰更像是充斥了他从今往后的整个人生，他热爱着这片冰面，并不仅仅是因为他喜欢滑冰这件事本身，更因为他在这里遇见了勇利，并且在那个飘着雪花的夜晚笨拙的伸出了手，抓住了独属于他的这个人。

他单膝跪在勇利的跟前替人系鞋带，抬头看着一身与自己同款的深色训练服的勇利，而对方也正低着头望着自己。他在那双漂亮又温柔的眸子里看见了自己，这让他忍不住俯下身趴在了对方的腿上。

“你还在滑冰吗，勇利。”他问，“你还喜欢滑冰吗？”

勇利摸了摸他的发，并没有回答他的第一个问题——实际上，维克托自己也知道答案——他说：“我喜欢我做过的大部分职业，尤其喜欢滑冰。我曾经以为我不会再喜欢除了跳舞之外的事情了，但是滑冰这件事又比跳舞更多了一些……自由感，我很喜欢跳跃的感觉，那让我觉得自己挣脱了束缚。”

“等我退役了，我们再去做更多的事吧。”维克托抬起头看着他，笑着说，“等到我滑不动了，勇利要滑给我看，只给我一个人看。”

“好。”勇利扬起一个温柔的浅笑，想了想，说：“我知道有个地方，那里没有别人，湖面大部分时间结着冰，白天的时候会倒映着灰蒙蒙的天空，看起来不大起眼，但是等到了晚上，星空也好极光也好，全都像是镜子一样映在上面，很好看。”

他顿了顿，轻声笑了起来，迎着维克托不解的目光说道：“我那时想，如果是你在那上面滑行的话，一定非常漂亮吧。只不过湖面不算平坦，大概会考验一番你的平衡力。”

那处天然形成的湖面不大不小，存在的时间大概比勇利要久远许多，他告诉维克托的画面早已见过无数回了。不过那是在遇见对方之前，他也仅仅是感叹一番大自然的鬼斧神工，唯有这一次他回到那里，他不自觉的在眼前的画面里添了一个人进去。

那个人有一头漂亮的银色长发，发丝会随着他的动作飞扬，也许还会随着极光的变幻映出绚丽的光。他脚下的冰面会倒映着星辰，就像是细碎的冰晶一样闪烁着或明或暗的光芒。

他光是试着去想象了一下，就觉得那场景美的令人窒息了，所以后来，他就不再去了。

维克托多少能够猜到一些他的想法，有些不满的抱紧了他的腰，挑眉道：“那你要带我去，我会滑给你看的，当然，你也要滑给我看才行。”

勇利看着他微微笑眯了眼，点头道：“好。”

他大概是不知道自己笑的有多温柔吧，否则，自己怎么会突然这么的想要吻他呢。维克托这么想着，松开他的腰站了起来，抬手抚上他的脸弯下身凑过去吻在了那双唇上，并且不容抗拒的撬开了他的牙关，闯进去掠夺里面的甘甜。

勇利没想到对方会突袭，一个不察便被得手，反应过来后连忙红着脸去推他。

“等…维恰……”

经过几天的相处下来，勇利已经十分习惯和维克托接吻这件事了，然而那是在家里，只有他们两个人的情况下。眼下在更衣室这种公共场合不说，更不知道会有谁突然进来撞见这一幕，光是这样想一下勇利就觉得脸都要烧起来了。

但他不知道的是，自己脸红的模样在维克托看来有多诱人，根本不想在意他的感受，只想将人摁在椅子上，又或者是衣柜的门板上尽情的亲吻。

想归想，维克托最终还是没有过于忘我的亲吻他，只在唇分时轻咬了对方一口，低声笑着宣告说：“剩下的回家再补。”

勇利只觉得脸上的温度更甚了。

他在维克托的面前总是十分温柔又从容的样子，这固然和他的经历有关，却也侧面向维克托说明着他对自己的态度。只除了两年前那天晚上他被维克托亲吻时曾红过脸，维克托便再也不曾见过他对自己露出过害羞这种情绪了。

这几天两个人天天黏在一起，除了维克托要将之前丢失的两年补回来之外，他还想看勇利能够露出现在这样的表情——如果勇利会因为他的一个亲吻一个拥抱，或者是其他什么举动而脸红害羞的话，至少说明他在勇利的心里已经不止是一个“被自己看着长大”的孩子那么简单了。

他知道勇利会如同自己爱对方那般的爱自己，这只是时间早晚的事，但他想在这个基础上加把劲，他想早一些享受和勇利相爱的日子。

“害羞”便是一种讯号，当勇利越来越多的在他面前露出这种情绪的时候，无论从哪方面来说，他都会格外的心动。

这就像是勇利在变相的对他告白一般——你瞧，我今天又多喜欢你了一些。

这样的事怎样能够不令他心动呢。

他一定是从遇见对方的那一刻开始，就已经为这个人着迷了。维克托心想，否则怎么从小到大他一眼也没瞧过别人，一定是因为他知道自己现在会如此的深爱这个人，唯一且永恒。

“我爱你，”他忍不住又亲了亲勇利的脸，“你知道我爱你。”

维克托每天都会把这句话说上好多遍，不厌其烦的告诉勇利自己到底有多爱他。实际上，一个“爱”字如何能够表达出他心中完完整整的感情呢——当然无法表达出来的，所以他选择将心里的爱一点点的掏出来告诉对方，一直到他牙齿都掉光了，口齿也不清晰了，也还是无法将他满腔的爱意给表达完整的。

因为，他是如此的爱着这个人呀。

被这样爱着的勇利在这几天里，不，应该是在更早的时候，在他离开维克托的两年中的每一分每一秒，在他可以忽略的那些脑海深处，他一直都被维克托所爱着。他从维克托的爱里时隔多年再一次感受到了温暖，有了一种安定感。

这种安宁的感觉又和曾经的家略有不同，他被这个人全心全意的爱着，用一颗心温暖着。那颗心柔软而滚烫，将他心里冰封了数百年的地方都给融化，然后与那里面跳动着的心融为一体，再也不分彼此。

“我知道。”他微微扬起嘴角，一双明亮的眼眸微微弯起，朝着维克托露出了一个笑容。

他又重复了一遍：“当然，我知道的。”

他还知道，自己一定会在不久的将来，或许下个月，下周，下一刻，谁知道呢。反正那时候，他会用对方所期盼的那一份爱来回应这如此浓烈的爱了。

毕竟被这么温柔的爱所包围着，如何能够不心动呢。

-TBC-


	33. Chapter 33

-33-

即使两年不曾接触过滑冰，勇利也依旧能够跟得上维克托的节奏，只是需要稍微适应一下。

他的身体停留在各方面机能都最好的时候，长时间的漂泊让他能够深刻的记下自己所从事的所有行业以及所学会的每一件事，滑冰也是如此。

维克托十分怀念和这个人一起手拉着手滑行在冰面上的日子，因此哪怕他们现在什么也不做，只是简单的热个身，他也感到无比的满足。

“勇利，看着我。”维克托将毛巾和水壶一并放在界墙上，拿起一旁的眼镜架回到它主人的鼻梁上。他以手指轻抚过勇利的脸，低声道：“我一直想要让勇利亲眼看着，这是我对勇利的爱。”

说完，他轻轻的抱了一下勇利，很快又松开，转过身滑到了稍远一些的地方停了下来。

勇利的近视不算太过严重，薄薄的镜片使他能够清晰的将那人眼底的温柔与深情都纳入眼中。大概是意识到了维克托会做些什么，勇利的心跳骤然加快了几分，在期待的同时又隐隐生出几分令人感觉到满足的温暖来。

他看着维克托抬起手做了一个起始动作，正是他上个赛季的自由滑节目的起始动作。

这个人还真是不遗余力的在向自己倾诉着他的心意呢。勇利看着对方，嘴角不自觉的勾起了一个温和的弧度。

在离开对方的两年里，勇利一直避免接触一切能够让自己动摇的有关于维克托和花滑的消息，所以维克托上过的那些访谈节目，拿下来的代言广告，以及他参加的所有比赛，勇利都是不知情的。

然而唯独这个自由滑节目，勇利在极北之地的那个小屋里，反反复复的看了好多遍。

在赛场上的维克托身着漂亮璀璨的考斯腾，如同从童话中走出来的王子那样令人移不开目光。滑行在冰面上的他会随着音乐露出带着些忧郁的，仿若失去了挚爱之人的透着伤心与难过的神情。他不是在演绎着音乐，他自己就是音乐，他在向某个人诉说着，祈求着，渴望着——不要离开，伴我身边。

而现在没有华丽的考斯腾，也没有动听的音乐，冰场上甚至还有其他的伙伴在训练，但勇利依然觉得他的表演是那么的扣人心弦。

他一直都在看着自己，无论他滑到哪里，目光也牢牢的锁定着自己。意识到这一点，勇利不禁呼吸顿了一瞬，一时间只觉得心里好像被什么东西给填满了一般，就如同那时他第一次见到对方滑这个节目的时候一样。

在维克托向他靠近又推开的时候，他轻而易举的就从那双蔚蓝的眸子里看到了对自己浓烈的深情。

自己到底是何德何能，才让这个人真的满心满眼全都是自己呢。他这么想着，心中却溢满了某种陌生的情愫，顺着血管流至全身上下，就像是冬日被温暖的阳光照耀着一般，暖洋洋的。

这种感觉伴随着他，一直到维克托滑到他的跟前，不减反增，叫他一时间竟不知该说什么，才能表达内心复杂又温暖的感觉。于是他便朝着维克托笑，他嘴角弯起一个十分温柔的弧度，镜片后那双漂亮的如宝石一般的眸子微微眯起，棕红的瞳璀璨明亮，像是被人撒进了一片星光。

维克托原本很想听他说些什么，夸一夸自己也好，告诉自己他很感动也好，或者是指出自己哪里的表现还不够好。可眼下这个人什么都不说，只是这样温柔的看着他笑，却也能让他心动不已。

他觉得自己融化在这个笑容里，溺死在这双眼睛里。他想，勇利可真是太狡猾了，从来都知道该如何撩拨他的心弦，本人却一点自觉也没有，害的他好想在这里将人拉进怀里恶狠狠的以吻作为惩罚。

这个想法刚刚成型，他便抓住了勇利的手，然而下一刻他又想起自己和这人约好了直到自己退役之前都不会公开两个人的关系——这是勇利处于保护他所做出的决定。两个人虽然说开了，然而不管勇利的外表看起来多么年轻，甚至过几年他会比维克托看起来更小一些，但是对外，他仍旧是大了维克托十五岁的教练。何况大众对于同性之间的恋情接受度普遍不高，俄罗斯也不如别的一些国家那样对这个群体格外宽容，无论是从人气还是事业方面的考虑，勇利都不希望自己会影响到他。

他已经夺去了这个人的目光与炙热的心，改变了对方人生的轨迹，无法再去夺走人本该光鲜亮丽的运动员生涯了。

维克托并不在乎这些，他从来都不是个会在意旁人目光的人，俄罗斯如果接受不了他和勇利，那他可以去别的地方，世界之大，总会有他们的容身之处。

可正如勇利回到他的身边，默默的迁就着他包容着他一样，他也会站在勇利的角度去考虑。他知道勇利对于自己是怀抱着一份愧疚的，总觉得自己选择了他是一种错误。诚然这注定是一条只有两个人的道路，他们无法像其他相爱的普通人那样拥有一个属于他们的孩子，可他们会相伴一生，这样也足够了。他知道这种隐瞒是勇利对自己的一种保护和舍不得，因此他也没有过多的表达出不满，而是很配合的答应了勇利。

反正他觉得自己能滑到30岁就不错了，而且他会和勇利一直在一起，朝夕相处的冰场伙伴们迟早会发现他们的关系，只需要在比赛的时候注意一些就行了。他乐观的想着，却还是没有做的太过分，低下头将原本想要落在人唇上的吻落在了对方无名指的戒指上。

“我爱你。”他低声笑着说，“这世上再也不会有谁比我更爱你，我发誓。”

勇利没有计较他的出尔反尔，他也明白只要自己一天是维克托的教练，他们两个人的关系就迟早会被冰场的伙伴们发现。他的手指有些微凉，被那双温热的唇触碰到的地方带来丝丝暖意，这让他脸上的笑意加深了些许。

“我知道。”他说。

他张了张嘴，想告诉人“我也爱你”，又想起对方让自己明确心意之前都不要再说这句话，于是他便又朝着人笑了笑。

维克托看他的样子就知道他要说什么，他自己何尝不想听呢，只是他更想要和这个人心意相通，听他说和自己心中所想相同的爱。他握紧了勇利的手和人十指相扣，有些懊恼的说：“我现在好想亲吻你啊，我开始后悔今天和你一起出门了。我应该和你待在家里哪里也不去，这样我随时都可以吻你。”

勇利随着他的话想起这几天在家里有些过于黏腻的相处，一时间只觉得脸上有些发烫。

平心而论，和维克托接吻对他而言是一件略微带着些新鲜的，令人身心都感到舒服愉悦的事。他无法形容当两双唇瓣触碰到一起，彼此试探着挑逗对方直至唇舌交缠呼吸交融时，心中满溢而出的宛如电流一般令人窒息的感觉，但是那就和维克托将他揽进怀里，两颗跳动的心脏贴在一起时的感觉一样，是一种名为“满足”的情愫。

他能够从对方的亲吻或者拥抱，或者其他的一些动作里感受到自己是被珍爱着的那种小心呵护的温柔，这种温暖又满足的感觉实在是太令他沉醉其中了。

他想自己迟早有一天会被这个家伙吃干抹净的吧。

这么想着，他不自觉的轻咬了一下自己的唇，看着维克托问：“所以，你现在想回去吗？”

这句话已经算是邀请了，这几天里维克托向人索吻无数，可勇利除了主动亲他抱他，还没有主动向他索要过一个吻或是一个拥抱呢。

维克托有些意外又惊喜的看着他，一直到对方在自己的注视下脸颊微红，这才笑着摇头道：“不，反正我们迟早要回去的，现在我想和你一起滑冰，就像以前那样，和我一起在冰上起舞吧，勇利。”

勇利朝着他点了点头，应道：“好。”

“但是勇利的邀请我也不想错过。”维克托拉过他的手暗示性的捏了捏，又低下头亲吻了一下他的戒指，这才抬起头朝着人眨了一下眼，低声道：“所以等到回家了，勇利可以再做一次吗，就像刚才那样。”

这个要求对现在的勇利来说有些过分了，他可以接受维克托对自己的亲密举动，也可以在对方赖在自己怀里索吻的时候毫无压力的吻过去，可要他像维克托对自己索吻那样做出同样的事，他觉得自己开不了口。可却也不是因为不想或者不愿，而是觉得不好意思。

他意识到这种心态的转变意味着什么，于是这就更加令他难以启齿了。

他为难的看着维克托，对方假装没看到，露出一个略显失望的表情，问：“不可以吗？”

勇利仍旧有些为难，维克托便叹了口气，无奈地说：“好吧，我不会勉强勇利，哪怕你这么做我会很高兴的。”

当年会为了一块蛋糕耍小聪明的小孩，现在也会为了故意欺负他而使一些小手段呢。勇利有些好笑的想，他实在是很懂得把握自己的心理，每一次调情时的度也控制的非常的巧妙，从来不会让自己觉得发展过快，却又比自己预想的要更进一步。

勇利觉得自己大概也早就栽在了这个银发的青年手里。

“如果你会高兴的话，”勇利笑着说，“我当然会做。”

维克托深吸一口气，否则，他想自己大概会立刻拉着勇利回家了。

稍微将旖旎的心绪收拾了一下，两人滑行在冰面上，很快找回了以前的默契，开始享受起独属于他们二人的冰面。

两个人的配合完全不像是有两年的空白期，默契十足的宛如一个整体，就连勇利自己都为此而感到惊讶。

最后他又一次被维克托抱着腰抛起来，稳稳的落在人的臂弯里，他双手扶着对方的肩，低下头望进那双蔚蓝的眸子，笑着说：“我以为我还要多找找感觉的，毕竟两年间你的进步不小，而我却再也没碰过冰了。”

“你知道这意味着什么吗。”维克托朝他眨了下眼，见人露出一副不解的样子，朝着人咧开嘴露出一个大大的笑容，说：“这意味着我们了解彼此，所以即使两年没有一起滑过冰，我们也依然默契。”

“你看起来很高兴。”勇利说。

“当然，我当然很高兴。”维克托挑眉，“我之前说过，你是我生命的全部，可现在我发现不仅如此，你回到我身边后，我觉得自己充实了许多，就像是漂泊在暴风雨里的船舶找到了归宿。”

“我一直不知道该怎么向你传达我的爱，即使我知道你明白，可我也还是想亲口告诉你。你是我最重要的人，我的教练，我的家人，我的爱人，我生命的全部意义所在。”维克托抬头深深的望着他，顿了顿，说：“而现在我又知道了，你是我灵魂的另一半。”

——无论今后你在哪，时光将我们分离到多远的位置，我的灵魂不灭，我也还是会在你的身旁，一直爱着你。

勇利清楚的理解到这句话深层的意思。

对他和维克托而言，这不仅仅是一句简单的情话，更是穿越了所有他们无法抗拒的枷锁的决心。

生命的永恒确实是一件悲哀且痛苦的事，然而爱的永恒，却实实在在是一件令人无比向往的美好又温暖的事了。

这么想着，他俯下身靠在维克托的耳旁，如同擂鼓般怦怦直跳的心脏与满溢而出的情感令他快要听不清自己说了什么。而维克托在他说完后猛地将人放了下来，拉着他就朝出口快速的滑去。

“勇利，再说一次。”

勇利的脸后知后觉的有些发热，见人急切的样子反而放松了下来，温声笑着将刚才的话重复了一遍。

“我们回家吧，就现在。”

——回家去吧，回到没有旁人的地方，回到属于我们两个人的温暖的家。

——因此此时此刻，我有些想亲吻你了。

-TBC-


	34. Chapter 34

-34-

在独自霸占了勇利好几天，尽情的撒娇讨宠之后，维克托终于肯稍微收敛一下自己。他带着勇利去冰场原本是打算在那里给雅科夫一个惊喜的，但是雅科夫一整天都没有出现，勇利又说了那样的话，他便又直接带人回了家。

刚进家门他就迫不及待的将人推在墙上，他一手撑在勇利的耳旁一手搂着对方的腰，他低头用自己的额头抵着勇利的，银色的发丝与黑色的交缠在一起，就如同他们的呼吸一般不分彼此。

“再说一次，勇利。”他垂眸深深凝视着近在咫尺的这双棕红的眼，压低的声音带着些许沙哑，“刚刚在冰场的话，再说一次给我听吧。”

无论是亲吻还是拥抱，勇利都已经数不清他们做了多少回了，可眼下这样极具压迫感和诱惑力的维克托他还真是第一次见，在暗自懊恼不小心招惹到了一头饿狼的同时，他的心跳也不由自主的有些加速起来。

“我不是已经说了两次了，”勇利故作平静的看向那双倒映着自己的蔚蓝眸子，然而脸上的微红却出卖了他，“而且现在都到家了。”

“我还想听。”维克托朝着他露出一个温柔的笑容来，见人不吭声，又再接再厉的撒娇道：“我还想再听一次，好不好嘛，勇利……”

他的尾音拖得很长，语调也是与平常完全不同的甜腻。勇利承认，撒娇撒到这个份上的维克托他实在是毫无招架之力，只是对方轻轻在他腰间来回抚动的手可完全不似它的主人那般，反而透着些暧昧十足的暗示意味。

明知道这人不会在自己同意之前做些什么的，但勇利还是有一种自己要被吃干抹净，就地正法的错觉。心知自己是躲不掉了，勇利索性坦然的顺了他的意，轻声笑道：“我说，我们回家去吧，我想回家了。”

“回家做什么？”维克托不依不饶的明知故问。

“回家还能做什么，做饭，看电视，和马卡钦小维一起玩。”勇利说着见人眼中流露出一丝不满，这才好笑的抬手揽住了对方的脖子，踮起脚凑过去亲吻在人的唇角，“还能吻你。”

“你学坏了，你都会戏弄我了。”维克托嘟囔着抱怨了一句，便迫不及待的吻住他。

勇利的索吻比他想象的更加含蓄一些，但这并不影响他此时此刻激荡的快要从胸腔里蹦出来的心。

他能看到勇利正一点点的走向自己，他相信过不了多久勇利就能走到自己的面前，握住自己朝人递出去的手了。

这个吻有些激烈，无论是气氛还是环境都暧昧的恰到好处，因此有些不可不免的擦枪走火。

微凉的手指从上衣下摆探入，触到腰间敏感的肌肤时，勇利及时出声叫停了有些情动的维克托。

他朝着维克托眨了眨眼，被亲吻的泛着水光的双唇微微张着，轻喘着平复不稳的气息。维克托不舍的捏了捏指下光滑细腻的腰肢，这才将手抽了出来，抱着人将头埋进了对方的颈窝，深深的吸了一口气。

勇利与他紧紧的贴在一起，很明显的能够感受到他身上某处的变化。勇利有些不自在的想要挣开维克托的怀抱，后者又将人抱紧了些，低声道：“别动，我又不会吃了你。”

闻言，勇利只觉得脸上都快烧起来了，抓着人后背的衣裳讷讷的道：“维恰，你要不要先……解决一下？”

话音刚落，维克托便松开他，恶狠狠的在他唇上咬了一口，又似乎嫌这还不够，索性不容拒绝的加深了这个吻。

在意识到这个举动不仅没能平息心中的躁动，反而更加令他渴望这个人后，维克托才放过了他。

眼前这张耳尖都泛着红的清秀脸庞着实好看，维克托只想不管不顾的将人拆吞入腹，身体力行的告诉对方自己究竟有多爱他。然而想归想，他更愿意等到勇利彻底接受自己的那一天，那时候他可不会像现在这般轻易的绕过对方。

他抬手拨开勇利额前的黑发亲吻了一下对方的额头，故意挑眉笑着问：“我去洗个澡，你要一起吗？”

意料之中的被拒绝了，同时得到了一个闪躲的眼神。

维克托也不再继续逗他了，回房间拿了些换洗的衣物径直走进了浴室，勇利也收拾了一下过快的心跳转身进了厨房。

第二天，维克托和勇利又去了冰场，勇利从维克托的口中得知雅科夫也知道了自己的秘密，可他却没有任何的厌恶或者是恐惧，而是和美奈子一样，和自己的家人一样，也和维克托一样，十分心疼自己。

他很想见一见这位对自己颇为照顾的老教练，尤其是在自己不告而别整整两年后的现在。

他的实际年龄虽然要比雅科夫大上许多，但他仍旧将对方当做一个长辈来敬爱。雅科夫对维克托而言是家人一般的存在，对他来说又何尝不是如此呢。

只是一直到午饭过后，雅科夫也还是没有来冰场。这不像雅科夫的作风，他昨天就没有来，不会放着一群刚刚加入冰场的孩子连续两天都不管。

维克托索性打了个电话给雅科夫，这才知道寄住在对方家里的孩子生病了。小孩抵抗力有些差，生起病来着实有些吓人，偏偏各种药片针剂都有忌讳，只能用最原始的方法配上一些儿童药。

他记得那个长相颇为精致的孩子，尤其小孩的名字和勇利的发音相同，性格却是天差地远。

他和雅科夫说了一声自己一会过去看看那孩子，顺便要是有什么他能帮得上的地方他也乐意至极，倒是没有提到勇利回来的事，他还等着给雅科夫一个惊喜呢。

雅科夫虽然没有自己的孩子，但曾经也和勇利一起照顾过维克托，现在照顾一个小孩倒也不至于手忙脚乱。维克托是寄住在他家里的小孩眼中的偶像，雅科夫心想维克托过来探望的话这孩子心里应该也很高兴，便同意了维克托的提议。

他并不知道勇利已经回来的事，他也从来没和维克托提起要是勇利不回来的话该怎么办，他看得出来维克托其实心里还抱着很大的期待。在他心里两个孩子都是他的家人，一个是从小看到大的学生，一个是朝夕相处，后来又手把手带出来的助教，无论伤害哪一个他都舍不得。

偶尔他在看到维克托独自在冰场不自觉的露出一抹怀念或是孤独的神情时，也会暗自期盼着那个总是扬着一个温和浅笑的青年能够回到他们的身边。

因此，当他打开自己家门，看到站在被维克托揽在怀里的勇利时，还以为自己是太过思念对方导致出现了幻觉。

雅科夫原本就不年轻了，两年的时光让维克托彻底褪去了少年的青涩，也在雅科夫的脸上多添了几道痕迹。

勇利看着这位长辈毫不掩饰的惊讶，想起那天维克托也是用这种意外又带着些小心翼翼的眼神看着自己，生怕自己是幻觉一般，心里便一阵的感动与酸涩。

他觉得鼻子有些泛酸，眼眶也有些湿热，他朝着雅科夫露出一个温和的笑容，说道：“好久不见，雅科夫。”

雅科夫直勾勾的望着他半晌，又看了一眼维克托，这才缓缓的伸出手，像是确认一般的轻轻触上勇利的脸。

指下的肌肤带着初春的微凉，触感十分真实。镜片后那双漂亮的棕红眼眸很是温和，一如记忆中的模样。

雅科夫这才相信他是真的回来了，忍不住上前一步将人抱住，双手一会拍着人的后背，一会摸摸人的发，语气里带着一丝不易察觉的哽咽，连声道：“回来就好，回来就好。”

勇利差点落下泪来，他闭了闭眼将快要溢出的湿热掩藏起来，双手紧紧的抱着雅科夫，又说了一遍：“好久不见，雅科夫，我回来了。”

这一句“我回来了”和以往的含义都不同，像是真正回了家那样，不仅仅是勇利，就连雅科夫和维克托听到也觉得眼眶酸涩。

雅科夫有很多话想要问问勇利，例如这两年他都去了哪儿，回来了是决定好了要同维克托在一起，再也不会离开了，还有他们两个人之后的打算。虽然知道这些他们两个一定是早就商量好了，可他还是忍不住想要问问。

顾及着家里还有一个生了病的孩子，勇利虽然也有些好奇，不过听说那孩子吃了药正睡着，三人便在客厅的沙发上坐了下来，压低了声音慢慢的交谈。

勇利说的那些维克托已经听过了，甚至勇利略过不提的部分他也早就缠着人追问了出来，只是并没有在勇利轻描淡写的带过某些事时插嘴。有些事他知道了会心疼，雅科夫同样也会，而他还能安慰自己从今往后这个人会被自己好好爱着宠着，雅科夫又能如何呢。

他大概只会感到愧疚吧。维克托想，他知道无论是对于自己还是勇利，雅科夫心里都是怀抱着一丝愧疚的。

可实际上，他和勇利都不认为雅科夫有什么做的不对的地方。爱上勇利是维克托自己的选择，当维克托的教练也是勇利自己的选择。算起来，他们还要感谢雅科夫当初对两个人的纵容和偏爱。

若是没有他那时默默的支持了维克托的选择，也许现在维克托就不能品尝到爱情滋味的甜美，勇利亦如是。

这些话虽然勇利和维克托虽然没有明说，但是雅科夫从他们的眼神里读懂了，这让他心里多年来一直压着的那个石头落了地，由衷的为两个孩子感到高兴。

至于维克托将来老去，而勇利青春永驻的不同归宿，想必他们两个也会有一个相同的决定。而作为关爱着两人的长辈，他只需要无条件的支持他们就足够了。

雅科夫如此想着。

-TBC-


	35. Chapter 35

-35-

小孩的抵抗力差，一场小小的感冒前前后后折腾了小半个月才算好。

有勇利和维克托的帮忙，雅科夫倒也不至于手忙脚乱，冰场里其他孩子的训练也没有被落下。

维克托今天结束训练后没有等雅科夫一起，而是问对方要了钥匙后先行离去。他路过超市的时候顺便买了些东西，等回到雅科夫家里，刚刚开门便闻到一阵让人倍感温馨的饭菜香味。

已经痊愈的小孩此时正趴在中岛上看着厨房里那个黑发青年忙碌的背影，两条腿百无聊赖的晃来晃去，听到动静顺着声音回过头来，见维克托怀里抱着两个大袋子，不由得有些好奇。

“你回来了。”勇利侧头看了他一眼，“买了些什么？”

“一些菜，还有水果。”维克托把手里的东西随意的放下，顺手揉了揉小孩漂亮的金发，问：“今天感觉怎么样？”

“我已经好了。”尤里微微噘着嘴，表达自己对头发被人弄乱了的不满。

维克托笑了笑，又轻轻地拍了拍他的脑袋，随后径直走到勇利的身后，揽着人的腰探过头去在对方脸上落下一个吻，说：“我回来了。”

勇利身子一僵，眼角余光瞥了一眼就坐在两人身后的小孩，以眼神警告维克托不得放肆。维克托朝他眨了眨眼，也不继续，顺着人的意思松开了手，转而和他聊起今天在冰场的训练。

尤里也好几天没有去冰场了，他双手撑着下巴认真的听着维克托说，偶尔也会插几句嘴，更多的是幸灾乐祸的看维克托被勇利说教。

他8岁的时候来到冰场，认识了雅科夫和维克托，却从来没有见过勇利，只从雅科夫嘴里听说过这个人。

在他的印象里，整个冰场就只有维克托是最厉害的选手，他也是以对方作为目标来努力的，希望未来有一天能够和维克托比肩登上领奖台，最好是将冠军从人手中抢过来。而雅科夫作为自己的教练，虽然一向有些严厉不苟言笑，却也对自己关心有加，事无巨细的照料着自己。

某次他和雅科夫一起去维克托的家里，正好就撞见一向笑的洒脱的那人瘫坐在地上，手边七七八八的倒着酒瓶子，浓烈的酒气一下子就将他熏的皱起了眉。

那是他第一次听到勇利的名字。

后来他实在好奇，便问了雅科夫，他的教练在提到这个名字的时候深深的叹了一口气，眼中是年纪尚小的他也能读懂的心疼与懊悔。

再后来，他也在冰场一些前辈的那里听说过这个人，他很好奇，一个可以让维克托和雅科夫乃至整个冰场的人都赞不绝口的人会是什么模样。

因此第一眼见到勇利的时候，他确实没有将温柔的朝自己笑着的青年与自己一直好奇的那个名字划上等号。

这也不能怪他嘛，谁叫勇利长的这么年轻呢，一点也不像接近四十岁的老头子呀。他理所当然的想。

晚饭准备好的时候，雅科夫也正好回来了，四个人围坐在餐桌前有说有笑的吃饭，饭后雅科夫带着小孩在客厅看电视，勇利和维克托留在厨房收拾餐具。

雅科夫的家里已经很久没有这么热闹过了。

从前他也有个家，但那时候他和他的前妻莉莉娅都忙于各自的事业，缺乏了沟通与理解的婚姻自然而然的也走到了尽头。他们还没有孩子，离婚对两人而言就如同分手那般简单，似乎除了曾经的一纸结婚证外，什么也没有发生过。

维克托小时候寄住在他家里时，家里也曾鸡飞狗跳过，还好那时有勇利这个镇的住皮猴的年轻人帮忙，否则他大概会气的折寿好几年。也是在这样的相处中，不知不觉中雅科夫的生活变得热闹起来。

所以勇利的离开，对雅科夫来说也很不好受。哪怕后来维克托也常常过来他家里蹭饭，哪怕后来他家里又寄住了一个皮猴，他也还是觉得少了点什么。

尤里生病的这小半个月里，勇利代替他留在家里照顾孩子，而等到他回家后，拉开自己家的大门必然能够听到三个人吵吵闹闹的声音，夹杂着电视里听不真切的节目声，显得热闹又安宁。

在勇利还没离开的时候，他和维克托也会常常来到雅科夫的家里做客。雅科夫知道这是两个年轻人担心自己一个人在家太过孤单，特意过来陪着自己。等到勇利离开了，维克托自己过来的时候，雅科夫反而觉得比起一个人的时候更加孤单了。

他自然也是很思念那个黑发的年轻人的，只是他知道自己肯定没有维克托的思念多，所以他从来不提。

眼下一切遗憾都随着年轻人的回归而变得圆满，他的家里甚至因为多了一个小孩而比从前更加热闹。他想，这种热闹会一直持续下去的。

在确定了自己明天就可以回到冰场继续训练后，尤里这才心满意足的回到房间睡觉去了。时候不早，维克托和勇利又留了一会便也告辞了。

北国的初春还算不上暖和，尤其夜里寒风肆虐，路上的行人不见几个，昏黄的路灯在无人的街道上闪烁着暖光，从车窗往外看去倒也别有一番风味。

勇利单手撑着下巴看着窗外不断后退的街景，突然轻声笑了起来。

维克托闻声侧头看了他一眼，路灯忽明忽暗的照在人脸上，那张清秀的笑脸有些看不真切，却更加的柔和了。维克托松开一只手去握住勇利的，手指轻轻地在人手背上摩挲了一下，用带着笑意的语气轻声问：“笑什么？”

“只是突然想起，你小时候生病了，也和尤里奥一样的，不，比他更难缠。”勇利说着摇了摇头，脸上的神色带了些许他自己都没察觉到的宠溺，“而时间一晃就过了，你都长这么大了，再也不是那个小孩了。”

“如果你还想体验一下的话，我也可以当一个小孩的。”维克托说着咧开嘴笑起来，“我也还可以躺在勇利的怀里撒娇，一边亲亲你的脸一边求你再多给我吃一块糖。”

“你现在又不像小时候那样容易蛀牙，爱吃多少吃多少。”

“那怎么一样。”维克托说着，趁等红绿灯的间隙凑过去将人吻住，舌霸道的撬开了牙关闯进去胡乱的搅了一通，退开时还坏心眼的在人唇上咬了一口。他捏了捏勇利的脸，在绿灯亮起来的时候重新踩下油门，笑道：“我现在爱吃的糖，可和小时候爱吃的那种不一样。”

他明显意有所指，勇利猛的别过头去，懊恼自己脸上的温度又有些失控了。

小半个月没有训练过的尤里·普利赛提第二天早早的就和雅科夫一起到了冰场，反而是维克托和勇利来晚了些。

勇利昨天晚上被人摁着强行撒娇讨要了数不清的“糖”，期间又一次差点擦枪走火，两个各自平复了好半天才算熄火，理所当然的折腾了大半天导致睡过头。

金发碧眼的小孩早就趴在界墙上等着两人了，见到终于从更衣间里踩着冰鞋出来的维克托和勇利顿时眼前一亮，迫不及待的问他们什么时候滑给自己看。

自从得知勇利其实是维克托的教练后，尤里就对勇利的滑冰好奇的不得了。青年在家里照顾他的时候也会练一练舞，他甚至和对方有了一个共同的秘密，当然，这个秘密马上就不是秘密了。不过即使跳舞跳的再好看，再如何的令他移不开眼，到底还是没有亲眼见过人在冰上的模样，此时见两人还在慢吞吞的热身，难免就有些急躁，忍不住出声催促他们。

维克托也知道小孩的心情，想当年他也还是个小孩的时候，第一次见到勇利的滑冰就挪不动脚了，而现在勇利的滑冰早已不是当年一个简单的跳跃都会摔倒的水平了。

他在热身完毕后回到了尤里和雅科夫的身边，从勇利手中接过擦汗的毛巾放在一旁，抬手理了下对方略显凌乱的黑发，眨了下眼道：“仔细想想我也好久没有看过勇利的滑冰了，你回来的这段时间一直都沉迷于和你一起滑冰，都快忘了当时看见你在冰上的身姿时那种惊艳的感觉了。”

“夸张。”勇利失笑摇头，并没有把他的话当真。

“哪有，我只是在说实话。”维克托也不介意，执起他的手亲吻在戒指上。

这种亲昵的小动作在平时两人独处的时候很多，偶尔在公开场合里没有人注意到的地方，勇利也不会介意。只是眼下旁边还站着雅科夫和尤里，冰场里其他的人也好奇的看着他们，这样的动作对勇利来说就有些出格了。

他倒是不担心别人会怎么看自己，只是不希望会因此而影响到维克托的将来。即使知道在这里他们两个的关系迟早会曝光，但勇利也还是有些小心。

他轻轻的将手抽了出来，借着这个姿势在维克托的额头上弹了一下，然后笑着道：“看着我哦，维恰。”

维克托知道他的顾虑，他自己其实并不在意，但是也不会拂了勇利对自己的好意。他目光柔和的注视着眼前这双漂亮明亮的眼眸，点了点头，应道：“好。”

尤里一双玛瑙似的碧色眸子一直张的大大的，又是好奇又是期待的看着勇利退开滑出一段距离稳稳的停在冰场中央，脑海中回想起对方在家里练习这个节目时的姿态。

他那时就觉得这人跳舞真好看，不知道在冰面上的时候起舞是不是也如这般好看，而现在他终于能够知道答案了。

他忍不住侧过头看了一眼还被蒙在鼓里的维克托，人小鬼大的想，不知道维克托露出惊讶的表情会不会很好玩呢。如果能够露出让他觉得好玩的表情，那他也可以不计较维克托因为勇利回来就给自己取外号叫“尤里奥”的事了。

-TBC-


	36. Chapter 36

-36-

维克托都快记不清自己有多久没见过勇利的滑冰了。

并不是说勇利回来后就没有滑冰了，只是两者之间不同，他享受和勇利一起滑行在冰面上的时刻，也享受勇利独自在冰上起舞的时刻。

他嘴角扬着一个温柔的笑，蔚蓝的眸子深深的注视着不远处冰面中央的那个人，脸上是毫不掩饰的自豪与期待。

尤里眨了眨眼，又转过头去看自己身边的雅科夫，只见对方也是一脸的怀念，心下好奇心更甚了，连忙转回头去盯着黑发的青年。

休赛期冰场的人并不多，大部分都是近两年新来的孩子们，他们没有见过勇利，此时见人似乎不是练习而是表演的样子也纷纷停了下来，将更多的场地让给他。

勇利滑到冰面中央转了个圈稳稳停下，他低下头深深吸了一口气调节自己的情绪，整个身心在这个过程内沉浸在脑海中只有自己能够听见的音乐中。

再一次抬起头的时候他闭着眼，脸上的神情柔和中透着一丝落寞，他单手高举过头顶又落下，那双漂亮的眸子在睁开的时候像是换了个人似的。

他在演绎音乐，每当他在冰面上起舞的时候，他总是能让人感觉到音乐的存在。这一点维克托是清楚的，可他仍旧惊讶的睁大了眼，他觉得心漏跳了一拍，呼吸也顿了一瞬，随之而来的，便是将他整颗心都塞得满满当当的悸动。

只消一眼，维克托便认出勇利正在滑的这个节目是自己上个赛季的自由滑节目——《不要离开伴我身边》。

他又惊又喜的盯着冰上那个正吸引了所有人目光的黑发青年，一双如大海的深邃眸子闪闪发亮，脸上的表情比尤里想象的还要有趣一些。

原来那个维克托也会露出这种表情啊。尤里这么想着，又将目光收了回来，重新投放在冰面上。

之前还有些嘈杂的场馆顿时安静了下来，一时间耳边只有冰刀划在冰面上的声音，但这并不影响人们从勇利的滑冰里听到他们所熟悉的那首音乐。

在勇利朝着维克托滑近的时候，维克托差一点没控制住伸出手去将人拥进怀里。

这也是没办法的事呀，谁叫勇利竟然会瞒着自己学了这个节目，还用那样温柔的表情滑了出来呢。他心动不已的想着，这可是他满怀着对勇利的爱所编织出来的节目，每一个动作每一个眼神全都注入了对这人的思念与爱，勇利怎么可能不明白这个节目的意义所在呢。正是因为明白了，所以他才会打动勇利，让人回到了自己的身边。

可现在勇利滑了这个节目，他靠近的时候那双棕红的眸子深深的凝视着自己，里面所蕴含的温柔与包容像是炙热的岩浆一般要让维克托整个人融化在这目光里。

他靠近的时间极短，几乎是眨眼间便又随着后面的动作悄然退开了。他朝着维克托伸出双手，退开的时候不自觉的偏了下头，他的眼角嘴角都是浅浅的笑意，柔软的黑发轻轻扬起，衬的他脸上的神情更加温柔了。

维克托眼睛眨也不眨的盯着他瞧，似是要将这副模样刻印进心底一样，根本舍不得挪开视线哪怕那么一瞬。

该如何去形容这双漂亮的眸子呢，他心想——像是夏日的夜风，冬日的暖阳，璀璨的星空，闪耀的钻石……等等等等，他能够想到的所有美好的事物，加起来才能形容这双映着自己模样的眼眸。他看见自己对方的眼底熠熠生辉，漂亮的叫人根本挪开眼。

心脏在扑通扑通快速鼓动的同时，连带着从一股说不清道不明的悸动满溢而出，从心口的位置顺着血液流传至全身上下，令维克托觉得身体轻飘飘的。

他目不转睛的盯着那个填满了自己心的青年，他知道对方终于彻底的接受了自己，这比他预想的还要快，也让自己比想象中的更加激动。

他想也许勇利的爱还没有自己的深，但至少对方的爱已经和自己的爱意义相同了，在勇利的心中他终于不再是那个被看着长大的小孩，而是可以携手相伴的，成熟的男人了。

维克托深深的吸了一口气，在勇利结束最后一个动作微微喘着气朝自己看过来的时候抬起一只手低下头捂住了脸。他的呼吸有些粗重，手指缝隙没能盖住的精致脸庞透着些许绯红，一双蔚蓝的眸子像是洒进了斑驳的阳光那样璀璨又明亮。

勇利滑近了才发现维克托脸上是这样一副表情，心中在觉得好奇的同时又隐隐生出了一丝喜悦。他想，他一定是太久没有见过维恰害羞的样子了，否则他怎么会觉得这样的维恰如此可爱呢。

对勇利而言，要爱上维克托·尼基弗洛夫是一件很容易的事。银发的青年虽然年纪尚轻，可凭借出色的外貌与天赋，收获的可不仅仅是金牌，还有全世界无数粉丝的崇拜与喜爱。勇利看着他长大，清楚明白的知道对方身上所有的优点与缺点，而这样一个被全世界爱着的优秀的人，满心满眼的只能看见自己一人，全心全意的唯独爱着自己一人，又给出了那样的承诺，如何能够不叫他心动呢。

又如何才能让他不去爱呢。

如果不是一开始就决定了接受对方，他又怎么会坦然的给出一个又一个吻，甚至享受起对方对自己的爱呢。

勇利想了很久改怎么告诉维克托自己的心意，他生来性子就腼腆含蓄，一些太过直白的话语他说不出口，太过含蓄的又担心对方以为自己是在安慰人。他想来想去，觉得还是和维克托一样，将自己的心意全都寄托在冰面上，借由在冰上的滑行来传达再好不过了。

他扶着入口处的界墙停下，探着头想要看清维克托的脸，一双漂亮的棕红色眸子里隐隐带着期待。

维克托在这时将手放了下来，他朝着勇利扬起一个十分温柔的笑，随后捞过一旁的冰刀套二话不说就蹲下身去，一手抓着勇利的脚踝一手将冰刀套往人脚下的冰刀上面套。

勇利被他这一下给弄懵了，连忙扶住界墙才没有摔倒。他不解的看着对方，唤了一声：“维恰？”

维克托抬起头又朝他笑了一下，手上动作却不停。等到将两个冰刀套都套上了，他起身拉着勇利的手大步朝着更衣室的方向走去。

“维恰？等等，你要带我去哪儿？”

“别说话，跟我来。”

维克托说着回过头朝雅科夫挥了挥手，后者几不可闻的叹了口气，随后高声让仍旧沉浸在勇利刚才那个节目里的孩子们回去训练。

“他们干什么去？维克托要把猪排饭带去哪里？”尤里好奇的问。

“猪排饭”这个外号是他某次吃过勇利亲手做的猪排饭并且得知了此物日语发音后给勇利取的外号，以此来报复维克托因为两人名字发音相同而替他取的“尤里奥”这个外号。

雅科夫听了几天也习惯了，摸了摸他的发，说：“大人有大人的事要说。好了，不管他们，你不是一直吵着要滑冰吗，现在你来了，就赶紧去训练吧。”

“噢。”尤里不疑有他，只是有些烦恼的摆弄着手机，问：“那我刚刚拍的这个猪排饭滑冰的视频，还要不要传给维克托啊？”

几乎不需要思考，雅科夫就说：“他肯定会要的。”

尤里也这么认为，点了点头就直接将视频发送了出去，这才放下手机摘下冰刀套上冰进行训练。

休赛期的冰场人本就不多，此时大部分还都在冰上坐着日常训练，因此场馆各个走廊里几乎都没有人，安安静静的只能听见两人冰鞋踩在地上的声音。

勇利已经意识到了什么，脸上不由得有些发烫。他试着抽了抽自己的手，发现被人攥的紧紧的，这让他又是懊恼又是紧张。

维克托拉着他走进更衣室，在将人几乎是扯进更衣室后便不管不顾的把人压在门板上，在更衣室的门被顺着关上的同时，他也吻上了勇利的唇。

不同于以往或温柔或霸道的吻，这个吻显得那样急切，带着不容忽视的心动与浓烈的爱，瞬间就让勇利败下阵来。

“我好高兴，真的好高兴。”他一边亲吻着勇利一边毫无保留的向人倾诉着爱语，“我爱你，我好爱你啊，你都想象不到我究竟有多爱你。”

勇利明白他此时的心情，也从这个吻里再一次知道了他对自己的心意，一方面觉得有些羞赧，一方面又十分的满足，满满的幸福感从心口溢了出来将他淹没。

他想，这世上真的再也没有谁会如这个人一样全心全意的爱着自己，会因为自己滑了他的节目就如此失控了。虽然眼下在这样随时都有可能被人撞破的地方，虽然现在他是被人禁锢在双臂圈出来的这片小小的范围里，可他仍旧觉得无比的幸福。

“我喜欢你哦，维恰。”他在换气的间隙轻声说着，双手环上对方的脖子，抬起头主动的在人唇上轻啄了一下。

他没有说爱，可仅仅是“喜欢”这个词，也足够维克托欣喜若狂了。

维克托更加紧密的拥抱他，像是要将人揉碎了嵌进身体里那般，小心翼翼却又不容抗拒的亲吻着对方。

勇利被这一顿攻势扫的腿软，还是被维克托搂着腰才不至于滑到地上去。

维克托一直到感觉他快要喘不过气来才将人松开，却也没有退开太远的距离，亲昵的拿鼻尖轻蹭对方的，一双蔚蓝的眸子深深的注视着眼前这双泛着水光的眼睛，以眼神无声的向人传达着自己的心情。

勇利努力平复着自己的呼吸，过了一会稍微平静了一些，这才轻叹一声，柔声道：“我曾经也厌恶过自己，讨厌命运对我的捉弄，我不明白我到底是做错了什么，要让我经历这样痛苦的事。”

“嗯。”他说的这些维克托都知道，便只是应了一声，等着他后面的话。

“而现在我觉得命运待我也不算太过刻薄，至少它让我遇见了你。”勇利说着笑了起来，泛着水光的眸子满是温柔的看着维克托，继续说：“我从未如此感激命运，感激它让我和你相遇，而我知道，未来我们还会相知相爱。”

“我来晚了。”维克托捧着他的脸，动作轻柔的在他额头落下一个怜惜的吻，“我真想再早一些和你相遇，让你不那么孤独。”

勇利摇了摇头，笑着道：“你现在出现，也刚刚好的。我很庆幸自己还能遇见你，谢谢你爱我，维恰。”

“不，该说谢谢的是我才对，你总是在迁就我。谢谢你回到我的身边，给了我一个机会。勇利，我爱你，会一直爱你。”

说完，他不等勇利继续说什么，低下头去再一次吻住那双总是吐出令自己心脏怦怦直跳的堪称情话的唇瓣，极尽温柔的与对方斯磨缠绵。

勇利背靠着更衣室的门被人紧紧的搂在怀里，除了用鼻子呼吸之外，他只能环着对方的脖子，抬起头努力的回应着维克托的热情。  
  


-TBC-


	37. Chapter 37

-37-

夏季的商演总是热闹的，尤其当邀请到的阵容十分强大的时候，场馆内观众的欢呼声几乎要将屋顶都掀开了来。

作为维克托·尼基弗洛夫的忠实粉丝，很多人都知道他的教练胜生勇利对他而言是多么重要的存在，维克托本人也从不避讳自己对于这个教练的重视。因此在这个看起来更像选手一些的教练回到维克托身边后，粉丝们也感到由衷的高兴。

先不提这位教练颇为年轻好看的外表，温润如玉的气质以及被雅科夫和维克托两人赞不绝口的才能，光是看着他在冰面上起舞的模样就已经是一种视觉享受了。而当他和维克托一起滑行在冰面上的时候，视觉享受就成为了一场视觉盛宴。

比如此刻，在盛夏的夜里，在只被聚光灯照耀着的热闹的场馆里，当他身着与维克托上个赛季自由滑节目相同款式的考斯腾从后台滑出来的时候，观众席上爆发出来的欢呼声、口哨声与掌声就是对此最棒的回应。

勇利果然很适合蓝色，也很适合这身衣服。维克托站在后台看着场上又将头发梳了上去的青年这么想着。

这一场商演又是他故技重施瞒着对方替人接下来的，自从几个月前他将勇利滑了《伴我身边不要离开》的视频上传至自己的社交账号上后，从公众视线里消失了两年的勇利便又吸引了大批花滑爱好者的目光。嗅觉敏锐的商人们自然是不会放过任何一个能够抓住人眼球的噱头，何况这对师徒早已有过不少双人演出的经验，于是便轻车熟路的找上维克托，邀请两个人参加商业演出。

维克托自然是不会放过任何一个向世人展示自己的教练有多么优秀的机会，很是爽快的替人应了下来，至于那之后勇利对此的抗议，纷纷被他封在了对方的唇里。

他知道自己没办法和勇利一起站在同一片赛场上一决高下，也不能并肩站在领奖台上祝贺对方，因此只能在商演的时候见一见勇利在舞台上绽放光芒的模样。

他踩着音乐从后台滑了出去，很是自然的滑到勇利的身边和对方一起共舞。这个节目本就是他对勇利的爱编织而成，此时心意相通的两人沉浸在音乐中的样子像是灵魂都结合在了一起，让现场的观众们根本舍不得眨一下眼睛。

两个人如练习时那样交替滑着女步，无论是脸上温柔的神情还是优美的身姿都显得那样缠绵，丝毫没有因为两人同是男性而显得违和。

维克托在勇利抬手抚上自己的脸时忍不住侧过头轻吻在对方掌心里，天知道他其实多想将这个吻落在勇利的唇上，但是一想到自己和勇利还有一个一直到退役都不能公开两人关系的约定，他便生生忍住了。

他丝毫不介意自己和勇利的关系曝光，却不愿意让勇利因为自己而感到为难或者伤心，所以他愿意按照勇利的意愿和对方做一对地下恋人。

勇利对于他的小动作很是无奈，虽然很担心维克托这些毫不掩饰的占有欲表现方式会将两个人的关系曝光，但他也知道这是对方将自己放在了心尖尖上的体现。他眼中流露出一抹自己都未曾察觉的宠溺，很自然的收回了手做出下一个动作。

只是掌心被人亲吻过的那片地方，在凉气四溢的冰面上却显得那样炙热，让他的心都怦怦的跳了起来。

演出结束后勇利站在维克托身边安安静静的看着他和粉丝们说话，他很有耐心的从粉丝们略显激动的语句里筛选出那些华丽而又好听的夸赞，心想若是自己也对维克托说这样的话，对方会露出怎么样的表情呢。

还有几个粉丝是冲着勇利来的，此时见人一脸温和的看着维克托的侧脸，眼角唇角都染上几分暖暖的笑意，顿时大着胆子唤了他几声。

勇利顺着声音抬头望去，见几个女孩站在人群里有些怯怯的看着自己，还以为是想要和维克托说话却挤不过来的维克托的粉丝，便稍微凑近了一些，伸出手去示意她们将签名版递过来。

作为一个超人气花滑选手的教练，勇利丝毫没有一点自己其实也很受欢迎的自觉，就连社交网站的账号都是维克托在打理，因此哪怕维克托在自己的账号主页里告诉大家勇利有多么多么的温柔，实际上他也还是给人一种只可远观的不真实感。此时他还穿着那身和维克托身上同款不同色的考斯腾，一手扶着界墙身子微倾，一手朝着人群伸出手的模样带着些可爱，煞是好看，就连维克托的粉丝都忍不住看呆了一瞬。

维克托上前一步伸出手搂住他的腰，又将人捞了回来，低下头去轻声问：“做什么呢，这是要当着我的面爬墙？”

“我只是看后面那几个女孩似乎很想要你签名的样子。”勇利好笑的摇头。

维克托闻言抬头顺着他的目光看过去，那几个女孩脸红红的看着他们俩，眼珠子咕噜噜的在两人身上来回的转，颇有些欲言又止的样子。

商演已经结束了，很多和粉丝互动过的现役选手或职业选手们都已经离场了，只剩下他的粉丝们还留在这里。维克托在心里算了算时间，觉得也是时候该和粉丝们告别了，便朝着粉丝们眨了眨眼，告诉她们自己只能再陪大家十分钟了，要合影或者签名的话就要抓紧时间了。

一直到粉丝们心满意足的拿着签名和合影离去了，几个勇利的粉丝才再一次开口唤住勇利，询问是否能够要一个签名与合影。此言一出，还有些没走远的粉丝们也纷纷折了回来，见他从刚才开始就一直很好说话的样子，全都大着胆子求签名求合影。

自从当了教练，勇利还没遇到过这阵仗，顿时不知所措的侧过头去看向维克托，求助的眨了眨眼。

维克托忍不住笑了起来，心想这么高人气的教练，勇利还真是独一份了。他揽住勇利的肩替人解围，很快将勇利救了出来，让勇利除了签名和合影之外免去了面对粉丝们层出不穷的表达对自己喜爱的那些令人难为情的话。

这是维克托今年夏季接的最后一场商演了，随着新赛季的临近，他又要投入到高强度的训练中去。

回到家里先是将行李放下，又开着车去托管那里将马卡钦和小维接了回来，随便吃了点东西两人便窝在沙发里看电视。

北国的夏季夜晚很是凉爽，至少在热带待过的勇利觉得这里的夏天无比的舒适。

他站在落地窗前一边用毛巾揉着还在滴水的发一边望着窗外，感受从自己家窗户经过的夜风。

沙发上的银发青年已经快睡着了，勇利推了推他的肩，将人晃醒了之后赶到浴室去洗澡，被对方揽着脖子恶狠狠的咬了一口以表达自己的不满。

维克托从浴室里出来的时候客厅的灯已经关了，他随手将擦头发用的毛巾搭在脖子上，又从柜子里取出吹风机，围着浴巾就回了卧室。

勇利正抱着一本书看的津津有味，维克托走过去毫不客气的将书从勇利的手里抽了出来，晃了晃手里的吹风机道：“头发要吹干了才能睡。”

“很快就能干了。”勇利抓了抓自己的头发笑着说，“倒是你，头发还在滴水呢。”

他的眼镜被取了下来放在一旁的床头柜上，乌黑的头发带着水气，有些凌乱，衬的他那张清秀漂亮的脸蛋更加充满了少年感。而他此时穿着宽松的T恤与短裤，别说他才二十五岁，就是说他只有十七八岁，维克托也觉得根本不会有人怀疑。

一想到这人对外居然都快四十岁了，维克托就觉得好笑，心想这人若是如同别人那样蓄个胡子让自己看起来更成熟些的话，说不定也像是个偷偷贴了假胡子的少年在强装大人一样呢。

这么想着，维克托将手里的吹风机和脖子上挂着的毛巾取了下来放在一旁的椅子上，捧着勇利的脸低下头去用自己的头蹭着对方的，银色发丝上沾染的水珠便这样被他给蹭了过去。

勇利一边笑着一边推他，带着水珠的额发偶尔从脸上扫过，又湿又痒，叫人只想躲开。

维克托没打算放过他，很快他的头发不再滴水，勇利的头发也比刚才更湿了。

勇利躺在床上抬手将贴着额头的黑发撩开露出了光洁的额头，一双温润的棕红色眸子半是无奈半是纵容的看着撑在自己身上的维克托，笑着说：“你这是要让我帮你吹头发吗？”

这双倒映着自己模样的眼眸实在过于好看，维克托目光沉了沉，低声道：“不，我现在想做点别的。”

他说着低下头去将人吻住，身子毫不客气的跟着压了下去，闭上眼专心的品尝着对方。

勇利很配合的环住他的脖子，手指伸进他湿漉漉的银发里轻轻摩挲着，抬起头回应着这个温柔的吻。

本就是血气方刚的年纪，眼下无论是场合还是氛围都刚刚好，维克托不免有些情动。

他和勇利从冰场上那一次心意相通到现在已经好几个月了，却一直没有跨过最后一道线，不是不想，而是他在配合着勇利的节奏——天知道他有多少次在浴室里解决的时候满脑子只想不管不顾的冲回房间里，将这个人里里外外的吃干抹净。

他将手从勇利的T恤下摆探了进去，他知道只是这种程度的话勇利早就习惯并默许了。只是这一次有些不一样，当他暗示性的在勇利臀上捏了一把的时候，勇利并没有推开他。

维克托挑了挑眉，直接抬手将自己腰间的浴巾解开。

他什么也没穿，浴巾下面的风景一览无遗，勇利的目光不自觉的随着他的动作看了过去，顿时脸色通红一片。勇利立刻别开了眼不敢再看，咬了咬唇，嘟囔道：“小流氓。”

“嗯，我是小流氓。”维克托重新压了回去，朝着他的耳朵吹气，低声笑道：“我只对勇利耍流氓。”

勇利被这一下给撩拨的心脏都快从胸腔里跳出来了，他知道两个人迟早有一天会跨过这条线的，如果不是眼下这样气氛正好的时候，未来某天他们也会结合在一起。他索性破罐子破摔的闭上眼，转过头去将对方还想说点什么来调戏自己的唇给堵上。

维克托有些意外，很快反客为主的在人嘴里肆虐，渐渐的占据了上风后便开始主导一切。

初尝情事的两个年轻人有些不知节制，又都是体力极好的，一旦跨越了那条线，疯起来就有些忘了收敛。

然而最终尝到了甜头也尝到了苦头，一场酣畅淋漓的情事结束后维克托体贴的没有再继续折腾勇利，而是将人抱到浴室进行了一番清洗。

勇利趴在床上有气无力的把脸埋在枕头里，耳朵尖都还泛着红。

维克托又是心软又是好笑的看着他后知后觉害羞的模样，手下按揉对方腰间的动作却没有停下，甚至坏心眼的俯下身凑近了些，低声问：“勇利，我做的还不错吧。”

——噢，老天，何止是还不错，简直要了他的命了。这么想着，勇利抬起头看了他一眼，撇了撇嘴又重新将脸埋回枕头里。

他难得在自己面前露出一个颇具小孩气的表情，一直以来无论在外面还是自己面前总是一副温润从容的模样，此时露出这样的表情倒显得格外的可爱。

维克托只觉得心里更加柔软了，忍不住又凑过去亲了亲他的脸。

“我好爱你，勇利。”他说，“而现在我终于拥有你了。”

勇利抱紧了枕头没说话，只是把脸埋的更深了一些。

“你是属于我的，勇利。”他又说。

勇利还是没有搭理他，但是维克托清楚的看到，那双黑发盖不住的耳朵尖，已经红的不能再红了。

-TBC-


	38. Chapter 38

-38-

比赛场上谁也无法在最后一刻到来之前就对输赢做下定论，身为站在赛场上的选手，唯一能够做的就是拿出超越自己极限的能力去争取那唯一的奖牌与荣耀。

颁奖典礼结束后，维克托便迫不及待的滑回了勇利的身边，迎着自家教练兼恋人温和的笑脸垂下眼帘，有些闷闷的道：“我搞砸了。”

“不，你没有，你做的很好。”勇利上前一步张开手将人抱住，轻轻的拍了拍他的后背，“你已经尽力了，我知道的。”

维克托伸出手拥住他，将脸埋进人颈窝深深的吸了一口气，说：“真想让勇利亲吻一下我的金牌啊。”

“银牌也还不错。”勇利笑着松开对方，抬手将人额前略有些凌乱的额发顺了顺，笑道：“不过，明年，后年，一直到你退役之前，你还有的是机会让我亲吻你的金牌呢，你可要努力哦。”

“当然，今年就勇利先拿着这个。”维克托把脖子上挂着的奖牌取了下来套在勇利的脖子上，又倾身过去在人柔软的黑发上落下一个礼节性的吻，低声说：“勇利，只要你在我身边，无论什么事我都有信心可以做到，你就是我全部的勇气与信仰。”

勇利呼吸一窒，失笑的摇头道：“这些话你就不能等到回了酒店再说。”

——害的他现在好想在这里吻住对方。

“为什么不能在这里说？”维克托假装没听懂，深邃的眸子里却满满都是笑意，“是我说了这些，所以勇利想要对我做些什么吗？”

“油嘴滑舌。”勇利知道自己这是又被戏弄了，无奈的戳了戳人的发旋，转移话题道：“差不多该去记者会接受采访了，我们走吧。”

维克托也不拆穿他，只是在揽过勇利的肩膀不动声色的将人搂进怀里后，又凑到人耳旁吹了一口气，刻意压低了嗓音像是诱哄那般轻声说：“看在我错失了金牌的份上，今晚勇利能够好好安慰一下伤心透顶的我吗？”

他说道某个词的时候特意停顿了一下，暗示意味十足。勇利顿时心里一紧，呼吸都乱了一瞬，故作镇定的道：“少来。”

“不可以吗？”维克托立马换了一副委屈至极的嗓音，还歪着头在人发上蹭了蹭，撒着娇道：“好不好嘛，勇利。”

勇利最是拿他这副姿态没办法，尤其是对方捏着嗓子又甜又腻，还将尾音拖得老长唤自己名字的时候。

采访结束后两人随意在附近吃了些东西就回到了酒店，一进房间维克托就将勇利摁在门上堵住对方的唇，有些急切的轻咬他柔软的唇瓣，吮吸他灵巧的舌，汲取他嘴里的甘甜。

勇利被他吻的很快败下阵来，气喘吁吁的躲开对方还想继续索吻的唇，别开脸也不说话，只是拿一双染上了水光，眼角泛着微红的漂亮眼眸瞅着他。

维克托最受不了勇利这样看着自己了，尤其当他们靠的很近，勇利还一身正式的西装，一副严肃的教练装扮，却被自己吻的面颊泛红眼含春水，张着唇微微喘气的模样。

勇利平时以宽松休闲的居家服为主，在冰场会穿着将他身材完美勾勒出来的紧身训练服，但也许是很少穿的这么正式，一到了赛季，维克托就格外的期待勇利穿上西装的样子。

他生的清秀耐看，脸庞在年龄上有些显小，若不是他长年游荡于世界之外所沉淀下来的温润沉稳的气质让他看起来很是成熟，即使他的身份证完美到以假乱真，人们也很难相信他已经接近四十岁了。

但是在维克托面前的时候，勇利已经学会了卸下所有的伪装，他会因为维克托一个轻吻一句玩笑就红了脸，会眨巴着眼睛湿润着睫毛用软糯又甜腻的声音求饶，也会在事后赌气一般的控诉维克托的强势进攻。

维克托喜欢看他穿西装的样子，每当勇利穿上西装的时候，维克托就喜欢放慢节奏不疾不徐的将调情与前戏的时间无限延长，哪怕他自己下身都涨的发疼了。

谁叫勇利穿上西装的时候这么帅呢，他无奈的想。勇利还带着斯斯文文的细边眼镜，头发也梳成了一个颇为帅气的造型，一手环着胸一手撑着下巴不自觉的眉头轻蹙，一脸严肃的表情，看起来实在是充满了让人想要狠狠蹂躏的禁欲气息。而当他回到勇利的身边，对方用一双漂亮的眸子温柔的注视着自己露出一个浅笑时，他就很想要将人赶紧扛回酒店里，关起来肆意妄为。

他想要用最原始的方法，将勇利脸上温柔的面具扯下，换上一副被自己带来的情潮所淹没的，充满了魅惑，叫他欲罢不能的神情。

鼻梁上的眼镜有些碍事，维克托将它取了下来丢在一旁，一手从西装外套的下摆探了进去，指尖轻轻的磨蹭隐藏在马甲与衬衫之下的纤细腰肢，另一手隔着西裤恶狠狠的揉捏指下挺翘的臀瓣。他的动作充满了情欲的味道，勇利紧紧的揽着他的脖子才不至于在这样的攻势下腿软。

勇利受不了他用这种方式挑起自己的情欲，他知道维克托的手掌有多么的炙热，那双手毫无阻隔的触上自己皮肤时又有多么的令他颤栗。

他能感觉到维克托的下身顶着自己小腹，他自己也被撩的勃起了。他推搡了一下对方的肩，哑着声道：“先洗澡。”

“一起吗？”

“……不。”

话音刚落，勇利便被人惩罚性的吻住。他被迫仰着头承受对方的亲吻，他很熟悉这种霸道的吻法，这是维克托对他变相的威胁，如果他不同意的话，对方根本不会给他喘息的机会。

像是验证他的想法那般，维克托手上的动作更加放肆，原本在他上身游走的手掌骤然往下，稳稳的覆在他已经挺拔的下身上，拇指准确的找到敏感的头部并按了按，放在他臀部的手同时狠捏了两下。

勇利忍不住闷哼一声，维克托在这时又问了一遍：“一起吗？”

“……一起。”

维克托很满意他的回答，又在那双被自己吻的湿润泛红的唇上啄了一口，这才慢条斯理的去扒对方身上令自己欲罢不能的西装。

先从紧紧贴合着勇利上身的深色马甲开始，修长的手指一颗一颗的解开纽扣，动作轻柔细致，像是在打磨一件珍贵的工艺品。等到纽扣全部被解开，马甲敞开露出里面的洁白衬衫与深色领带，维克托又将双手探进马甲的里面，隔着薄薄的衬衫摩挲揉捏勇利纤细的腰肢。

等到过足了瘾，他才将衬衫下摆从西裤里抽了出来，拉开规规矩矩的领带丢在一旁，如同刚刚解马甲纽扣那般，不疾不徐的去解衬衫的纽扣。

隐藏在衬衫下面的是在东方人里也颇为白皙的肌肤，手掌触上去便能感觉到它的光滑与细腻，带着被情欲灼烧过后的温度，被抚摸时会轻轻的颤抖。

维克托低下头去，用鼻尖轻轻的在人锁骨处蹭了蹭，轻嗅着对方身上好闻的，与自己身上相同的淡淡香水味。

勇利不爱用香水，他身上的香味一般都是因为维克托总是揽着他或者抱着他而沾染上的，所以维克托格外的喜欢他身上属于自己的味道。

解开西裤上的腰带似乎只是为了方便将手探进去撩拨对方，维克托并没有将腰带抽出来或者将裤子褪下，他只是将手探了进去。先是穿过西裤的裤腰，略微往下触到勇利平坦结实的小腹，又在那里停留了一下转了个圈，这才探进底裤里戏弄对方因为被自己一阵撩拨，顶端已经开始流出些许黏腻的部位。

他一手揽着勇利的腰一手在对方敏感的下身处逗弄，闭着眼将对方细碎的浅浅呻吟封在嘴里。勇利推不动他，只能抓着他后背的衣裳急促的喘气，嘴里和他的交锋早已溃不成军了。

维克托的手指在铃口处转了好几个圈才又继续顺着往下，用整个手掌将整根炙热都包裹起来，轻柔而有节奏的上下套弄起来。他满意的听到勇利从喉咙里溢出的呻吟，这才将对方的唇松开。他俯下身去轻轻啃咬勇利的锁骨，若不是这个姿势不对，他更加想要将对方胸前的粉嫩含进嘴里疼爱一番。

他很了解勇利身上的敏感点，也知道如何套弄会使勇利舒服。他手上的动作不停，再一次将勇利的喘息与呻吟封在嘴里，却在勇利即将到达高潮的时候停了下来，甚至在勇利不自觉的挺动腰肢往他手里撞的时候松开了手。

勇利卡在临界点不上不下的，难受的都快要哭了。他不满的哼唧了一声，睁开被情欲折磨到泛着水光的眼，用一双湿漉漉的棕红色眸子直勾勾的看着维克托，像是撒娇又像是嗔怪。

维克托安抚性的亲了亲他的唇，低声笑着道：“乖，先洗澡。”

他说着将手抽了出来，这一次没有再磨蹭，很快就将勇利扒的干干净净。

他怀抱着赤条条的心上人，坏心眼的拉过对方的手放在自己胸前，沉声说：“现在来帮您的学生脱衣服吧，教练。”

从最初的温柔到现在的流氓，无数次的情事让勇利充分的认清了这个由自己看着长大的银发青年对于戏弄自己这件事到底有多炉火纯青。然而勇利做不来这些事，偶尔几次醉酒后的反击他倒是记得，一向游刃有余的恋人也会被自己撩拨的满脸通红不知所措，可惜到了最后都是以勇利自己被里里外外的吃干抹净并且受到一顿甜蜜的惩罚作为结束。

勇利知道平时对待自己总是非常温柔的维克托在情事上特别喜欢欺负自己，他也不多说什么免得还要被人口头上占便宜，索性随了对方的意，抬手去解队服的拉链。

维克托里面还穿着比赛时的考斯腾，镶满了碎钻的考斯腾在房间暖黄的灯光下闪闪发亮，像是夜空里漫天的星辰那样璀璨夺目。

而这身衣服下包裹的身体同样的好看，同样的令人移不开目光。

勇利将红白相间的队服脱下来丢在一旁，手指抚上对方的胸膛轻轻摸了两把，这才绕到后面去解拉链。

这个姿势让他几乎是贴在维克托的怀里，他索性抬起头准确无误的吻上对方的唇瓣，主动含住反复磨蹭，随后伸出舌去索吻。

没了衣物的束缚，维克托早已气势昂扬的下身挺立在空气中，两具赤裸的身体贴在一起时，有些分不清过热的体温是属于谁的。

维克托将勇利抱进怀里尽情的亲吻，同时带着人慢慢的挪到了浴室，准备开始享用怀里的美人，再和对方一起共赴美妙的天堂。

从花洒不断落下的水珠很快将两个人淋到湿透了，然而水并没有起到多少润滑的作用，维克托也没打算在浴室里草草的来一次就将人放过。他掐着勇利的腰在对方的身体里胡乱的搅了一会便毫不犹豫的退了出来，他原本就进的不深，然而此时退出，身后骤然传来的空虚感令勇利嘴里溢出几声更加不满的音调。

“别急，会满足你的。”维克托也舍不得从他体内退出来，那里面又紧又热，他一进去就被柔然的内壁紧紧吸附，像是怕他离开那般一直将他往深处引，简直是要了他的命了。他搂着勇利的腰贴了过去，下身挤进人大腿的缝隙蹭了两下，低声道：“我们去床上，乖。”

勇利点点头应了一声，维克托便关了花洒，扯过浴巾随意的擦了擦就迫不及待的拉着勇利走出浴室。他毫不客气的将勇利丢在床上，跟着俯身压了过去，拉过勇利的双腿分开到一个令人羞耻的程度，挺着腰用下身轻轻磨蹭着不断开合的洞口。

勇利受不了他这样撩拨自己，他和维克托做过的次数都快数不清了，总体来说，对方虽然喜欢欺负他，但大多数时候也都是相当温柔的，像今天这样亢长而又折磨人的前戏，进入身体里随意安抚几下又离开的挑逗，还真的从未有过。何况现在对方一边用性器的顶端磨蹭他的后穴，一边还用手招呼着他的下身，他又想要人进来又想快点射精，简直纠结的不知如何是好了。

似乎是嫌对他的刺激还不够，维克托趴了下来，将勇利不断冒着黏腻液体的性器含进了嘴里，颇有技巧的服侍起来。

口交也是能够打散勇利理智的一种方式，尤其维克托的技巧极好，又足够了解自己的敏感点，通常情况下，勇利在维克托的嘴里一般坚持不了太久就会缴械投降。

他双手轻轻的抓着维克托的头发，挺着腰将自己往人嘴里送。他的头不自觉的朝后仰，这个动作令他性感的喉结无比分明，像是夜色下正在展翅的天鹅那样美丽。

他的喘息越来越急促，偶尔溢出的呻吟也愈加甜腻，维克托便知他这是快到了。和在浴室里一样，维克托没有急着先满足自己的爱人，他松了口将勇利的分身吐了出来，坐起来将勇利的双腿架在自己的肩上，随后伸出一只手指在穴口附近打着旋，慢慢的刺了进去。

这是勇利第三次被人生生从高潮的边缘拉回来了，他又一次发出不满的闷哼，然而身后的手指又增加了一只，体内最能刺激他的G点被身上的人用手指来回摩擦按压，带来的快感也不输于方才的口交。

“够了，维恰。”他喘着气抬手轻轻推了推维克托，并不是他不想继续，以目前的快感来说，他相信自己很快就能到达高潮。他很想射，但是精口被人坏心的用手指堵住了，只能可怜巴巴的看着对方，软软的开口道：“……快进来。”

“咦，勇利这就想要了吗。”维克托满意的看着人被泪水沾湿的睫毛和那双溢满了情欲的湿漉漉的眼眸。他将手指抽了出来，把上面沾染的对方体内的湿润尽数抹在人的小腹上，又故意挺着腰在入口处顶了一下，意有所指的道：“可是勇利的这里还进不去哦。”

“你这个混蛋……唔！”勇利被折磨的燥热难耐，话刚出口分身便被人惩罚性的捏了一下，他只好求饶，“用润滑剂……”

“不要。”维克托勾起嘴角，蔚蓝的眼眸中燃烧着惑人的情欲。他低头看着勇利，低沉带着情欲的沙哑嗓音轻轻地说：“用别的。”

勇利不解的看着他，他轻笑一声，伸出一只手抚上勇利的脸，拇指从对方的唇缝里闯了进去，放肆的在温热的舌上按了按，离开时拉出了一条细细的银丝。

“快一点，”他说，“我想进去勇利的里面。”

勇利呆愣了片刻才明白过来他的意思，原本就被情欲撩的通红的脸又烫了一些。他在维克托火热的注视下别开目光，慢慢的撑起了身体。

“不，不用嘴。”维克托一看他的动作就知道他是误解了自己的意思，按住他的肩膀又将人推了回去，凑过去用舌尖轻舔他的唇瓣，“用手，记得多弄一些。”

勇利眨了眨眼，陷入了短暂的纠结之中。

自己用手插进自己的身体里什么的实在太过羞耻，何况是在这个人的眼前做这种事，可身体深处燥热无比，每一处都在叫嚣着想要对方的那处贯穿自己。

勇利咬了咬唇，那双漂亮的染上了情欲的眸子微微眯起，里面挣扎的神色渐渐消失殆尽。理智最终败给了欲火，勇利张着嘴缓缓抬起手伸了进去，两根手指的指节分别沾满了唾液，离开双唇的时候拉出几条银丝，看起来淫靡极了。他将唾液涂抹在那根巨物的头部，感觉还差一点，又重复了一遍刚才的动作，一直到来回好几次之后，他将柱身也满满的涂抹上了，这才抬起头去看维克托的脸。

维克托看着勇利情动的样子简直忍的都快爆炸了，在下身被人简单的润滑后，他双手用力捏住对方挺翘的臀瓣，将两片臀肉稍微分开些许，对准了一览无遗的粉嫩穴口一个挺身长驱直入，和对方一起发出一声满足的闷哼。

里面又软又紧，维克托每一次进去都觉得自己会被爽死。那里实在是太舒服了，湿滑的甬道将他紧紧的包裹起来，里面热的让他分不清是谁的温度，只想顺着那里柔软的吸附力往更深处探去。

“宝贝儿，别咬的这么紧。”维克托在他屁股上拍了一掌，轻轻的动了一下，又换来对方几声压抑的呻吟。

勇利原本就濒临高潮，体内的空虚骤然被填满时差点又要攀上顶端，然而维克托注意到了他的模样，又一次放缓了动作，脸上带着浓浓的笑意看着他，那意思不言而喻。

勇利知道这个混蛋最喜欢在关键的时候戏弄自己，可他现在还没办法如对方所愿的那样露出人想要看到的样子。他性子腼腆又保守，太过热情奔放的话语目前还只能借着酒精才敢说出口，于是他眨了眨眼，换了个方式，如撒娇一般的轻声道：“你，你动一动嘛……”

他的声音是只有在这种时候才会出现的甜腻软糯，维克托被他这一声撒娇的语气重重的击中了心田，只觉得自己的心也好魂也好，全都软的快要化掉了。

似乎是嫌这还不够似的，勇利又轻轻的唤了一声：“嗯，维克托……”

勇利还从来没有叫过维克托的名字，维克托也一直都觉得直呼自己的小名是一件很亲昵的事。然而此时此刻，勇利躺在他的身下，他还在勇利的身体里，他们两个亲密无间，不分彼此的结合在一起。在这样的情况下，一向只唤他小名的勇利突然撒着娇软软甜甜的唤了一声他的名字，维克托一时间只觉得一股电流顺着血管传遍了全身上下，心里满满的都要溢出来了。

他狠狠的在人体内撞击起来，每一下都深入浅出，每一下都顶在勇利最敏感的深处，将勇利撞的呻吟出声。

“叫我的名字，勇利。”维克托低下头吻住他，在唇舌交缠的间隙中慢慢引导着他露出自己最想要的，温润的面具之下臣服于自己带给他的欲望之中的真实模样。

勇利如他所愿的一遍遍的唤着他的名字，双手紧紧的抱着他的肩，双腿紧紧的勾着他的腰，湿滑的甬道不断的放松又夹紧，迎合着他每一次撞击。

“维克托，里面……等、维恰……”

勇利被他顶的哭了出来，别说思绪了，就连魂儿都快被撞没了。他抽抽噎噎的求饶，再不复之前索求的模样，维克托却没打算放过他。

已经不知道是第多少次被人硬生生给撞的从前端释放出来了，灭顶的快感一波接一波，勇利吸着鼻子小声啜泣并呻吟着，嘴里说着“慢一些”、“轻一些”，缠在人腰间的双腿却丝毫不肯放松，怎么看都是一副口是心非的模样。

维克托喘着气深深的看着他，身下的人儿是与平时那个温和沉稳的青年完全不同的淫靡，绯红的脸颊上淌着泪滴，睫毛湿哒哒的粘在一起，小腹上、床上全是被自己硬生生顶出来喷溅的到处都是的白浊。眼前这场景实在太美，言语根本形容不出其万分之一，维克托深深的吸了一口气，又快又狠的撞击着身下的青年，颇有些要将对方弄坏的架势。

尚处在高潮中的身体压根受不了这样的刺激，勇利抱住维克托后背的手指蓦然收紧，因为对方突然猛烈的冲刺而高声叫了出来，与此同时后穴一阵紧缩，痉挛着又一次达到了顶峰。

维克托被这一吸也直接射了出来，趁着高潮的余韵他又在勇利的体内撞了几下，延长了两人这极致的快感，这才俯下身趴在勇利的身上平复呼吸。

他很少不带套内射在勇利的身体里，偶尔几次也会及时清洗，这一次也不例外。

稍作休息后，他从勇利的身体里退了出来，将瘫软在床上的青年打横抱起缓步走进了浴室。

至于浴室里的第二轮情事又折腾了多久，维克托并不在意，反正大奖赛结束了，无论是身为选手还是教练，都可以好好的休息一阵子了，不是吗。

-TBC-


	39. Chapter 39

-39-

世锦赛结束后便进入了能够好好放松的休赛期，维克托回到家扑在沙发上耍赖不想起来，一手抱着小维一手搂着马卡钦的脖子，一人两宠将沙发占的满满当当。

勇利无奈的摇摇头，心知他这是累坏了也没去管他，自己提着行李回了楼上的卧室将东西一一收拾了。

等到他再下来的时候维克托已经睡着了，小维一看到他便从沙发上跳了下来，甩着尾巴轻快的朝着他走来，马卡钦原本趴在地毯上，也一下子翻身坐了起来。

马卡钦和小维一大一小两双圆溜溜湿漉漉的眸子盯着勇利瞧，叫勇利忍不住勾起了嘴角。

他给维克托留了字条，随后取过两条牵引绳给马卡钦和小维套上，又拿了车钥匙带着它们出门，准备先去超市采购一番，再绕路去附近的公园散散步。

维克托醒来便看到勇利留给自己的字条，他看了一眼客厅墙上的挂钟，估摸了一下时间感觉勇利差不多要回来了。睡了一觉起来身体明显的轻松了很多，长途奔波带来的疲惫一扫而空，他伸了个懒腰，径直走进了浴室准备再冲个澡。

从浴室里出来的时候勇利正在往冰箱里塞着食物，马卡钦和小维在外面玩了一圈回来，此时正懒懒的躺在客厅的地毯上不想动弹，见到维克托也只是扭着头看他，咧着嘴吐着舌头一个劲的哈气。

维克托身上只随意的套了一件浴袍，领口敞开露出一大片结实的胸肌，腰带松松的挽着，下摆在行走时隐隐约约露出漂亮的大腿根部。

他伸出手绕过了勇利的腰将人揽进怀里，略微倾身侧着头用鼻尖轻蹭对方的耳垂和脸颊，偶尔以唇轻触，落下一个如羽毛轻抚的吻。

家里的暖气开的很足，脱掉厚重大衣也不觉得冷，只是吹过冷风的脸蛋还有些微凉，这让维克托的唇显得很是暖和。

他凑的很近，发梢上淌着的水珠随着他的动作抹在了勇利的脸上，还有些滴落在脖子上，顺着锁骨又滑进了领口，凉凉的温度刺激的勇利缩起了脖子。

“等一下，维恰，你的头发还在滴水。”他偏着头躲开，无奈的笑着道，“快擦一下，再去吹干。”

“不急，再那之前我要先给勇利一个欢迎回家的吻。”维克托一手捏住他的下巴将他的脸转过来，也不给对方说话的机会，闭上眼就吻了上去。

湿哒哒的额发直接贴在勇利的脸上，将镜片沾上一缕缕水痕，脸颊顿时变得湿濡一片，还有些凉意，然而唇舌的交缠却在此对比之下显得更加灼热。

吻到深处的时候，维克托将怀里的人转了过来正对着自己，一手揽着人的腰一手撑在对方身后的餐桌上。他似乎完全没意识到怀里的人因为自己略显强势的进攻而呼吸急促，只是又上前了一步，将人压的不自觉的往后仰。

勇利双手撑着他的肩，直觉这个姿势有些不妙，连忙使力将人推开。

唇分时拉出一条细细的银丝，两个人的唇瓣都湿漉漉的，彼此的唾液混合着粘在上面泛着强烈的水光，像是抹了太多润唇膏似的。

勇利张了张嘴想说点什么，才刚刚发出一个音节又被人吻住，将未说出口的话全都封在了嘴里。

维克托揽着他腰肢的手一用力将人抱了起来，这个动作使他们相接的唇暂时分开了一瞬。在将他放在餐桌上后，维克托这才凑近了，想要继续吻他。

“等等，别闹了。”勇利连忙伸出手捂住对方还要继续索吻的唇，身子略微后倾拉开了些许距离，“该做饭了。”

“你饿了？”维克托拉开他的手，问道。

“还好，”勇利摇了摇头，“你呢？”

“我正好饿了。”

勇利推了推他示意对方让自己下去，催促道：“我把东西放进冰箱就准备晚饭，你先去把头发弄干，小心别感冒了。”

“你为什么不用点别的什么来喂饱我呢。”维克托拉着他的手轻咬在指尖，意有所指的道，“我饿了呀，勇利，我现在想吃你。”

滑腻的舌带着温热舔过微凉的指尖，眼前这张精致的脸很是平静，嘴角还噙着一抹笑意，只是那双倒映着自己的蔚蓝眼眸却像是深不见底的大海那般，好似要将勇利吸进去了。

勇利在他趁着自己愣神的间隙即将吻上来的时候再一次抬手捂住他的唇，叹道：“别闹。”

维克托好似没听见一般，又将他的手拉开继续凑过去，勇利只好又捂住。这样来回几次之后勇利忍不住笑了出来，无奈地问：“你到底要做什么？”

维克托不说话，只是又一次拉开他的手。勇利彻底拿他没办法了，在双唇相接的那一刻嘟囔着：“东西还没收拾完呢。”

“一会我来收拾。”

“窗户……”勇利在唇舌交缠的间隙喃喃道。

“别担心，”维克托轻咬了一下他的唇瓣，低声道，“围栏上全是花，看不到的。”

这栋别墅外面带着一个小院子，天气好的时候马卡钦和小维会跑出去玩，而最外面的围栏上爬满了蔷薇的枝桠。最寒冷的冬季已经过去，虽然还未开花，层层叠叠的枝叶也足够将内里遮挡的严严实实，何况餐厅窗户的位置正好朝着长势最茂盛的那一丛蔷薇，根本不必担心会被窥探到隐私。

维克托吻的很温柔，却正是这种温柔让这个吻更加缠绵。勇利不知不觉的放松下来，维克托趁机跟着压了过去，将人放倒在餐桌上。

动作中碰到了放在餐桌上的纸袋，摩擦间发出了窸窸窣窣的细碎声响，维克托顺手将那些东西推远了些，这才去拽勇利的腰带，毫不客气的将几条裤子一并扒了下来，随手丢在地上。

因屋内开着暖气，裸露在空气中的部位并不觉得冷，然而不经意间与冰凉的大理石餐桌碰到时，凉意便像是一股电流那样从那片肌肤传至全身，激的勇利忍不住绷紧了身体，与此同时，他的鼻息会加重一些，嘴里是被维克托封住的一声呜咽。

维克托拉着他的双腿引导着对方将腿缠在自己腰上，双手肆意的在人臀上以及大腿根部来回揉捏摩挲，因碰到了餐桌而带着凉意的肌肤让他有些爱不释手。

他手上的动作不如他唇上的那样温柔，却又因他慢吞吞的节奏显得格外缠绵与珍视。臀部与腿根是大多数人身上手感最好的地方，那里的肌肤柔嫩富有弹性，手指按下去便能感觉到凹陷，松开时会立马回弹，并且留下斑驳的指印，很快又消失不见，实在是叫人欲罢不能。

等到勇利稍微习惯了冰凉的桌面，维克托才结束这一个漫长的深吻，直起身来打量着躺在桌上的，美味的餐前甜点。

维克托一直都知道勇利长的很漂亮，他不是那种一眼看过去就会令人十分惊艳的漂亮，相反的，如果视线不在他身上稍作停留的话，很容易会错过一个珍宝。无论是人前温润如玉谦逊有礼的模样也好，冰上璀璨夺目光芒四射的模样也罢，维克托无一例外的全都喜欢，而他最喜欢的，还是这个人只在自己面前展露出的，他人不为所知的那些令人怜爱的模样。

喜欢他红着脸躲开视线，或者是以少见的黏人姿态撒娇，闭着眼索吻，以及红着眼眶软糯而又甜腻的求饶。

还有就是，如眼前这般，在一场情事的开头，睁着一双明亮泛着水光的漂亮眼眸，不知所措的盯着自己，像是在等待自己品尝一般，一副邀请的样子。

维克托拉过他的腿抬高搭在自己的肩上，略微侧过头，薄薄的双唇轻轻的在人大腿内侧最为细嫩的位置轻轻的磨蹭。

随着这个动作，温热的鼻息打在勇利的腿上，带起一阵阵细微的颤栗。维克托感受到他的动作，抬眸看了对方一眼，颇为坏心的伸出舌轻舔了一口。

接近隐私部位的肌肤十分敏感，勇利忍不住哼了一声，维克托又张口，轻轻地啃咬细嫩的软肉，像是在品尝什么世间美味一般，专注又细致。他慢慢地，认真地在那里落下一个又一个青紫的烙印，这才放过了对方，蹲下身去半跪在地上，握住勇利因为他这一系列挑拨的动作而挺立起来的地方，张嘴含了进去。

勇利喉咙里溢出一声满足的喟叹，不自觉的闭上眼扬起了头，似乎是觉得这个场景过于羞耻，他抬起一只手遮住了自己的脸，然而不断从唇缝里溢出的细碎呻吟与喘息，以及从下身处传来的愈加强烈的快感，都让他无法也不想阻止维克托的动作。

维克托一向不喜欢顾此失彼，他一边用嘴招呼着勇利的下身一边用手指安抚着勇利的后穴，他知道该怎么做才能让勇利在释放前体会到最极致的快乐，因此很是卖力。而勇利知道作为承受的一方，一次高潮并不意味着一场性事的结束，何况维克托在这方面的天赋惊人，常常将他做到抽抽噎噎的流着泪求饶才肯放过。他没有刻意抑制自己的渴望，在前后快感的夹击下很快缴械投降，挪开遮住眼睛的手望向维克托。

生理泪水多多少少有些阻隔视线，但这并不影响他如此近距离的看见维克托将他的阴茎吐出来。这张被无数粉丝当做梦中情人的精致脸庞染上情欲与占有时色气的过分，眼中深沉的爱意与温柔宠溺又有着说不出的致命吸引力，每当维克托这样看着他的时候，勇利都觉得自己的心被填的满满的。

维克托小心的将勇利射出的精液都含进了嘴里，在将勇利的性器放开后，他稍微往前凑了凑，张开嘴将勇利方才释放在他嘴里的东西全都吐在了对方的小腹上。

无论是小腹上突然多出来的黏腻还是身上的人此时淫靡的模样，都刺激的勇利不自觉的夹紧了后穴，偏偏维克托为了延长他的高潮，手指还在里面动作着，感受到里面的紧致后又加快了动作。勇利顿时呼吸一窒，歪着头咬着下唇闷哼一声，后穴痉挛着攀附着维克托的三根手指，在进出的时候发出一阵阵令人面红耳赤的暧昧声响。

维克托见勇利再一次睁开眼睛才将手指抽了出来，他站起身一把拉开自己的腰带随手一丢，浴袍敞开露出他早已蓄势待发的下身，却并没有急着进入勇利的身体，而是细细打量着他心尖尖上的爱人。

诚如他所言，他确实是饿极了，尤其是下午做了一个不太好的梦，梦醒后家里又只有自己一人，这让他饿的恨不得将眼前这个人拆吞入腹。此时能够填饱他肚子的甜点躺着餐桌上，桌上还洒落着几个纸袋子，里面各种水果食物滚了一些出来，像是装点主食的配饰一般。而甜点还睁着一双湿漉漉的眸子面带潮红的望着他，仿佛是在邀请他快点品尝那样的迫不及待，倒是真真切切的为他解释了一把什么叫做秀色可餐。

维克托摸了摸他的脸，指尖轻轻滑过湿润的眼角，另一手抹了一把对方小腹上的精液，不紧不慢的涂抹在正一开一合的后穴内。

就像是在给美味的甜点均匀的抹上奶油。

做好了简单的润滑工作后，维克托将他的双腿分开，挺着腰将下身对准了粉嫩的穴口，一点一点的，缓慢的往里挤。

说是挤，更像是拿着自己的下身一点点戳着勇利一样的戏弄，他自己的性器没有任何的润滑，只有顶端流出的些许粘液润滑了头部，柱身在进入的时候便有些困难，所以每当感觉到无法再继续的时候，他就会退出来一些，再试着进去。

他一点也没有替自己润滑一下的想法，执着的用这种方式慢吞吞的看着自己一点点的进入勇利的身体，感受自己干涩的分身被勇利的后穴一点点沾上湿濡。

这个过程比起以往两个人都有充分润滑的时候要缓慢许多，久久得不到满足的身体深处便深受折磨，连带着穴口处的摩擦都好像变得瘙痒起来了。

勇利的双腿不自觉的缠住维克托的腰，他尽力抬起腰迎合维克托的动作，缠住对方腰身的腿也催促一般的将人往自己身体里推。

维克托低低的笑了一声，撑在桌上的手微微使力便阻止了勇利的小动作，低声道：“别这么急，会伤着你的。”

“维恰……”勇利抿着唇，一双春水满溢的眸子颇有些委屈巴巴的盯着他，哀求道：“你快进来嘛……”

“嗯？”维克托俯下身凑近了些，在即将吻上他的时候停了下来，说：“我正在进来呀。”

“唔，维恰……”

“勇利，叫我的名字。”维克托轻咬了一下他的唇，诱哄道，“我想听。”

“…维、维克托……”

维克托应了一声，吻上他的唇，温柔的缠住他的舌与之共舞缠绵。与此同时他一个挺身，将自己整根都挤进了勇利的身体里。

勇利的呼吸顿时乱了，一股强烈的满足从身体深处传至心底，让他忍不住嘤咛了一声。

维克托也满足的喟叹一声，却并不急着动作，而是动作轻柔的在人体内轻轻动了动，等到他感觉到紧致的甬道已经足够湿润的时候，这才挺着腰动了起来。

他的动作是一贯的深入浅出，频率却比以往慢了不少，这让他的动作显得更加温柔缠绵，像是要将勇利细细品尝那样，不紧不慢的发起攻势。

身体被爱人填满带来的快感纵然很舒服，可深处却随着维克托慢吞吞的动作愈加显得空虚。两者结合在一起让勇利备受折磨，他紧紧的圈着维克托的脖子，抽抽噎噎的一叠声唤着对方的名字。

“维克托、维克托……”

“嗯，我在。”

维克托耐心的应着，明知道他是在索求自己，却坏心眼的并不予以满足，依旧慢节奏的律动着。

他看着勇利逐渐被情潮淹没，干净清澈的嗓音染上了情欲的沙哑，却又软软糯糯，甜腻无比的唤着自己的名字，断断续续轻声喊着索求的话语。

最后勇利被他折磨的都快哭了，生理泪水啪嗒啪嗒的顺着眼角滑落砸在桌面上，他红着眼睛吸着鼻子，撒着娇道：“维克托，我想要，给我……”

维克托心软的一塌糊涂，再也忍不住加快了速度在人体内撞击起来。勇利没控制住失声叫了出来，那声音过于甜腻，好似要把维克托的魂儿都给勾走一般的动听。

“还要吗，勇利，告诉我。”维克托一边大力的操弄着他一边道，“够不够？”

“嗯…要，别、别停……”勇利抓着他后背的浴袍抽噎着，努力的抬起腰迎合他的动作，“不够，里面还想要……”

当他被情潮淹没的时候，无论多么羞耻多么动听的话都能吐出来，像是完完全全的臣服于维克托带给他的快感之下。维克托极爱听他变着法的说一些索求自己的话，几乎每一次动作都会引导着他再说一次，而勇利也不厌其烦的满足着他。

当这场温柔至极的性事结束后，维克托并没有急着从勇利的身体里退出来，而是拉着他坐起身，双手抱住他的腰一用力，将人抱离了桌面。

勇利身体骤然腾空，赶紧搂住他的脖子，双腿也紧紧的缠在他的腰上，深怕自己掉下去。

“为了不让东西流出来，我们就这样去浴室吧。”维克托抬头亲了亲他的唇，笑着说。

勇利点点头，把头埋进维克托的颈窝，在对方抱着自己慢慢朝浴室走去的时候还是觉得这个姿势过于羞耻。尤其是他们还结合在一起，维克托的性器还没软下来，随着走动又在他体内戳来戳去，他没忍住轻哼了几声。

维克托脚步一顿，抱着人臀部的手毫不客气的掐了一把，低声道：“怎么，刚刚没满足你，这会还继续勾引我？”

勇利脸一红，否认道：“才不是。”

维克托轻笑一声，并不继续打趣他，等到了浴室将人放下来，替对方将上衣脱了下来，自己也把浴袍丢在一旁，开了花洒直接将人捞进怀里吻住。

他一手揽着人的腰一手往后探去，手指很轻易的进入刚刚承欢过的后穴，那里面有勇利的身体里的东西也有自己的，融合在一起不分彼此。

原本勇利被放下来的时候就有一股热流顺着腿根往下滑，此时手指在里面搅动的声音就是花洒也盖不住，何况身体里面还很敏感，即使是在清理，这样的动作还是让勇利喘了几声。

维克托手上动作顿了顿，还没清理完就将手抽了出来。他松开勇利的唇，将人转了过去背对着自己摁在墙上，拉过对方的腰对准了穴口又挤了进去。

这一次进入十分顺利，维克托重重的喘了一口粗气，掐着勇利的腰开始动起来，每一下都又快又狠的撞击了勇利最敏感的深处。

勇利不自觉的腰往下压，抬高了臀部迎合维克托的动作。他的蝶骨高高耸气，像即将展翅的天鹅一样优美漂亮，他的黑发被花洒淋湿服帖的搭在后颈上，莫名的充满了色气。

维克托着迷的盯着他的背影与两个人结合的位置，他爱死了勇利的身体，尤其当他是勇利数百年来第一个接受并且爱上的男人时，他深感荣幸与自豪，更多的，还是对勇利的珍视。

他这回没有丝毫的收敛，勇利同样被折磨的哭了出来，不同于之前得不到满足的空虚，这一次勇利是受不了维克托带给自己的一波接一波灭顶的快感。他无数次的求饶，甚至腿都软的快要站不住了，维克托也还是紧紧揽着他的腰恶狠狠的在他身体里横冲直撞，让他不止一次的觉得自己要被人给弄坏了。

泡在浴缸里时维克托没有再折腾他，规规矩矩的将人体内的东西清理干净后就抱着勇利亲了亲，笑着道：“一会出去了你休息一下，晚饭我来做吧。”

“好。”勇利点点头，头往后仰整个身体放松了靠在人怀里，“准备做什么？”

“牛排怎么样，”维克托提议，“我看到你买了牛排。”

“好啊。”勇利说着也觉得有些饿了，没好气的道：“我倒是饿了。”

维克托低声笑了起来，讨好的亲了亲他的脸，连忙道：“我保证，晚饭很快就会好。”

一想到两个人是怎么变成现在这副模样的，勇利无奈的摇了摇头，却转过头去，在维克托的脸上轻轻的吻了一下。

-TBC-


	40. Chapter 40

-40-

电视里新闻主播的声音在客厅里回荡，偶尔会有从厨房方向传来的碗碟清脆的碰撞声，还有油星溅起的滋滋声，深吸一口气便能闻到食物的香气，勾的人肚子里的馋虫蠢蠢欲动。

勇利躺在沙发上还有些懒懒的不想动弹，一直到维克托关了火，有条不紊的收拾起操作台，勇利才起身伸了个懒腰，朝着厨房走去。

餐桌在他躺在沙发上看电视的时候就已经被维克托收拾过了，那上面干干净净的看不出一点痕迹，勇利却没能将刚才发生的旖旎从脑海中抹去。他目不斜视的从餐桌旁走过，维克托正在洗池子里的平底锅，他轻手轻脚的走过去，从身后圈住了对方的腰。

他比维克托要矮上一些，这个动作早在对方比他要高的时候就无法让他将人整个圈进怀里了，反而是维克托很喜欢从背后这样将他抱住。勇利将头靠在维克托的背上也不说话，维克托就以为他在撒娇，笑着问：“饿了？”

下午的体力消耗有些大，勇利倒是真的饿了，只不过他更在意的是维克托。他们对彼此都很了解，从一个眼神一个动作就能知道对方在想着什么，而很显然的，不久之前在餐厅里的胡闹并不是维克托一时的心血来潮。尽管维克托将自己的情绪掩饰的很好，勇利还是轻易的捕捉到了一丝对方的不寻常。

他靠过去用自己的额头轻轻蹭了蹭对方的脸，柔软的黑发扫在脸上有些痒痒的，维克托顺势揽住他的腰亲了一口，语带笑意的说：“勇利，你这是在撒娇吗。”

“嗯。”勇利应了一声，目光柔和的看着他，轻声问：“那你现在心情好些了吗？”

“什么？”

“只是觉得你似乎有什么心事。”勇利道，“怎么了吗，是在我不知道的时候发生了什么，能说给我听吗，维恰。”

维克托望进那双藏在镜片之后的温润眼眸，不知是该心暖对方发现了自己的不安还是该懊恼自己竟然被看穿。他没有否认，倾身在勇利的额头落下一个吻，说：“下午睡觉的时候，我做了一个梦。”

勇利点点头，并没有因为他做了一个梦而影响到心情便觉得奇怪。每个人的心境不同，勇利自己偶尔也会梦到过去一些不好的回忆，和维克托在一起之后对方常常会及时唤醒他，用温暖的怀抱扫去梦境带来的不安。也许在常人眼中看来维克托过的是无忧无虑令人羡慕的生活，可实际上从小被父母无情抛下，缺少了至亲关爱的维克托心中有一些空缺是无论如何也填补不了的，他不在意并不代表那些缺失就不存在，何况被冠以了“天才”之名，肩负的压力也远比常人想象的更多。

“梦到什么了？”勇利问。

维克托却没有立即回答，转过身从酒柜里取出两只杯子一瓶红酒，提议道：“来点酒吧。”

“你可别又把我灌醉了，”勇利也不催促，接过他的话头道，“你明知道我喝醉之后不记事的。”

“我为什么要把勇利灌醉？”维克托故意反问。

勇利知道他是故意的，没好气的道：“灌醉了好做一些坏事啊，你不是有过太多前科。”

“只是接吻，哪里算得上坏事呢。”维克托义正辞严的说，“而且谁叫勇利口是心非的，你心里若真不想，怎么会次次都让我得手呢，你明明也是喜欢我对你干坏事的。”

“都说我喝醉了不记事，再说了，除了你，还有谁能把我灌醉。”

“除了你，我还会把谁灌醉呢。”维克托立马将这话还了回去。

勇利立马闭了嘴，心知在拌嘴上自己根本不是这家伙的对手，为免再在言语上吃亏，勇利索性结束了这个话题。他从维克托的手上将红酒与杯子接过，径直朝着餐桌走去。

两个人面对面坐着一起用餐大概是除了夜晚相拥入睡以外最令人感到温馨安宁的时候了，餐厅里洋溢着食物香气，餐具碰到盘子会发出清脆悦耳的声响，说话时不自觉的放轻了语调，一些琐碎的事在此刻也显得十分缠绵。

勇利轻声说着下午外出采购回程时带着马卡钦和小维在附近转了转，两个小家伙在公园的草坪上是如何撒着欢，那模样又是多么的可爱。他说的这些维克托都是知道的，但还是听的很认真，听到可爱之处的时候也会跟着笑起来。

勇利说完后没有再继续找话题，餐桌上突然安静了下来，他知道维克托也许有话想说，却如之前在厨房的时候一样，并没有急着追问。

“我下午的时候做了个梦，”在沉默了一阵后，维克托当下手里的刀叉，端着酒杯抿了一口，轻声说，“我醒来发现家里只有我一个人。”

“嗯，”勇利也放下了手中的餐具，一手撑着下巴歪着头，目光柔和的看着他，“什么梦？”

“梦到了勇利。”维克托朝他笑了笑，“不算个美好的梦境吧，我梦到自己老了。”

勇利的身子不自觉的僵了一瞬，维克托却注意到了，他坐直身子往后靠了靠，朝着勇利伸出手示意对方到自己身边来。勇利起身走到他身边被他一把拽住，下一子就坐在了他的腿上。

维克托环住勇利的腰在人脸上亲了亲，这才继续道：“我梦到我一直和勇利在一起，退役之后我们去了好多地方，你带着我去看了好多不为人知的风景，我们在星空下接吻，在结了冰的湖面上一起滑行。”

“随着时光流逝，我渐渐的老了，皮肤松弛了头发也稀疏了，这张脸上开始出现了皱纹，没那么好看了。可我们还是在一起，你一直握着我的手陪在我的身边，从来不曾离开过。”维克托抬手抚上他的脸，指尖轻柔的摩挲着，放缓了声音道：“因为勇利一直在我的身边，所以我很幸福。”

“可是勇利一直没有变化呢，我偶尔也会害怕时间走得太快，我还想多留在你的身边一些，可是我能清楚的感觉到时间在将你我分离。最后我没能挣脱时间对我的束缚，我看到你又孤身一人，你离开了我，或者该说是我离开了你以后，你又去了下一个城市，开始你新一段的人生。”维克托搂在勇利腰间的手收紧了些，语调仍旧是那副极尽温柔的模样，“我从你的世界里消失了，于是我看到了一个截然不同的你，孤独的你。我很难过，我想让你再次露出笑容，想给你温暖和依靠，我恨这人生太过短暂，恨自己无能为力。”

他尽力说的轻松，实际上这个梦着实不算好，让他的心从梦醒后到现在都还如针扎一般的疼。他笑着叹了一声，打趣的看着勇利，道：“我想这短短百年怎么够我拥有你呢，我还想赖在你的身边，所以勇利，你可千万别忘了我。人有来世吗，如果有的话，勇利来找我怎么样，那样我就又能拥有你了。”

关于这个话题虽然没有刻意逃避什么，只是两个人之间也极少提及。勇利从选择接受维克托那一刻起就知道，他们之间是注定要分离的，无论是出于什么原因，这个结果是无法改变的。他不知道人有没有来世，他想也许是没有的，来世这个说法太过玄妙，可他本身的存在也无法用世俗的眼光来看待，所以他不知道该怎么回答维克托这半似玩笑半似认真的话。

他强压下心里的剧震，弯起嘴角笑着说：“霸道。”

“霸道就霸道，我只想独占勇利呀。这辈子也好，下辈子也好，还有下下辈子，我都想和勇利在一起，让勇利只能注视着我一个人。”维克托凑过去轻吻了一下他的唇角，“所以，勇利来找我嘛。”

“下辈子也好，下下辈子也好，那时候你早都把我忘了。”勇利无奈的笑着摇了摇头，心里却闷的慌。

他想如果真有来世的话，他一定不会再去打扰这个人，只愿对方能够如普通人一样过完幸福安稳的一生，能够和某个人一起相伴到老，暮雪白头。他光是想想将来维克托老去，自己却只能眼睁睁的看着时光带走对方的生命而无能为力，就觉得心都死了。他知道维克托的心里一定也很痛苦，就像他自己无法改变时光在对方身上的流逝一样，维克托也无法给予自己永久的幸福。

“忘了你也没关系，你来找我就好。”维克托捏了捏他的脸，轻声笑道：“勇利，只要我们相遇，我必然会爱上你。”

勇利呼吸一窒，心中滋味难以言喻，一时间没有接话。

维克托仿佛没有注意到他的失神，温柔的望进他的眸子，认真的说：“我当然会爱你，因为你就是我生命的全部，是我灵魂的另一半。无论我记不记得你，只要我们相遇，只要你出现在我的世界里，我就会爱你，我知道的。”

“我很贪心的，勇利，我想一直拥有你。”维克托吻上他的唇，喃喃说着，“这样自私又霸道的我，可以这么做吗。”

勇利没办法回答他，因为能够说出答案的那张嘴被人用唇给封的死死的，所有的话语都在唇舌交缠中消失殆尽了。

-TBC-


	41. Chapter 41

-41-

维克托一直记得勇利和自己说的关于人生来就有两件事是注定的话，他也明白，无论勇利是否承受着悲哀的永恒，他也早晚会和勇利分离的，因为这是除了“生来注定死亡”之外，另一件他无法抗拒的事。

纵使勇利只是一个寿命不过百年的普通人，在他们垂垂老矣的某一天，其中一个也会先一步离另一人而去。

可是明白这个道理是一回事，当维克托在梦里见到自己寿终正寝后只留下了勇利一人，他醒来便觉得心疼。他能够将自己的所有都给予勇利，包括他这短暂的生命，他可以竭尽所有的去爱这个人，可是那之后呢？等到他无法再抵抗时光在自己身上的流逝，等到他的生命熄灭，他的爱就变成了一把利刃，会将他视若珍宝的人弄的遍体鳞伤。

他舍不得再让孤独将勇利占据，如果可以的话，他想勇利能够一直被爱包围着，即使这份爱并不是由自己来给予。

杯中的红酒见了底，维克托又往里倒了大半杯，丝毫没有一点儿刚才细细品尝的心思，端起杯子一饮而尽。

入口是带着些许苦涩的醇厚，很快这股苦涩化作了无尽的芬芳回荡在唇齿间。

实际上，在知道了勇利的秘密之后，维克托就很少喝酒了。斯拉夫人的骨子里都是热爱酒精的，只是相比起酒精，维克托更愿意将这点小小的爱好转换成尽可能长的寿命。然而酒精无论是在高兴时还是低落时，都是一个好东西。

他还想继续往杯子里倒，勇利伸出手捧着他的脸凑了过去，直接吻上他的唇。

刚刚豪饮了大半杯红酒，维克托就连呼吸里都是浓烈的酒香，他一方面为勇利这种特殊的安慰方式而感到心软，一方面放下了手中的酒瓶转而按着对方的后脑，将这个吻的主动权夺了过来。

这是一个十分纯碎的吻，因为酒香而显得暧昧，又因为温柔而极尽缠绵。

维克托将人松开后取下了碍事的眼镜，抬头在那双漂亮如宝石一般璀璨的眼眸上亲了亲，低声道：“我爱你，勇利，你知道的。”

“你总是将这句话挂在嘴边，我想不知道都难。”勇利忍不住笑了一声，顺着这个姿势用额头贴着对方的脸轻蹭了一下，轻声说：“我也爱你。”

他简单的动作和话语时常轻易就将维克托的心填的满满当当，此刻也不例外。维克托又亲了亲他的唇，长吸了一口气，认真的说：“我常常觉得自己一直被勇利宠溺着呢，从小到大从来没有变过，好像无论我提出什么要求，勇利到了最后总是会满足我的。”

“可我却还这么贪心，一直惦记着勇利，想要独占勇利的好，勇利的目光还有勇利的心。”他说着拉过勇利的手，低下头在无名指的戒指上亲吻了一下，继续道：“勇利，你知道我爱你，而你勇敢的选择了我，我希望你是幸福的。所以如果，等到我无法在陪伴在你身边的时候，或者是在那之前，你又遇到了另一个愿意爱你疼你——当然一定不如如我这般——那样的人，我希望你也能勇敢。只要你心里给我留个位置，不，就算忘了我也没关系，只要你能够幸福。如果这幸福我无法给予你的话，让能够带你给幸福的人站在你的身边，那我也是幸福的。”

明明是深情的表白，可勇利的心却狠狠的抽痛起来，痛的他都快要窒息了。他鼻头泛起酸涩的感觉，望着维克托温柔而认真的蔚蓝眸子眨了眨眼，眼泪就那么落了下来。

“我原本不想告诉你的，或者说不想这么早告诉你，可做了那个梦以后，我总觉得一定要让你知道才行。”维克托看着勇利的样子也觉得眼眶发热，他抬手动作轻柔的替人擦着泪，柔声道：“勇利，我是如此的自私又贪心，我让你留在我的身边，我很抱歉我的爱伤害了你，我很抱歉不能一直陪在你的身边。”

勇利握住他的手，将脸埋进他的掌心里，轻咬着下唇摇了摇头。

“我多想能够一直像现在这样将你独占，如果时间能停下来就好了，我也能永远的拥有你。”他说，“人也许是有来世的，可那要等多久呢，这辈子独占你已经足够了，还要你来找我就太过自私了。所以勇利，谢谢你愿意留在我的身边。”

他还有很多话没有说尽，转世轮回看似浪漫，可对勇利而言何尝不是一次次的伤害呢。所有的相遇到了最后终会别离，一次次重复的相遇所带来的的也不过是一次次掀开伤疤的分离，他怎么会舍得这么做呢。

勇利明白他的意思，正因为明白，所以才会如此难过。

“在说什么傻话呢。”勇利哽咽着靠了过去，双手紧紧环着对方的腰，将脸埋进了他的颈窝，低声呢喃着：“你觉得除了你，还会有谁能接受我呢，傻子。”

就是这样让他的心又软又疼的勇利，他才会如此的不舍。维克托轻轻拍着勇利的后背无声的安慰着对方，他不想说这些为时过早的话让勇利伤心，可也不想因为自己的缘故让勇利错过些什么。他想，这是他唯一能够给予勇利的东西了。

勇利的眼泪一旦开了闸就很难收住，泪水很快浸湿了维克托胸前的一片布料。维克托很少见他哭，除了某些时候自己生生将人折腾哭之外，似乎只有对方回到自己身边的时候曾经哭过，可是那时勇利的心情一定和现在不同。

怀里的人哭的很安静，正是这种安静更加让人觉得揪心，像是竭力抑制着撕心裂肺的痛苦那般，喉咙里溢出的是犹如困兽的绝望呜咽。

维克托不知道该恨命运对勇利的捉弄还是该恨自己的寿命太短，他只能抱紧了怀里的人，祈祷着时光的脚步再慢一些，好让自己能够再陪伴对方多一点，哪怕就一点。

勇利不断的告诉自己要收敛一些，可失控的情绪掌控了身体，过了很长的世界他才渐渐平静下来。

流过太多泪水的眼睛有些酸疼，他从维克托的怀里抬起头来，声音还带着些沙哑：“别想以后的事了，你的人生还很长，你还有很多时间独占我，现在我们聊点别的。”

“聊点什么呢？”维克托轻柔的将他脸上的泪痕抹去，顺着他的话问。

勇利没有回答，而是伸出手拿起桌上的酒瓶往杯子里倒了些，这才道：“不是要喝酒吗，来灌醉我吧。”

“把我灌醉了，你就可以干坏事了不是吗。”他凑到维克托耳边轻声说，“来吧，维恰。”

维克托知道自己这番话带给他内心的触动很大，见他不愿继续这个话题，于是顺着他的意端起酒杯喝了一大口，却没有咽下去，而是侧过头吻上勇利的唇，将红酒全都渡了过去。

被渡过来的红酒有些温热，混合着两个人的唾液一起进了勇利的肚子里，当嘴里只剩下浓烈的酒香时，他们便缠着彼此的舌尖共舞。

一瓶红酒就这样被两人喝了个干干净净，维克托的酒量惊人，虽然脸上也泛起了潮红，思维却很是清醒。他低头去看怀里的勇利，对方早已经醉的迷糊了，那双漂亮的棕红眸子半眯着，时不时的眨巴一下，倒真让维克托很想对他干点坏事了。

“勇利，勇利？”维克托唤了他几声，对方反应明显慢了好几拍才慢悠悠的抬起头来，维克托捏了捏他的脸，问：“困了吗，要不要睡了？”

勇利出神的看着他，脸上的表情有些呆呆的，看起来很是可爱。维克托忍不住亲了亲他的脸，正要再问一遍，就见人眨了眨眼，豆大的泪滴毫无预兆的就从眼眶里滚落下来，像是断了线的珠子似的啪嗒啪嗒往下砸。

维克托吓坏了，手忙脚乱的替人擦着泪，轻声问：“怎么了，勇利，哪里不舒服吗？”

“你、你怎么可以说那样的话……”勇利答非所问，酒精让他的舌头有些打结，断断续续的道：“我的心都被一个霸道的家伙给占、占满了，再也装不下别人了。虽然，虽然我的人生长、长了些，可是也只够爱一个人。”

维克托的心随着他的话漏跳了一拍，他还来不及说什么，勇利又道：“即使、即使有来世，你也不是现在的这个你了，我不会去打扰那个你的……我也希望你是幸福的。”

“如果我这漫长的人生是为了和你相遇的话，你若不在了，我的人生也没有意义了。”勇利抓着他的衣服呜咽着说，“你也是我生命的全部，是我灵魂的另一半。你当然可以独占我，永远的独占我，我不会让你孤单的，我会一直陪着你，直到你生命的尽头为止，我都会一直陪着你。”

几乎不需要再确定，维克托已经明白对方的意思。勇利虽然喝醉了，说话的却不像是在赌气，更像是一早就决定好的事。

维克托突然觉得很难过，却又想如果勇利继续像之前那样一个人四处漂泊，未尝不是另一种折磨，只会让勇利更加痛苦而已。

泪水模糊了视线，维克托也很久没有哭过了，他紧紧的将人拥进怀里，低声道：“好，就让我们一直在一起。”

他想如果自己是勇利的话，一定也会在失去了对方之后无法再继续承受生命的永恒，那太残忍了。

他从未如此痛恨过自己的无能为力，却也知道，这大概就是他们最好的结局了。

这么想着，他又将怀里还在抽泣的人抱紧了些，像是要揉碎了嵌进身体里那样，带着浓浓的不舍与愧疚。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------------<・)))><<\----------------  
> 因为勇利身上背负的命运，所以关于未来何去何从会是他们二人必须要面对的。  
> 维克托的爱是希望勇利能够得到幸福，即使这幸福与自己无关。勇利的爱则是无论他的人生有多长，此生都只会有维克托一人。在明白了对方的爱之后，他们会更加珍惜彼此，也更加坚定的一直走下去。即使知道未来某一天时光会将他们二人分离，可他们的灵魂不灭，也还是会继续相爱，一直在一起。  
> 大概是带着些明知太阳会将翅膀灼伤，却仍旧要向其飞翔的坚定吧。  
> 维克托转世轮回，勇利去寻找他这种设定固然浪漫，可是对拥有着无限生命的勇利而言，自己一个人怀抱着一次次美好的回忆又一次次眼睁睁的看着对方离去是一件多么残酷的事呢，维克托正因为明白，所以才放弃了这种可能性。  
> 而勇利知道自己不会再爱上别人，一个人怀抱着记忆无终止的游离在世界之外何尝不是另一种残酷，所以他决定用自己的方式来和维克托相伴一生。  
> 以上是我想要表达的内容，在这种设定之下，无论是维克托还是勇利都是令人心疼的qwq  
> 另外我不写BE，这篇的标签也是HE，中间虐点会有，但是最终会给他们一个我所认为的美好的结局╰(*°▽°*)╯


	42. Chapter 42

-42-

人们喜欢歌颂纯粹的感情，无论是爱情、友情还是亲情，其中尤以爱情为最。因为爱情可以坚若磐石，亦可脆弱不堪，人又都是自私的，所以在现实中，人们便向往美好的爱情。在电影小说等虚构的世界里，这种向往体现的更加淋漓尽致。

自从年少时发现了自己对勇利的心意后，维克托也是向往这种纯粹而美好的爱情的，他那时想着自己也会一直喜欢着勇利，会永远的爱着对方。

可是永远有多远呢，对常人而言，也不过是到生命的尽头为止，不过短短百年罢了。后来维克托知道了，永远对于勇利来说可以很远。

与相爱的人执手相伴共度余生是一件平淡而浪漫的事，时光会在他的身上刻下印记，他的生命也会随着时光而流逝，最后他步履蹒跚，走向生命的终点。而勇利会一直在他的身边，目睹着他从全世界最受欢迎的男人一点点变成最帅的老头，等到他闭上眼再也不会醒来的时候，勇利也会在他的身边。

除了勇利永远都是这副年轻的样子之外，没有什么不好。

是的，没有什么不好，即使勇利还年轻，还可以活很久，他却选择了放弃继续承受这悲哀的永恒，维克托也觉得没有什么不好。

所有的生命从诞生在世上的那一刻起就注定走向死亡，他们相伴一生，将彼此刻进了骨子里，烙印在灵魂中，在生命的最后一刻也紧紧的依偎在一起，再也没有什么比这更幸福的了。

维克托说不上心里翻涌的复杂情绪是不舍还是难过，他头一次对自己产生了怀疑——如果不是他那么执着的一定要独占勇利的话，勇利是不是也不会做出这种选择了呢。

可他知道，如果他向勇利问出口的话，答案一定是肯定的。可是相对的，勇利也会告诉他，如果没有他的话，自己会一直孤单的游离在世界之外。漫长的孤独和短暂的幸福，勇利一定会选择后者，只有长时间品尝着孤独的人才会无尽的渴望温暖，再次失去这温暖的话，孤独的绝望便如万丈深渊，会将人拉入地狱。

维克托完全能够理解勇利的选择，他想，或许这也是勇利一开始就已经决定好的事，只是一直没有告诉过自己而已。也是，这样令人难过的事他要如何向自己开口呢。如果不是维克托之前说了那些话，勇利大概也不会在醉酒后放松了警惕告诉他这件事。

因为摄入了太多酒精的缘故，勇利睡的很沉，他的身上带着尚未散去的酒香，像个小孩一样蜷缩在维克托的怀里。他大概在做着什么美梦，偶尔会不自觉的贴着维克托的胸膛轻蹭，嘴里发出几声意味不明的呓语。

维克托轻轻摸着他的发，觉得自己何其幸运，能够被这个人一直娇宠着长大，他会满足自己所有的愿望，包容自己的自私与任性。维克托心里有些酸涩，他深爱着怀里的人，愿意为了对方做任何事，可到底该怎样才能让勇利更开心一些呢。

他不会干涉勇利的决定，也不会劝说什么，他知道这对他们而言就是最好的结局了，可他仍旧为此而感到难过——命运已经对勇利如此残忍，在勇利决定放弃命运对他的这种“馈赠”之后，为何不能待他仁慈一些呢。如果时光能够降临在勇利的身上该有多好，他也能和自己一起慢慢老去，而不是像这样时刻被提醒着他的特殊性，以及他们是如何“相伴一生”的。

人的生命，为何这样短暂呢。维克托闭上了眼，将泛起的酸涩盖住，心想如此短暂的生命不过转瞬即逝，可他还想再贪心的多拥有一些这个人啊。

宿醉过后的清晨，勇利睁开眼便觉得头还有些昏昏沉沉的，他坐起身捂着头深吸了一口气，这时一双手伸了过来，动作轻柔的按压着他的太阳穴减缓头部的沉重。

勇利放下手，闭上眼任由那双手动作着，开口问道：“几点了？”

他的声音是刚刚睡醒的软糯，带着浓浓的鼻音，明明是在出声询问，听起来也像是在撒娇一般。

维克托不自觉的弯起了嘴角，轻声道：“快中午了，睡美人。”

“已经这么晚了吗。”勇利并不意外，身子往前倾了倾靠在维克托的怀里，笑着道：“果然一喝醉就会睡到很晚呢，昨天我有让你头疼吗？”

“没有，我不小心灌了勇利太多酒，你直接睡了过去，让我连坏事都干不了呢。”维克托拥住他，侧头亲了亲他的发，如此说。

勇利不记得自己喝醉后做过的事说过的话，这一点维克托很早就领会过了，对于假装什么也没发生过，维克托也颇有心得。他轻描淡写的将昨晚的事带过，并没有拆穿勇利心思的想法。

“今天有什么想做的事吗，”勇利因他的话笑了两声，又问，“还是你想在家里再多休息一下？”

“我们出门去吧。”维克托松开他，摸了摸他的脸，说：“去逛街，去购物，去看电影，我们去约会吧，勇利。”

“好，还有什么想做的吗？”勇利欣然应允。

“要和你的做的事有很多，不过要论优先级的话，目前是这个。”维克托说着拉过他手往里面塞了一样东西，“这是我想要给勇利的东西。”

勇利下意识的低下头去看对方塞进自己手里的东西，那是一张银行卡，勇利认得这张卡，里面装着维克托全部的身家。他不解的看向对方，疑惑的开口道：“这是……？”

“是给勇利的教练费。”这双漂亮的棕红眼眸疑惑的注视着自己的模样实在太过好看，维克托的目光不由自主的柔和下来，轻声道：“一直以来还没有给过勇利教练费呢，明明当了我这么久的教练，还给我了许多东西，你一定是全世界最倒贴的那个教练了。”

“是呀，我一定是全世界最倒贴的教练了。”勇利闻言笑了出来，戏谑的说，“都把自己给搭进去了，你要是不多拿几个金牌回来，那我岂不是亏死了。”

“那我把自己赔给勇利，勇利就不会吃亏了吧。”维克托脸上仍旧挂着那个温柔的笑，深邃的眸子里却满是认真，“当然，金牌我也会拿回来给勇利的，绝对不会让勇利吃亏的哦。”

勇利眨了眨眼，还有些没反应过来。维克托凑过去亲了亲他的眼，说：“一直以来都是勇利在迁就着我纵容着我，无论我要什么勇利都会给我。我也想给予勇利一点什么，可是勇利好像什么也不缺呢。”

“你不用给予我什么，你在我身边这就足够了。”勇利笑着摇了摇头，将卡还了回去。

维克托并不接，继续道：“因为勇利什么也不缺，也没有什么特别喜欢的东西，所以我不知道该给勇利什么。”

勇利张了张嘴想说话，维克托伸出一根手指抵在他的唇上打断了他，柔声道：“我想，似乎除了一颗爱你的心，一个温暖的家之外，再也没有别的可以拿得出手的东西了。所以，这两样简单的东西，勇利能收下吗？”

话说到这个份上，勇利也意识到了对方想要表达的意思，他微微睁大了眼，心中泛起了不可忽视的波澜，一时间不知该说些什么才好。

维克托看他的样子就知道他已经明白了自己的话，抬手拨开他凌乱的黑发在额头上落下一个吻，道：“我爱你，勇利，直到我生命的尽头为止我都会爱你，我想一直和你在一起，不离不弃，生死相依。”

“从我记事起，勇利就一直宠着我，陪在我的身边。那么在我的余生里，勇利也一直宠着我吧，陪在我的身边吧，让我尽情的独占你吧。”维克托深深的看着他，以目光细致的描绘着他的模样，“我还记得小时候我才到你腰间的位置，也记得偷偷亲吻你的每一个夜晚，所有的一切都恍若隔日。而时光它这么快，一转眼那些日子都已经离我很远了，我想珍惜和你在一起的日子，所以勇利，和我结婚吧。”

勇利呼吸一滞，呆呆的看着他，心中陡然升腾起一股灼热，夹杂着令人眼眶湿润的酸涩，混合在一起一拥而上，化作点点晶莹的泪珠滑落。

勇利从来没有想过结婚这件事。他是一个男人，纵使他有天大的本事，也无法给予维克托一个完整的家庭，何况他们身处的环境对于两个男人在一起也并不是多么的宽容。勇利也从来没有想过要陪在谁的身边参与对方的一生，他以为自己是没有资格待在某个人身边的，即使他和维克托相爱了，他做好了看着维克托老去的准备，他也仍旧是没有想过和维克托结婚这件事的。

他十分的意外，可除了意外，更多的是将整个心房都填的满满当当的感动与幸福，让那里变得无比的充实，甚至温暖到他止不住的落下泪来。

维克托轻柔的抹去他的眼泪，有些歉意的道：“因为是临时想要向勇利求婚，所以什么准备都没有，勇利不会介意的吧。”

勇利嗓子哽咽的说不出话来，只能轻轻摇了摇头。

维克托将他拥进怀里，又道：“那么，一会我们一起去挑选戒指怎么样，再买一束花吧。我原本打算要更加浪漫的向勇利求婚的，现在这样连戒指都没有，直接给了一张卡，可真不像是我呢。”

勇利紧紧抱着他，将脸深深的埋进他的怀里，轻轻地应了一声。

维克托拍着他的后背，语带笑意的道：“勇利，和我结婚吧。”

“好。”勇利吸了吸鼻子，哽咽着点了点头，怕对方没有听清，又重复了一遍：“好。”

两个人都没有再说话，房间里只剩下彼此的呼吸声和勇利细微的抽泣声。维克托一直轻拍着勇利的后背，时不时的轻蹭对方柔软的黑发， 很是亲昵。

勇利用了很长的时间才平静下来，他从维克托的怀里抬起头来看着对方，还挂着泪滴的眸子弯了弯，声音有些沙哑的说：“不过，要等到你退役才行。”

维克托望着他眨了眨眼，以为自己听错了。

“你还年轻，维恰，你的职业生涯还有很长的路可以走。”勇利抬手抚上他的脸，指尖轻柔的摩挲着，轻叹道：“我不希望任何事情对你造成影响——别急着反驳我，我说的是事实，你知道的——所以，就像我们之前约好的那样，一直到你退役为止，都不能公开我们的恋人关系。”

勇利自己并不介意世人的眼光，他承受过太多带着不解与恶意的眼光了，可他不愿意让维克托也和自己一起承受。就算要承受，也不该是在他作为运动员而言最美好的年纪。在勇利看来，他和维克托绝不会因为没有婚姻关系的约束就离开对方，只要他们深爱着彼此，那么结婚与否其实并不重要。

一纸婚书除了在维克托的人生履历上刻下一笔痕迹之外再无任何作用，可作为备受瞩目的“现代传奇”，勇利不希望他们的关系会对维克托造成任何负面影响或者伤害。

他并不需要过多的解释，维克托几乎是立刻就明白了他这么说的原因和顾虑。维克托很想反驳他，可是诚如勇利所言，维克托自己也知道如果他现在和勇利的关系被曝光的话会是怎样的情况。世俗的流言蜚语最是可怕，何况勇利对外是比自己大了整整十五岁的教练，无论是性别年龄亦或是教练与学生这层身份，对于他和勇利来说都是很大的阻碍。

他知道勇利并不在意这些，他自己也不在意。可正如勇利不希望他受到伤害一样，他也不希望勇利被伤害。

维克托叹了口气，深思熟虑之下决定按照勇利说的来。他不满的在对方唇上咬了一口，道：“真不愧是勇利呢，就连拒绝我的求婚都让我毫无办法。”

“哪里拒绝了，”勇利哭笑不得的说，“我明明答应了的。”

“那怎么能一样。”维克托赌气的道。

勇利低下头靠在他的肩上，轻声道：“那……一会吃了饭我们去挑选戒指？”

“啊，真是的！”维克托搂住他的腰将人往怀里带，故作懊恼的说：“能够让我求婚被拒绝还能这么高兴的人，也就只有勇利你一个了啊。”

“别闹了，说的好像你还向别人求过婚似的。”勇利忍不住笑了出来，“都说了不是拒绝了，只不过是要等到你退役而已。”

“勇利，和我结婚吧。”维克托跟着笑了起来，说道，“等我退役了，就和我结婚吧。”

“好。”

话音刚落，勇利便被人推着往后倒去。他看着压在自己身上的银发青年，笑着问：“做什么？”

“做我昨晚没能干成的坏事。”说完，维克托也不给人反抗的机会，直接吻住对方的唇。

勇利试着推了推他，发现他并不是闹着玩后索性环住了对方的脖子。

“我爱你，勇利。”

勇利闭上眼，随着维克托的节奏回应着对方的吻，在唇舌交缠的间隙低声呢喃道：“我也爱你，维恰。”

-TBC-


	43. Chapter 43

-43-

对大部分欧洲国家而言，圣诞节是一个极其重要的节日，在这一天里，人们会和家人欢聚在一起热热闹闹的庆祝节日。无论大街小巷亦或圣诞集市，处处充满了欢声笑语，接连响彻在耳畔的各种圣诞节音乐也令人心情无比的愉悦。

俄罗斯人不怎么过圣诞节，维克托本人也并不信奉这位主，只是他常年飞往各地比赛，也见识过不少国家圣诞节不同的风情，将此当作在异地感受不同的人文环境倒也很有意思。

他的生日在这一天，从小到大，这个日子就从来没有孤单过，即使是在勇利离开的那两年，粉丝们和冰场的伙伴们也会为他庆祝生日。

勇利自己也没有什么节日的概念，他去过的地方太多，走过的日子太长，对他而言，无论是西方的圣诞节也好东方的新年也好，除了庆祝的方式不同以外，并没有什么区别。

只是他记得维克托的生日，并且每年都会为对方庆祝，这个习惯从人小时候就已经形成了， 一直延续至今。

巴塞罗那夜晚的圣诞集市很是热闹，不少外来的游客也被欢快的气氛感染纷纷投入到各种活动中。在通过拥挤的人潮时，维克托很自然的揽住勇利的肩将人往自己怀里带，远离了人群后又将他松开，挪开对方肩膀的手顺着往下，却是十分自然的拉住了他的手，五指轻易就挤进了对方毫无防备的指缝，很是亲昵的和他十指相扣。

两人都戴着手套，这样相握的时候，掌心里的手要比平时大了一圈，让人感觉很是充实。

勇利试探着挣扎了一下，维克托立马收紧了手不让人有机会挣脱，勇利抬起头无奈的道：“这是在外面，好歹收敛一些。”

“不过是拉个手而已，勇利太小题大做了。”维克托满不在乎，干脆拉过他的手隔着手套在那上面轻吻了一下，朝着他眨了下眼，笑着道：“才只是这种程度而已，大家早就习惯了，不会多想的。”

“明明都已经25岁了，还像个孩子。”勇利摇了摇头，又转身朝着身后张望了一下，“雅科夫和尤里奥呢？”

维克托顺着他的目光看过去，也没见到那两个人，却也不担心，对勇利说：“也许又是尤里奥在哪看热闹去了吧，他们刚刚还在，这会应该离我们也不太远，我们等一会吧。”

勇利一想也是，十三岁正是男孩好奇心和精力最为旺盛的时候，尤里那个性格虽然和维克托小时候不同，却也是同样的令人头疼。好在那孩子也因为家庭的原因很是懂事，只是在熟悉的他们几人面前才会稍微任性一些，何况有雅科夫跟着，也不会出什么事。

街边大大小小的店都人头攒动，树上也都挂着暖黄的小灯，整个视线范围内如同白昼一般明亮，却又多了一丝独属于夜晚的朦胧与温柔。

两人寻了个长椅坐下，原本并不觉得疲乏的身体在坐下的瞬间却感觉无比的放松，舒服的令人长舒了一口气。

勇利的手还被维克托握在手里，他转过头去看了一眼对方，笑着问：“累了？”

“不累。”维克托摇了摇头，歪着身子将头枕在勇利的肩上，那双蔚蓝的眸子被眼帘盖住，浅色的睫毛被树上的小灯染上了一层金光。他嘴角微微弯起，脸上的神情很是柔和，轻声说：“只是和勇利在一起，就会不由自主的放松下来呢。”

“虽然你这么说我很高兴，但是作为你的教练，我还是得提醒你。”勇利伸出另一只手戳了戳他的发旋，语带笑意的道，“你该不会以为一块金牌我就满足了吧。”

“那要几块才够呢？”维克托抓住对方使坏的手握紧掌心，低沉磁性的嗓音带着浓浓的笑意，“无论勇利想要多少块，我都会拿回来的。”

“真的？”勇利想了想，道：“那就一直到你退役为止，少了一块都不行。”

“哇哦，勇利还真是贪心。”

“做不到？”

“不，我当然会拿下所有的金牌。”维克托抬眼看向他，蔚蓝的眸子里满是坚定，“一直到我退役为止，我都会拿下金牌。”

“那我拭目以待。”

维克托不再说话，而是就着靠在人肩上的姿势闭上了眼，握住对方的手却紧了紧，指尖轻轻的在掌心里刮蹭，动作隐秘而亲昵。

人潮仍旧热闹，来来回回从两人跟前路过的人不知多少，却又无法打扰到这小小的世界。

路灯和树上一圈一圈绕起来的小灯所散发出的光芒将两人都染上了一层暖黄，偶尔从脸颊抚过的夜风会带来远处人群的喧嚣，很快又听不真切了，只余下附近几家商店所播放的欢快圣诞歌曲的旋律流荡在耳边，令人不由自主的弯起了嘴角，心情也跟着放松起来。

两个人相互依偎着坐在行人椅上的模样实在太过温馨安宁，何况两个人的外形都极为出众，叫人看了一眼就有些收不回目光了。

尤里远远的就看见了坐在那里等着自己和雅科夫的两人，他咬了一口手里的卷饼，撇着嘴一脸嫌弃的嘟囔道：“腻腻歪歪的两个糟老头子。”

话音刚落，头上就被不轻不重的敲了一下，随后他听见自己教练无奈的训斥道：“没大没小。”

尤里平时在维克托和勇利面前十分跳脱，在雅科夫面前倒是会稍微收敛些，除了在比赛时会不服管教的擅自更改跳跃构成，其他大部分时候还是不怎么令人操心的。

他的家庭和维克托小时候很像，不同的是维克托那时除了父母之外也没有亲人，而尤里还有一个疼爱他的爷爷。维克托小的时候和父母的关系也很好，只是后来他们为了工作放弃了与孩子的感情才让维克托对他们寒了心，可尤里在很小的时候，他的母亲就离开了他，只在漫天的飞雪中留下了一个决绝的背影。

勇利第一次见到小孩的时候就想起了和维克托的相遇，同样是11岁，同样是精致的像精灵一样的面容，以及一双清澈明亮的大眼睛。虽然性格完全不同，不过勇利仍旧在小孩身上找到了维克托的影子，例如对于教练的教诲阳奉阴违，不知悔改的明知故犯，以及偶尔令人头疼不已的固执。

如果说维克托小时候是一个爱笑的惹人心疼的活泼小狗，那么尤里就像是一只用张牙舞爪来掩饰自己别扭的小猫。

勇利从不介意尤里一些偶尔从嘴里吐出来的毫无恶意的称谓，按照实际年龄来算，他比尤里的爷爷还要大上许多，何况小孩敢这么称呼自己也是熟稔的表现。倒是维克托很不满，他现在才二十来岁，按岁数来算小孩还应该叫他一声哥哥，从来没叫过就算了，怎么现在还给自己叫老了。

若不是真真切切的感受过小孩有多喜欢自己的滑冰，维克托都要怀疑自己是不是招小孩厌烦了。

尤里见自己和雅科夫都走到跟前了两人还是没发现他们，不由得伸出手去拍了拍他们的脸，不满地说：“维克托，猪排饭，快起来了，我给你们买了东西呢！”

两人原本也只是闭目养神，被小孩轻轻拍脸便立刻睁开了眼。维克托坐直了身子报复性的捏了捏尤里的脸，问：“快给我瞧瞧，你都给我买了什么？”

“不要老捏我的脸！”尤里拍开他的手，对于勇利伸手在自己头上揉了一下的动作却选择性忽略。他把雅科夫手上提着的小盒子接了过来，献宝似的递到维克托面前，不无得意的说：“我给你买了生日蛋糕！”

他说完把小盒子塞进维克托的手里，又从自己的背包里掏出一个毛茸茸的线织帽来，双手抓着那灰色帽子的低端展开，朝着勇利伸过去，说：“这是给猪排饭的圣诞礼物。”

勇利十分配合的低下头，好让尤里将那顶帽子戴在自己头上。

毛茸茸的线织帽很是暖和，帽子顶端留着两个凸起，拿在手里的时候还不觉得，戴在头上倒像是两只小小的猫耳朵那样可爱。维克托忍不住笑了出来，伸手戳了戳，觉得就连手感也很像猫耳朵，这么想着，他脸上的笑意又加深了些许。

勇利顺着他的动作摸了摸，顿时知道这人在笑些什么，无奈的将对方的手拍开，朝着尤里笑道：“谢谢尤里奥，我很喜欢喔。”

小孩精致的脸上扬起一个得意的笑容，想起自己早上收到的来自身边这三人的一堆礼物，脸上的笑容又更灿烂了些。

“怎么就只有勇利的啊，我和雅科夫的呢？”维克托朝他伸出手，故作不满的问。

“我给雅科夫送了一双手套，你的…嗯……”尤里挠了挠头，小声的说：“我买了蛋糕，零花钱就不够了……”

小孩零花钱不多，从小和爷爷一起生活养成了勤俭的习惯，平时三人心疼他给他买各种零食送各种礼物虽然不会被拒绝，可如果是给零花钱的话小孩就会别过头哼一声，说男子汉大丈夫不能随便花别人的钱。他刚刚给三个人买礼物的钱也存了很久，看似简单的手套帽子对于这个年纪的孩子来说也不算便宜，再加上给爷爷买的伴手礼，最后剩下的钱可不就只能买一个小蛋糕了。

小孩精致的脸上带着些懊恼，叫人看了又好笑又心软。维克托失笑的摇头，伸出手从对方上衣口袋里摸出几块巧克力，说：“那我就当这个是尤里奥给我的圣诞礼物了哦。”

他说着撕开糖纸将巧克力塞进嘴里，巧克力独有的浓郁醇厚融化在舌尖上，令人不由自主的眯起眼。

尤里望着他眨了眨眼，脸上的懊恼消失不见，也咧开嘴笑了起来。

长椅不算宽敞，容纳三个大人和一个小少年却不成问题，小小的蛋糕分成四份也不过巴掌大，明明是普普通通的水果蛋糕，吃进嘴里却无比的美味，仿佛空气都变得暖和了似的。

-TBC-


	44. Chapter 44

-44-

凛冬的夜晚很冷，冷到周身的寒气进入室内被温暖的空气包裹便会不由自主的感到安心，眼皮也会想要瞌上进入到令人甜蜜的梦乡里。

小孩的精力旺盛归旺盛，走的远了玩的久了也不可避免的泛起困来，原本兴致勃勃趴在各个橱窗看里面精致小玩意的尤里被勇利拉着手不断的打着哈欠，最后走着都快要睡着了，这才被雅科夫背到了背上。

脸上的表情一向严肃的教练此刻神情也柔和下来，他望向三个孩子的眼神充满了慈爱。在冰场和赛场上的他是他们的长辈，私下相处的也同样是长辈，无论在哪里，他始终爱着他的学生和后辈。

他和尤里这一大一小两个灯泡跟了一路也亮了一路，还是将这个特别的日子所剩不多的时间留给这两个相爱到眼中容不下他人的孩子吧。他有些挪愉的想着，朝维克托和勇利两人打了个招呼就转身往酒店回去了，而金发的小孩早已趴在教练的背上呼呼睡了过去。

距离圣诞节结束还有不到一个小时的时间了，维克托牵着勇利的手朝着人露出一个温柔的笑容，语气很是愉悦的说道：“我今天二十五岁了。”

“嗯，”勇利抬起手顺了顺他被风吹的略微有些散乱的额发，镜片后面的眸子也跟着柔和下来，“生日快乐，维恰。”

“我好高兴，我一直在等着这一天的到来，我从未如此期盼过我的生日。”维克托拉住他的手覆在自己脸上，偏着头撒娇一般轻轻地蹭了蹭，“我今天就和勇利一样大了，未来我还会比勇利更大一些。以前是勇利当我的‘哥哥’，以后就换我啦。”

对于自己的年龄永远停留在二十五岁这一点，勇利早已习惯，只是和这个人在一起之后他有些刻意去忽略。此时被人提及，他非但没有难过，也没有去思考几十年之后将会降临的某个注定结局，他只是望着对方笑了起来，那笑容比他身后斑驳的夜景灯光还要温暖柔和，轻易就让维克托的心被填的满满当当。

“好，”他说，“那以后就拜托你了。”

维克托握住他的手紧了紧，克制住自己想要在这里亲吻他的念头，说道：“我还有最后一个地方想要和勇利一起去看看。”

“好啊，我们一起去。”勇利点点头，问：“在哪里，远吗？”

“不远，很近的，不过在那之前我还有想要送给勇利的东西。”

说着，维克托左右看了看，似乎是在寻找着什么。他很快发现了自己想要的东西，朝着勇利眨了眨眼，拉着一头雾水的青年穿过人潮来到了某家店前，推开门带着人一起走了进去。

勇利在进门的那瞬间就大概猜到了维克托会送自己什么，他的手上正戴着一个对方好几年前送的同样的东西，饶是如此，他的心还是有些激荡起来。那是被爱意充斥了整个心间之后，不可避免的荡漾情愫。

维克托很快挑好了戒指并将其买了下来，戒指和他买的那对一样是极简单的款式，都胜在对细节处的雕琢。他和勇利现在戴着的戒指内部各自雕刻了半片雪花，拼在一起就正好是个完整的图案，而他刚刚看上的那一对戒指内部没有什么精雕细琢，纤细的戒身上只有一圈细细的金线，却让维克托一眼相中。

他想，带着雪花的戒指可以当作他和勇利相遇的纪念，而这一对戒指上那一圈金线，看起来就像是他和勇利命运的红线一般，仿佛只要他和勇利戴上这对戒指，他们就被命运线牢牢地栓在了一起，再也不分离。

明天就是这一届大奖赛最后的自由滑比赛了，维克托有信心能够拿下金牌，只要他和这个人在一起，他被这个人温柔的目光注视着，无论多远他都能够前进。他想，勇利一定就是他的信仰了，他愿意为了这个人拼荆斩棘，愿意为了这个人做任何事。

时间临近午夜，巴塞罗那圣诞夜的晚上仍旧灯火通明，大街小巷到处都是结伴而行庆祝节日的人群。勇利被维克托拉着快步朝前走，渐渐的远离了热闹的圣诞集市，喧嚣声被他们抛在身后，而映入眼帘的，却是比光影绰绰的集市更加璀璨的教堂。

在圣诞夜即将结束的现在，人们都在集市或者家中享受着节日最后的时刻，因此教堂附近反而没有什么人。甚至有那么一瞬间，勇利觉得此时此刻这个教堂只属于他们两个。

又是戒指又是教堂的，勇利不会不知道维克托的打算，他觉得他和维克托之间并不需要婚约的束缚，这不是他以前想的那种对方厌倦了和自己在一起，没有这一层束缚他们也能好聚好散。在经历了几年深深相爱的时光，他由衷的相信他们的爱不会被任何东西束缚，也不会被任何东西打败。对他而言，结不结婚并没有多大的区别，难道不结婚，他和维克托就会离开彼此吗？答案当然是否定的，可维克托似乎对此颇有执念，勇利便也由着他。

维克托拉着勇利停下了脚步，他先是抬头看向了教堂之上的大钟，时针还差几分钟就会指向零点，那时钟声响起，圣诞夜就正式结束了。他松开勇利的手转过身去面向对方，将刚才一直握在手里的小盒子打开，取出其中一枚稍小一些的戒指，望着勇利那双倒映着自己的漂亮眸子，轻声说道：“虽然你也许知道我要说什么，我也和你说过无数次了，但我还是想告诉你，就在今天，现在，此时此刻，我想要再一次告诉勇利。”

勇利的心不受控制的扑通扑通跳了起来，他当然也知道维克托会说些什么，那几句最能触动他心底深处那片柔软的诺言他百听不厌，甚至每当他从维克托嘴里听到一次，他心里的温暖就更甚一分。他安静又温柔的注视着面前这个将自己放在了心尖上，全心全意爱着自己的人，带着些期待、羞赧、满足与幸福，他等待着即将带来的，对方送给他的这一份圣诞节礼物。

“我爱你，勇利，无论我对你说多少次‘我爱你’，我都觉得还不能表达出我对你全部的爱，所以我只能不断的告诉你，我爱你。”维克托举着那枚戒指，他的语气里没有深情，反而充满了虔诚，让勇利轻易就能感受到他纯粹又真挚的爱，“我一直相信，和你相遇一定是我命中注定的最最幸福和美好的事，我从未如此感激命运让我和你相遇，感激上天将你带到我的生命里，因为我是如此爱你。”

“你是我生命的全部，是我灵魂的另一半。直到我生命的尽头，我都会爱着你，如果我的灵魂不灭，我也仍旧爱着你，你知道的。”他说着突然轻轻笑了一声，语气里都染上了几分调侃，道：“勇利之前拒绝过我的求婚，你那时和我说，要等到我退役之后再谈结婚的事。”

勇利的脸有些微红，在教堂的灯光下有些无处遁形——那是被心爱之人诚挚的爱语击中心房之后，不可避免的害羞表现——他的目光不自觉的从那双深邃柔情的眼睛挪开了一瞬，很快又不舍的转了回来。他没有接维克托的话，嘴角和眼中的笑意却加深了些许，教堂下有些神圣的灯光恰到好处的打在他身上，衬的他看起来温柔至极。

维克托立马又感觉自己爱这个人又多了一分，他深吸一口气，柔声道：“我知道，我仍旧会被你拒绝，勇利有些时候意外的固执，简直到了倔强的程度。但我还是要说——”

他顿了顿，将心中无数句“我爱你”汇集成了另一句话，温柔地、深情地、虔诚地、期盼地说到：“和我结婚吧，勇利。今生今世都属于我吧，让我用这短短百年，转瞬即逝的生命热烈的爱你，给予你，也给予我自己无与伦比的幸福吧。”

勇利听过维克托无数句情话了，不，那并不是情话，那只是维克托心中所想的事实罢了。他知道这个人一向善于言辞，轻而易举的就能说出让他心里甜的冒泡的字句，可这种轻而易举要建立他也同样爱着对方的基础上。他现在听着维克托对自己的求婚，他回想起了对方第一次求婚的时候，那时他心里有酸涩也有甘甜，此时也是。

眼眶不受控制的泛起一丝温热，他垂下眸子，有些无奈笑着说：“都说了那不是拒绝，你怎么还记恨呢。”

他轻叹一声，摘下自己右手的手套，将手伸了过去，道：“我现在的答案也不会改变，我当然愿意和你结婚，只不过要等到你退役以后。”

“你瞧，你又拒绝我了。”维克托故意曲解他的意思，握住他的手将那枚戒指套进无名指，和另一枚戒指紧紧挨在一起。他拉着那只手送到自己唇边，微微低下头亲吻了一下两枚戒指，说道：“不过没关系，戴上这戒指，我们之间就有婚约了。”

这话的暗示性极强，勇利有些好笑的轻轻抽回自己的手。他取出小盒子里另一枚戒指，拉过维克托的手取下对方右手的手套，将那枚简直缓缓套进无名指里。

两枚金色的戒指挨在一起，勇利不自觉的摩挲了两下，这才抬头看向维克托，轻声道：“我也爱你，维恰，你也是我生命的全部，是我灵魂的另一半。我说不出多好听的话，但我知道我这一生一定只会爱你。”

维克托看着勇利，看着那双温柔璀璨的眼眸中自己的倒影，只觉得如果人会被甜死或者幸福死的话，他一定死了无数回了。他知道勇利从来不会说太多的情话，可那些简单的字句却最是能够击中他的心房，让他甜的仿佛被泡在了蜜罐子里。正如此时此刻，他清楚明白的知道勇利这句话背后的意思——他深爱着的这个人也同样的深爱着自己，和他一样的，对方这一生都会深爱着自己，唯一且永恒。

他还来不及说点什么，勇利又朝他笑了笑，带着些羞赧的柔声说道：“等到退役后，就和我结婚吧，维恰。”

随着这句话的话音落下，维克托听到了风声呼啸着从自己耳畔略过，与此同时他听见了自己的心跳，听见了午夜零点宣告着圣诞节正式结束的钟声，听见了自己脑海中叫嚣着要将这个不断撩拨着自己心脏的人儿拥入怀中的声音。

他猛地将勇利拉进自己怀里，在教堂璀璨的灯光下，在午夜零点的钟声里，在暂时容不下他们之外第三人的这片小小天地里，不管不顾的吻住了对方的唇。

似乎只有这么做，才能阻止快要从胸膛里跳出来的心脏，才能将他从幸福的漩涡里拉出来。

“我愿意，”他在唇舌交缠的间隙里有些颤抖的说道，“我愿意，我愿意……”

除了一句话，他此时再也说不出别的来了。

他觉得自己幸福的都要哭了。

-TBC-


	45. Chapter 45

-45-

咔嚓、咔嚓、咔嚓。

快门声接连起伏，闪光灯不断闪烁的频率叫人眼睛都快要看不清东西，记者们此起彼伏的询问声汇集在一起，像是铺天盖地过境的蝗虫，将会馆内观众的喧嚣全都盖了下去。

能够走到最后总决赛的选手们无一不被誉为天才，对于这样的场面也早已见惯不怪。作为备受瞩目和期待的选手，他们只需要通过镜头向支持自己的观众们展示自己的信心足以。

多年来与各种人打交道的经历让勇利能够游刃有余的应付油嘴滑舌的记者们，但作为教练，他很少插嘴记者对维克托的采访，反而是维克托总是将自己的教练拉进采访里。

今天是最后一场比赛，作为世界前六强的选手们将要用自己短短数分钟的表演来震撼全场，打败对手，因此赛前留给记者的采访时间不算多。

曾经多次连续斩获金牌，有着“冰上皇帝”之称的维克托今天也是最后一位出场，不少人都期待着他能够再次获取连胜，创造比起三连胜更加令人疯狂的奇迹。

这个圈子里几乎没人不关注他，记者们也格外喜爱他，自然是逮住机会就一窝蜂的涌上前，七嘴八舌的询问着各种问题。维克托早已习惯了各种采访，对于赛前这种临时的提问应对起来更是毫无压力。他客气又不乏真心的夸赞着前面的选手，自信又谦逊的表达着自己对金牌的渴望。

勇利跟在他的身边，怀里抱着马卡钦模样的抽纸玩偶，手里拿着一个印了小维卡通形象的运动水壶，只在记者询问到维克托状态情况的时候温声说几句，其他时候并不发言。

赛前的采访很有规律，来来去去无非就是问问选手状态情况、对竞争对手的看法、期望取得的分数等。采访告一段落后，记者会友好的祝愿选手取得一个好成绩，至于更多想要采访的问题，则是等到赛后的记者会或是颁奖结束后散场时进行。

采访维克托的几个记者已经在询问他期望的成绩，维克托很官方的给了一个“期望能够超越自己”的答案。到了这里意味着采访结束，然而这时一个身影突然窜了过来。

他单枪匹马，没有带着摄影师也没有拿话筒，他戴着一顶鸭舌帽，抬起头时脸上满是不怀好意的笑容。他一手拿着手机一手拿着录音笔，问道：“请问尼基弗洛夫选手，胜生教练，你们能够解释一下这几张照片是怎么回事吗？”

被点名的两人下意识的朝着手机屏幕上看去，只见那上面是一张照片。从单纯的欣赏角度来说，这张照片拍的很好，无论是光影的运用还是整体构图，轻易就能让人感觉到照片主角之间的不同寻找的亲密。然而从当事人的角度来说，勇利只感到一股无名的愤怒和恐慌。

作为有着“冰上皇帝”之称的维克托·尼基弗洛夫的教练，勇利以自己的滑冰和出众的外表同样获得了不少花滑迷的喜爱，记者们同样也乐于采访他。而那张一向扬着一个温和浅笑的清秀脸庞此时表情难看至极，就连一贯以优雅笑容示人的维克托脸上也露出一个冰冷的神情，嗅觉敏锐的记者们几乎是立刻就闻到了大新闻的味道。不需要多做考虑，强烈的好奇心和对于大新闻的追逐让他们纷纷弹着头去看男人手里举着的手机，尽职尽责的摄影师同样将镜头打了过去。

见自己成功的吸引了注意，男人得意的笑了笑，将自己昨天偶然拍下的几张照片来回展示，末了又高声问道：“两位不打算解释一下吗？”

他的语气里全是自在必得，眼中满满的恶意毫不隐藏，让勇利从心底里发凉。

世界冠军维克托·尼基弗洛夫和他的教练竟然是这种关系！！

噢！天哪！这可太劲爆了！！这可比前段时间某女星为了上位不惜出卖自己身体的艳照还要劲爆！！

抓住了新闻爆点的记者们顿时来了兴致，你一言我一语，寥寥几人竟也说的起此彼伏，让勇利有一种面对了一大群记者的感觉。

勇利心里其实很慌乱，他知道自己和维克托的关系曝光意味着什么，他也正是因为曝光带来的后果而要求对方不得在退役前公开两人的恋人关系。可眼下他们不仅让记者知道了，还被人充满了恶意的以这种方式公开，带来的负面影响他根本不敢去想。

他强迫自己冷静下来，往前踏了一步挡在维克托的身前，伸出一只手将几位记者拦开。

“采访到此结束，我们要准备上场了，有什么等比赛结束了再说。”好不容易找回了自己的声音，勇利第一次在镜头前摆出了不悦的神色。他知道这是一场有蓄谋的刻意曝光——他无法说这是抹黑，因为对方指出的是事实——而无论对方的目的是什么，他都无法原谅这件事。他眼神冷冽的望向戴鸭舌帽的男人，厉声道：“维恰还要上场比赛，你在这时候干扰他的注意力，你负的起责任吗？”

这话分明带着迁怒的意味，可几名记者和不远处听到动静赶过来的其他记者们面面相觑，有一瞬间的犹豫。勇利趁着他们愣神的间隙抓着维克托头也不回的走开，等到一群人再想跟上去也晚了。望着两人离去的背影，众人只能放弃，如果维克托·尼基弗洛夫将没能取得优胜的罪名怪在他们头上，那他们确实承担不起。

勇利现在很生气，也很无措。维克托望着勇利的挺直的脊背心想，他知道勇利在想些什么，正如他将勇利放在心上一样，对方也同样将他放在心上。所以他们会因为彼此的一个动作一句话心生温暖，也会因为对方被他人伤害而倍感愤怒。

维克托轻叹一声，即使隔着考斯腾柔软的面料，他也能清晰的感觉到勇利冰凉的手。他轻叹了一声，拉开勇利攥着自己的手握进掌心，指尖轻柔的在无名指上那一枚戴了好几年的金色戒指上摩挲几下，以此来安抚勇利的心情。

昨天还戴在那里的第二枚戒指在回了酒店之后就被取了下来，穿了项链后分别挂在他们脖子上，准备等到正式结婚时再戴上。然而即使取了下来，那个记者拍摄的照片却清清楚楚的将他们为彼此戴上戒指的那一幕完完整整的拍了下来，以及那之后维克托没能忍住拥吻勇利的画面。

维克托并不觉得后悔，虽说当时他确实有些大意了，想着一直以来都和勇利如此亲密，教堂周围又没什么人，他便有些放肆，万万没想到会被那个记者抓到。可维克托也从来没有担心过，若是某天和勇利的关系曝光了该怎么办，他知道，真正爱他关心他的人不会在意他爱的人是否和自己同性，年龄比自己大十五岁，他们只会关心他和他爱的人是否过的幸福。所以勇利设想过的那些曝光之后带来的负面影响，维克托从未放在心上。

只是勇利为他着想的心实在太令他开心了，他便听勇利的话，为了让勇利安下心来，答应了不会在退役之前公开和对方的恋人关系，哪怕他想的不得了。

只是那个记者想要以此威胁他也好，置他于舆论的压力也罢，维克托都不惧怕。只是那个人千不该万不该，让勇利如此的生气，让勇利为了自己担惊受怕。

“勇利，别想太多。”维克托停下了脚步，他握着勇利的手微微发力就将人揽进了怀里。借着这个姿势他在勇利的耳畔安抚性的吻了一下，轻声道：“我从来不担心我们的关系被人发现之后会怎样，不如说，我答应你在退役之前都不会公开和你的关系，仅仅是因为你希望我这么做。”

勇利的身体有一瞬间的僵硬，他下意识的想要挣脱维克托，被人又抱紧了些。

“别担心，冷静下来，勇利。”维克托伸出一只手轻轻揉着他的发，“一般来说，拿到这种‘秘密’的狗仔会在第一时间联系事主，以此来换取一些对自己有利的条件，但是从昨天到现在他都没有来找我们，所以他想要的是我们给不了的。一个记者除了钱财还想要什么呢，不过是作为记者的名气罢了。他不会毫无准备就来向我们发难，我想现在我们的事已经被他曝光出去了，但是我并不在意这些，所以你也不用在意，知道吗。”

人在对一件事极为敏感的时候，感官和直觉都会无比的准确。例如此刻，勇利敏锐的捕捉到附近观众席上的人们对自己和维克托的指指点点和窃窃私语，他视线四下扫了一圈，发现不少人都在低头看着手机，偶尔抬起头朝他们看过来。不需要细细打量，勇利也能猜到那些人脸上的震惊和不可置信。

“我不管他的目的是什么，他不该来招惹你。”勇利双手握拳，咬着牙低声道，“明明你马上就要上场比赛了，如果因此而让你受到影响，我不会原谅他。”

这还是维克托认识勇利这么多年来第一次见到人怒极的模样，他的心随着勇利的话变得柔软，轻声说：“我不会受到影响，我也不是不生气，我讨厌这种下三滥的手段，我也想由自己亲口向世界宣告我是如此的爱着勇利。”

听了这话，勇利心下稍安，转过头的瞬间眸中的愤怒被担忧取代，望着维克托不确定的问道：“你真的没有受到影响？”

“真的。”维克托捏了捏他的脸，笑着道，“不信的话，一会我给勇利摘个金牌回来看看。”

勇利看着维克托温柔的笑脸，有些自嘲的笑了笑，说道：“明明身为教练，却还要被自己的学生安慰，我可真是失败啊。”

“没有的事。”维克托拉过他的手放在唇边亲吻了一下上面的戒指，如同以往每一次上场比赛之前做的祈祷那般，“我并不是作为学生在安慰自己的教练，而是作为勇利的恋人在告诉你——”

他说着顿了顿，不顾周围频频投向他们的视线，倾身在勇利额头落下一吻，这才继续道：“别怕，有我在。”

勇利呼吸一滞，像是有什么东西重重的敲在了他的心房，在这一瞬间将那些不安和恐惧全都生生压下。他抬手想要摸摸维克托的脸，指尖在即将触上对方脸庞的时候硬生生停住，转而抚上银色的发丝。

“我从来都不怕这世人对我的目光。”他说。

——我怕的只是会因此而伤害到我最不愿意伤害的你。

-TBC-


	46. Chapter 46

-46-

纵使上场之前维克托如何宽慰勇利，勇利心里也始终感到不安，这种不安在对方顺利拿下金牌之后非但没有消退，反而更加蠢蠢欲动。

看出了那双棕红眼眸里掩饰不住的担忧与无措，维克托心里又软又疼。他轻轻将人拥入怀中，一手揽着对方的腰一手轻拍着人的后背，柔声安抚道：“别担心，勇利，不会有事的。”

“我和你一起去。”勇利从他怀里抬起头来，“如果他们要一个解释的话，我和你一起。”

维克托摇了摇头，见人还想说什么，伸出一只手指抵在对方唇上，将那些他能够猜到的话堵了回去。他轻叹一声，脸上的神情十分坦然，正如他上场比赛之前那样，丝毫没有因为自己和勇利的关系以这种方式曝光的慌乱。他靠过去在勇利额头落下一个轻柔的吻，说道：“我不会解释，我不需要解释，我只不过是在向我爱的人求婚而已。我只是我，我没有做什么违法犯罪伤天害理的事情，我只不过是爱上你了而已。”

勇利也知道维克托说的在理，只是到底也算个公众人物，很多时候有些事情不得不去考虑，例如未来的发展，这种“丑闻”会带来的负面影响等等。即使维克托并不在乎这些，他们也不需要为生计发愁，勇利也不想对方原本光鲜亮丽的未来因此而受到影响。

然而事出突然，根本没有时间让他们做出一个良好的应对方法，似乎从一开始，他们就注定了要被对方牵着鼻子走。勇利很讨厌这种无能为力的感觉，他甚至痛恨自己的粗心大意，他想那时如果他没有放任自己沉浸在幸福与甜蜜中的话，是不是今天维克托的未来就不会受到影响？

可他现在就连站在维克托的身边和对方一起去面对都做不到，他只能坐在小小的休息室里看着赛后记者招待会的实时转播，在心里祈祷着那些记者不要太过分，让他还能想办法补救这件事带来的负面影响。

两个人在一起这么久，彼此之间的亲昵远远超过了各个关系的界限，朝夕相处的冰场伙伴几乎是默认了两个人的关系。当然也有过不理解和厌恶的时期，然而随着时间的渐渐前进，这些情绪全都被抚平，化作了淡然和祝福朝着他们送去。在消息爆出来的时候，所有人心里只剩下对两人的担忧，稍微走得近的一些的伙伴更是急的眼泪都要出来了。

尤里年纪虽小，可他住在雅科夫的家里，也是整个冰场里除了雅科夫以外第一个知道两人关系的人。小孩子心思单纯，所看所想自然也没有大人那么复杂，何况两个人感情很好，对他也好，因此自然而然的就接受了这种不同寻常的关系。此时他和雅科夫一左一右的挨坐在勇利身旁，他无法像雅科夫那样揽着人的肩膀予以安慰，只能紧紧握住对方的手，企图用自己的双手来温暖勇利掌心的冰凉。

原本应该是采访在大奖赛决赛中获得了前三名优异成绩的选手们对即将到来的世锦赛以及下个赛季的看法与目标，现在几乎变成了一场对于维克托·尼基弗洛夫选手和他的教练胜生勇利之间某种关系的质问会。闪光灯和快门声此起彼伏的频率彼此任何一次采访都更加激烈，记者们提出的问题一个比一个更加锐利为难，听得在场的另外两位选手都忍不住同情起维克托来。

不是没有试图打断过偏离主题的记者们，只是两位选手才刚刚起了个头就被压了下去，几番努力下来也没能替维克托解围，最终只能朝着银发的青年投去一个歉然的眼神。

无论对方是不是真的和那个同为男性，还比自己大了整整十五岁的教练是那种关系，作为私交还算不错的同期选手，他们也无法做到坐视不理。更何况和谁在一起这种事属于两人的私事，会被如此关注甚至质问也不过是因为人气太高的缘故，说这些记者们多管闲事也不为过。

维克托朝着两人微微颔首以示感谢，脸上仍旧维持着那个优雅亲切的笑容，对于记者们七嘴八舌不依不饶的提问，耐心地不断重复着道：“这是我的私事，无可奉告。”

他的耐心极好，不代表迟迟挖不出消息的记者们耐心也很好。眼见无法从正主嘴里挖到消息，便有记者恶向胆边生，话锋一转将矛头指向了此时并不在场的另一位当事人身上，并隐隐有些“没有新闻也要制造新闻出来”的架势，毫无根据的质问道：“那请问维克托·尼基弗洛夫选手，你是否受到了威胁？”

此言一出，原本喧闹的记者会骤然安静了一瞬，顿时又爆发出更加猛烈的轰鸣。

擅于添油加醋的记者顿时对这个提问展开了多种思路和自我脑补，个个争先恐后的抛出自己的疑问，丝毫不管那些疑问多么可笑，从自己嘴里泼出去的脏水又是否能够负责。

就像勇利可以容忍世人对自己的目光却无法忍受维克托被伤害一样，维克托能够心平气和的坐在这里任由这些记者对自己发难，却不代表他允许这些人恶意中伤勇利。

他眼神凌厉的看向最早提出这个问题的记者，脸上的笑意全然退去，那张精致的脸庞头一次在镜头前布满了寒气。他语气十分不悦的沉声道：“我从来没有受到过什么威胁，而且勇利的能力我相信在座的各位也是有目共睹，他是我从雅科夫手里好不容易要过来的教练，更是我好不容易才重新拥有的重要之人。何况在他成为我的教练之前就已经是我和雅科夫最重要的家人，要说他威胁了我什么的话，不如说是我用眼泪威胁他留了下来。”

他短短几句话就将那些泼向勇利的脏水挡的干干净净，再无继续进攻的可能。记者会又一次陷入了短暂的安静，很快又有不死心的记者转移了目标，质问道：“那请问你是否有求于人？”

这个问题同样尖锐，同样充满了恶意。

自从勇利正式成为维克托的教练之后，维克托就总是在自己的社交网站上发一些他们的日常生活，其中不乏勇利送给他的那些精巧又价值连城的东西，他自己也常常在主页里调侃说他将来也许付不起勇利的教练费。而原本两人之间正常的情谊被曲解并加以修饰，所有的一切瞬间就变了味，再一联想到两个人之间的年龄差距，这段关系瞬间就变得肮脏不堪。

勇利坐在休息室里又气又急，雅科夫揽着他肩膀的手也控制不住的颤抖着，老教练那张严厉的脸都气红了。尤里和几个冰场伙伴们气呼呼的对着电视屏幕大吼大叫，只恨不得能冲到外面的记者会现场去，狠狠的将那些王八蛋全都揍趴下。

维克托在听到这个问题时怒不可遏，他不在乎这些人如何揣测自己诬陷自己，但他非常生气这些人将他和勇利之间超越了生命与灵魂的爱说成了如此肤浅的玩意。

“我确实有求于他。”他冷冷的说，“从我懂事起，一直到现在，以及我生命尽头的未来，我都有求于他，无关他的身世背景，我求的仅仅是他这个人。”

说完，他直接起身头也不回的离开了记者会，任凭那些记者们七嘴八舌的吐出更多难听的问题，他也没有停下脚步继续解释的意思。

高大的银发青年身上散发着一股强烈的寒气，让人不敢轻易靠近，哪怕是那些有心想要关心安慰一下的人，在看到维克托这副模样后也被吓退了，只能无奈的摇头叹息，眼睁睁的看着对方远去的背影将那些安慰咽回了肚子里。

回到休息室后见到了勇利，维克托身上的寒气才散去，像是冰川被温暖的阳光融化一般。他在看到勇利的一瞬间快步朝人走去将对方拥进怀里，眼中浮现出叫人看不分明的复杂情愫，低声道：“对不起，都怪我还不够强大，才让他们有机会伤害你。”

一直紧绷的弦随着这句话彻底绷断了，勇利只觉得眼眶一热，视线瞬间就变得模糊起来，温热的液体争相从眼眶跌落。

勇利在维克托很小的时候就开始照顾对方，在接受维克托的心意之前，他一直将人当做自己的弟弟来疼爱，除了训练的时候以外，他连说一句重话都舍不得。在一起之后更是比之前还要变本加厉，已经到了宠溺的地步，何曾对人说过如那些记者嘴里那样难听的话。

他又生气又心疼，还恼恨自己的无能为力。甚至有那么一瞬间，他开始怀疑自己当初的决定是不是对的——他接受了维克托的心意，终究还是出于自己的私心。如果一开始他没有回来的话，那么现在维克托就不会承受这些伤害。

这个念头只一瞬间就被他自己压了回去，他知道如果这种想法让维克托知道的话，对方一定会更加伤心难过。

他们明明都已经是将彼此放在了比自己生命更重要的位置，也约好了今生今世无论如何都不会分开，眼前的困境即使不是现在，未来也同样会经历。何况比这个更加痛苦的关于彼此生命长短的事他们都找到了解决的办法，这点又算的了什么呢。

只要他们紧紧握住彼此的手，前路无论再如何荆棘，又有何惧呢。

-TBC-


	47. Chapter 47

-47-

大奖赛结束后是比起训练时更加忙碌的工作，各种节目邀请和广告代言往往令人应接不暇，只恨不得一天能有48个小时，又或者生出分身术才好。

维克托人气极高，没有比赛的时候他就经常被邀请参加各种电视节目，代言广告的类目跨度也极大，常常忙碌的不像是一个运动员，而是娱乐圈的当红偶像。而当大奖赛和世锦赛这种一年一度的世界级赛事结束后，他更是忙的脚不沾地。

今年倒是难得有了空闲。

没了那些电视节目的邀请和需要拍摄的广告工作，维克托能够抽出更多的时间来准备世锦赛的训练。他并不介意自己人气的下滑，部分代言广告的撤销也没让他露出半分错愕之色，哪怕是赞助商撤资，维克托也始终无动于衷，对于网络上那些让自己和勇利撇清关系的呼声视而不见。

随着两人的静默，各种真真假假的报道层出不穷，其中不乏一些不顾事实真相如何，只想着如何丑化两人以获取更多点击率和眼球的文章。在负面影响持续增长的时候，瞄准了风向，看热闹不嫌事大的人们开始带起了节奏，于是有关于两人那些不堪入目的报道就如同滚雪球一般，越滚越大的席卷了各大社交和新闻网站的热搜。

铺天盖地的八卦爆料一个接一个争先恐后的冒出来，言之凿凿将其中描写的内容说的煞有其事，致力将这一次的新闻打造成近年来最劲爆的丑闻。

一直静静等待着正主出面的粉丝们迟迟等不到一个确切的答复，有人继续默默支持，也有人在各种猛料的攻击下丧失信心，转而开始指责两个人的不知廉耻。

网络上的风言风语一直持续到世锦赛结束也没有平息，而现在还坚持为两人发声的粉丝逐渐减少，越来越多的人选择了沉默，即使有心想要支持自己的偶像，很快也被站在对立面的人们攻击的疲惫不堪。

和大奖赛结束后一样，世锦赛后维克托也没有像以往那样迎来成堆的工作，而是久违的获得了漫长的休假。

在比赛之前勇利一直控制着自己不去想多余的事，专心的和维克托一起迎接即将到来的世锦赛就好。然而能够占据思维和时间的训练随着比赛结束而告一段落，被强行压下的思绪便如潮水一般蜂拥而上，将勇利脆弱敏感的神经一举击溃。

若说大奖赛结束到世锦赛开始这段期间，他还能欺骗一下自己要将重心放在训练之上的话，现在各界对维克托的冷处理让他无法再找借口欺骗自己。诚然他有足够的资产让两个人可以放肆的挥霍，可他仍旧不愿意因为自己而使对方原本光鲜亮丽的未来黯然失色。

勇利不在意那些对自己的恶意中伤，可他心疼维克托也被泼上脏水。他在这世间游荡了数百年，比网络上这些更加难听的词汇什么样的没有听过没有经历过，在得意忘形以致于被当做怪物喊打喊杀的那些日子里，他也曾像是过街老鼠那样狼狈不堪地逃窜，现在这些嘲讽谩骂，于他而言也不过绵绵细雨，根本不痛不痒。可是维克托不同，如果不是因为爱上他，维克托原本就不会和他一起承受这些莫须有的恶意——这个人如同上天的宠儿那般优秀，本就该被世界捧在手心上。

明明已经说好了要一起面对，心里也下定决心无论如何也不会再放开对方的手，然而面对成千上万的来自陌生人的恶意，勇利还是退缩了。

他陷入了深深的自责当中，这种自责随着维克托被中伤的日子增加而渐渐扩大，到了最后变成一个漆黑的深渊，无情地将勇利吞噬掉。

维克托能够感觉到勇利的变化，实际上，他的心里也不如表面上那样的无所谓，在勇利看不到的地方，他也同样的焦头烂额。

赞助商的撤资和广告商的解约短时间内确实对他造不成什么影响，可是再远一些呢。他从来都不是一个习惯依靠他人的人，即使是勇利，维克托也从来没有过要靠着对方养活自己的想法。相反的，明知道勇利无论在哪方面都远远超过自己，维克托仍旧在努力的向上攀爬，只希望自己能够早日强大起来，未来可以让勇利放心的依靠。

目前他们正处在流言的中心，在这风口浪尖的时候没有哪个广告商愿意和他合作，小部分愿意合作的又都是打着一肚子的坏水，或是落井下石，借机提出更多根本不合理的要求，隐隐带着些羞辱的意味。

维克托有着自己的骄傲，至少他知道自己短期内是不会为了斗米折腰的，何况只要有勇利在他的身边，他就能拥有无限的勇气与力量去和这些恶意抗争。即使是如“说到底维克托不就那张脸好看吗，说不定胜生勇利就是喜欢人家那张脸所以两个人进行了什么不得了的交易呢”这样恶意满满又充满了侮辱的评价，他也能一笑了之，甚至将勇利揽在怀里懒懒地说道：“他们就是嫉妒我获得了勇利的爱，谁让勇利富的流油呢。”

勇利抬头看了一眼对方手里拿着的平板电脑，视线匆匆地从上面那几句刺眼的评论扫过，很快就移开。他轻轻挣开维克托的怀抱坐直身体，他垂着头，黑色的额发略微盖住了双眼，让维克托看不清他的表情。

他沉默了一下，低声道：“维恰，我有话和你说。”

维克托注意到勇利情绪不佳，近来几天对方都是这副模样，让他很是心疼。他摸了摸勇利的脸，又握住对方的手，轻声应道：“你说。”

“我们……”勇利咬了咬唇，他停顿了一下，这让维克托心里隐隐升起一股不安。仿佛是为了证实这股不安一样，勇利看向维克托，一脸平静的说：“我想，我们暂时分开一段时间吧。”

他的声音不如平时那般透着温和，还夹杂着一丝痛苦。

维克托差点以为自己听错了，他又将勇利刚刚说出口的词汇在脑海里过了一遍，发音标准的俄语组合在一起的意思确确实实就是他听到的那样。

“……为什么？”他下意识的问道。

“并不是说要分手什么的。”勇利轻声说，“只是现在这个样子，我们继续住在一起的话影响还会扩大。这个社会对我们这种关系还没有那么包容，你知道的，维恰。何况你不是普通人，你是这个国家的‘英雄’，身负着大家对你的期望。”

勇利说的这些维克托都知道，只是他不能理解。

斯拉夫人热情奔放，在某些方面却也十分守旧，并不如西方开放宽容。他身怀着大部分人的期望，和勇利之间这种不同寻常的感情也就没有那么容易被理解和接受。

“那又如何？我不在乎那些，影响也好期望也好，我全都不在乎。”维克托不悦地道，“对我而言，唯一重要的只有勇利你而已啊。”

“这不是你一个人能决定的事，维恰。”勇利蹙着眉，那双漂亮的棕红眼眸里满是担忧，“以前这时候你还被各种各样的工作包围着，可现在呢？”

他说着深吸一口气，显然心中翻涌着复杂的情绪，低声道：“不可否认的，你现在人气下滑，代言减少，赞助商撤资，就连商演都没有了。我不想再这样继续下去，你不该是这样的。”

“这些很重要吗？”得知勇利是为自己着想才会说出要分开的话，维克托心里很不是滋味。他又是心疼又是难过的靠过去将人抱住，说道：“我一点也不会因为这些而受到影响，而且也不是没有人站在我们这边的，勇利，还有冰场的大家在祝福我们。”

“那不一样，”勇利摇头，有些焦急地说，“我不希望因此而影响到你的未来。”

“我不在乎，外人的眼光根本不算什么。”维克托满不在乎地说，“对我而言，只有勇利才是最重要的，我也不希望勇利因为那些不相干的人而离开我。”

勇利的眼眶因为这话而泛酸，在他还没来得及反应的时候，那里就已经凝聚起了湿热。他心里被强烈的自责和难过充斥着，无法再去深想继续这种日子下去的话，对方的未来会是什么模样。他推开维克托，抬头望向那双温柔注视着自己的深邃眼眸，忍不住提高了声音道：“可是我在乎！”

温热的液体随着这句话从眼眶跌落，勇利顾不上去擦一擦，只是将堆积起来的眼泪眨落，视线一会模糊一会清晰的看着自己的挚爱之人，强忍住声音的颤抖说道：“我不想你继续这样下去，你原本应该享受世界的宠爱，你应该抬头挺胸的站在世界的顶端，而不是这样憋屈的被人泼上一盆又一盆的脏水，被人肆意的用言语伤害。”

“那你怎么不问问我的想法呢，你就这样擅自决定要和我分开一段时间？”维克托并不领情，反而很是气闷，“你说你不想我被伤害，那你知不知道，如果你因为这些和我们根本毫不相干的陌生人而离开我，才是对我的伤害？”

随着话音落下，勇利的心狠狠揪紧了。几乎是立刻，他想起自己在极北之地那个小屋里破旧的电视上所看的维克托想着他所滑的那个节目，以及他终于决心鼓起勇气回到对方身边时，维克托紧紧拥抱着他的温度和那双不断落下晶莹泪水的眼眸，还有对方轻柔而又充满了爱的吻。

他知道自己又一次因为他的自私而伤害到了维克托，他那时明明承诺了不会再离开对方，这一次明明也说好了无论如何也要一起面对，可他却还是食言了。他原本还想要用来说服维克托的话再也说不出口，只能咬着唇看着对方，任由自己的眼泪决堤。

维克托看着他的样子心疼不已，叹了一声重新将人拥进怀里，轻拍着他的后背说道：“勇利，我们不要为了不相干的外人争吵。”

勇利将自己深深埋进了对方的怀里，他紧紧地抱着维克托的腰，再也控制不住的小声啜泣起来。

两个人认识了十四年，在一起三年，这还是真真正正第一次因为某件事起了争执，乃至于争吵起来。也正如维克托所说的那样，这一次他不仅是伤害到了对方，还因为那些根本不相干的人而和对方有了不愉快的回忆——他实在是太差劲了。

“勇利，我从来都不会被谁伤害，这个世界上能够伤害我的，从来都只有你。”维克托亲了亲他的发，将人松开后伸出手捧着他的脸，让那双不断溢出眼泪的湿润眼眸和自己对视。勇利望进一双平静温柔的眼，又听见它的主人温声道：“勇利，只要你在我的身边，我就无所畏惧。你就是我全部的勇气与信仰，只要有你在，任何人都伤不到我。”

勇利知道维克托想要告诉自己什么，他握着对方的手想要说点什么，嗓子却哽的说不出话来。他只能努力的将哭声压了回去，轻轻地对维克托点了点头。

“你是我生命的全部啊，是我灵魂的另一半。”维克托抹去他的眼泪，凑过去轻轻吻他，哑着声音说道：“所以，别再说这种会伤害我的话，我没有你不行的。勇利，我没办法再失去你一次了，我会死掉的。”

“对不起，对不起……”勇利只觉得自己心脏好像快要爆炸一样的痛，他有些小心翼翼的用自己的唇碰了碰维克托的，轻声道：“我再也不会了，对不起，维恰……”

“不要去管别人的看法和评价，我们相爱，仅此而已，这有错吗？”

两情相悦的人一起坠入爱河，彼此深深相爱不离不弃，原本就是一件令人羡慕的事。现在只不过因为他们都是同性，年龄差距略大，相爱这件事就成了错的吗？

维克托又叹了口气，轻声说：“就算所有人觉得是错的，我也绝不会放开勇利的手。”

不管反对的声音有多么强大，恶意的言辞又有多么激烈，早在维克托将怀里这个人放在心尖上的时候，他就做好了面对一切的准备。

就算这世界上没有一个人站在他这一边，他也不会就此放弃。

因为只要有勇利在他的身边，他们之间的爱就足够抵过全部的恶意。

-TBC-


	48. Chapter 48

-48-

春雪开始消融，阳光带来的暖意能够抚去微风中的寒气时，维克托沉寂了许久的社交帐号上突然发布了一条新的动态。

动态的内容很简单，只有简单的一句“一直到生命的尽头为止，我都不会放开你的手”。配图是两只交握在一起十指相扣的手，其中一只手上金色的戒指闪耀着细碎的光芒。

这是维克托第一次从正面回应了和勇利的关系，一时间整个网络全都炸了，恶意铺天盖地的席卷而来。而那些一直默默支持着他的人终于等到了偶像的回应，他们不再沉默，将自己对于偶像的支持和鼓励化作文字传达出去。

那些恶意能够动摇勇利的心，但对维克托而言不过是微不足道的文字罢了，尤其是在伴随着恶意一同出现的少数善意之下，显得那样可笑。

他认为自己和勇利之间的感情从来都不需要旁人来指手画脚，同性又如何，年龄差距又如何，那些甜蜜幸福的滋味，以及只要对方在身边自己就好像充满了对抗一切的力量的感觉，这世界上再也没有第二个人可以给他了。

他不在乎所有的恶意，也感激所有发出了善意的声音，而他的生活不会因此发生什么改变，只要勇利在他的身边，那就什么恶意都不足为俱。

不论外界的眼光如何，他都决定了要和这个人永远在一起。

维克托的第三次求婚不像第一次那样匆匆忙忙没有任何准备，也不如第二次那样华丽浪漫，他只是在路过花店的时候心血来潮买了一束花，回了家以后将花藏在背后，趁勇利发现之前送到对方面前，笑眯眯地说：“勇利，我们结婚吧。”

这一次，他没有再被拒绝了。

三四月份正是樱花盛开的时节，这时风吹过会带落数不尽的花瓣从枝头落下，粉色的花瓣洋洋洒洒飘散在风中，将目光所及之处的一切景色都染上了一层童话般的光彩。

尤里来过日本几次，却还没有目睹过这里的春日，饶是在各种影视片段里见识过这种独特的美，但那些粗浅的景色也还是远远不及置身其中来的令人惊叹。

刚过了十四岁生日不久的少年身量并没有随着年龄的增长而拔高多少，倒是原本还有些圆润的脸蛋清瘦了许多，虽然还带着些不可避免的稚嫩，却也能够看出来将来会是不输给维克托的美男子了。

金发的少年穿着一身黑色的夹克，漂亮的碧色眼眸睁的大大的，兴致勃勃的将自己极少见到的景色记录在手机相册里，只等着一会分享给自己新认识的伙伴们。

脚下这条有些曲折的小路这几天他走过很多回了，独自一人外出却是第一次，为了摆脱一脸担心的黑发青年，尤里只能带上了会认路的马卡钦和小维一起出门。

“猪排饭那家伙真是担心过头了，我哪有那么容易搞丢。”少年撇着嘴对走在自己前面的马卡钦自言自语，马卡钦听到他的声音回过头朝着人哈了一口气，又甩着尾巴继续朝前走。

他们居住的温泉旅馆距离车站有一段不小的距离，这段路程没有公车，只能慢慢的走上半小时才能看到地铁站。

尤里比预计的时间到的要早些，他按照约定牵着马卡钦和小维站在地铁站出口不远的电线杆下面等着自己新认识的还没见过面的伙伴们出来，等待的途中四下看了看，见还有点时间又在附近的店买了几个稠鱼烧，准备一会带回去给待在旅馆里的雅科夫他们。

还在青年组的尤里和成年组的选手们算不上熟稔，只不过在种种巧合之下因为统一了战线渐渐的熟识起来。

世锦赛结束后的那段日子是最混乱的时候，支持维克托和勇利的人和反对的人在各个社交网站上展开了无声的战争，双方皆宜硕大的网络作为战场，或是有理有据或是胡搅蛮缠的进行着交锋。尤里比起两个当事人更加关注事态的发展走向，他心思单纯，又关心则乱，很快被那些反对的声音气的火冒三丈，账号都来不及切换就直接跟着加入了战斗，等到回过神时，已经被欢天喜地的维克托和勇利两人的粉丝们邀请进了所谓的内部群，并被冠以了吉祥物的称号。

公开表明支持态度的选手也不是没有，但像尤里这样直接暴跳如雷地和网络另一端反对的声音呛声的可真没有。于是众选手们渐渐地和这个暂时还是后辈的少年接触起来，联系的多了也被粉丝们邀请进了某个人数十分可观的粉丝群，他也因此被粉丝们戏称为吉祥物。

获得了新称号的少年对此并不介意，他只是纠正了一下自己的形象不是小猫而是西伯利亚草原上的猛虎。

维克托原本没打算在婚礼上邀请太多的人，还是尤里问了他和勇利都准备邀请哪些选手参加婚礼，他才开始考虑起请柬要发给谁。最终除了自己找上门来要求参加婚礼的奥川美奈子，平时关系还算不错的选手们以外，还有一小部分始终支持着他们并在网络上死死捍卫自家偶像的粉丝们也收到了婚礼的请柬。

来的人多了，婚礼自然也热闹起来。业余爱好就是摄影的某泰裔选手自告奋勇的承担了婚礼的摄影工作，尽职尽责的将两位新郎英俊帅气的模样完完整整的记录了下来，从他们宣誓到交换戒指，从他们拥吻到抛新婚捧花，将这些所有以后将会随着时间前行而悄然流逝的幸福时刻全都装进了镜头里。而受邀参加婚礼的粉丝们则感动得泪流满面，一边抹着眼泪一边在粉丝群里进行着婚礼的转播。

即使不被世人看好，不被理解和支持，他们也会紧紧握住彼此的手，一直走到生命的尽头——在将对方身上那套神圣的新郎礼服扒下时，两个人不约而同的这么想着。

赛季告一段落后，除了少量的日常训练外，维克托几乎没有事情做。在家的时候他会和勇利一起打扫屋子，又或是出门散散步，开着那辆已经挺老的法拉利到处玩一玩。婚礼结束后他索性在这片勇利曾经生活过的地方留了下来，打算一直待到新赛季开始。

数百年过去了，长谷津再也不是勇利记忆中的模样。那条通往海滩，杂草丛生的小径变成了宽阔的马路，一望无际的麦田变成了一栋栋住宅，就连他们家那小小的房子，如今也变成了一间颇有规模的温泉旅馆。

维克托总是拉着勇利在长谷津到处转悠，一遍又一遍的要对方说说这里从前是什么模样，和现在的变化又有多大。勇利不厌其烦慢慢说给他听，偶尔也会想起小时候做过的某些趣事，听闻的某些传说，便也一一告诉对方。

即使是休赛期，除了训练之外也还是有很多工作要做，因此在婚礼结束后又待了一段日子，尤里和雅科夫以及冰场其他几人便告别了他们回程了。熟悉的人都离开了，维克托这才有一种他正在和勇利度蜜月的感觉，而时不时到旅馆来找勇利说说话的奥川美奈子，则让他觉得自己像是在见家长。

樱花全都散落后，温泉旅馆变得冷清了下来，待到又过了一段日子，硕大的旅馆里就只剩下了他们。

旅馆的老板是一对上了年纪的夫妻，略微有些发福的脸上总是扬着一个亲切的笑容，丝毫没有因为两人的关系而露出厌恶或者不解的神情，被邀请参加婚礼的时候显得格外开心，老板娘拉着两个人的手说着祝福的话。她说的是方言，维克托不太听得懂，勇利就翻译给他听。

他们在这里度过了一整个春天。

如果可以的话，维克托愿意在这里和勇利度过余生所有的时间。

这里的日子实在很安逸，没有人来打扰他们，也没有人会对他们指手画脚，偶尔来找他们的奥川美奈子也总是带着些自己做的小点心，将她对两个后辈的温柔全都融了进去，化作在唇齿间流转的芳香。

春日午后的阳光照在人身上让人觉得懒洋洋的，微风拂过带动着翠绿的新叶发出沙沙的声响，好似一曲静谧的旋律那般动听。维克托靠在勇利的肩上抬头看向对方，从他的角度看过去阳光正好穿过了树叶的间隙落在勇利的脸上，将人脸上细细的绒毛都照的分明，让这张清秀的脸庞看起来无比的温柔。

这时维克托会忍不住摸摸他的脸，指尖爱怜地轻轻来回磨蹭，然后指腹从脸颊慢慢摸索到淡色的唇上轻轻按几下再不舍的离开，等到那双柔软的唇瓣再次被触碰时，就是维克托轻柔的吻上它的时候了。

偶尔他们也会被困意席卷，不知不觉地靠着彼此睡过去。他们头挨着头，手拉着手，有时是其中一人靠在另一人怀里，有时是紧紧地挨着。这样等到他们从小憩中醒来，第一眼看到的就会是自己挚爱之人睡眼惺忪的模样。

这种日子持续到邀请维克托代言的广告找上门来。

有关于两人的风言风语照样存在，只是随着时间流逝，始终抓着这一点不放的人们渐渐失去了耐心，何况那些原本就没有确凿证据支撑的中伤渐渐地自行瓦解，各式各样的新闻也层出不穷，反而是夏季商演缺了“皇帝”的英姿便总显得少了些什么。

有了第一份工作，很快又有了第二份第三份，虽然还不如维克托去年的时候，但总归是慢慢的回到了正轨。

勇利坐在靠窗的位置，飞机穿过了云层之后延绵的乌云便沉了下去，厚厚的云层之上一片耀眼的金色，太阳高高的挂在大气层之外遥不可及的地方散发着光芒。

勇利不由得伸出手，隔着窗口的玻璃似是在触摸前方的光明。他看着自己右手无名指上的戒指心生感触，回想那时自己和维克托的关系被恶意曝光的日子，一晃竟也过去好几个月了。

手上的戒指正是维克托在巴塞罗那的教堂前像他求婚时，两个人交换的戒指，在婚礼的当天再一次被套上了两个人右手的无名指。而那里原本的戒指则被换了下来，和作为婚戒的戒指替换了位置，分别挂在了两人的脖子上。

这时戴着相同戒指的另一只手伸了过来，将勇利的手轻轻覆住。

“太阳出来了，”维克托靠在勇利的耳边轻声说，“天空放晴了。”

勇利闻言无声的笑了，他身子微微后仰靠进维克托的怀里，偏过头用自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭维克托的下巴。

“是啊，”他笑着说，“天空终于放晴了。”

维克托心里软软的，干脆抬手捏住他的下巴，凑过去轻轻地吻住他。

-TBC-


	49. Chapter 49

-49-

无论外界眼光如何，在凛冬的寒风中到来的新赛季上，有着皇帝之称的维克托仍旧散发着耀眼的光芒。

从去年的GPF上被曝光了和勇利的关系开始到现在，这一年里他的工作可以说是遭遇了最大的低谷，然而他和勇利的生活却并未受到影响。

没有工作的时候他们便悠闲地躺在沙发上，或是收拾几件行李去异地游玩一番。勇利总是能够找到没有人的地方，维克托知道对方这是不想让自己受到任何影响，他也没有特意和勇利强调自己不在乎那些流言蜚语，他享受着在人迹罕至的地方和对方独处的时光，好似这天地间只有他们是彼此的唯一。

即使是在公布了婚讯之后，网络上的风言风语也从来没有中断过，只是相比起之前的铺天盖地，现在倒像是毛毛细雨一般不值一提。

新赛季开始后，勇利作为维克托的教练也终于再次出现在公众的视野中。维克托在这一年里除了婚讯以外就再也没有在自己的社交账号上发过任何内容，要不是他之后偶尔会参加商业演出和广告拍摄，人们差点以为他和勇利一样，要到新赛季才能见到了。

勇利对外年龄一直是比维克托要大整整十五岁，在外人眼中，他现在已经41岁了，然而他看起来仍旧和最初出现在人们视野中的时候没什么两样。上天似乎格外优待他，岁月根本没有在他脸上刻下任何的痕迹，以致于让他看起来十分的年轻，和维克托站在一起的时候，竟然一点也没有违和感。

不过就是保养的比较好，凭着一张脸迷的维克托晕头转向罢了——这种满怀着恶意的评价早在两人关系曝光的时候就被拿出来说过，现在看到人根本毫无变化的脸，不免又重新翻了出来。除此之外还有各种类似的言论层出不穷，不过都是拿性别和年龄说事，外加一些口说无凭的捏造。

在例行采访的时候，便有怀着恶意的记者故意询问勇利的保养方法，还直言道：“胜生教练看起来一点也不像过了四十岁的人，能让维克托选手这么宝贝，一定有什么秘诀吧。”

勇利闻言抬眼看向那名记者，他并不生气，这样的言论根本无法在他心里激起一丝波澜。他只是静静地看着对方，目光一如既往的平和，温声说道：“吃好睡好过得好，不在意他人的眼光和评价，平淡而开心地度过每一天，就是我的秘诀。”

原本听到记者充满了恶意的嘲讽还隐隐有些发怒迹象的维克托没忍住笑了出来，他抬手揽过勇利的肩将人带进怀里，附和道：“就是啊，多关心自己，少操心别人，什么烦恼都没了。每天开开心心的，自然而然就什么都好了。”

两人一唱一和就这么两句，轻易就将那名记者的恶意给挡了回去，还不软不硬地讽刺了一句别人多管闲事。从两人关系曝光到现在，这还是第一次在公开场合里反击，一时间令在场的众人都有些呆愣在原地。

和雅科夫一起待在休息室里观看直播的尤里毫不客气的笑了起来，一边笑一边对雅科夫说：“这群人就是嫉妒猪排饭长得好看嘛，不仅嫉妒人家长得好看，还嫉妒人家保养得好。你瞧这个记者脸都涨成猪肝色了，有那闲工夫操心别人不如多花点心思管管自己脸上的皱纹吧！”

雅科夫拍了拍他的头，脸上也露出一个笑容来。

尤里的心情舒畅极了，只觉得自己和那些粉丝们说再多反驳的话也不及这两人轻飘飘的一句令人心旷神怡。他笑了好一会才停下，掏出手机打开自己的SNS，手指在键盘上飞快的敲打着，将刚刚对雅科夫说的那番话又搬到了自己的主页上。

动态刚刚发出去就收到了数条评论，每个人十分配合的在下面刷着“吃好睡好过得好”和“多关心自己，少操心别人”，整整齐齐的排列在评论区，看起来颇为壮观。

尤里觉得心情更加舒畅了。

外界的恶意根本伤不到两人分毫，新赛季开始后首轮分站赛里的金牌就是证明。

趁着这个势头一举拿下了所有金牌，在大奖赛中第二次获得了三连胜的维克托·尼基弗洛夫不负“皇帝”的盛名，用自己强大的实力恶狠狠地甩了所有试图看他摔一跤的那些人们一巴掌。而这之后的世锦赛的三连胜，更是响亮的第二个巴掌。

只是无论他在冰面上多么耀眼，下了冰之后的工作依旧比不上和勇利关系曝光之前忙碌，不过这些现在也不在他和勇利关心的范围之内了。

工作也好流言也罢，在他们进了家门之后便被隔绝起来，只剩下他们两人和两个活泼可爱的姑娘一起在家里安然悠闲的消磨着时光。

马卡钦和小维总是能找到各种方式让笑容出现在他们的脸上，那些平淡无奇的日子因为爱人脸上的笑意而显得无比惬意，似乎即使这世界上没有一人能够理解他们，只要在这小小的空间里，他们属于彼此，那么再简单的日子，都能过出安宁与浪漫。

在这种安宁之下，时间悄然流逝，勇利看起来仍旧是维克托初见时的那副模样，但维克托现在已经要比他大了，无论是年龄还是外表，时光从未停下在他身上流转的脚步。勇利知道，随着时间的流逝，他会一点点看着维克托老去，直到最后对方的生命走到尽头，那时他这过于漫长的生命亦会终结于此。

因为他们是彼此灵魂的另一半，所以勇利从来都不惧怕那一天的到来。他只需要在那之前，好好的珍惜和对方所拥有的，对于他而言这短暂的百年时光。

和勇利一样，维克托也想好好珍惜和对方在一起的余生，因此在休赛期快要结束的时候，他十分平淡而又突然地告诉勇利，自己想要退役了。

勇利正在思考着新赛季的选曲风格，听到维克托似是随口一提的话先是下意识的应了一声，随后才反应过来，猛地抬头看向对方，嘴里发出了一个疑问的音节。

“作为花滑选手来说，我也不算年轻了，勇利。”维克托端着咖啡，抿了一口之后朝着坐在餐桌对面的勇利笑了笑，说道：“今年GPF之前我就28岁了，我想在这里画下句号，当然，答应了勇利的金牌我也一定会拿下，那时候大奖赛和世锦赛我就都是五连胜了，会创造世界纪录的吧。在那之后我想和勇利去那些我没去过的地方，如果可以的话，我想尽可能的和你走遍这世界的每一寸土地，看遍每一处的风景。”

勇利听他说着这些话，心里有些恍惚地想，原来他都已经到了可以退役的年龄了吗。

勇利活的很长，从时间停止在他身上流转的那一天起，“时间”这个词对他而言就失去了本身的意义。从他来到圣彼得堡并和维克托相遇开始，对方在他的见证下慢慢长大，又在他还没回过神的时候，时间便偷偷地溜走了。

对于勇利来说，维克托小时候笨拙地从树林里钻出来跑到冰面将他抱住、光着脚丫抹着眼泪求着他留下来以及眼含期待地从宠物店带回了马卡钦，所有的一切都仿佛发生在昨日那般历历在目。可现在坐在他对面的男人是他的丈夫，是他这漫长人生里唯一的挚爱，对方看起来已经比他要成熟许多了。

时间啊，怎么会过的这么快呢。

他在这么感叹的时候，一股无能为力的挫败感突然涌上心头。勇利深吸一口气，没有让这些情绪表现在自己的脸上，他眉头轻蹙，不自觉的朝着维克托偏了偏头，问道：“怎么突然决定要退役了？作为你的教练，我可是一点端倪都没发现过，是临时起意吗？”

维克托只以为他片刻的走神是因为自己突然提出要退役，因此并没有多想，点了点头，说道：“是临时起意，而且年龄确实也差不多到了可以退役的时候。我的技术现在也无法继续提升了吧，也许在表演方面还有未被发掘的部分，可是身体呢，总有一天我会无法再继续站在那片竞技的舞台上的。”

勇利张了张嘴，下意识的想要反驳他，可仔细想想也是这么回事。艺术的沉淀需要时间的累积，等到维克托的表演也无可比拟的时候，他也许已经无法像现在这样随心所欲的跳跃了。这么想着，勇利也有些能够理解他的想法了，便息了劝说的念头，轻笑了一声问道：“我以为你这么喜欢滑冰，至少会滑到三十岁的，那样也许你就能创造一个七连胜的奇迹，一定会轰动全世界的。”

“哇哦，勇利可真是贪心，我以为五连胜就已经能够轰动世界了，没想到勇利更狠呢。”维克托失笑的放下杯子，伸出手隔着餐桌捏了捏爱人的脸。他的嘴角眼眸都噙着温柔的笑意，轻声道：“我是喜欢滑冰的，从我记事的时候开始，我就已经在滑冰了，所以我那时才会被你吸引，偷偷地躲在树林里看你滑冰。”

他说着停了下来，朝着勇利招了招手，示意对方走到自己身边来。勇利放下手中见底的杯子起身走到维克托身边，被他一把拉住坐在了自己腿上。维克托先是亲了亲勇利的唇，这才问道：“那勇利知道我为什么喜欢滑冰吗？”

这个问题两人曾一起讨论过无数回了，勇利环着他的肩膀，说道：“因为滑冰能带来自由的感觉，让人觉得很快乐。”

“是，不过不仅仅是因为我在冰上感到自由，感到快乐。”维克托拉住勇利的手，在对方无名指的戒指上落下一吻，“还因为我在这里遇见了勇利。”

勇利呼吸一滞，连带着心跳都跟着漏了一拍。

“因为和勇利是在冰上相遇，所以我热爱着这里。在我爱上勇利之前，我就已经很喜欢和勇利一起滑冰了，每一次和你滑行在冰面上，我都觉得自己好开心，一点也不想松开你的手，就想这么一直一直和你一起滑下去。”维克托深深地注视着勇利，无比温柔地继续道，“即使退役了，不能再继续竞技了，但还能和你一起共舞在冰面之上，这对我而言就是莫大的幸福了。因为我是如此的爱着你呀，勇利，你知道的。”

明明已经在一起这么久了，甚至都已经结婚了，但勇利还是时常会觉得自己又对维克托感到心动了。他想也许这就是“爱”，即使已经在一起很久，他们还是会无数次的因为对方的一句话一个动作就感到心动，甚至无时无刻的感到自己又更爱对方一些了——这是当然的，因为他们是如此的深爱着彼此，每一天，每一分每一秒，都要比前一刻更爱对方。

勇利不知道此时该说点什么才好，只能凑过去吻住维克托的唇，和对方交换了一个缠绵的深吻。

良久后唇分，勇利贴着维克托的额头，轻声笑道：“既然决定了退役，当然要拿个五连胜让世界都为你惊讶才行。”

维克托闻言，挑眉说：“勇利说的可真是轻松。”

“做不到？”勇利反问。

“怎么会。”维克托捏了捏他腰间的软肉，深邃的蔚蓝眼眸中满是坚定，“我当然会把金牌摘回来送给勇利的，谁让我的教练这么贪心呢。”

勇利笑了笑，轻轻地拍了拍对方使坏的手，又凑过去吻他。

若是时间能再慢些的话，那该多好——勇利忍不住这么想着。

-TBC-


	50. Chapter 50

-50-

虽然勇利最初是作为维克托的编舞老师出现在冰场上的，不过在获得了“皇帝”的头衔之后，维克托自己的编舞能力其实也很出色。在勇利离开的那两年里，雅科夫做回了他的教练，他的节目也是由自己独立来完成选曲和编舞的。

自从勇利再一次回到他身边担任教练一职后，维克托就将自由滑的编舞交给了对方，自己只负责短节目。他深爱着勇利，自然也相信着勇利的能力，甚至对于舞蹈的渲染力，维克托始终认为自己是不及勇利的。

这一次也不例外，他早早决定好了新赛季，同时也是自己人生最后一个赛季的主题——“爱”。他想要将自己对勇利的爱，以及对方的爱，他们两个人的爱合在一起，用滑冰将其表现出来。

他很快就选好曲子并完成了编舞，连带着前几年答应了金发少年的成年组出道节目也一并完成了。

两支舞的曲子是同一个，不过编曲不同带给人的感觉也完全不同，因此维克托所编的舞蹈自然也不同。他在冰场将两首曲子都滑了一遍之后回到勇利和尤里的跟前，笑着问道：“怎么样？”

“第二个好帅！简直酷毙了！”尤里两眼放光，不等勇利开口就抢着问：“这么酷的曲子，肯定是给我准备的吧！”

勇利还有些缓不过神来，这还是他第一次见到维克托为新赛季准备的短节目，在此之前对方神秘兮兮的以他还没有挑选好自由滑节目用的曲子为由，不准他擅自进入舞蹈室偷看，勇利还纳闷了好一阵，对维克托的短节目更是好奇的不得了。然而维克托练舞的时候把小维也带了进去，小维十分亲近勇利，每当勇利想要偷看的时候就会被小维发现，小姑娘晃着尾巴汪汪叫着扒拉着门，于是勇利就被一直提防着的维克托发现了。

现在终于看到了两个短节目，其中一个是为尤里准备的，另一个则是提现了维克托对于自己的“爱”，无论是哪一个，勇利都看的回不过神来。

实际上，以勇利对维克托的了解，对方一定会把第一支被尤里吐着舌头嫌弃的节目给他，毕竟金发的少年平日里没少追求街头时尚，十分喜爱所谓的潮流，对于优雅端庄之类的词汇一向是敬谢不敏。不过也正如此，一向秉持着“让世人感到惊喜”这个原则来滑冰的维克托一定会让他滑和平时的自己截然相反的风格才对，否则还怎么让观众收获惊喜呢。

更重要的是，那个看起来充满了圣洁高雅的节目所表现出的“爱”，并不符合维克托对他们之间“爱”的定义。

果然，维克托朝着尤里伸出一根手指摆了摆，说道：“并不是哦，尤里奥的曲子是第一首，也就是《爱即Agape》。”

“什么？！”金发的少年听到这个消息顿时炸了起来，脚踩着冰刀不满地跺了两下，凶着一张脸问：“凭什么？我不要，我才不要滑那种黏糊糊的玩意儿呢！”

他原本就生的极好看，凶着一张脸时并不可怕，反而像一只张牙舞爪的小猫一样透着虚张声势的可爱。勇利轻叹一声抬手扶额，心道也不知这孩子是从哪儿学的，明明小时候还坦率一些，现在长大了脾气怎么变的这么暴躁了。

因着长时间相处的缘故，维克托并不将少年的威胁放在眼里。他伸出手直直的抵在少年的额头，略微使力戳了戳，皮笑肉不笑地说道：“尤里奥，如果你的觉悟只是这种程度的话，是无法从我这里夺走金牌的哦。”

年轻气盛的少年经不起如此明显的激将法，当即挥开男人的手咬着牙道：“《Agape》就《Agape》，我一定会让你惊讶的。”

接着他又看向身侧的黑发青年，恶狠狠的说：“你也是，不管你替我的自由滑编什么风格的舞，我都会滑出来的！”

勇利被他这副充满了干劲的模样逗笑了，忍不住抬手揉了揉对方略长的金发，被人拍开后也不恼，对人又说了些鼓励的话。尤里撇着嘴，眼神在两人身上来回转了一圈，知道这对夫夫是有话要说，也懒得再待在这里承受爱情的酸臭味，脚下一蹬朝着不远处的雅科夫滑去。

等到少年滑远了，维克托又将目光落回到勇利的身上。他的表情瞬间变得无比柔和，目光深深地注视着对方，里面的独占欲丝毫不加以掩饰，他笑着问道：“勇利，我做的还不错吧？”

这双深邃的蔚蓝眼眸一直都在注视着自己，勇利这么想着，眼中荡起笑意。他抬手摸了摸对方略长的额发，指尖触上那双眼眸。维克托下意识的闭上眼，于是勇利感受到自己的指腹被浅色的睫毛轻轻拂过，有些微痒。他弯起嘴角无声地笑了笑，收回了手，说道：“嗯，维恰总是能让我惊讶呢。”

“只是让你惊讶而已吗？”维克托并不满意这个回答，拉过他的手轻吻对方的指尖，压低了声音继续追问：“就没有一些别的想法，比如觉得我很帅之类的？”

银发的男人声音十分好听，像这种刻意压低过后带着性感的音调是勇利独享，勇利也在每一个肢体纠缠的深夜听过无数回了。被人用这种声音一问，勇利的心跳没来由的乱了一拍。他试着将手抽回来，维克托却识破了他的意图，又将他的手攥紧了些。

“好吧，我认输。”勇利无奈的轻叹一声，不再强装镇定来掩饰自己刚才看了维克托的滑冰以后就雀跃不已的心情，他眉眼弯弯，看起来一向沉稳的清秀脸庞上浮现出一个略显孩子气的笑容，说道：“刚刚的维恰很帅哦，帅的我都挪不看眼了。”

维克托最爱看勇利露出这样的表情了，大概是自己从小被对方看着长大的缘故，在成为恋人以后，维克托一直希望自己也能是勇利的依靠。他拉着勇利的手将人往自己这边带了一下，凑过去在对方脸上落下一吻，有些得意地说道：“挪不开眼就对了，因为这是我对勇利的爱呀。”

“嗯？”

“这是我对勇利的爱。”看着对方有些不解的表情，维克托又重复了一遍，“我不是什么大度的人，在对勇利的事情上尤其如此，甚至说是自私也并不为过。所以我一直在想要怎么表达我对勇利的爱呢，除了以前的‘伴我身边不要离开’之外，还有什么样的表达方式可以向勇利传达我的爱呢。我想了很久，觉得果然还是让勇利的目光只能注视着我，如同我对勇利一样的，才是我现在对勇利的爱呀。”

说着，维克托搂住勇利的腰将人抱起来转了几个圈，咧开嘴朝着人笑了笑，继续说：“我很爱勇利，所以想要勇利一直都只看着我一个人。哪怕我退役了，将来老的滑不动了，我也会用其他方式来诱惑勇利，让勇利的目光始终只能注视着我一个人的。”

“你不用这样费尽心思来诱惑我，”勇利摸了摸他的脸，笑着说道，“因为我的目光早就被你夺走了，以后也会一直注视着你一个人。”

维克托听了这话心里甜丝丝的，将人放下来以后又亲了亲，觉得这还不够，干脆不顾对方的意愿以及冰场众人的视线，捧着勇利的脸强硬的讨了一个深吻，这才心满意足的放过了自己的教练，专心投入到训练中。

即使在一起这么久，两个人的关系也早已不是秘密，但勇利仍旧不太习惯在人多的地方和维克托做出太过亲密的举动。偏偏这人也不知怎么回事，明明和自己一样毫无经验，自己却从一开始就被牵着鼻子走。勇利捂着嘴有些懊恼地看着始作俑者的身影，很快脸上的温度散去，他的目光和心又一次被牢牢地吸引了，脑海里只剩下一个念头——对方已经向他表达出了对他的爱，那他该如何去表达自己的爱呢。

关于如何替维克托的自由滑编舞，是勇利知道了对方打算退役开始就一直在苦恼的事，何况这一次维克托连同选曲也一并交给了他，这就让勇利更加苦恼了。因为要表达出自己对维克托的爱，勇利始终觉得那些自己觉得符合要求的曲子都缺少点什么，尤其现在又看到了维克托对自己的爱，因此再反复的筛选过后，勇利仍旧没能找到一支恰到好处的曲子。

维克托很喜欢勇利为自己苦恼的样子，那让他有一种自己也被爱人宠溺的感觉。不过这都是在基于不过分的前提下，如果勇利过于苦恼的话，他也会跟着苦恼起来。

他试着向勇利推荐一些自己认为还不错曲子，然而勇利就像是钻进了牛角尖，只将那些曲子放入了备选分类。维克托知道，这些曲子大概也会在几天之内被勇利反复地听，勇利会一边听一边在脑海中构思合适的动作，最后可能也会如之前的那些曲子一样，被勇利淘汰掉。

两个人一同为选曲而苦恼，痛并快乐着。

没过几天，勇利还在做饭的时候门铃便响了，一阵交流声过后他有些好奇的转过头朝外张望，正好就看到维克托抱着一个大箱子。

“那是什么？”勇利随口问道。

“我也不知道，不过寄件人写着美奈子的名字。”维克托将箱子放下，并不着急先去看看里面都是些什么东西，而是又回到厨房，亲了亲勇利的脸后继续给人打下手。

“大概又是些特产什么的吧，上一次寄过来的刚好吃完了。”勇利听到熟悉的名字心里一暖，却也不急，打算等吃完饭再去看看奥川美奈子又寄了些什么东西过来。

饭后维克托将餐具收拾好，回到沙发就看到勇利坐在地毯上，背靠着沙发拆包裹。他走过去挨着人坐下，探着头去看对方手里的东西，发现那是一件衬衫模样的衣服，顿时兴致勃勃地问：“这是美奈子给你的衣服？快穿上让我瞧瞧。”

“是很久以前的东西了。”勇利见他很有兴趣的样子，索性将手中的衣服展开，笑着说：“我那时不告而别，所以一直不知道原来美奈子老师还给我准备了这些东西。”

听人这么说，维克托这才注意到勇利手里的那件衣服已经泛黄了，明显就是一件旧衣服。不过衣服虽然显得旧了，但整体的设计还是让人眼前一亮的。那是一件样式很复古的衬衫，一看就是作为勇利当初表演服用的，袖子是有些浮夸的灯笼袖设计，领口和腰间系着细细的丝带，下摆一侧的位置做成了类似小裙摆的样子，整体没有过多点缀，轻柔的质感却自带十足的优雅气质。不夸张地说，这样的设计即使放在现在也毫不逊色。

维克托眼前一亮，直觉这件衣服勇利穿上一定很好看，便怂恿着让勇利换上。勇利拗不过他，无奈地将衣服换上了，只是到底年代久远了些，泛黄泛旧的衣裳没有设计之初那种仙气飘逸的感觉了，只能从设计看出来的原本的模样。维克托也不失望，只打算之后再请人按照这个设计重新做一件，好让勇利再穿给自己看。

满足了爱人的小小愿望，勇利将衣服换了下来继续翻看包裹里的东西。除了那件他当初没能来得及穿上的表演服以外，还有一些配套的饰品和一张唱片，除此之外就是各种日本的特产。

“哇哦，这东西可真有年代感。”维克托对那张黑色的唱片十分好奇，小心翼翼的将它拿起来看了看，“这一定是美奈子当时为你准备的曲目，我好想知道它是什么样的曲子，我们去买一个唱片机回来吧！”

“现在？”勇利有些诧异的看着他。

维克托点了点头，拉着勇利的手站了起来，笑道：“现在还早，商店还没有关门，也正好带着马卡钦和小维去散步。”

这么一想也是，勇利唤来马卡钦和小维，给两个姑娘套上牵引绳后便准备出门。

实际上，他心里也十分好奇那是一首什么曲子呢。

-TBC-


	51. Chapter 51

-51-

因为主人一心想要听听唱片里面的曲子，马卡钦和小维这一路并没有玩尽兴。好在两个姑娘十分大度，回到家以后一看两位主人心思都不在自己身上，干脆结伴跑到院子里玩了。

维克托飞快的拆开唱片机的包装，随意扫了两眼说明书就自己动手捣鼓起来，不一会就将机器装好了。他迫不及待的将唱片从包装盒里取出来，这才注意到在唱片下面还压着一张纸。

他好奇地将纸展开来，上面用娟秀的字迹写着几行日语。维克托的日语虽然不如英语那样熟练，认字却也没问题，他快速地将纸上的内容记下，没忍住轻轻笑了起来。

“怎么了？”勇利见他突然笑起来有些不解，嘴角却因为爱人脸上的笑容弯起了一抹弧度。

维克托先把唱片放进唱片机里，等到黑色的唱片缓缓转动起来，这才伸出手去把勇利揽进怀里，凑过去在人唇上落下一吻。他将手里的纸条递给勇利看，笑着说：“美奈子说，这是当年某个喜欢你的女孩特意为你写的曲子，她听过以后觉得很好，甚至连表演的服装都替你准备好了，结果你突然就离开了。前阵子她整理旧物的时候正好瞧见这些东西，干脆就和特产一起寄过来了。”

勇利有些意外，一看纸上的内容确实如他所说的那样，笑着道：“看来我倒是正好免去了拒绝别人的尴尬。”

“哇哦，勇利可真是无情，那可是喜欢着你的女孩子呢。”维克托捏了捏他的脸，故意做出一副酸溜溜的表情，“不过也是呢，勇利当初拒绝我的时候也那么残酷，根本不知道我一觉醒来你人就不见了的那种伤心吧。”

明知对方是装的，勇利还是心里一紧，不由得想起自己刚刚回来的时候眼前这个男人的眼泪与脆弱。他握住维克托的手在对方掌心里轻轻蹭了蹭，轻声说：“让你伤心了，是我的错。”

“看在你回到我身边的份上，我就原谅你啦。”维克托朝他咧开嘴笑了笑，将手里的纸条放在一旁，一边把唱片放进机器里一边语带期待地说：“能让美奈子说都不和你说就直接准备拿出来做节目的曲子，我也很好奇呢，会是什么样子呢？”

勇利心里也十分好奇，等唱片缓缓转动起来后更是专心致志地盯着它，和维克托一起等待着准备揭开这首曲子的神秘面纱。

很快的，清脆悦耳的钢琴声从唱片机里流转而出，曲调清澈柔和，却也谈不上多么惊艳。而在一阵不短不长的前奏过后，伴随着一道更加清脆的音符，像是雨后枝叶上积攒的露珠和屋檐不断落下的雨滴一般，叮叮咚咚的音符仍旧清脆柔和，然而整支曲子渐渐地充满了灵魂，一个个音符从旋转的黑色唱片里流转而出的同时，仿佛汇聚成了一道温柔优雅的身影翩翩起舞，整支曲子也令人眼前一亮。不知从何时开始加入的小提琴的柔和音色与清脆的钢琴声结合在一起不分彼此，两道截然不同的音色交缠揉合，更像是那道翩然起舞的身影终于寻找到了属于自己的另一半灵魂。在第一段音乐戛然而止后骤然响起的钢琴独奏中，缓慢的节奏便显得那样温柔，没多久叮叮咚咚如雨滴坠入水洼的清脆声音逐渐密集，又一次汇聚成了那道身影，与小提琴温柔的调子一并起舞，实在是令人心动不已。待到这支曲子临近尾声，再一次归于平缓时，最后一段轻柔的钢琴声恰到好处的落下了这一场雨后景色的帷幕。

一直到唱片机自动停了下来，黑色的唱片不再旋转，维克托才回过神来。他在这时明白了为什么奥川美奈子会将这首曲子直接用上，因为他刚刚在脑海里从这支曲子里看到了勇利的身影，他甚至嫉妒起来，他嫉妒那个女孩对勇利了解的如此透彻，否则怎么会写出这样一支如勇利一样温柔又令人惊艳的曲子来呢。

“Amazing！”他忍不住惊呼一声，揽过身旁的爱人紧紧地搂住，十分惊喜地说：“我好喜欢这支曲子，我在这支曲子里面看到了勇利哦！”

“嗯，我也很喜欢它。”勇利笑着在他怀里点了点头，忍不住抬手轻轻抚过那张唱片，叹道：“真可惜，没能亲口谢谢那个女孩，我都不认识她，她却为我写了这么好的一首曲子。”

“对了，勇利，”维克托突然想到了一个绝妙的主意，亲了亲爱人的脸兴冲冲地提议道，“这首曲子可以给我吗？”

勇利不知他为何突然提起这个，颇有些不解的看着他。

“我好想滑这支曲子，你知道吗，”维克托解释道，“它就是你呀，我想和你一起度过人生最后一个赛季，用它来当做最后的自由滑，同时也是勇利对我的爱，这再合适不过了！”

维克托这么一说，勇利顿时明白了对方的意思——维克托这是想要用这支代表了他的这支曲子来表现他对自己的爱呢。这么想着，勇利也觉得这是一个好主意，至少他之前一直因为觉得曲子里少了些什么而迟迟没能将自由滑曲目定下来的某种东西，在这支年代久远的曲子里找到了。

他想，那缺少了的东西，一定就是他自己了。没有哪首曲子让他觉得可以完美表达出自己对维克托的爱，一定是因为那些曲子都不能代表自己，它们缺少了最重要的东西——他的灵魂。

“好。”勇利笑着点头，镜片后面的漂亮眸子亮晶晶的，“我一定会努力在编舞中融入我对维恰的爱。”

维克托高兴极了，捧着勇利的脸亲了又亲，最后觉得这样不够，干脆将人捞到沙发上恶狠狠地疼爱了一次。

关于如何编舞，勇利想了很久，最终决定将自己与维克托的相遇到相知相爱融入到这支曲子里。他认为，自从和对方相遇之后，自己就慢慢变得不一样了，从前他没有为谁停留过，在还是个小孩的维克托身上却破例了很多次。像是命中注定一般，他总是在为了对方、以及被对方渐渐地改变着。

又更加像是一直缺失了另一半的灵魂终于完整，让他这过于漫长的无聊生命终于找到了存在的意义。

怀着这样的心情，勇利很快为这支曲子编好了舞。和维克托表达对他的爱的那首《爱即Eros》不同，这首曲子勇利完完全全代入了自己，这也正好满足了维克托所要求的“勇利对自己的爱”。

大概是为了报复维克托之前不让自己偷看，勇利在编舞的时候也把维克托拒之门外，令维克托每每趴在舞蹈室门口听着里面隐隐约约的钢琴声抓心挠肺，深刻体会到了什么叫做搬起石头砸自己的脚。等到勇利终于完善了整支舞肯滑给他看的时候，维克托早已经迫不及待了。

勇利的舞蹈一直很美，维克托知道的，不仅是舞蹈，天赋异禀的青年甚至在滑冰时将这种美发挥到了极致。维克托不知该如何去形容勇利这次的编舞，他只觉得那个在冰上舞动的青年那样美好，这支满溢着对他浓烈爱意的舞蹈看起来优雅而美丽，温柔而深情。即使没有音乐，他也可以从对方每一个肢体动作里听到自己熟悉的旋律。

他想，这世上一定再没有谁能够如同勇利这样将自己化作音乐本身，深深牵动着他的心了。

勇利维持着将手指向维克托的姿势，连续的跳跃让他的胸膛微微起伏着。而维克托则站在原地没有动，他的眸中毫不掩饰地溢满了惊艳，随后他猛地冲过去将刚刚震撼了自己的人儿抱进怀里，笑着说道：“我也爱你，勇利，我好爱你！”

他从勇利最后一个动作和眼神中读懂了对方向自己传达的心意，正如他通过对方每一个动作所听见的音乐一样，他再一次感受到了勇利对自己的爱。

在回应了对方的心意后，维克托不等人说点什么便急切地问道：“名字呢，勇利替这支曲子取好名字了吗？”

“我对取名字不太在行呢，也没有想到合适的名字。”勇利笑着摇头，漂亮的眸子转了转，落到爱人的脸上，柔声道：“不如就由你来替它取个名字，你觉得呢？”

“可以吗？这不是别人专门写给你的吗？”维克托有些意外，而勇利只是笑而不语，维克托一想现在他和勇利关系这么亲密，谁来取也都是一样的，便也不推脱。他想了想，拉着勇利滑到界墙边上，先是取过一旁的水壶递给对方，然后单手环胸，伸出一只手指点着下巴仔细思考起来。他并没有思考太久，很快便有了主意，拿起一只记号笔对勇利说：“我和勇利相遇的起点就是在冰上，而勇利把我们所有的故事都融入到了这支曲子里，所以我想，这个名字再合适不过了。”

他说着在新制作的CD上写下了刚刚取的名字，勇利凑过去看，抬头朝人笑了起来。

只见空白的封面上，黑色的记号笔写下了一串漂亮的英文——YURI ON ICE。

维克托十分喜欢这支曲子，也十分喜欢勇利的编舞，在一遍遍的练习中，他不止一次的盼望着新赛季的开始。他想要用这个自由滑节目告诉全世界他和勇利的爱有多么多么深刻，他会带着两人的爱摘下人生最后一个赛季的金牌——谁也无法阻拦他。

带着这样的决心，他再一次站到了GPF的舞台上，并且深深相信着，等到音乐落下最后一个音符的时候，他的滑冰生涯就此画下句号，而那块象征着无上荣耀的金牌也会属于他。

观众席上的欢呼呐喊声也好，广播里的解说也罢，在音乐响起来的一瞬间便统统消失不见了。此时此刻，维克托唯一能够听见的只有清脆悦耳的钢琴声，还有脑海中不自觉想起的，爱人温柔地唤着自己名字的声音。他从来没有哪一刻如同现在这样，清晰地感受到勇利追随自己的灼热视线，这让他的心情无比的轻松，甚至在这场本该紧张的赛事里很是愉悦。

这是最后的比赛了。他想，比赛结束后他要给勇利一个吻，再将金牌挂到对方的脖子上。那之后的晚宴他们可以尽情的喝酒，他会将不善饮酒的爱人灌醉，等回到房间里他要亲手将那套帅得不得了的西装扒下来，用最最原始的方式向人诉说自己满腔浓烈的爱意。

他随着音乐舞动着身体，脚下的冰刃也随之在冰面上留下一道道轨迹，他脑海中闪过无数的思绪，他觉得自己突然有好多话想要和勇利说。

但最想说的，还是那一句说了无数次的“我爱你”。

当轻柔的钢琴曲落下最后一个音符，维克托也正好将手稳稳地伸向了在场边一直注视着自己的勇利。他想要将那个穿起西装来帅气无比的身影纳入眼中，却恍然发现，自己的眼前早已模糊了。

他说不清自己为什么会落泪，也许是舍不得这片冰面，也许是想起了和勇利一起走过的岁月，但他一定也不伤感。因为在未来无数个日夜里，他还会和勇利一起走过更多的时光，看遍这世界每一处的风景。

在观众的欢呼声与掌声中，在不断落下的各种鲜花玩偶中，他突然听见自己熟悉的那道清澈嗓音，用颤抖而又坚定的声音唤着——

“维克托！”

勇利很少直接唤维克托的名字，除了在某些时候他会突然想要唤一声对方的名字以外，大部分时候他一直都在叫维克托的昵称。但是当维克托随着音乐将手伸向自己的时候，勇利忽然很想要唤一声他的名字。就在这喧嚣的会场里，用自己的声音盖过所有的欢呼与呐喊，带着自己的无法言喻的心情一起，传达到对方的耳中。

勇利的视线早在维克托跳出第一个四周跳的时候就模糊了，他的脑海中不断闪过自己陪伴对方经历的点点滴滴，从最初的相遇到现在的相知相爱。在不断流出的旋律中，泪水将灯光折射成了斑驳的光晕，他甚至看不清爱人的身影。他只能努力眨落不知为何凝聚在眼眶里的温热，好让那道身影更加清晰的映入自己眼中。

他唤了维克托一声，对方猛地将头转了过来，然后他看到那道身影不管不顾的朝着自己飞奔过来。

勇利跑到入口出停了下来——如果他不会摔倒的话，他一定会踏入冰面迎向那道朝着自己飞奔而来的身影——他长开双臂，做出一个迎接的姿态。

维克托在靠近勇利的时候突然跳了起来，他直直地将勇利拥进怀里，巨大的惯性让勇利在接住他的同时往后倒去。短暂的失重状态让两人都来不及反应，显而易见的，他们会随着维克托这一扑摔倒在地。维克托抬手护住勇利的后脑，借着这个姿势凑过去，如愿以偿地吻在那双刚刚唤过自己名字的柔软唇瓣上。

两个人的重量不算轻，勇利摔倒后缺并不觉得疼，他还记得刚才唇上一触即离的柔软。此时维克托压在他的身上朝着他笑，一点也没有自己刚刚做了出格举动的自觉，反而笑着问道：“吓到你了？”

那双蔚蓝的眼眸里还啜着点点湿润，勇利觉得自己的心好似也被这泪珠盛满了。他的眼神十分柔和，嘴角弯起一个温暖的弧度，轻声应道：“吓到我了。”

维克托心软的一塌糊涂，忍不住又低下头去亲了亲他的唇，这才将他拉起来走向等分区。

在斩获金牌的同时，维克托也再一次刷新了自己的世界纪录，在他28岁这一年，他的滑冰生涯以一个漂亮的姿态落下了帷幕。

颁奖礼结束后他将金牌挂在了勇利的脖子上，随后举着金牌朝着自己的教练挑了挑眉。

勇利笑了笑，很是配合的亲吻了他的金牌。

“我的教练生涯也就此结束了。”勇利摸了摸他的发，柔声说道：“能遇见你真好，维恰。”

“我也是，”维克托拉住勇利的手，偏着头在对方掌心里轻轻蹭了蹭，“遇见你真好，勇利。”

-TBC-


	52. 番外1·You know,you don’t know

这是最后的舞台了。

当熟悉的音乐倾泻而出，响彻在脑海的时候，我知道，我的竞技生涯就此落下帷幕。

几乎不需要思考，我的身体早已将每一个动作深刻地记下，它们会随着音符的落下而做出每一个由你悉心编织的动作。我也来不及去思考什么，我的呼吸前所未有的平稳，我知道我能完成每一个跳跃，我甚至能感觉到那道炙热的视线——那是你追随着我的目光，对吗，勇利。

我现在满脑子都是你呀，勇利，我有好多话想要和你说。

我爱你，我比你想象的更爱你。

我热爱着滑冰，因为有你的出现，我更加热爱着这片冰面。

我喜欢和你一起滑行在冰面上，我喜欢你在冰上起舞的样子。从前我还小的时候是你拉着我的手，后来我逐渐变得贪心——我想拉你的手，独占你的目光和心，我想让你只能看着我一个人。

你能陪在我的身边，让我可以肆无忌惮的在这片竞技的舞台上尽情滑冰，已经足够了。就让我用对你的爱，作为和这片冰面最后的告别。

我很自私的，勇利，我自私又任性的将你留在身边。我从来没有问过你想和我一起做什么，还有什么是我能够为你做的。

我总是让你在迁就宠溺着我。

人生百年，乍一看很长，可一转眼我的人生都逝去了快三十年。而勇利，你的人生有那么长，我想尽可能的多待在你的身边啊。我想去看你曾经看过的风景，走你曾经走过的路。我想和你去你藏身的每一处地方，让你知道无论未来你在何处，我始终会陪伴在你的身旁。

我不会再让你感到孤独，我是你的依靠，你可以尽情的朝我撒娇，我也想一直宠溺着你呀。

你知道吗，这首为你而谱写的曲子有着和你一样的温柔，让我第一次听到的时候就决定要滑这首曲子了。而充斥着对我的爱所编织的这支舞，同样也溢满了你的温柔，让我即使闭上眼睛，也能够看到你嘴角的笑意。

在知道了你的打算以后，我没有再和你提过，因为我觉得是我夺走了你的全部。我自私而任性，不仅仅独占了你的目光和心，还夺走了你接下来所有的人生。

但我仍旧卑劣的感激着你，谢谢你能够回到我的身边，谢谢你愿意鼓起勇气接受我，谢谢你爱我。

有时我从梦中醒来，借着朦胧的夜色看你安睡的脸庞，会觉得一切都是我做的一场梦。我触碰着你的发丝，感受着你的呼吸和体温，甚至是进入你的身体，我才能真真切切的确认你是在我身边的。

我仍旧害怕失去你。

我从来没和你提过，在你离开的那两年我有多煎熬，因为我知道，你一定经历了比我更加煎熬的痛苦抉择，才又回到我身边。

那时我很怕你不会再回来了，我也做好了怀抱着与你的回忆独自过一生的准备。

也许哪天你就突然回来了呢。

我不禁这么想着。

在你离开以后，我将屋子里的一切都维持着你离开以前的模样。你穿过的拖鞋，用过的杯子，翻阅的杂志，我全都维持着你离开之前的样子。

因为那些所有你存在过的痕迹，在那两年里都成了我全部的生命。

我怕我一不小心就失去了生命的某个部分，所以我从来都不敢动它们。

我很想你，所以我搬进了你的房间，擅自将那里变成了我的领地。只有这样我才能欺骗自己，你的气息仍旧存在于这里。

我总是在入睡之前期望着我醒来能够见到你，你会坐在床边笑着问我还打算赖床多久，然后俯下身子给我一个早安吻。那时我会将你抱进怀里，压抑而又欣喜地亲吻你的脸庞，告诉你“我爱你”。

我在经过每一个橱窗的时候会下意识的看看自己的发型有没有乱，我每天都穿得格外讲究，因为我怕你回来的时候看到的并不是我最好的样子。

每一天，从入睡到醒来，从清晨到深夜，我都在期盼着你回来。

我已经想好了要用什么表情来面对你，又该对你说什么话。我会紧紧地将你抱进怀里，告诉你我有多爱你。

这些念想一直支撑着我，成为了那段日子里我在这里好好生活的全部勇气与力量。

而你就那么突然地出现在我们的家里，出现在我的面前，好似你从来没有离开过。那时空气里都是我熟悉的饭菜香味，你穿着围裙的背影像极了幻觉，让我以为自己身处梦境之中。

我所有的设想——见面的表情，问候的话语，久违的拥抱以及轻柔的吻——所有的设想全都被你一句温和的“你回来了”轻易打散。

你一定不知道我那时的心情。

没有高兴，也没有惊喜，满满的，竟全是委屈与庆幸。

我想，我一定是个自私到极点的，糟糕透了的家伙。

明明你回到我的身边，我应该高兴才是的，可为什么眼泪它无论如何也止不住呢。

明明你已经为我付出了这么多，可为什么我还是如此的不知足呢。

如果时光没有对你施加魔法该有多好呢，你会随我一同老去。我情愿就这样一直触碰着你，亲吻你苍老的眼眸和脸上的皱纹，也好过你拥有永恒的生命，眼睁睁的任由时光将我们之间的距离拉开而无能为力。

我对勇利说谎了。

我并不希望在我还能陪伴在你身边的日子里，有另一个人来代替我爱你。可如果真的有这么一个人出现的话，我大概也会亲手将你推向那个人吧。可是后来你告诉我，你这一生只够爱我一个人。我又想，我到底是多么自私的一个男人啊，竟然会将自己最爱的人逼到如此境地。

我又一次将我的意愿强加在了你的身上，明明说过要给你幸福的，可是我却让你哭了呢。

让我夺走你的生命，这一定是上天对我的惩罚吧。

我无数次的向上苍祈祷，祈祷时间能够再慢一些，能让我再多拥有你一些，让我有足够的时间可以多爱你一些。

如果可以的话，我多想永远留在你的身边。

可是对你我而言，“永远”这个词太过遥远，是我始终无法企及的存在。

我想，这一定也是我唯一无法为你做到的事了。

可你仍旧温柔地原谅了我。

所以，我想尽可能的为你多做一些，弥补那些在我未能及时出现的过去里，你所遭受的所有孤独与脆弱，我想成为能够让你放心依靠的人。

勇利，我的生命也许无法做到永恒，但我对你的爱一定可以。

你是我生命的全部，是我灵魂的另一半。即使我的生命走到尽头，我的灵魂不灭，我也依然爱着你，爱着你的灵魂。

我们的灵魂也仍旧会结合在一起。

我们会一直握着彼此的手。

当这支代表了我们所有“爱”的曲子落下最后一个音符，我将手伸向了你。

这一次的自由滑结束后观众席上热闹的气氛和以往都有所不同，我想你大概也感受到了，所以你才哭的，不是吗。

我听不见了，观众的掌声也好尖叫声也罢，我什么都听不见了。

我只听见你温柔的，带着些哭腔地唤着我的名字，我的眼泪突然就决堤了。

啊啊，能够轻易让我哭泣的，从来都只有勇利你啊。

所以再原谅我的任性吧。

因为此时此刻，我想要亲吻你啊。

“勇利！”

我唤着你的名字朝着你飞奔而去，我看着你朝我伸出了双手。

让我再一次祈求上苍让时间再慢些，再慢些吧。我还想多陪在你的身边，还想多拥有你一些，还想多爱你一些啊。这是我与你相比显得那样短暂的人生里，唯一的，如此简单却又遥不可及的愿望了。

我想一直独占着你呀。

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS.正文未完结，此番外为正文第51章维克托GPF时滑《Yuri on ice》的心理描写。  
> \-------  
> 我也不知道为什么，码的时候是哭着码完的，短短2k+下来哭成了泪鱼。我觉得我一定是超爱他们的，他们是我心中永远的白月光朱砂痣，是我心中永远美好的存在。  
> 能遇见他们真好。


	53. Chapter 53

-52-

退役之后的日子一下变得清闲下来，没有了日复一日的训练，各种商演邀请也被推掉。维克托和勇利窝在家里待了好一阵，享受着这种一屋二人三餐，外加两只可爱宠物的悠然安逸的生活。

一直到春季过半，道路两旁的树木枝桠上都长满了新芽，维克托和勇利才告别了雅科夫和尤里，以及冰场的伙伴们，开着那辆有些年头的红色跑车一路北上。

维克托想先去勇利离开自己那两年独自生活的地方看看，他从勇利口中听过一些有关那里的景色，以及勇利是如何在那边生活的。只是勇利很少和他提起一些细节，更多的只是告诉他那里的雪原有多么广阔，极光有多么漂亮，每一个黑夜和白昼除了风声之外又有多么安静。

那时的维克托也不敢去细问勇利曾经的生活是什么样子，他大概能够想象到当朝夕相处的人突然对着自己恶言相向甚至拳打脚踢，无所不用其极地伤害自己时，他会有多么痛苦——那是一种身体和心灵的双重痛苦，是没有经历过的人永远也无法切身体会的痛。

勇利一个人孤身走过了漫长的时光，最后停留在他身旁，这对维克托而言就是上天对他最大的恩赐。而现在他终于可以陪伴在他此生的挚爱的身旁，和对方一起走遍世界每一个角落，看遍每一处风景，在勇利记忆里停留过的每一个地方都留下自己的身影。

唯有这件事，是除了可以永远陪伴在勇利身边之外，维克托最想完成的事。

越往北走气候越是寒冷，目光所及的远方也逐渐被一片白茫茫的积雪覆盖。

跑车的底盘很低，无法适应各种崎岖的山路和雪地，最终还是将它留在了北国境内，转而从车行里挑了一款各项性能都很不错的越野车。等待各种手续和提车的日子里，两人又待在这个陌生的城市好好地玩了几天，等他们终于在勇利的指引下到达目的地的时候，距离他们出发也过去半个月了。

维克托还从来没有去过这样人迹罕至的地方，越是靠近北极圈天色就越暗，如果不是车上的电子表显示现在才下午，看着外面漆黑的天色他几乎快要以为现在其实已经到了深夜。

这里温度很低，一进门勇利来不及去清理一下落了灰尘的沙发地板，先从壁炉旁边捡了些木炭丢进壁炉里，又找了条干净的毯子铺在壁炉前，让一下车就冷的发抖的小维和马卡钦趴在上面烤火。两个姑娘窝在毯子上寻了个舒服的姿势趴下就不再动弹了，只一个劲地晃着尾巴蹭着勇利抚摸自己的手，惹得人脸上浮现出一个温暖又柔和的笑意，壁炉里的火光恰好打在他清秀的脸蛋上，看起来十分美好。

维克托走过去跟着蹲了下来，揉了好一会两个姑娘毛茸茸的脑袋，等身体没那么冷了才和勇利一起将车上的东西搬了下来放进小屋后面小小的库房内，又和人一起将这个小小的房子给打扫了一遍。

屋子小小的一个，全部用木头搭建，外观看起来摇摇欲坠，却也已经存在很久很久了。勇利发现这个地方的时候也很意外，发现这里没有主人就擅自住了下来，一点点地往里搬运一些像样的家具和生活用品，又细致地架着梯子自己修修补补——反正他从来不缺时间——总算将小屋打理的有模有样。

由于有着时间差，维克托在这个屋子里看到了明显属于不同年代的家具，复古的现代的混在一起很是违和，看得他有些忍俊不禁，更多的，却是一股心酸和心疼。

这个木屋没有多余的房间，就连浴室都只是用一条帘子隔开的，两个人挤在一起时不时的还会碰到墙壁，顿时就冻得一个哆嗦，惹得另一个人忍不住笑起来，又连忙往人身上浇着热水。离房门最远的地方支着一张小小的单人床，看起来有些年头了，床头摆放的几本书籍也年代参差不齐，有些是泛黄泛旧比维克托还要大一些的，有些是十年内的，就和整个屋内的陈设一样透着违和感。

维克托待过的最小最拥挤的地方就是勇利曾经那个出租屋，这个一眼就能看尽的小木屋让他不由得试想着勇利在这里生活的样子。这里远离人烟，距离最近的小镇也要4小时的车程，偶尔会有动物路过，却也并不会贸然朝着人类靠近，也许勇利会远远地朝着那些动物看一眼，露出一个善意的微笑。那台看起来颇有年代感的电视机信号不太好，画质也无法和现代家庭的标准配置相比，不难想象勇利平时的娱乐活动大概也不需要它。

在将屋内打扫过一遍，又简单地吃了些东西冲了澡之后，维克托抱着勇利挤在那张小小的单人床上不断地问着这个东西是什么时候的，那个东西又是什么时候的。等到将屋内的陈设几乎问了个遍，他收紧了揽在人腰间的手，语气也不复之前那般轻松，有些闷闷地说：“我都不敢问你平时都在做些什么，会不会觉得无聊，但是我想知道你离开我的那两年里，你在这里的时候有没有想过我。”

两人在一起这么久，彼此都互相了解，勇利能够从维克托的动作语气中捕捉到更多的意思。他背靠着爱人温暖的怀抱，头略微往后仰在人颈窝处蹭了蹭，笑着说道：“维恰，我在这世上存在很长很长的时间了，我住过比这更糟糕的环境，这对我来说已经很好了。我也不会无聊，在从前还没有什么娱乐活动的年代里，每个人都习惯了无聊的日子，察觉不到无聊这种心情的存在。离开你之后在这里的日子更加不会无聊，我在没事做的时候就会想起你，我会想你在做什么，有没有好好训练，有没有乖乖听雅科夫的话，有没有拿下金牌。”

“那些事情你明明打开电视就能知道的，”维克托提起这个还有些意难平，张嘴咬了一口他的耳朵，有些不满地说，“你瞧你多狠心，明明心里记挂着我，却偏偏不肯注意我的消息。”

“我不是早就道过歉了。”勇利缩着脖子躲了一下，语调里满是柔和的笑意，“我那时希望你能早些忘了我，所以狠下心不去关注你的消息，偏偏又总是想起你对我说的那些话，一字一句都记得清清楚楚。后来看到你滑的那个节目，知道了你的决心。我那时心想，我到底是哪里好，能让你这么执着呢。”

“你哪里都好，只除了离开我的那两年，你哪里都好得不得了。”维克托插嘴道，“我发现自己喜欢你的时候，就已经决定这辈子都只要你了，哪怕你拒绝了我离开了我，我也会带着和你的回忆生活下去，即使你一直不回来，我也会一直等。”

这些事勇利也是清楚的，只是每每提及他都忍不住心生感慨和动容。他转过身去抬起头亲了亲维克托的唇，温声道：“我知道，谢谢你爱我，维恰。”

维克托抚上他的脸加深了这个吻，在唇舌交缠的间隙中喃喃道：“我也是，谢谢你勇敢，勇利。”

随着吻逐渐加深，维克托的气息也渐渐地有些不平稳，他干脆翻身压在勇利的身上，双手从对方衣服的下摆探了进去。

勇利并不阻止，只是扬着嘴角笑得温柔又宠溺，问：“不累了？”

“疼你怎么会累。”维克托笑着反驳了一句，又将人吻住，“你要是不想动，躺好就行，做完我们再睡觉。”

“随你喜欢吧。”勇利抬手环住他的脖子，唇分后靠在人耳旁低声发出邀请：“抱我，维克托。”

面对挚爱之人的邀请，维克托自然是不余遗力地满足着对方。

很快，在将风声都阻挡在门外，只有柴火偶尔爆裂的小屋内又多了两道在这里从未出现过的陌生的声音，十分动听。

醒来的时候天色仍旧很暗，勇利取过手机看了一眼发现现在正是深夜，原本打算小憩一下的两人经过一场酣畅淋漓的体力运动后都睡过了头。身后怀抱着自己的男人呼吸还很平缓，勇利轻轻拉开对方揽在自己腰间的手，却不想还是惊动了维克托，便小声问道：“吵到你了？”

维克托应了一声，将脸埋进他的颈窝里深吸一口气，问：“几点了？”

男人磁性的声音有些沉闷，勇利往后靠了些，和人紧紧地挨在一起，说：“快十二点了，继续睡吧。”

“看来我俩睡过头了。”维克托闻言笑了一下，摇头道：“睡不着了，我们聊会天吧。”

“聊一晚上？”勇利好笑的说，“那可能需要先烧一壶水，不然说一晚上的话嗓子会哑的。”

“或者做点别的也行。”维克托说着探头往窗户外看去，提议道：“不如我们去外面看看风景，正好我还没有亲眼见过极光呢，你不是总和我说这里很漂亮吗，我想看看。”

这个提议也很不错，勇利点了点头，应道：“好。”

两人很快穿好了衣服打开了大门，仍旧躺在毯子上的小维和马卡钦听到动静睁开眼抬起头望着他们，一见两人是要出门顿时跳了起来，也不嫌外面冷，率先跑了出去。维克托和勇利见状相视一笑，干脆把门掩着，以免一会两个姑娘冷了也好自己推门进屋烤火取暖。

小维和马卡钦并没跑远，就在门前一片空地追逐着玩耍，新环境对它们而言充满了乐趣，每一处都要闻一闻嗅一嗅，看看这里和自己生活的地方有什么不同。

它们自己玩得开心，两个人便也没有去管它们，一起抬着头看着夜幕中呈带状不断变换的绚烂极光。

即使在各种影视资料里见过这种自然美景，亲眼所见也还是会被它的美丽震撼。维克托眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着天空看了好一会，久久不能回神。

勇利也不叫他，拉着他的手慢慢走到那颗比自己还要大的粗壮的雪松下，笑着问：“我喜欢爬到这上面去坐着欣赏，你要不要也试试？”

维克托听见爱人带着笑意的询问将目光收了回来，打量了一下眼前这颗树，很快就发现了一个最佳的位置，便指着那里问：“你是说那里？”

勇利点点头，于是维克托朝着人笑了一下，很快就爬了上去，坐在上面朝着勇利招手。勇利有些忍俊不禁，也不用他再继续催促，跟着爬了上去挨着人坐下。维克托抬手将人揽进自己怀里，和对方一起抬着头欣赏着这独属于极地的美景，谁也没有说话，一时间耳朵里只有远处呼啸的风声和彼此细微的呼吸声。

就这样过了很久，勇利率先开口道：“我之前和你说过，离这里不远有一个不大不小的湖泊，一整个冬天都结着厚厚一层冰，有时路过那里我会想着如果是你在那里滑冰，而极光作为你的背景，一定会好看得令我挪不开眼。”

“我记得，”维克托捏了捏他的脸，笑道，“你还和我说因为你总会想起我，所以很少去那里，也没有再滑过冰。”

勇利笑了一声，似是无奈似是叹息，温声说道：“但我还是会控制不住地想起你，每当想你了，我就坐在这里，看着这片夜空慢慢地想。反正也没有人会来打扰我，我又不能给你你想要的，所以……”

他后面的话还没有说完，维克托便捏着他的下巴将人转向自己不管不顾地吻了过去，将他未完的话语尽数封在了自己的唇里。良久后唇分，维克托将人抱进自己怀里，说道：“你可从来没和我说你想我的时候会坐在这里发呆。”

勇利这才意识到自己似乎是不经意间说出了不得了的话。

维克托心里软软的，一时间分不清是甜蜜多一些还是酸涩多一些。他深吸了一口气之后转移了话题，问：“那你要我现在滑给你看吗？”

“现在这么冷，你就是想滑我也会拦着你。”勇利笑着摇头，“这里的冬季很漫长，一年也不过一天一夜的光景，而越是靠近北极，黑夜也就越漫长，只有夏天会出现白昼，其他时候基本都是极夜。如果是夏天温度比较合适的时候，我当然想看你滑，但现在还是算了。”

“说得也是。”维克托跟着笑了起来，“穿得这么厚，要是滑冰的话没准还像两只北极熊在跳舞呢。”

这个比喻十分形象，勇利咧开嘴笑了起来，故意问道：“那现在北极熊要邀请坐在他身旁的另一位北极熊先生在极光下跳舞了，不知道北极熊先生愿不愿意呢？”

即使不能滑冰，但在极光漂浮着的星空下和爱人共舞也是一件十分浪漫的事，维克托欣然同意。他亲了亲爱人的脸，说道：“当然愿意，不管你想要什么，我都会为你做到。”

“不管我想要什么？”勇利重复了一遍，见人点头，于是眨了眨眼，问：“那如果我想要天上的星星呢，你也给我摘下来吗？”

“当然，只要是你想要的。”维克托自信满满地说，“如果勇利想要天上的星星，那我就去打一盆水来，这样星星就都在水里了。”

他指的是水中的倒影，勇利笑了起来，又继续刁难道：“那我现在就要，也不许你去打水呢？”

维克托很喜欢爱人这种不常见的孩子气，他故作深沉地思考了一下，随后从树上跳了下去，朝着尚坐在树上一脸不解的勇利伸出了双手。勇利见状也跳了下去，正好被人接住。维克托抬起头亲了亲爱人的唇，笑意盈盈地说：“你现在瞧瞧我的眼睛，里面是不是有星星。”

在不断变换着颜色的极光下，男人那双深邃的蔚蓝眼眸璀璨无比，像是有一片星光被揉碎了嵌进里面似的。

勇利扶着他的肩低下头将吻落在这双不仅仅倒映着夜空，更倒映着自己影子的眼眸上，笑道：“是，里面有星星。”

维克托脸上的笑意加深，他将勇利放了下来，一手扶着对方的腰，另一只手执起勇利的，说：“那么现在，两只北极熊要开始跳舞啦。”

勇利点点头，以眼神示意他先起步，于是维克托率先迈开了步子，带着勇利跳起了两人都熟悉至极的舞。以寒风为声，挂着极光的星空为景，两个人深情又温柔地注视着彼此，似乎就在视线的交流中听到了音乐，而这天地间，只有他们二人。

他们从维克托退役的曲目开始跳，默契十足的两人不需要过多的交流就能将一个人的舞蹈改变成两个人的，一直到将对他们而言颇具意义的几首曲子都跳完，两人这才心满意足地停了下来。

维克托平复着自己的呼吸，停下来之后看了勇利一眼，随后抬起头闭上眼，嘴角噙着笑意，脸上也带着些虔诚，不知在想什么。勇利见状有些好奇，问道：“维恰，你在做什么？”

“我在对着极光许愿呀。”维克托睁开眼，朝着人笑了笑，故意说道：“不知道能不能实现呢。”

“许了什么愿望？”勇利顺着他的意思问。

“想要勇利亲亲我。”早就准备好的维克托说着就闭上了眼，一副等着愿望实现的期待模样。

勇利心里又甜又软，在一起这么久了也不会再在这种小事上害羞，何况现在这天地间就他们两个人，也不需要害羞。他抬起双手抚上爱人精致的脸庞，踮起脚如人所愿地吻了上去。维克托伸手环住他的腰，慢慢地加深了这个吻。

唇分后，维克托望着勇利眨了眨眼，说道：“看来朝极光许愿挺管用的，我也不贪心，只再许一个。”

说完他再一次闭上了眼，只是嘴角的笑意淡了些许，脸上的虔诚比起刚才更甚。

他这一次花的时间有些长，再次睁开眼的时候勇利比刚才还要好奇，问：“这一次又许了什么愿望？”

维克托对他露出一个意味深长的笑容，靠在他耳边放慢了音调，慢慢地说：“希望勇利主动诱惑我一次。”

如此明显的暗示让勇利的心跳加快了些许，连带着脸上也有些发烫。他不自觉地抿了抿唇，这令他脸上浮现出一抹难为情，却又很被一抹温柔的笑意取代。维克托听见他说：“好，不过今天有些累了，要明天才可以。”

维克托心里因为自己被人如此宠溺着而柔软成一片，他低头又亲了亲勇利的唇，笑着说道：“勇利总是宠着我呢。”

“不管你想要什么，”勇利说，“我都会为你做到。”

这句话维克托不久前才刚刚对勇利说过，此时被人还了回来顿时觉得心动不已。他忍不住抱着勇利转了个圈，又拉着人继续跳舞，直到两个人又累了才停下，回到小屋里躺在那张小小的单人床上相拥而眠。

一望无际的雪原上没有更多娱乐的项目，勇利只带着维克托在附近转了个遍，两个人都没有再去更远那些地方的意思。就这样在这里待了小半个月，提前准备的食物消耗地差不多了，两个人又将屋内打扫了一遍，开着车载着小维和马卡钦沿着来时的路返回，正式踏上了他们长达数十年的旅程。

-TBC-


	54. Chapter 54

-53-

北国的冬日一如既往的寒冷，好在这天的天气不错，阳光洒在身上让人觉得暖洋洋的，寒风也没有那么令人难过了。

看着机场出口攒动的人头和进进出出的各色人群，尤里不由自主的在人群中搜寻着记忆中那两张熟悉的脸。

昨天突然听雅科夫说那两个人今天要回来的时候，他还有些恍惚，甚至思考了一下，才发觉他已经有整整十年没有见过那两人了。这期间他虽然也有和维克托保持了联络，不过大多数时候只是发信息互相问候一下，偶尔会通个电话。他和雅科夫会经常性地收到他们寄过来的特产和明信片，从那些字句轻快的卡片里不难想象出他们两个一定玩得十分开心。

维克托和勇利两人的社交账号自从维克托退役过后就再也没有使用过了，这世上似乎没有人知道他们去了哪儿，又在做些什么，仿佛他们只存在于冰面上，一旦离开了冰面就消失不见了。

尤里现在也正创下另一个奇迹，媒体也纷纷将期盼的目光落在他的身上，期望着他能超越曾经那个皇帝。他第一次拿到金牌的时候兴冲冲地给两人打电话，没隔几天就收到了一大堆从异国他乡寄过来的礼物，却还是没有回来看看他，当着面对他说一声恭喜。过去了这么久，尤里也是一个成熟的大人了，能够充分理解雅科夫嘴里说的“他们眼中只有彼此”是什么意思。

他扶着在这些年间又苍老了一些的雅科夫远远站在接机的人群之外，一边想象着十年的时间里那两个人会变成什么模样，一边试图在出口处将他们找出来。

雅科夫见状微微弯起嘴角，那张仍旧严肃的脸上露出一个浅笑，说道：“很久没见，会不会担心自己认不出他们来？”

“变化应该不会太大吧。”尤里有些迟疑，又转念一想那两个人比自己大了许多，人一旦老了变化也会挺大的，便说道：“就算是变化大，认出来也不是问题的。”

雅科夫笑了笑，听在尤里的耳朵里不知是叹息还是什么，轻声说道：“一会见到了勇利的脸，你别怕。”

“我为什么要怕？”尤里一头雾水，那张精致的脸上露出一个疑惑的表情，“他破相了？”

“没有，”雅科夫摇摇头，“他很好。”

尤里更加不明所以了，又问了两句，得到的回答始终不清不楚的，索性也不再问，只当是时间终于在那张似乎不会老的容颜上刻下了痕迹，让那两个人站在一起的时候没有当初那般赏心悦目了。

等待的时间不长，没一会尤里就见到两个修长挺拔的身影朝着他们走来，只是天太冷，两人的脸都被围巾给遮住，头上又都戴着一顶鸭舌帽，帽檐压的很低，叫人看不清楚脸。等到走进了，稍高一些的那个男人朝着他们扬起了手，语气中带着丝丝笑意，说道：“嗨，雅科夫，尤里奥，好久不见了。”

男人戴着一副墨镜，即使走进了也看不清他的脸，不过这道声音和尤里经常通话，何况没被帽子盖住的部分露出了罕见的银色发丝，不用多猜就能知道这是谁。

尤里等两人和雅科夫都抱过了才上前去将他们抱住，随意地寒暄了几句之后便领着人走向停车场，商量之后去了雅科夫的家里。

一直到进了屋，捂得严严实实的两人脱下外套摘下围巾和帽子，尤里才明白雅科夫之前在机场为什么要让自己不要怕。

十年不见，维克托比他印象里的要更加成熟了些，无论是眼神还是嘴角的笑容，都透着一股沉稳。男人的外观没有特别大的变化，只是双眼的泪沟加深了些，却并不影响他的魅力，反而让他看上去更加迷人了。尤里知道他一向注重自己的外表，这些年间一定也没少保养那张脸，因此见到他也不觉得奇怪。

只是在看到勇利的时候，尤里确确实实是惊讶的，甚至有那么一瞬间，他盯着勇利那张毫无变化的脸都忘了呼吸，恍然以为自己回到了十年前，这两个人还没有离开之前的时候。

算起来，勇利比他要大整整二十七岁，他认识勇利的时候，勇利就已经不那么年轻了，只是时光似乎格外优待勇利，从来没有在那张清秀的脸上留下过一丝一毫的痕迹。可是再怎么被优待，再怎么会保养，一个人也不可能已经年过半百，却还顶着一张与少年无异的脸，除去对方周身格外沉稳的气息之外，看起来比他还要小许多。

他惊呆的模样很好地取悦了三人，被勇利亲口告知了真相后久久不能回过神来，只想着这世界上居然还会有这么荒谬的事，不会是他们三个联合起来骗自己的吧？不过这个念头很快又被尤里给拍了回去，毕竟他第一次见到勇利的时候，勇利就和现在没什么两样了。

他和雅科夫刚刚得知这个秘密的时候一样，稍微一深想就能明白这对勇利而言其实是一种格外痛苦的事，便在好奇地询问对方过去的生活时有意避开了可能会让人回想起不好的部分，只挑一些自己觉得不会掀人伤疤的问。

许久未见，四个人干脆就在雅科夫的家里待了好几天，将分别的这些年里各自身边发生的一些趣事或者听说的好玩的东西分享了一番。

回家之后维克托和勇利都有一种久违的感觉，毕竟阔别了家乡十年，回到家里就想起他们曾经的点点滴滴，有些怀念。家里的备用钥匙交给了雅科夫，老教练每个月都有固定请人过来打扫，因此十分干净，很多东西也和他们走之前一样摆放在原处，只除了没有食物之外，家里的陈设没有变过。

客厅的墙角还留着一个大大的狗窝，上面几个玩具也被清洗地干干净净，墙根处的喂食器也和家里其他东西一样一尘不染，看起来就像是他们根本没有离开过一样。

维克托和勇利沉默了一瞬，随后相视一笑。他们从彼此的眼中便能知道对方在想什么，因此没有过多的言语，而是放下并不重的背包开始收拾起行李来。

狗狗的寿命不如人类那样长，在他们游历在世界各处的时候，马卡钦和小维先后离开了他们，结束了对他们十多年的陪伴。在两位姑娘离开的时候，他们也一直守候在身旁。

马卡钦和小维对他们而言是家人一样的存在，否则也不会带着她们俩一起踏上旅程。只是由于寿命的限制，维克托和勇利早在将她们接回家的那天起就知道这一天迟早会来临，他们并没有留下遗憾，因此很快释怀，祈祷着马卡钦和小维在自己不知道的世界也能无忧无虑的一直开心下去。

两个人的行李不多，一个箱子里装着几件换洗的衣裳，一个箱子里是在各处旅行时买下的一个纪念品，经年累月也积攒了许多，装满了一整个行李箱。

十年时间，说长不长说短不短，正好足够维克托将勇利曾经所有生活过的地方全都看一遍，并且和对方在早已时过境迁的地方留下一段崭新且美好的回忆。

他将那些纪念品一一摆放在储物间的展柜里，等到收拾好出来的时候，勇利正对着他那一大堆瓶瓶罐罐皱眉呢。

维克托走到勇利身边蹲下，抬手揽住对方的肩，有些好笑地问：“怎么了？”

“东西太多，功效又不一样，连使用顺序都有讲究，感觉好麻烦。”勇利无奈地摇着头，开玩笑地说道：“也不知道你是怎么把它们分得那么清楚的。”

维克托一直很注重自己的保养，和勇利在一起之后更是如此，尤其他现在已经要比勇利大很多了，这方面也格外看重。他亲了亲勇利的脸，望着那张和初见时一样的清秀脸庞，语气里带着些小心翼翼，问道：“如果将来这些东西也保不住我这张脸了，勇利会不会……嫌我太老？”

勇利没想到维克托会说出这样的话，一时间又是心软又是心酸。他抬手将人抱进怀里，手指轻轻地拨弄着维克托银色的发丝，温声道：“不会。我倒是担心，等到将来你变老了，而我还是这副模样，那时你会不会嫌我总是没变化，会不会已经看腻了。”

“瞎说。”维克托环住他的腰，将脸埋进他的颈窝里深深吸了一口气，又笑着说道：“勇利这么好看，我才不会看腻呢。”

勇利没有再说什么，两人安安静静地拥抱着彼此，无声地表达着自己的爱和对未来的坚定。

两人并没有打算在家乡长住，勇利早已习惯了四处漂泊的日子，但维克托毕竟和他不同，即使和父母关系十分疏远了，这里也还有他的家人。这次回来也是为了看看雅科夫他们，不过碍于勇利那张无法继续掩盖的脸，因此他们也没打算待太久，等到春天结束，他们就会再一次踏上旅程了。

尤里当年很崇拜维克托，也十分喜欢勇利的滑冰，只是两人还在这里的时候他年纪尚小，没能真正把他们打败过。这回一听他们并不是要回来长住，立马就嚷嚷着要再一起比试比试。

尤里早已经褪去了少年的青涩和稚嫩，从外表来看也是不输给维克托同龄时期的美男子，甚至还比维克托要高出那么一点，无论是身形还是脸庞都极其容易吸引到他人目光。维克托和勇利只隔着屏幕看过他的比赛，心中为他感到高兴和祝贺的同时，也会忍不住想一想如果现在再和他一起滑冰的话，一定很有挑战性。

维克托早已过了可以随意跳跃的年龄，尤里也不想和他比比看谁跳的多跳得好，那让他觉得自己是在欺负“老年人”——当然，这话一出口就被维克托如同当年一样恶狠狠地捏着脸颊威胁了。不过现在他和勇利年纪相当，自认技术也好表现力也好都不输给对方，自然要着重和这个自己曾经崇拜过的维克托的教练来一场比赛。

勇利拗不过他，加之维克托又在一旁起哄，最后只能和人约好了等夜深之后再去某个公园结了冰的湖面上一起滑冰，在那之前三人就一直待在家里打了一整天的游戏。

虽说两人年纪相当，勇利还做过维克托的教练，只是自从维克托退役之后，两个人一直游山玩水，很少再像以前那样艰苦地训练了。而尤里作为现役运动员，又热爱着滑冰，眼下又正值赛季，状态正是全盛的时候，两相比较之下，胜负基本没有什么悬念。

赢是赢了，可尤里心里一点也没有高兴的感觉，他觉得自己胜之不武。可是这两个人一个年纪大了一个疏于训练，整天忙着恩恩爱爱的游山玩水，他只能感叹自己生的太晚，否则就能堂堂正正地和他们俩一决胜负了。

不过人生总是会有遗憾的嘛，他又这么想着。

勇利和维克托一样，骨子里还热爱着滑冰，虽然由于疏于训练跳得没那么稳了，但演绎的部分就像是烙在他的身体里那样，一举一动仍旧美好地让维克托挪不开眼。

三人在刮着寒风的深夜闹腾了许久，最后还是尤里不想再忍受他们恩爱的模样才先行离开。

看着青年远去的背影，维克托和勇利相视一笑，待人走远后，勇利不由得回过头又看了一眼冰面，笑着说：“那时就是在这里，你哭着鼻子朝我扑过来，嘴里说着奇怪的话。”

他说着顿了顿，略微侧过头去看向身旁的男人，眼眸嘴角都是温柔又缠绵的深情，继续道：“我本来以为只是一个稍微漂亮一些的小孩子，结果最后成了我此生最爱的人。”

“我一定是那时就对你一见钟情了。”维克托低下头亲了亲他的眼，“否则怎么会一眼就那么喜欢你，一听你要走，就感觉世界都要塌了，又不知道该怎么把你留下来，只好一个劲地哭，希望你能心软。”

“你那时那么小，”勇利笑着摇了摇头，戏谑地看着他，“哪里懂这些呢，只是把我当长辈一样依赖罢了。”

“是呀，可不就把你当哥哥。”维克托故意应了一声，满意地看着人眼中闪过一抹羞赧，却没打算放过他，又补了一句：“后来哥哥又要走，可我的心意还没能传达出去呢，只能处心积虑让你留在我身边，成了我的教练。”

每次一提到从前，尤其是维克托对他早就蓄谋已久，勇利就觉得特别甜蜜，简直甜蜜到难为情的程度。他抬手环住对方的腰，笑着将脸埋进了人的胸膛，温声说道：“谢谢你等我，维恰，我真庆幸你没放弃我。”

“我怎么舍得放弃呢。”维克托抱着他，回想起勇利离开自己又回来的那些日子，心里柔软成一片，“是我要谢谢你，谢谢你选择了我。我爱你，勇利，我比你想象的更爱你。”

“嗯，”勇利在维克托的怀里点了点头，语气里带着柔和的笑意，“我也是。”

夜已深，冬日的北国寒风肆虐，却也抵挡不住他们在冰面上共舞时的柔情蜜意，还有两人那对彼此温暖又缠绵的爱。

时光匆匆，很快到了春末夏初时节，回到家乡待了小半年的两个人也再一次踏上了旅程。

人生总是在不断的面临分别，尤其随着年龄越长，分别也就越多。

雅科夫经历过很多次离别的场景了，每一次他都会拥抱一下即将分别的那人，拍拍对方的后背，再礼节性地亲吻一下对方的脸颊，祝福对方一切顺利。这次也不例外，虽然维克托和勇利是他的家人，但他仍旧会笑着和他们告别，在拥抱之后祝福他们旅途愉快、一切顺利，只是叮嘱两人多发些照片回来，若是想回来了就告诉他一声，他再和尤里一起来接他们。

维克托和勇利笑着应了，尤里想说的话也和雅科夫差不多。等到上了新买的房车，维克托和勇利隔着车窗，又一次和他们说了“再见”。

尤里和雅科夫站在原地目送他们远去，心里不约而同地想着——等到下一次再见到这两个人，不知又是什么时候了。但无论如何，他们一定都会一直陪伴在彼此的身边，形影不离的吧。

-TBC-


	55. Chapter 55

-54-

和某个人朝夕相处的时候，很难发现对方身上细微的变化，这些细微的变化要在经年累月之后的某一天，回忆起过去的时候才会恍然发现——原来时间已经在不知不觉中前进了这么久。

勇利也是如此，他不知道什么时候开始时光就在维克托的眼角刻下了细纹，将他的挚爱打磨地更加成熟，又悄然夺去了维克托的人生，让他几乎可以预见未来某天注定的分离了。

那些在常人眼中价值不菲的各种护肤保养类产品在这十多年里竭尽全力维持着肌肤的鲜活，饶是如此，时光也还是残忍地在他爱人的眼角刻下了自己存在过的痕迹，无时无刻不在提醒着他，他们始终是不同的。

对于这一点，勇利从来不敢或忘，他始终将自己和维克托的不同铭记于心，也做好了未来某天时光彻底将他们分离的准备。他早已打算好了，等到那一天到来，他会在安排好一切之后，带着对方最后留下来的东西找一个无人知晓的角落，静悄悄地追随挚爱而去，同对方一起埋葬在大自然的怀抱里。

无论时光将他们分隔到多远的位置，让他们看起来有多么的不相配，他们之间的爱也永不分离，他们的灵魂也始终结合在一起。

朝夕相伴这么多年，勇利知道维克托大概已经猜到了自己的打算，但他知道，维克托一定会理解他支持他，并且陪伴在他的身边。

又是一年夏季，两个人从遥远的地球另一端启程前往他们的故乡。距离他们上次和雅科夫还有尤里告别已经有些记不清是几年前的事情了，也许五六年，也许七八年，总之雅科夫已经垂垂老矣，身体不如从前那般健朗了，两人便想着回去看看。

回程的途中他们稍微绕了些远路，又去了靠近极北之地的那个小木屋。

世界之大，十余年的时间只够他们走遍勇利曾经停留过的地方，再去看看一些著名的景点，想要在这辽阔的每一寸土地上都留下他们的脚印，实在是有些为难。

由于气候寒冷环境恶劣，这里是他们停留最短暂的地方，在其他勇利曾经生活的那些或偏僻或繁华的地方，维克托都会和勇利住上短则几月长则半年的光景。直到自己已经将勇利回忆里属于这里的记忆变得温暖，这才会心满意足地和勇利一起前往下一个目的地。

他的生命和勇利的相比过于短暂，但他可以燃烧自己取之不尽用之不竭的爱，来温暖对方千疮百孔的心。

怀着这样的想法，维克托也用实际行动来证明着自己的决心。而他还记得，在他们刚刚出发来到这里时，勇利曾说过想要看他在极光下滑冰，只不过当时因为时值冬季，气温过于寒冷，所以他没能滑给勇利看。而现在正好是夏季，在回去故乡之前，他想要先把这件事完成，否则等到下一个夏季，他不知道自己还能否跳起来了。

这些年里，他虽然也快年过半百，可身体一直很不错，加上保养得当，从外观来看，和勇利站在一起时还是很相称的。

维克托知道，人一旦开始老去，身体各处的细胞开始衰老，时光在人身上刻下的痕迹也就会飞速的展现出来。他不知道自己还能维持这个样子多久，也许当他迈入五十岁的门槛，他和勇利之间的差距就会被拉大，等到那时候他可没有信心自己的滑冰还会如现在一样好看了。

在维克托的心里，也和勇利一样，始终铭记着自己和对方的差距，悄悄地在脑海里数着时间，珍惜和对方在一起的每一刻幸福时光。因为只有这样，他们才不会在百年之后迎来生命终结的那一刻，感到一丝一毫的遗憾。

人生百年，乍一看很长很长，可他想要和勇利做的事情还有那么多，他的爱还能一直燃烧，直至时间的尽头也无法将他的爱浇灭。而短短百年，怎么够他拥有这个人呢。

虽说是夏季，但越是靠近北极圈就越是寒冷，即使是最温暖的夏季，气温也在零下。在南方的地平线上远远挂着的太阳便是这一年里仅有的一天一夜光景中的白昼，直到长达几个月的漫长黄昏之后它彻底落下，极夜就会降临。

维克托一直觉得极地的这一点透着些难以言喻的浪漫，一年那么长的时光在这里仅仅剩下一天一夜，就好像时间被放慢了似的。他和勇利说等他们再次出发踏上旅程的时候，一定要来这里住上一整年，感受一个完完整整被放慢的一天一夜，在这段时间里他们可以忘记所有烦恼，因为只是一整天的玩乐，所以不需要有任何的忧愁。

他说的有些夸张，人生在世怎么可能没有一丁点的烦恼，但勇利也觉得这个提议很不错。

他们在外旅行的时候，每当去往那些人迹罕至的地方时，勇利都会有一种这天地间只有他们二人彼此相依相伴的错觉，他知道维克托也有和他一样的感觉，因此对于维克托的这个提议，他十分期待。

两人正好赶上北极夏季末的尾巴，这时候的温度还是一年之中最高的时候，即使脱下外套在不甚平整的湖面上滑冰，勇利也不用担心维克托会感冒。

在熟悉了一下并不平坦的冰面之后，维克托便拉着勇利一起在湖面上共舞。在外的这些年他们偶尔也会滑冰，但不如从前那样是每日的必修课，而距离他们上一次滑冰还是冬季的时候，算一算也有半年时间，因此两人都有些久违的感觉。

身体渐渐地随着运动发热之后，维克托揽着勇利的腰，带着人滑到岸边，低头亲了亲爱人的唇，笑着问：“勇利知道我为什么这么喜欢滑冰吗？”

这个问题他很早就问过，两人也讨论过很多次了。勇利抿唇轻笑，眼眸嘴角都带着温柔和甜蜜，答道：“因为滑冰让你感到自由，感到快乐，并且我们在冰上相遇。”

维克托点点头，又奖励一般地在勇利的唇上印下一吻，回忆道：“那时你和我说，想要看我在极光下滑冰的景象，所以现在你要好好看着。”

夏季的北极正处于一年之中极昼的日子，几乎没有夜晚，不过现在恰好是夏末初秋的时节，凌晨以后会有一个短暂的黑夜出现。虽然天空黑不透，总是带着些将将入夜的微光，但足够看到绚烂的极光。

也是为了这一刻，下午两个人闹腾一番后就睡到了深夜，收拾好东西才开着车跑到这片湖泊来。

这也是勇利选择的这个地方被一望无际的雪原包围，若是在往南边一些的陆地，即使同样身处北极圈以内，那边的夏日却生机蓬勃，想找一片结了冰的湖泊恐怕不大容易。

深蓝色的天空里绚烂的极光呈带状不断地变换着，无论看多少次，大自然的鬼斧神工都会令两人惊叹不已。

而此时此刻，勇利视作生命里唯一挚爱的银发男人退到了距离他稍远一些的位置，站在倒映着夜空的冰面之上，身处一片绚烂的背景之中，朝着他露出一个温柔至极的浅笑。勇利略微睁大了眼，一时间都忘了呼吸，只专注地盯着对方，眼睛一眨也不眨，生怕自己错过了维克托的每一个动作。

在维克托的竞技生涯中，他滑过很多关于“爱”节目，其中大部分是抱着对勇利的爱所编排的舞蹈，在那些或青涩含蓄或成熟热情的节目里，他唯独钟爱其中两个自由滑节目。一个是他用自己的爱唤回了勇利回到自己身边的《不要离开，伴我身边》，另一个就是勇利用爱为他编排的《Yuri on ice》。

而现在他想要让勇利看的，也正是这两个节目。

虽然没有音乐，耳旁只有北极夏末初秋时节呼啸的夜风，但他知道，在他做了一个起手式的时候，早已印入脑海刻入灵魂的音乐就共同在他们的脑海里奏响，哪怕时隔多年，也没有模糊分毫。

他在利用动作滑到勇利跟前的间隙去观察对方的表情，见到爱人脸上充满了温柔的笑容时心里更加一片柔软，这让他很想跳起来。

因为年龄渐长的缘故，他很久没有试过跳跃了，再加上他和勇利很少再一起滑冰，即使滑冰也只是手拉着手共舞，没有尝试像从前驰聘在赛场时那样跳跃，所以他以为自己大概早就跳不起来了。

然而现在他滑着由他们两个人的爱编织的节目，他沐浴在爱人温柔而专注的目光里，心中突然就生出了一股冲动——他想要跳起来，像年轻时那样，用一个完完整整的节目来告诉勇利，他到底有多爱对方。

这么想着，他便直接跳了起来。虽然有些生疏，落冰时差点摔倒，但他确确实实跳了起来，并且转够了圈数。这让他的心变得无比的雀跃，脑海里似乎有一道声音在呐喊期待着，下一次一定要完美的跳出来。

勇利在看到那个并不如当年完美的4Lz时惊讶的捂住了嘴。因为爱人保养得当的缘故，他有时会不小心忘了对方的年纪，还以为爱人十年如一日的停留在当初体力最好的时候。可他心里是知道的，他的挚爱正在被时光一点一点地夺去，直到数十年之后的某天，时光彻底将他们分离。

因此，在看到这个并不完美的4Lz时，勇利心中除了惊讶，更多的是喜悦和感动。他能明白维克托滑这个节目的用意，正如对方知道他脑海中会第一时间浮现出音乐一样。

然而紧接着，维克托在滑了一圈之后又遵循心中的感觉跳了起来。这次是一个完美的4F，落冰时不见丝毫停顿，如果是在赛场上，几乎可以获得满分。那之后，这整个节目里的所有跳跃和旋转，那些含有技术难度，不应该是维克托这个年纪能够轻易完成的所有难度构成，他全都出色的完成了，一如当年他在赛场上试图用这个节目唤回勇利时那样。

勇利望着爱人停留在不远处的身影，恍惚间似乎回到了当年，那时他狠下心肠，整整两年没有去关注过和对方有关的任何消息，却意外的在电视上看到了这个节目。后来他待在小木屋里抱着膝盖一遍又一遍地看着电视里的银发青年，看着对方通过这个节目来传达对他浓烈的爱，最终选择了接受这份爱，回到对方身边，从而拥有了他此生唯一。

他还没有回过神来，维克托朝着他笑了笑，又继续滑起了下一个自己想要让爱人看的节目。

即使是夏末，这里的夜晚也并不漫长。维克托怕自己稍作休息就会失去现在这个完美的状态，怕爱人错过自己在极光下滑冰的模样，怕自己下一次再也无法这么完美的表演整个节目，怕会让自己遗憾，所以他没有停下，而是在稍微平复了一下略有些急促的呼吸之后就继续滑了起来。

同样完美的状态，同样完美的演绎，勇利眼中倒映着爱人滑行的身影，却又觉得自己仿佛回到了对方退役的那个赛季。在最后的赛场上，那时维克托随着温柔的钢琴曲最后一个音符落下，将手伸向他的时候，他也和现在一样忍不住眼眶里凝聚起来的温热，只能任由它们模糊了视线，又从眼眶里跌落。

维克托重新回到勇利身边的时候，他已经将脸埋进了掌心里，隐忍的啜泣声和从指缝里不断漏出的晶莹液体，以及略微颤抖的肩膀，无一不在击打着男人胸腔里跳动着的心脏，让那里一阵阵犯疼。

维克托轻轻拉开勇利的手将人拥进怀里，安抚性地在对方额头落下几个轻吻，声音里带着一丝不易察觉的颤抖，轻声问：“为什么要哭，你不高兴吗？”

勇利的双手不自觉地抓着爱人后背的衣裳，又将脸埋进对方的怀里，染上了哭腔的音线有些闷闷的：“你怎么能跳起来，你不该……你不该跳起来的……”

“嗯。”听着爱人充满了痛苦的低语，维克托鼻子一酸，眼眶里落下几滴温热的液体。他深吸了一口气，抱紧了怀里的人儿，说道：“但是，勇利，我很高兴我还能跳起来，这意味着我还能更多的陪在你的身边……你不知道我有多贪心，我想拥有你绝对不止我人生这短短百年，我想拥有你直到永远。”

勇利在他怀里轻轻摇了摇头，却除了抑制自己快要冲破喉咙的哭声之外，再也说不出别的话来。

一开始看到维克托跳起来的时候，他只以为是运气好，或者对方状态不错。毕竟像维克托这个年纪的人，平时又疏于训练，甚至这十余年的时间里都很少上冰了，怎么可能第一个跳跃仅仅是失误，并且还像昔日状态完美那样将所有动作都完成了呢。如果说一个两个的跳跃还尚且可以称之为因爱而生的奇迹，那么接连两个节目的完成，则更像是将过往中那些被忽略的细节掀开的当头一棒。

无论是他还是维克托，他们都一直以为维克托这些年里保养得当，所以才只在眼角出现了几道细细的笑纹，可是他们却不小心忘了，一个人的老去并不仅仅是体现在脸上，还有身体各方面的变化。维克托的身体一直很健康，精力和体力都很充沛，他们认为这是好事，所以理所当然的忽略了那些本应该出现的，由时光带来的变化。

然而现在，那些理所当然已经不能用“健康”一词来带过，再结合刚才那两支堪称完美的舞蹈，几乎是一瞬间，勇利就已经意识到了问题所在。

他难过得不能自已，这世上再也没有谁比他更懂永恒带来的痛苦。在品尝过数百年的孤独之后，他好不容易才拥有了属于自己的温暖，他不愿意让自己此生唯一的挚爱也和自己一起品尝那种痛。

“……无数次，”勇利哽着嗓子，语气里饱含痛苦地说道，“无数次我向上天祈祷，我多想和你一起老去……”

他说着，又收紧了环着维克托后背的双手，再也忍不住自己颤抖的音线，语气里是浓浓的鼻音。

“也好过拥有永恒的生命，眼睁睁地看着你老去而无能为力。”他哭着说。

维克托闭上眼，温热的液体不断从紧闭的双眸泄下。他紧紧拥抱着勇利，一只手轻轻抚摸着对方柔软的黑发，哑着嗓子低声道：“我知道，我知道……”

“我也是，勇利，我情愿就这样一直触碰着你，亲吻你苍老的眼眸和脸上的皱纹。”他侧过头亲了亲爱人的发，继续说道，“我从来不奢求永远，但我想尽可能多的待在你的身边，我怕我来不及告诉你我到底有多爱你，我怕我没能给你更多的爱和温暖，我怕我会留下遗憾。”

勇利在他怀里摇了摇头，想要说些什么，嗓子却哽得说不出话来，只能从喉咙里溢出几声压抑的呜咽。

维克托深吸了一口气，有些庆幸地说：“我现在能够确定了，我终于可以永远陪在你的身边，实现我曾经对你许下的诺言。你知道吗，勇利，只是短短百年根本不够，我想拥有你好久好久，直到你比我先离开这个世界，我也会舍不得你，追随你而去。你也是这样想的，不是吗，所以你能理解我的，对吗？”

勇利呼吸一滞，饶是心知肚明对方可能知道了自己的打算，此时听人说出来也还是有种心思被戳穿的不安。可随即他又回过神来，忍不住从爱人的怀里挣脱出来，稍微拉开一些距离后抬起头看着对方不断落下眼泪的脸，心中一阵阵地抽痛，哽咽着说道：“唯独这件事……唯独我经历过的这种痛苦，我不想让你也和我一起经历……”

话还没有说完，眼泪又再一次决堤。勇利低下头将脸埋进掌心，努力做了几个呼吸，好让自己的声音没有那么颤抖，继续说道：“一开始，我以为我和别人的不同只是命运对我的捉弄，可我后来发现不是这样的。直到我遇到了你，我甚至感激过这种捉弄……可为什么它要这么残忍，让你也和我经历一样痛苦的事呢……”

勇利早就想过，等到十年二十年之后，时光终于开始在维克托的脸上身上刻下重重的痕迹，甚至等到对方生命结束的那一天，他都只能眼睁睁地看着时光抽走爱人的生命却无能为力，那一定是对他而言最为残酷的事。可他从来没有想过，命运还有更加残酷的事在等着他。

他情愿承受一点一点失去对方的痛苦，也不愿对方和他一起承受这悲哀的永恒。

“勇利，”维克托拉开爱人捂住脸的双手，轻轻地捧起对方的脸，指腹轻柔的替人擦拭着眼泪，“勇利，听我说。”

他同样没能控制住自己的眼泪，可是和勇利的痛苦不同，他眼眸嘴角都是温柔至极的浅笑，眸子里倒映着勇利的身影，还有一丝喜悦和庆幸。他凑过去，虔诚地在勇利的额头落下一吻，轻声说道：“你还记得我们第一次来这里的那天晚上吗？我们从下午睡到了深夜，然后睡不着了，于是就起来看极光，还一起在极光下跳舞。”

那已经是十多年前的事了，可回忆起来却恍若隔日。他们是如此的深爱着对方，彼此之间相处的点点滴滴全都烙印在他们的脑海里，刻进了他们的灵魂深处，从来不曾忘记过。

勇利轻轻点头，眼泪朦胧中看到维克托对自己笑了笑，又听对方继续道：“那时我朝着极光许愿了，我知道这很荒谬，但我想……如果命运不能解除施加在你身上的魔法，让你和我一起变老的话，那就也对我施加同样的魔法吧，让我可以永远陪着你。”

勇利还记得那时维克托朝着极光许愿的事，可他只以为那是维克托的浪漫，他从来都不知道，维克托会许下这样的愿望。此时听人这么一说，勇利震惊得眼泪都停了下来，呆愣愣地看着对方说不出话，心中满满的，全都是难过和心疼。

维克托并不介意勇利的惊讶，相反的，他知道勇利在想什么，便凑过去亲了亲对方的唇，柔声说道：“我本来以为这个愿望永远也不会实现了，但现在看来，神明听到了我的愿望，在我们都没有察觉的时候替我实现了它。勇利，我终于有资格对你说永恒了。”

“可是你不该……”勇利握住他的手，刚刚止住的眼泪又从眼眶里跌落，“你不该承受这些痛苦。”

“不，勇利，这并不痛苦。”维克托摇了摇头，他知道勇利这是关心则乱，只一心想着不让他经历和自己一样的痛苦和绝望。这个认知让维克托心里又酸又疼又软，他忍不住放柔了音调，轻声道：“勇利，也许只有我一个人的话，我确实会很痛苦，会撑不下去。”

他话还没有说完，勇利的啜泣声停了一下，维克托还没来得及松口气，就见那双湿润的漂亮眸子里又簌簌的掉下更多眼泪，像是断了线的珠子那样，好不欢快。维克托心疼得都揪在了一起，连忙道：“可是你瞧，我并不是一个人，我还有你陪在我身边，不是吗。而我也会陪在你的身边，勇利，我不会孤独，你也是。”

“我总是对你说，你是我生命的全部，是我灵魂的另一半。”维克托将眼眶里的温热眨落，朝着勇利露出一个由衷的笑容，柔声道：“你瞧，命运也这么觉得。因为我们都是彼此灵魂的另一半，所以你承受的，我也要承受才行。”

他爱怜地轻抚勇利的脸颊，将人拥进怀里，轻叹一声，说道：“勇利，我很高兴，因为这意味着我们的灵魂合二为一，我们的身心真正结合为了一体。”

“也许对勇利来说，永恒是命运对你的捉弄和残忍。可对我而言，这不是命运对我的捉弄，也不是命运对我的残忍，而是命运对我的馈赠呀。”维克托轻轻拍着爱人的后背，靠在对方耳边轻声说着，“这世间有多少人能够拥有他们的灵魂伴侣呢，我又是何其幸运，能够被你的灵魂选中。对不起，勇利，你原本不该承受这些的，是我来的太晚了。”

勇利被人抱在怀里，随着对方温柔而认真的话语渐渐地平静下来。他一开始发现维克托身上发生了和自己一样的改变时十分慌乱和痛苦，生怕对方经历和自己同样的遭遇，然而随着对方的话，他也意识到自己忽略了最重要的一件事——即使维克托也被时光抛弃了，但他还会陪在维克托的身边，对方也不会经历和他一样的孤独。

正如维克托所言的那样，从今以后他们会永远地陪伴在彼此身边，谁也不会在时光的长河中因为被时光遗忘和抛弃而感到孤独。

纵使生命无限漫长，可只要他们始终陪伴在彼此身边，他们的灵魂结合在一起，他们就不会孤独。

感受到爱人逐渐平静的心情，也没有再听到对方的哭声之后，维克托又温柔地笑了一下，轻声说道：“再也没有比同生共死更浪漫的事了，等你厌倦了这个世界，我们再一起到坟墓里去。”

想通了之后，勇利也不如之前那么难过了，甚至心中隐隐生出几分庆幸来。他知道维克托深爱着自己，他也同样深爱着对方，他也想要拥有对方更多的时间，让他可以好好地告诉他的挚爱，他到底有多爱对方。而现在他们彼此终于得偿所愿，他们可以像常人那样拥有对方一辈子那么长的时间， 的的确确是再也没有比这更浪漫的事了。

这么想着，勇利在维克托怀里抬起头来，见到对方脸上的泪痕心里酸酸软软的，便抬手替人擦了擦。他凑过去在维克托的唇上亲吻了一下，刚刚哭过的嗓子还有些沙哑，轻声道：“我爱你，维恰，我比永远更爱你。”

“嗯，我也是。”维克托抬手抚上他的脸，温柔地将人吻住，在唇舌交缠的间隙里低声呢喃着：“我爱你，勇利，直到生命的尽头为止，我的灵魂不灭，我也还是会爱着你。”

一个缠绵的深吻结束后，各自平复了心情又倾诉了爱意的两个人重新开始滑冰，直到有些累了才准备离开。

夏末初秋时节的夜晚不长，远远的，南方的地平线上开始透出惨白的日光，夹杂着一点昏黄，便是天开始亮了。

两人很久没有一起滑冰滑得这么畅快过了，虽然身体有些累了，但心却无比的充实。换了鞋子正准备开车回去，勇利在拉开车门时却忍不住回过头，看向刚才自己和维克托滑冰的那片湖泊。

天色还未完全亮起来，短暂的黑夜里尚残存一些极光，从他们的角度看过去，湖面正好也倒映着绚烂的极光，十分美丽。

维克托走到勇利的身边，揽住爱人的肩膀循着对方的目光一起看过去，轻声问：“怎么了？”

勇利沉默良久，转头看向维克托，朝着对方露出一抹温柔至极的浅笑，说道：“我只是在想，或许我经历的一切，不得不承受的那些，都是为了让我在数百年后与你相遇，与你相爱。这么一想，命运也不尽是捉弄和残酷，也对我有天大的馈赠。”

听人这么说，维克托心里一软，把人拉进怀里亲了亲，无声地表达着自己此时此刻内心的柔软。

勇利摸了摸爱人的脸，指尖撩起对方略长的额发，脸上仍旧挂着笑容，柔声说道：“维恰，再将头发留长吧，就像你从前那样。”

“你喜欢长发的我吗，”维克托拉住他的手轻吻他的指尖，笑着问，“还是你看腻了短发的我？”

“长发也好，短发也罢，我都喜欢。”勇利笑着摇了摇头，“只是想着，如果是长发的话，我就多拥有你一些了。”

闻言，维克托的心莫名地漏跳一拍。他捏了捏勇利的掌心，说道：“好啊，如果勇利陪我一起的话。”

勇利点头，应道：“好。”

维克托心满意足地又亲了亲爱人的唇，这才将人松开，催促着对方上车。等替人关上车门，他走回驾驶室的位置坐了上去，拧转钥匙启动发动机，踩下油门朝着小木屋开回去。

“说起来，雅科夫说今年要替我们俩庆祝生日。”维克托一边开车一边说，“明明还有好几个月的时间。”

“他是想我们多留一阵子。”勇利说道。

“我知道。”维克托好笑的轻叹一声，提醒道：“我的意思是，我应该告诉他，我今年多少岁？”

勇利一时愣住，觉得这是一个严肃的问题，便转过头去盯着爱人那张精致的脸仔细地看，目光十分专注认真。维克托平时最受不了勇利用这种目光盯着自己，当下便转过头去在人唇上亲了一口。

车辆因为这个举动偏移了原本的行驶轨迹，好在茫茫雪原上就只有他们这一辆车，维克托很快又控制着车辆回到原本的行驶轨迹上。

“你保养的太好，我没办法从你脸上看出来。”勇利收回了目光，对于爱人的小动作已经习以为常，“你自己感觉呢？”

“连续滑了两个节目，还是很累的。”维克托诚实地说，“自我感觉，应该是退役以后的那两年吧。”

“那就当是那两年吧。”勇利点头，“反正在我心里，维恰一直都是维恰。”

维克托心里软软的，忍不住松开握着方向盘的一只手，转而握住勇利的手捏了捏。

两人很快回到小木屋，挤在小小的浴室里一起洗了澡又闹腾了一番后，这才筋疲力尽地相拥着躺在床上。

维克托将他的此生挚爱抱在怀里，借着才凌晨就逐渐亮起的天光深深地注视着爱人略微透着些疲累的清秀面容，柔声说道：“我爱你，勇利，遇见你真好。”

他看见勇利睁开眼朝自己露出一抹笑容。

“我也爱你，维恰，”他听见对方如此说道，“遇见你真好。”

维克托凑过去将人吻住，又讨了一个温柔缠绵的晚安吻。

他知道，从此以往，他和勇利将会永远在一起。

世界很大，时间很长，而他们何其有幸，能够被彼此的灵魂选中，成为对方此生的唯一。

直到世界沉眠，直到时间尽头，他们的灵魂不灭，也仍旧会爱着彼此。

-正文完-


End file.
